Los secretos de kalos
by Maestro Dan
Summary: Pasaron dos meses desde que un extraño suceso aconteció en Kalos, las principales ciudades quedaron muy afectadas y las personas que vivían ahí tuvieron que huir al campo y a zonas lo más alejadas posibles. La creación del C.I.K. un pasado lleno de amistad y sueños que termino en dolor, resentimiento y odio, creando un futuro lleno de oscuridad.
1. El primer día

**Hola mis queridos lectores, les habla su amigo Maestro Dan, trayéndoles mi primer proyecto en FanFiction , llamado: Los secretos de Kalos.**

 **Primero: Como ya los saben este es mi primer fic, por lo tanto los errores ortográficos, gramaticales, etc. Son de esperar así que les pido que cualquier error que cometa háganmelo saber.**

 **Segundo: Si el capítulo fue de tu agrado, te invito a que mandes tus reviews sobre el mismo, poniendo tus impresiones, teorías, ideas, etc.**

 **Tercero: Sobre las actualizaciones se harán semanalmente todos los viernes.**

 **Cuarto: Si te gusto la historia te invito a que la sigas o que la pongas como favorita.**

 **Finalmente, Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de su respectivo autor.**

 **Capítulo I**

 **El primer día**

Nos encontramos en la región de Kalos y una de las más llamativas regiones conocidas, ya sea por su atractivo turístico u obras arquitectónicas que se encuentran en ella como lo es, la torre Prisma que es el centro de ciudad Lumiose, una de las ciudades más llamativas de esta bella región.

Nos encontramos a las afueras de ciudad Lumiose casi cerca del bosque donde encontramos una enorme casa, donde en uno de los cuartos una alarma sonaba fuertemente y las ventanas que eran penetradas por los primeros rayos de sol que comenzaban a iluminar el cuarto, haciendo que un joven de cabellos azabache se levantara con mucha pereza.

– Aaaaah… – Decía el joven comenzando a abrir los ojos, mientras comenzaba a salir de su cama. Después de un par de segundos sentado en su cama intentando ganar fuerza para ponerse de pie, estira su mano en dirección a su velador para posteriormente apagar esa infernal alarma, para después dar un respiro muy profundo y ganar la fuerza suficiente para dirigirse al baño, acercarse al lavamanos y mirarse en el espejo.

" _Parece que después de todo no logre dormir nada, desde que llegamos a Kalos no he podido dormir tranquilamente por esas constantes pesadillas que sigo teniendo cada noche… Será mejor olvidarlo hoy comienzan mis clases así que será mejor que me aliste"_ Pensaba Ash mirando al espejo.

Después de una merecida ducha, Ash se encontraba saliendo del baño en dirección a su cuarto.

– Que bien se sintió eso – Decía el Ash más relajado. – Sera mejor que me aliste o llegare tarde – Cuando comenzaron a tocar la puerta de su cuarto.

– ¡Oye! ¡Ash…! Espero que estés listo, porque no pienso llegar en nuestro primer día – gritaba un joven por detrás de la puerta.

– Si ya voy – respondía Ash aproximándose a su armario sacando una caja…

– _Muy bien muchachos vayan a desempacar sus cosas, pero antes de que se vayan quisiera darles esto – Comenzó a sacar un par de cajas._

* * *

– _¿Qué es esto? – preguntaba Ash recibiendo una de las cajas._

– _Son sus nuevos uniformes – respondía seriamente._

– _¿Qué pasa abuelo? – preguntaba Ash notando cambio de humor de su abuelo._

– _Quería pedirles disculpas por todo lo que paso en estos días, sé que mudarse no es fácil y peor que fuera de repentino ya que no les dio tiempo para despedirse de sus amigos. Y que mudarse a una región tan lejana como esta no ayuda… – Pero fue interrumpido por Ash._

– _No te preocupes abuelo – decía Ash con una sonrisa._

– _Gracias Ash – Dijo su abuelo aliviado._

– _Y a ti te molesta Gary – Dijo Ash mirando a su hermano que se encontraba a su lado sentado._

 _Gary se levantó de su asiento y los miro muy seriamente diciendo. – A mí tampoco me molesta – dijo para después sonreír._

– _Gracia chicos – Dijo su abuelo. – Pero miren el lado positivo, ya no tendrán que compartir cuarto y no solo eso mi laboratorio es tres veces más grandes aunque la casa está un poco lejos de la ciudad es más grande que la que teníamos en Kanto._

– _Viste abuelo no hay de qué preocuparse – Decía Ash con muchos ánimos. – ¿Pero? ¿Cómo podemos pagar todo esto?_

– _Es fácil, como verán yo integrante del Centro de Investigaciones de Kalos y como integrante tengo algunos beneficios, como esta casa para que continúe mis investigaciones, también me otorgan el material científico y también les otorgan a ustedes la posibilidad de estudiar en la secundaria de Kalos – respondía su abuelo levantando su dedo índice._

– _Aaaaah… Es por lo de los uniformes – respondía Gary._

– _Si, pero antes… – Su abuelo saco dos sobres de su bolcillo y se los entregó a ambos._

– _Que es esto – pregunto Gary._

– _Son las cartas que acreditan su inscripción, solo se lo tienen que entregar al directo y ya están adentro._

– _Quien es el director encargado – Peguntaba Ash a su abuelo._

– _Si mal no recuerdo es un tal Prof. Sycamore… Eso es todo muchachos mejor vayan a desempacar y yo también comenzare a desempacar – Decía su abuelo mientras comenzaba a abrir algunas maletas._

– _Ok – Los dos hermanos respondieron mientras se dirigían a sus cuartos._

* * *

– Haber veamos como es el uniforme – Ash abría la caja sacando el uniforme.

Dentro de la caja se encontraban un par de zapatos negros, un pantalón plomo, una chompa color negro en cuello ve con dos líneas blancas verticales al lado izquierdo de la chompa, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra.

Mientras que en la cocina Gary terminaba de comer su desayuno.

– Cuanto tiempo tendré que esperar a Ash, ya va a ser hora sino llegaremos tarde – Gary comenzaba a impacientarse. – ¡Apúrate Ash! – Gary gritaba impaciente.

– Ya no importa, será mejor que vaya yo solo – Gary salía de la puerta de su casa.

Después de un par de segundos, Ash bajaba ya cambiado en dirección a la cocina.

– Ya estoy listo, solo voy a desayunar y nos vamos – decía Ash bajado las escaleras.

– ¿Gary dónde estás? – gritaba Ash buscando a su hermano, para luego recorrer toda la casa sin encontrarlo, finalmente fue a laboratorio de su abuelo pero lo que encontró fue a su abuelo dormido encima de la mesa.

– Creo que se quedó toda la noche jugando con su nuevo laboratorio – Decía Ash mientras miraba a su abuelo con una gotita en la cien así que tomo una manta para cubrir a su abuelo que abrazaba un microscopio como si fuera un osito de peluche.

" _Gary, seguramente ya te fuiste"_ pensaba Ash comenzaba a salir de su casa. _"Muy bien solo tengo que tomar el autobús hasta cuidad Lumiose y caminar unas cuantas calles"_ Pensaba Ash dirigiéndose a la parada del autobús, no paso mucho tiempo para que el autobús apareciera.

" _Vaya eso fue rápido, creo que no me tomara mucho tiempo llegar"_ pensaba Ash subiendo al autobús. _"_ _Qué bonito paisaje, quizás no sea como Kanto pero es muy agradable"_ pensaba Ash observando el paisaje de la ruta desde la ventana de su asiento.

Pero en ese instante autobús comenzó a detenerse en casi llegando a ciudad Lumiose.

– ¿Que pasa por que se detuvo el autobús? – decía un hombre alertado por lo sucedido.

– Apúrese tengo que llegar al trabajo – Decía una mujer molesta

El conductor intento encender el auto, pero no logro nada.

– Lo siento mucho pero el autobús se averió no podrá arrancar – Decía el conductor con mucha pena.

– ¡Que! no puede ser… – Ash salía del autobús comenzando a correr. – Muy bien, si me apresuro podre llegar sin problemas. Mmm… ¿Cuál era el camino? – pensaba Ash mirando a todos lados.

Después de varios minutos recorriendo ciudad Lumiose, Ash se perdido.

– No puede ser, según mi abuelo solo tenía que tomar tres calles a la derecha desde la torre prisma. – decía Ash desesperado. – Será mejor que dé una vuelta quizás esta calle sea la correcta. – Comenzaba a buscar calle por calle a toda prisa, hasta que en una se chocó con un joven moreno que iba saliendo de su casa.

– Aaaaauh… Eso dolió – Decía Ash sobándose la cabeza por el repentino choque

– Ahí… porque siempre me pasan estas cosas – Decía el otro joven en el piso haciendo lo mismo que Ash. – ¿Porque la prisa amigo?

– Lo siento mucho es que estoy muy apurado – respondía Ash ayudando al joven a levantarse.

– Jajaja… si ya veo – Ya los dos estaban de pie. – Hola mucho gusto me llamo Brock.

– Así perdón mi nombre es Ash.

– Mucho gusto Ash – Ambos se estrechaban las manos cordialmente.

– Eres nuevo en la ciudad, verdad – Preguntaba Brock.

– Si, porque la pregunta – respondía Ash.

– Porque si te diriges a la secundaria de Kalos estas yendo en sentido contrario.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – decía Ash.

– Porque ambos llevamos el mismo uniforme – respondía el moreno.

– Jejeje… No lo había notado – respondía Ash mirando que llevaban el mismo uniforme.

– No te preocupes aún es temprano – respondía Brock sacando su reloj de su bolcillo. – Mira.

– Ah… Brock las manecillas de ese reloj no se mueven.

– Claro que se mueven.

– No, no lo hacen.

Brock miro su reloj – No puede ser, no puedo llegar tarde otra vez, – Brock comenzaba a asustarse. – Entonces ¿Qué hora es?

– Haber déjame ver – Ash comenzaba a sacar su celular. – Faltan diez minutos para las ocho.

– No podremos llegar a tiempo, está muy lejos – Decía Brock casi rendido en el piso. – Espera un momento, hay una ruta por los callejones que corta la mitad de camino.

– Enserio – Ash respondía entusiasmado. – Entonces vamos.

– Sera mejor apurarnos – Brock se levantaba del piso.

Así que ambos se dirigieron al atajo que Brock propuso.

– Dime Brock por que no usas este atajo, si dices que corta el camino por la mitad – Preguntaba Ash.

– Veraz solo lo use una vez pero…

* * *

 _– Vaya no puede ser otra vez me quede dormido y esta ya es la tercera vez. Si comenzó a correr desde ahora quizás llegue a tiempo a quien engaño no llegare a tiempo. Mmm… Ya sé, solo tengo que tomar el atajo que me dijo Misty, pero no recuerdo porque solo debía usarlo en casos de emergencia, no importa tengo que usarlo – Comencé a acercarme al callejón._

 _– No veo cual es el problema y los mejor es que ya estoy a puno de llegar – recorría el callejón tranquilamente pero aun no dejaba de pensar en la advertencia que me había dicho Misty. En ese instante unos perros salían de sus casas comenzando a gruñir._

 _– Tranquilos, tranquilos, Ah… Auxilio ayúdenme, no quiero morir joven – comencé a gritar y correr a toda prisa pero cuando estaban punto de llegar al final del callejón, encontré que la puerta estaba cerrada._

* * *

– Y que paso – Preguntaba Ash asombrado.

– Logre sobrevivir aunque con cinco puntadas en un lugar muy específico y un mes de inyecciones – le contaba Brock cuando ambos llegaron al callejón.

– Estas seguro de esto Ash – Decía Brock algo nervioso.

– Si – Decía Ash muy decidido.

– Esta bien, a las una, a las dos y a las tres, Aaaaaah… – Ambos gritaban con fuerza, mientras corrían a toda velocidad lo cual fue mala idea ya que alertaron a los perros.

– Creo que no debimos gritar – decía Ash viendo que los perros los perseguían. – Pero ya estamos cerca.

– No creo la puerta está cerrada – Gritaba Brock asustado – No quiero volver al hospital, otra vez.

– No volverás al hospital amigo Brock, derribaremos la puerta.

– Que estás loco nos romperemos el brazo antes de derribarla.

– Es la única forma o quieres volver al hospital.

– No, no quiero volver al hospital.

– Estas listo Brock.

– Si… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…

Ambos corrieron a toda velocidad poniendo sus hombros al frente para impactar con la puerta, haciendo que esta cediera.

Los dos estaban en el piso casi algo aturdidos por el choque.

– Lo logramos – Decía Ash tirado encima de la puerta.

– Si lo logramos, espera un momento no siento mi hombro derecho – Decía Brock asustado.

– Vamos Brock, creo que ya veo el edificio – decía Ash levantándose.

Ambos llegaron a la secundaria Kalos algo adoloridos.

–Vaya sí que es un edificio enorme – Decía Ash muy impresionado.

– Si lo había olvidado, como eres nuevo aquí te daré un breve explicación. Esta es la secundaria de Kalos la más grande de toda la región de Kalos y no solo eso parte del edificio pertenece al Centro de Investigación de Kalos o mejor dicho el C.I.K. El más importante centro de investigación del todo el mundo.

– Si, algo así me había contado mi abuelo – Comenzó a tocar la campana.

– Sera mejor que entremos, antes de que nos cierren la puerta – Decía Brock mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

– Si, vamos.

Ash y Brock se despidieron, entonces nuestro joven azabache se dirigía a la oficina del director pero como no era de esperarse se perdió.

– No puede ser que me haya perdido otra vez – Ash seguía buscando por todos lados hasta que en un cruce de pasillos choco con una joven.

– Eso dolió – Decía nuestro adolorido azabache

– Lo siento mucho, pero estoy muy apurada – La chica despareció rápidamente.

Ash se quedó extrañado mirándola ella tenía el uniforme correspondiente, pero usaba un pañuelo de color rojo sobre su cabeza y su cabello castaño estaba peinado de tal forma que se formaba dos coletas a los lados.

Cuando en ese instante un hombre le toco el hombro.

– Puedo ayudarte – Preguntaba el hombre.

– Si gracias por favor, sabe dónde se encuentra la dirección – Preguntaba Ash al hombre

– Si, se encuentra al fondo del pasillo, acaso busca al director o algo así.

– Si tengo que entregarle esta carta que me dio mi abuelo – Mientras sacaba la carta.

– Si ya los sé, tu hermano vino más temprano esta mañana y ya me entrego su carta. Sera mejor que vayamos a la mi oficina.

– Eso significa.

– Si yo soy el director Sycamore, pasa – Decía mientras invitaba a pasar a Ash.

Ya dentro de la oficina.

– Gracias Ash… Mmm… Todo está en orden y bienvenido a la secundaria de Kalos, esperamos mucho de ti joven Ash – El comenzó a sacar unos papeles y se los entregó a Ash. – En estos papeles se encuentra el número de tu casillero, las materias que vas a cursas y todo lo que necesitas. – Sera mejor que vayas a tu primera clase que está a punto de comenzar.

Con ayuda del director Ash llego a su aula sin problema, luego el profesor hiso que se presentara ante toda la clase y posteriormente tomar asiento.

– Hola Ash al parecer nos tocó en el mismo salón – susurraba Brock que se encontraba a su lado.

– Aaaah… Hola Brock, no te vi – susurraba Ash.

Después de un par de horas la clase había culminado dando comienzo al receso.

– Sera mejor que vayamos al comedor a comer algo tengo mucha hambre – decía Ash agarrándose su estómago.

– Yo también, vamos – respondía Brock.

Ya dentro del comedor.

– Al fin después de esa tan larga fila pudimos conseguir algo de comida – decía Ash muy feliz mientras ambos se dirigían a una mesa. – Listo a comer se ha dicho – Pero antes de comenzar a comer entro por la puerta del comedor una joven de ojos celestes y cabello peli miel acompañado de una joven morena, haciendo que Ash se quede totalmente paralizado.

– Ash, Ash, tierra llamando a Ash – decía su amigo al notar esto, intentando hacer que Ash reaccionara.

– Ah… que… que – Decía Ash reaccionando.

– ¡Oh…! Parece que se te fue el hambre con tan solo ver a esa chica – Brock le mostrando una sonrisa picara

– ¿Quién es ella? – Preguntaba Ash.

– Creo que ella es, Serena – respondía Brock.

" _Serena..."_ pensaba Ash mientras la miraba.

 **Continuara…**

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí te informo que esta es la sección en la que responderé los reviews.**

 **Próximo capitulo**

 **"Conociendo a amigos y enemigos I"**


	2. Conociendo a amigos y enemigos I

**Primero: Por falta de tiempo y cansancio no pude decir muchas cosas sobre el fic, así que voy a dar algunas aclaraciones.**

 **Sobre el genero del fic va a variar a medida que pasan lo capítulos ya que solo podía poner dos, ósea que va a haber de todo.**

 **Segundo: La personalidad de los personajes van a variar ya que no los conozco a todos.**

 **Tercero: Hoy es una excepción a la regla de actualización que diré a continuación.**

 **Cuarto: A los shipperos, no se preocupen habra tres shipping adivinen cuales son.**

 **Quinto: Sobre las actualizaciones, está decidido cada fin de semana saldrá un nuevo capítulo, ósea puede ser sábado o domingo.**

 **PD: Si quieren saber algo sobre mi ya actualize mi perfil.**

 **Sin más que decir les dejo con el capitulo dos de este fic.**

 **Capitulo II**

 **Conociendo a amigos y enemigos I**

Ash y Brock salían del comedor después de haber almorzado, como aun tenían tiempo comenzaron al caminar por los pasillos en busca del casillero de Ash.

– Ash que numero de casillero te toco – Preguntaba Brock.

– Haber deja ver – Ash sacaba un el papel que se le había entregado el director. – Es el numero 67.

– Enserio, pero que coincidencia el mío es el casillero numero 66 – Le respondía Brock mientras caminaban.

– Y donde se encuentran.

– Es por aquí – Decía Brock.

Ambos llegaron donde los casilleros para que Ash guardara sus cosas y se instalara. Habían pasado las horas y con eso las clases, Brock se la paso enseñado a Ash todo lo que tenia que saber sobre la secundaria Kalos.

Comenzó a tocar la ultima campana del día indicando que las clases habían acabado, así que nuestros dos nuevos amigos salían de la puerta principal del edificio rumbo a sus respectivos hogares, comenzaron a platicar mientras caminaban por las calles de ciudad Lumiose en dirección a la parada de autobuses.

– Así que el autobús en el que ibas se averió en medio camino – Decía Brock mientras caminaba.

– Si – Ash respondía

– Jajaja… Que mala suerte amigo.

– Pero no estuvo tan mal, a pesar de que casi morimos fue un día tranquilo y me gusto – Decía Ash mientras se ponía las dos manos a la cabeza.

– Si y no solo eso, parece que ya le echas te el ojo a la chica peli miel del comedor – Decía Brock dándole de codazos.

– ¡Que! – Respondía Ash.

– Sabes que es cierto – Decía Brock con una sonrisa.

– Estas imaginando cosas Brock – Ash le respondía mirando a otro lado.

– Si creo que tienes razón. Espera un momento acaso ella no es Serena – Brock señalada al otro alado de la calle.

– Donde – Ash respondió rápidamente mientras miraba a todos lados buscándola.

– Esta ahí sigue buscando – Brock se alejaba del lugar aguantándose la risa y despidiéndose del azabache.

– jejeje… Caí en tu trampa Brock – El azabache susurraba mirando a Brock.

Ash se dirigió a la parada de autobuses y comenzó a esperar el autobús que lo llevaría a su casa, así que se sentó en una banca y comenzó a pensar.

" _Para ser mi primer día en la secundaria de Kalos no fue tan malo, aunque pensándolo bien no e visto a mi hermano en todo el día. Mmm… Según el director me dijo que había llegado temprano probablemente estaba muy ocupado"_

El autobús había llegado así que Ash prosiguió a entrar y sentarse al fondo, paso un rato hasta que el autobús se llenara. Ash se quedo observando la ventana viendo como el sol se ocultaba. Las calles comenzaban a oscurecerse lentamente a mediada que el sol se iba ocultando, se podían observar como las luces de las calles comenzaban a encenderse para dar paso a la noche que comenzaba a cubrir toda la ciudad de Kalos.

Ash ya había llegado a su casa y prosiguió a entrar tomando sus llaves y abriendo la puerta.

– Abuelo, Gary ya llegue – Ash estaba extrañado ya que nadie le respondía. – Que raro, parece que mi abuelo ni mi hermano están en casa.

Cuando estaba apunto de subir al laboratorio a buscas a su abuelo la puerta se abrió.

– Uff… Que día tan agotador – Decía Gary mientras entraba por la puerta. – Ah hola Ash como te fue.

– Bien y el abuelo – Preguntaba Ash.

– El abuelo me llamo hace un momento dijo que no le esperáramos ya que llegara tarde, lo llamaron para que vaya a firmar algunos papeles – Respondía Gary.

– Gary por que te fuiste esta mañana sin decirme nada – Preguntaba el azabache algo molesto.

– Lo siento pero no quería llegar tarde, además como estoy en un curso superior al tuyo mis clases son más temprano que las tuyas – Respondía Gary seriamente.

– Esta bien – Repondría Ash no muy convencido.

– Mejor me voy a dormir, mañana tengo clases muy temprano – Decía Gary mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto.

– Ok – Decía Ash mientras se dirigía a la cocina. – Haber que tenemos aquí – Ash buscaba algo de comida en el refrigerador, así que tomo un manzana y subió a su cuarto. Ya en su cuarto Ash voto su mochila, se quito e uniforme poniéndose una polera y un buzo deportivo y se echo en su cama miro al techo y comenzó a pensar.

* * *

 _– Donde estoy – Comencé a mirar a todos lados intentando orientarme pero lo único que veía era una ciudad destrozada, edificios quemados, casa destrozadas. No podía reconocer el lugar pero sabia que había este lugar antes, Fue de repente cuando alado de mi había una chica tirada en el piso, parecía estar muy mal herida así que me acerque a ver de quien se trataba, pero antes de poder ver su rostro un hombre se me acerco._

 _– Vaya, vaya parece que tu amiga aun sigue vida después de recibir ese ataque pero que tonta es, le di la oportunidad de escapar pero la desperdicio solo para salvarte la vida._

 _Que esta diciendo acaso esta chica me salvo la vida, estaba muy confundido. De repente el hombre apareció frente a nosotros, intente ver su cara pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo me pateo fuertemente en el estomago mandándome a estrella contra un auto que estaba cerca. El impacto fue tan fuerte que comencé a escupir sangre, el dolor que comencé a sentir era inimaginable con la poca fuera que tenia me voltee y vi que el hombre se acercaba ala chica._

 _– Es una lastima que tu sacrificio sea para en vano – Comenzó a tomarla del cuello y la levanto del piso, parecía que la esta estrangulado ya chica intentaba zafarse pero no podía. Comencé a temblar el miedo me invadía por completo así que comencé a hablarle al sujeto._

 _– No lo hagas por favor._

 _– Por que no lo haría ella arruino mi momento – El hombre comenzó a apretar su cuello con mas fuerza, la chica parecía que comenzaba a perder el sentido._

 _– Como no piensas hacer nada – El hombre se quedo quieto levanto su otra mano y pronuncio._

 _– ¡Corte! – De pronto su mano comenzó a brillar y se formo una especie de cachilla de luz._

 _El hombre sin mas pensarlo se la clavo en el vientre._

 _– Nooo… – Grite con todas mis fuerzas pero ya era tarde, lo único que podía ver era como esa luz la atravesaba por completo. El hombre retiro la cuchilla con brusquedad y el arrojo al suelo._

* * *

– Aaahhh… – Gritaba Ash mientras se levantaba bruscamente. _–_ No puede ser otra vez eso sueño y esta vez fue más realista que las otras veces. ¿Por qué soñare estas cosas?

Ash se levanto de su cama, estaba muy frustrado quería saber quien era el hombre que les atacaba o la joven que siempre le salvaba la vida.

 _–_ Sera mejor que me aliste para ir a clases, hoy me toca gimnasia _–_ Así que tomo sus cosas y se fue a duchar para luego cambiarse de ropa.

 _–_ Vaya deportivo – Ash miraba el uniforme deportivo. Que constaba de un buzo de color negro con dos líneas blancas a los costados y una chaqueta de color blanco con unos toques de negro y la insignia que decía S.K. Secundaria de Kalos en la parte derecha de la chaqueta.

Ash paso una mañana tranquila sin cometer los errores del día anterior, aunque iba solo porque su hermano salía mas antes que el. Pasaron las horas de clases y ya eran hora de pasar la clase de gimnasia y nuestros dos amigos comenzaban a cambiarse.

 _–_ Oye Brock – Preguntaba Ash.

 _–_ Si.

 _–_ Quien es el profesor de gimnasia.

 _–_ Te va a agradar es uno de los mejores profesores de gimnasia, es el Prof. Wallace. – Respondía Brock

 _–_ Prof. Wallace donde e escuchado ese nombre – Comenzaba a pensar Ash.

 _–_ Si, es le mejor gimnasta de todo Kalos, el en los cuatro años que participo en las olimpiadas saco un total de 3 medallas de oro y una de bronce _–_ Brock le respondía.

 _–_ Vaya que impresionante – Ash lo miraba muy asombrado, cuando un hombre llego.

 _–_ Muy bien jóvenes como les va, soy el Prof. Wallace para los que no me conocen hoy como estamos iniciando la gestión vamos a hacer una prueba de resistencia, toda la clase tendrá que correr alrededor de la pista tendrán que hacer quince minutos obligatoriamente después de eso lo que quieran pueden descansar los demás si lo desean pueden estar corriendo por mas puntaje. Yo me encontrare con las alumnas de gimnasia, solo tienen que venir y les anotare su respectivo puntaje.

 _–_ Que acaso no va a supervisar la clase, Brock – Preguntaba Ash.

 _–_ Es que a inicios de clase esta muy ocupado con los estudiantes que entran a la selección de gimnasia, así por cierto tienes que tomar dos clases alternativas – Brock le repondría.

 _–_ Como que dos clases alternativas – Ash le respondía muy sorprendido.

 _–_ Muy bien jóvenes agrúpense en la línea de partida – Todos se agruparon el la línea de salida. – Listos todos, comiencen – Mientras soplaba su silbato y iniciaba su cronometro.

Pasaron un par de minutos y nuestros dos amigos continuaron su conversación.

 _–_ Haber Brock explícame eso de tomar dos clases alternativas – Preguntaba Ash.

 _–_ Muy bien, la Secundaria Kalos exige a los estudiantes tomar dos clases alternativas aparte de las clases regulares que todos tomamos, entre ellas están muchas. Por ejemplo: Electrónica, karate, cocina, primeros auxilios, etc. – Respondía Brock.

 _–_ Vaya no sabia eso y que clases tomaste – Preguntaba de nuevo Ash.

 _–_ Yo tome la clase de primeros auxilios y karate – Respondía Brock.

 _–_ Porque.

 _–_ Tengo mis razones _–_ Brock le respondía con una sonrisa.

Cuando comenzaron a ver a un joven rubio con lentes.

 _–_ Ah… Ah… Ah… A quien se le abra ocurrido inventar la clase de gimnasia _–_ Se quejaba el rubio.

 _–_ Oye Clemont tranquilízate tan solo han pasado cinco minutos _–_ Brock le hablaba al rubio.

Ash y Brock lo rebasaron rápidamente.

 _–_ Brock un pregunta, el rubio que corre en cámara lenta nunca lo había visto en clases hasta ahora _–_ Ash le preguntaba a Brock.

 _–_ A si el es Clemont es unos de los mejores estudiantes y no solo eso trabaja como ayudante en el C.I.K. _–_ Le respondía Brock.

 _–_ Vaya – Respondía Ash impresionado.

Pasaron un buen rato corriendo hasta que se Ash volvió a Hablar.

 _–_ Brock una pregunta conoces a Serena _–_ Ash preguntaba mirando a otro lado.

 _–_ Mmm… No lo se quizás lo recuerde si me das tu postre de hoy _–_ Decía Brock.

 _–_ Esta bien – Ash repondría resignado.

 _–_ A lo poco que se es que su salón de clases esta alado del nuestro, solo tiene dos amigas si no mal recuerdo creo que una se llama Korrina y la otra Shauna, no tiene muchos amigos que yo sepa.

 _–_ Esta bien _–_ Respondían Ash algo confuso.

Seguían corriendo cuando de repente le pusieron tranca al azabache y este cayo fuertemente al piso lastimándose su rodilla la cual ya estaba sangrando.

 _–_ Aaau… Que te pasa _–_ Mientras miraba a quien le puso la tranca.

 _–_ Yo te diría lo mismo, pudiste arruinar mi zapato _–_ Le respondía el otro joven con mirada seria.

 _–_ Ya vete Paul _–_ Decía Brock muy seriamente.

 _–_ Por que lo aria tú no me das ordenes _–_ respondía Paul.

Cuando de repente se acerco una chica a ayudar a Ash.

 _–_ Estas bien _–_ Le preguntaba la chica a Ash.

 _–_ Si estoy bien no es tan grabe _–_ Respondía Ash sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

 _–_ Fuiste tu no es así Paul _–_ la chica lo miraba seriamente.

 _–_ No el torpe piso mi zapato y se cayó solo _–_ Respondía Paul con indiferencia.

 _–_ Por favor vete Paul.

 _–_ Este bien y no por lo que tú me ordenas, sino por que aquí estoy perdiendo mi valioso tiempo _–_ Así que Paul se fue.

Así que la chica saco una botella de agua de su mochila y a vacio en la herida del azabache.

 _–_ Auch… Eso duele.

 _–_ Puede que se infecte y puede ser peor _–_ Decía mientras guardaba la botella.

 _–_ Iré a ver si la enfermería esta abierta y Gracias por la ayuda Dawn _–_ Decía Brock mientras corría hacia la enfermería.

Ash solo miraba a la chica y solo pensaba en su nombre "Dawn, Dawn…". La chica desvió la mirada a otro lado ocultando su sonrojo.

 **Continuara…**

 **Críticas**

 **Guest: Gracias por dale una oportunidad a la historia. Saludos y espero que te guste la continuación.**

 **eletrotrek12: Que bien que te gusto, eso me alienta a escribir.**

 **Próximo capitulo**

 **"Conociendo a amigos y enemigos II"**


	3. Conociendo a amigos y enemigos II

**Por falta de tiempo hoy no diré nada... Aquí les dejo con el tercer capitulo.**

 **Capitulo III**

 **Conociendo a amigos y enemigos II**

Dawn ayudaba a Ash a llegar a la enfermería ya que Brock no volvía, así que ambos llegaron a al puerta de la enfermería y decidieron entrar cuando observaron que Brock estaba ahí.

 _–_ Oh enfermera Joy cree en el amor a primera vista… _–_ Brock estaba de rodillas declamando.

Ash y Dawn miraban la escena con una gotita de sudor en la cien.

 _–_ Aaah… Enfermera Joy puede ayudarlo – Dawn llamaba la atención a la enfermera.

 _–_ Así ya voy – La enfermera se dirigía a asistir a Ash dejando a Brock en media declamación.

 _–_ Por que siempre me pasa esto _–_ Decía Brock con la cabeza baja.

 _–_ Que paso – Preguntaba la enfermera.

 _–_ Me caí mientras corría _–_ Respondió Ash con mucho dolor.

 _–_ Esta muy grabe – Respondía mientras examinaba al herida de Ash. _–_ Señorita me puede ayudar _–_ Preguntaba la enfermera a Dawn.

 _–_ Si, no hay problema – Respondió Dawn

 _–_ Muy bien lo único que tienes que hacer es sujetarlo para que no se mueva y taparle la boca con esto – Indicaba la enfermera mientras de daba un pañuelo a Dawn. – Estas lista.

 _–_ Si – Respondió Dawn

 _–_ A la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos, tres… _–_ Solo se podía ver el sufrimiento de Ash en su car mientras la enfermera curaba su herida.

 _–_ Ya esta todo listo, muchas gracias señorita _–_ Decía le enfermera mientras guardaba sus cosas.

 _–_ No hay de que _–_ Respondía Dawn con una sonrisa.

 _–_ Gracias – Ash le decía a Dawn con una sonrisa.

 _–_ No hay de que – Respondía Dawn, cuando de repente comenzó a sonar su reloj.

 _–_ Oh por dios ya es tarde me tengo que ir chau _–_ Decía Dawn mientras salía de la enfermería a toda velocidad, Ash solo se le quedo mirando.

Las horas pasaron tranquilamente hasta que comenzó a tocar la campana de salida, ya todos se habían ido hasta Brock que dijo que tenia que ir a cuidar a sus hermanos, despidiéndose temprano. En el salón solo estaba el azabache que se encontraba guardado sus cosas en su mochila y un joven rubio con lentes que se había quedado dormido. Ash se acerco a el para despertarlo.

 _–_ Oye Clemont despierta la clase ya termino _–_ Ash decía mientras lo movía.

 _–_ Ah… Que… Que pasó con todos _–_ Preguntaba el rubio.

 _–_ Ya acabaron las clases, estas bien, creo que te dormiste toda la clase – Le contestaba el azabache.

 _–_ Ay no puede ser otra vez me quede dormido _–_ Decía Clemont algo apenado. – Una pregunta que hora tienes. – Volvía a preguntar Clemont.

 _–_ Creo que son las tres de la tarde.

 _–_ Hay no puede ser tenia que recoger a mi hermanita hace como media hora _–_ Respondía Clemont algo preocupado.

 _–_ No te preocupes, yo te ayudo – Decía Ash.

 _–_ Muchas gracias – Respondía Clemont. _–_ Y como te llamas, esta mañana en gimnasia me hablaron tu y Brock no es así.

 _–_ Si, mi nombre es Ash _–_ Respondía el azabache.

Así que los dos salieron en busca de la hermana de Clemont y mientras caminaban comenzaron a hablar.

 _–_ Una pregunta por que te dormiste en clases acaso te desvelaste – Preguntaba el azabache.

 _–_ Si, es por que trabajo después de clases – Respondía el rubio.

 _–_ ¡Oh! Y en que trabajas.

 _–_ Soy el ayudante en el C.I.K. y además tengo que mantener mi promedio alto para no perder mi beca.

 _–_ Vaya eso es mucho trabajo _–_ Respondía asombrado el azabache.

 _–_ Si, pero es mi obligación ya que mi familia no tiene muchos ingresos, mi papá es un mecánico y mi mamá murió cuando era muy pequeño y como mi hermana aun esta en primaria no puede adquirir la beca, así que yo pago sus estudios _–_ Decía Clemont algo triste.

 _–_ Lo siento mucho, pero no te preocupes se que lo vas a lograr _–_ Decía Ash con mucho entusiasmo. _–_ Además si me permites yo te puedo ayudar.

 _–_ Como.

 _–_ Fácil. Pero primero dime donde vives _–_ Ash le preguntaba a Clemont.

 _–_ Ah… Vivo al frente de la torre prisma. ¿Porque? _–_ Algo confuso respondía Clemont.

 _–_ Excelente, es fácil yo tomo mi autobús cerca de ahí, si lo necesitas puedo llevar a tu hermana a tu casa – Decía Ash con muchas ganas.

 _–_ No lo se, no quisiera perjudicarte.

 _–_ No hay problema, además te veo muy cansado y una carga menos te ayudara mucho _–_ Ash le insistía a Clemont.

 _–_ Esta bien, pero primero tienes que conocerla – Llegaron al bloque de primaria donde se encontraba la hermana de Clemont sentada en una banca.

 _–_ Clemont llegarte demasiado tarde casi llamo a papá _–_ Decía la niña muy molesta.

 _–_ Lo siento Bonnie _–_ Clemont se disculpaba con su hermana.

 _–_ Ah… Quien es tu amigo hermanito – Preguntaba Bonnie.

 _–_ Así el es Ash, un amigo de mi clase y quisiera ver si te puede llevar de hoy en adelante _–_ Decía Clemont.

 _–_ Hola soy Ash – El azabache respondía mientras era examinado por la menor.

 _–_ Mmm… Primero tiene que pasar la prueba de Bonnie – Respondía la niña.

 _–_ La Prueba de Bonnie _–_ Decía Ash algo confundido.

 _–_ Ya tengo que ir a trabajar nos vemos Bonnie, adiós Ash y gracias _–_ Decía Clemont mientras se iba.

Bonnie y Ash comenzaban a salir del edificio, Bonnie cada cierto tiempo preguntaba una cosa a Ash y lo miraba seriamente. Ya ambos se encontraban en la puerta de salida cuando de repente Ash es empujado por una chica que iba a toda velocidad y ocasionado que este rodara por las gradas de la entrada.

 _–_ Hay por que a mi – Decía Ash botado en el suelo.

 _–_ Estas bien _–_ Decía la niña mientras se acercaba. _–_ Creo que tienes muy mala suerte.

 _–_ Si, creo que si. Y viste quien era _–_ Preguntaba Ash.

 _–_ No, pero creo que tenia y pañuelo en la cabeza _–_ Respondía Bonnie.

Ash llevo a la niña a su casa, después de eso Ash se dirigió a su casa.

 _–_ Ya llegue _–_ Decía el azabache.

 _–_ Que bueno que llegas muchacho, mira lo que me entregaron hoy _–_ Su abuelo con mucha felicidad le mostraba unas cajas.

 _–_ Vaya y que hay dentro de estas cajas.

 _–_ Es lo más moderno en material de investigación, no es genial _–_ Decía su abuelo.

Ash se acerco a una de las cajas y comenzó a leer " _Analizador Biológico dotación del C.I.K. para Prof. Oak_ ". _–_ Abuelo desde cuando perteneces al C.I.K.

 _–_ Es un larga historia te la contare después, ahora ayúdame a desempacar todo esto _–_ Decía su abuelo abriendo cada caja.

 _–_ Y donde esta Gary _–_ Preguntaba Ash.

 _–_ Llego pero se fue hace poco, dijo que tenía que hacer un trabajo con unos amigos.

 _–_ Ok y con cual empezamos _–_ Decía Ash levantando cajas.

Después de dos horas se arduo trabajo por fin acabaron de instalar el nuevo laboratorio.

 _–_ Uff… Eso sí que estuvo difícil _–_ Decía Ash muy cansado.

 _–_ Esto quedo perfecto, ahora es hora de probar el nuevo laboratorio _–_ Decía su abuelo mientras se dirige a la cocina. _–_ Muy bien con esto bastara.

 _–_ Abuelo ve a descansar ya son las once de la noche, además no se que piensas hacer con una banana y una cascar de huevo _–_ Decía Ash con una gotita de sudor en la cien.

 _–_ No, la ciencia no descansa, si quieres puedes irte a dormir.

 _–_ Esta bien abuelo pero no te develes _–_ Ash se dirigía a su cuarto. Paso la noche tranquilamente a excepción de algunas explosiones que se escucharon durante la noche.

Ash bajaba de su cuarto ya con el uniforme cuando de sorpresa encontró a Gary dentro de la cocina desayunando.

 _–_ Buenos días Gary y donde esta el abuelo _–_ Preguntaba Ash.

 _–_ Esta durmiendo en el laboratorio, ayer me pido que lo ayudar a examinar un banana y una cascara de huevo _–_ Respondía Gary mientras tomaba su café.

 _–_ Si es que ayer le entregaron material científico _–_ Decía Ash con una sonrisa fingida. – Y por que estas aquí no es que tus clases son mas tempranas que las mías.

 _–_ Si voy a pasar un laboratorio en al tarde así que no tengo clases temprano.

 _–_ Esta bien será mejor que me vaya te despides del abuelo por mi _–_ Respondía Ash mientras salía de la casa. Paso la mañana y Ash y Brock se encontraban en el comedor.

 _–_ Ash enserio te ofreciste a llevar a la hermanita de Clemont a su casa _–_ Decía Brock sorprendido.

 _–_ Si, que tiene de malo.

 _–_ Lo malo es que todavía no elegiste tus clases alternativas y la mayoría esta programada después de las clases _–_ Le respondía Brock.

 _–_ No puede ser lo había olvidado _–_ Decía Ash golpeándose la cabeza. – Y que clases hay en la mañana.

 _–_ Toma estas son las clases disponibles en la mañana – Brock le entregaba un papel.

 _–_ Haber no creo que sea tan malo _–_ Agarraba el papel y lo comienza a leer. – Solo son tres.

 _–_ Si y para lo peor es que tienes que tomar dos _–_ Le respondía Brock.

Así que Ash se dirigió a la primera opción aunque no era una que le agradaba.

 _–_ Muy bien este es el aula de cocina _–_ Ash estaba a punto de entrar cuando de repente una chica sale del aula quejándose.

 _–_ Como que necesito una pareja para esta clase _–_ Decía la chica molesta.

 _–_ Las reglas son las reglas _–_ Respondía la profesora y cerrándole la puerta.

 _–_ Ah… Si eres tú _–_ Decía el azabache. _–_ Tu eres la que me hiso caer.

 _–_ Mmm… No lo recuerdo _–_ Comenzaba a pensar. _–_ Ah ya lo recuerdo te empuje el primer día de clases y ayer no es cierto.

 _–_ Si _–_ Si respondía el azabache muy serio.

 _–_ Lo siento mucho no te vi la primera vez y la segunda vez estaba muy apurada.

 _–_ No hay problema y cual es tu nombre si se puede saber _–_ Preguntaba Ash.

 _–_ Mi nombre es May mucho gusto.

 _–_ Soy Ash, parece que querías entrar a la clase de cocían no es así _–_ Preguntaba Ash.

 _–_ Si pero necesito un compañero para entrar a esta clase _–_ Decía May algo triste.

 _–_ Sabes yo igual pensaba entrar a esta clase que tal si no inscribimos los dos, te parce _–_ Le proponía Ash a May.

 _–_ Si, por favor _–_ Respondía May. Así que ambos entraron se inscribieron a la clase de cocina, después de inscribirse salieron y comenzaron a hablar.

 _–_ Así que por eso tomaste la clase de cocina _–_ Respondía May.

 _–_ Y May sabes cocinar _–_ Preguntaba Ash.

 _–_ Mas o menos _–_ Respondía May algo nerviosa.

Así que ambos llegaron al aula y para su sorpresa pasaban el la misma aula, cuando de repente Brock apareció por detrás asustándolo haciendo que estos dos se abrasen.

 _–_ Jajaja… Creo que asuste a los tortolos _–_ Brock lo miraba a ambos.

 _–_ Brock, porque hiciste eso – Respondía Ash molesto.

 _–_ Yo ni siquiera me asuste _–_ Decía May.

 _–_ Y por que abrazas a Ash _–_ Respondía Brock. Los dos se dieron cuenta de eso y se soltaron rápidamente.

 _–_ Sera mejor que no vuelva a hacer eso Brock _–_ Respondía May mirando a otro lado sonrojada.

 _–_ Si, Brock _–_ Respondía Ash haciendo lo mismo que May.

Pasaron las clases normalmente a excepción de Brock que molestaba a Ash y May hasta tal puto de que ambos golpearon a Brock dejándolo inconsciente en el piso y con dos moretones. Ya había comenzado a oscurecer después de que Ash dejara a Bonnie en su casa, así que comenzó a caminar en dirección de la parada de autobuses, cuando nota a lo lejos una chica que cargaba una caja enorme así que fue a ayudarla.

 _–_ Espere un momento señorita yo le ayudo _–_ Decía Ash mientras se acercaba.

 _–_ No yo puedo solo además mi casa esta a dos cuadras _–_ Respondía la joven.

 _–_ No se preocupe además mi autobús ya salió y tardara el siguiente en llegar – Respondía Ash, así que se acerca y la mira de frente cundo se da cuenta que era Serena.

 _–_ Sucede algo _–_ Pregunta la peli miel cundo se da cuenta de la cara de Ash.

 _–_ No nada. Que tal si lleva mi mochila y yo le ayudo con esta caja tan pesada – Proponía Ash.

 _–_ Esta bien _–_ Respondía serena mientras le entregaba la caja y Ash su mochila, ambos se dirigieron a la casa de serena aunque hubo un silencio incomodo, asa que Ash comenzó a hablar.

 _–_ Porque llevas esta caja tan pesada, se pude saber que hay adentro _–_ Preguntaba Ash.

 _–_ … _–_ Serena no dijo nada. – Son algunas cosas para un trabajo que tengo que hacer. – Otra vez hubo un silencio incomodo cuando Ash iba a preguntar algo fue interrumpido por Serena.

– Lo siento mucho cuál es tu nombre – Preguntaba Serena.

– Ah… Mi nombre es Ash y el tuyo – Decía Ash.

– Soy Serena mucho gusto – Respondía Serena. Paso el rato pero esta vez no era un silencio incomodo sino uno tranquilo.

– Esta es mi casa – Decía Serena.

– Ok donde la pongo.

– Ahí está bien – Le respondía la peli miel.

– Listo. Se hace tarde me tengo que ir – Decía Ash mientras se iba.

– Espera un momento, tu mochila – Mientras Serena se acercaba a él.

– Jejeje… Casi lo olvido gracias – mientras tomaba su mochila. Serena miraba como se iba el azabache ya que este casi se hace pisar con un auto, ella solo se limitó a sonreír

 **Continuara…**

 **Próximo capitulo**

 **"En busca de la verdad"**


	4. En busca de la verdad

**Primero: Quizás algunos se pregunten por que la actualización del capitulo III fue el viernes o quizás no. Fue por que salí de viaje y pensé que seria mejor hacerlo antes.**

 **Segundo: Me alegra que mi primer fic les agrade a más personas. Porque la historia apenas comienza…**

 **Tercero: Los reviews se mudan al principio del fic (Lo vi más conveniente).**

 **Cuarto: Lo de la publicación de hoy es por que este fin de semana estaré muy ocupado…**

 **Reviews**

 **AndrickDa2: Gracias por el reviews. Y por el lado del shipping ni yo sé a cuál lado inclinarme.**

 **AccelSarks: Te agradezco que te haya gustado mi fic, yo tampoco sé que decir. Saludos.**

 **Sin mas que decir les dejo con el capitulo IV de este fic.**

 **Capitulo IV**

 **En busca de la verdad**

" _Estaba algo molesto por la mudanza repentina que hicimos a Kalos, tuve que dejar a muchos amigos que tenia en Kanto. Pero tenia que tranquilizarme de todos modos mi abuelo estaba contento"_

– Oye Ash espero que estés listo, porque no pienso llegar tarde el primer día – Decía Gary mientras tocaba la puerta de su hermano.

– Si ya voy – Respondía su hermano, así que Gary se fue a la cocina a desayunar. Ya acabando de desayunar espero a Ash un momento. – Cuanto tiempo tendré que esperar a Ash ya va a ser hora sino llegaremos tarde.

– Apúrate Ash – Gary gritaba impacientado. – Aaaa… Ya no importa será mejor que me vaya solo. – Gary salía de la casa.

Gary tomo el autobús rápidamente se sentó en un asiento y comenzó a pensar.

" _Espero que mi hermano pueda llegar a tiempo, con lo despistado que es no me sorprendería si se perdiera_ "

Sin problemas Gary llego a la secundaria de Kalos.

– Mmm… S.K. Secundara Kalos. Formando el futuro. Vaya no esta mal – Gary se acerco a una estudiante y le pregunto.

– Disculpe una pregunta donde esta la dirección.

– Esta en el segundo piso la primera puerta al fondo – Respondía la estudiante.

– Esta bien gracias – Gary se dirigió rápidamente a la dirección. – Se puede pasar – Gary tocaba la puerta.

– Si pasa en que lo puedo ayudar – Preguntaba un hombre dentro de la oficina.

– Usted es el director – Preguntaba Gary.

– Si soy yo el Prof. Sycamore – Respondía el profesor.

– Mi abuelo me dijo que le entregáramos esto – Gary le entregaba el sobre.

– Vaya así que tu eres el nieto del profesor Oak y tu es hermano Ash no es así – Preguntaba Sycamore.

– Si así es director.

– Muy bien todo esta en orden, así que bienvenido a la secundaria Kalos esperamos mucho de usted joven estudiante – Sycamore le entregaba un papel. – Ahí esta todo lo que tienes que saber.

Gary salió de la oficina del director y se fue directa hacia su casillero guardo sus cosas. Luego se fue a su primera clase que era de matemáticas, el profesor le dio la bienvenida se presento a sus nuevos compañeros y tomo asiento.

– Muy bien jóvenes como es comienzo de año siempre suelo comenzar con un breve repaso de todo lo avanzado la anterior gestión, así que espero que no se hayan descuidado en sus estudios – Decía el profesor mientras sacaba los exámenes de su cajón. – Muy bien cada uno tiene su respectivo examen. Así que comiencen tienen un total del treinta minutos.

Paso muy poco tiempo desde que comenzó el examen y Gary fue el primero en entregar su examen dejado a todos impresionados, excepto a dos jóvenes que estaban sentados observando. El examen había acabado y el profesor estaba dictando las notas uno por uno.

– Mei 57, Gary 100, impresiónate joven no solo acabo el examen mucho más antes que todos, sino también saco una nota excelente – Pasaron las clases y había tocado la campana del receso. Gary estaba alistando sus cosas cuando dos jóvenes se le acercaron.

– Vaya eso fue impresionante sacaste la mas alta nota en uno de los exámenes del profesor Rowan – Decía el joven mientras se acercaba.

– Y no solo eso lo acabaste en diez minutos – Respondía el otro joven. Gary los miraba seriamente.

– Y se puede saber quienes son ustedes – Preguntaba Gary.

– A lo ciento mi nombre es Trip.

– Y yo soy Drew – Se presentaba el joven peli verde mientras sacaba un hoja de papel y se la entraba a Gary.

– Que es esto – Preguntaba Gary.

– Es una invitación para que formes parte del C.I.K. Una persona con tus capacidades nos serviría de mucho para proyectos futuros – Le respondía Trip. – Nosotros formamos parte del comité de jóvenes científicos del C.I.K. – Decía Drew. – Es una oportunidad única, esperamos tu respuesta mañana se que elegirás correctamente – Decía Trip mientras se retiraba con Drew.

Pasaron las clases y después de esa conversación Gary pasó un día tranquilo. Ya era tarde el sol se había ocultado mientras que Gary estaba llegando a su casa muy cansado puesto que sus materias eran algo pesadas.

– Uff… Que día tan agotador – Decía Gary mientras entraba por la puerta. – Ah hola Ash como te fue.

– Bien y el abuelo – Preguntaba Ash.

– El abuelo me llamo hace un momento dijo que no le esperáramos ya que llegara tarde, lo llamaron para que vaya a firmar algunos papeles – Respondía Gary puesto a que un momento atrás su abuelo lo había llamado.

– Gary por que te fuiste esta mañana sin decirme nada – Preguntaba su hermano algo molesto.

– Lo siento pero no quería llegar tarde, además como estoy en un curso superior al tuyo mis clases son más temprano que las tuyas – Respondía Gary seriamente.

– Esta bien – Repondría su hermano no muy convencido.

– Mejor me voy a dormir, mañana tengo clases muy temprano – Decía Gary mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto.

– Ok – Decía Ash.

Gary subió a su cuarto y sin más pensarlo se echo en su cama por el cansancio que tenia, miro su mochila y la tomo busca el papel que le habían dado Trip y Drew y comenzó a leerlo.

" _Forma parte del comité de jóvenes científicos. El futuro esta en tus manos joven prodigio. Una iniciativa del C.I.K. coordinada con la Secundaria Kalos"_

* * *

– _Donde estoy – Miraba a mis alrededores, parecía estar dentro del un laboratorio._

– _Gary no te distraigas, si no controlas el campo magnético puede haber problemas – Trip me hablaba muy seriamente. No entendía nada que estoy haciendo en un laboratorio cuando de repente se escucho una explosión y las computadoras comenzaron a sonar alertando peligro._

– _No puede ser de donde vino esa explosión – Barios hombres comenzaron a acercarse._

– _Ustedes dos suban al segundo piso y controle el enfriamiento de la maquina que no se sobrecaliente –Nos decía el hombre a Trip y a mi. Nos dirigimos al segundo piso y comenzamos a controlar las maquinas, algo estaba pasando pero no sabia que era cuando de repente se abrió la puerta._

– _Gary no lo hagas te están engañando, tienes que ayudarnos a para esta cosa – Era mi hermano que estaba haciendo aquí._

– _Todos estamos en peligro tenemos que irnos ahora mismo – Decía un chico rubio alado de mi hermano._

– _Que están haciendo Clemont vuelve a tu puesto ahora – Decía Trip, no lograba entender queestaba pasando cuando de repente comenzó a temblar fuertemente…_

* * *

– Bip, bip, bip – La alarma sonaba fuertemente haciendo que Gary se levantara bruscamente.

– Que fue eso y porque me duele tanto la cabeza – Gary estaba medio aturdido, se levanto de la cama tomo unas toallas y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha.

– Listo ahora me siento mejor – Gary se fue a la cocina tomo unas cosas y salió rumbo a sus clases. Todo el día la paso normal hasta la hora del almuerzo donde llegaron Trip y Drew.

– Seguro ya lo meditaste y tienes una respuesta de la proposición que te hicimos ayer – Decía Trip

– Porque el plazo venció – Decía Drew mientras se acercaba.

"Mmm… Iba a decir que no pero quiero saber mas de estos dos algo raro esta tasando aquí"

– Eh decidido que acepto su proposición – Respondía Gary tranquilamente.

– Has decidido bien, nos vemos a las nueve de la noche y será mejor que bayas a tu casa comas algo y vuelvas – Decía Trip.

– Esta bien – Respondía Gary, sin mas que decir Trip y Drew se fueron del lugar.

"Esto no lo tiene que saber ni mi abuelo ni Ash"

Después de las clases Gary se fue rápidamente a su casa se cambio de ropa y tomo una manzana pero antes de irse una mano lo detiene.

– Adonde vas Gary – Su abuelos le decía mientras ponía su mano en su hombro.

– Ah… Veras abuelo tengo un trabajo que hacer con unos amigos, así que decidimos encontrarnos después de clases.

– Esta bien pero llévate una chamarra no quiero que te resfríes – Respondía su abuelo.

– Ok abuelo – Decía Gary aliviado.

Gary rápidamente cuando se acercaba a la puerta de entrada se sorprendió al ver a Trip y Drew esperándolo.

– Eres puntual Gary, me agradas – Decía Trip.

– Muy bien que estamos esperando entremos – Decía Gary.

Comenzaron a caminar por los pacillos hasta llegar a un ascensor, pero este tenia una ranura para tarjetas. Trip saco una tarjeta de su bolcillo y la deslizo por la ranura de tarjetas que tenia el ascensor. Los tres subieron al ascensor y los tres llegaron a una especie de pasillo.

– Donde estamos – Preguntaba Gary.

– Este es el pasillo que conecta este edificio con el centro de investigaciones – Respondía Drew.

Los tres comenzaron a recorrer el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta que igual que la del ascensor requería permiso, pero esta vez era Drew quien uso su tarjeta.

Una vez adentro se podía ver primer piso del edificio ya que desde afuera se veía que era un edifico muy alto como alrededor de quince pisos. Las personas corrían de un lado para el otro, manejado diversa clase de aparatos al igual que frascos que seguramente tenían las investigaciones de muchos científicos.

– Impresionante no, tu trabajaras en el primer y segundo piso, además al creo que te agradara trabajar con el profesor Rowan – Decía Trip mientras comenzaban a adentrarse en las instalaciones.

– Como voy a trabajar con el profesor Rowan – Preguntaba Gary impresionado

– Si, este es su laboratorio – Respondía Drew mientras entraban al laboratorio del profesor. Se podían ver muchas computadoras, maquinas, etc.

– El área del profesor Rowan es el de computación e informática, el crea los modelos lógicos de muchos experimentos además de ser el mejor profesor de matemáticas del mundo – Decía Trip.

– Sera mejor que te quedes aquí seguro esta apunto de llegar – Decía Drew.

– Que no se quedan – Preguntaba Gary.

– No nosotros trabajamos en otras áreas, así que diviértete – Respondía Drew mientras se iban.

Gary estaba impresionado por la cantidad de computadoras, pero su mente seguía pensando en el sueño que tubo hasta que entro el profesor Rowan.

– Lo siento por mi tardanza. Pero si es Gary uno de mis mejores alumnos – Decia el profesor.

– Eso creo – Respondia Gary algo apenado.

– Muy bien tenemos bastante trabajo hoy, así que ponte las pilas – Decía Rowan.

– Esta bien que hay que hacer – Respondía Gary.

Pasaron las horas hasta que terminaron las horas de ayudantía, Gary estaba exhausto puesto a que el trabajo era demasiado duro, tomo sus cosas se despidió del profesor y se fue a su casa, pero cuando llego se encontró con que su abuelo estaba aun despierto.

– Oh Gary llegaste y justo a tiempo, Ash me ayudo a desempacar todo este material que me entregaron, pero se fue a dormir me quisieras ayudar a probarlo – Decía su abuelo con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

– Veras abuelo estoy en poco can… – Respondía Gary pero fue interrumpido por su abuelo.

– Por favor Gary – Insistía su abuelo con la misma cara.

– Esta bien abuelo por donde comenzamos – Decía Gary resignado.

Después de unas cuantas horas mas ayudando a su abuelo, Gary apenas podía ponerse en pie. Aunque se la pasaron analizando una banaba y cascara de huevo, sabia que eso hacia a su abuelo feliz. Después de un rato su abuelo noto el cansancio de su nieto así que lo mando a que se fuera a dormir.

Gary se levanto tarde debido al cansancio del día anterior por parte de su trabajo y de su abuelo. Después de cambiarse bajo a la cocina para desayunar, pero sin antes mirar el laboratorio de su abuelo donde el se encontraba durmiendo sobre la mesa. Gary tomaba un café para reaccionar cuando de repente entra su hermano a la cocina.

– Buenos días Gary y donde esta el abuelo _–_ Preguntaba su hermano.

– Esta durmiendo en el laboratorio, ayer me pido que lo ayudar a examinar un banana y una cascara de huevo _–_ Respondía Gary mientras tomaba su café.

– Si es que ayer le entregaron material científico _–_ Decía Ash con una sonrisa fingida. – Y por que estas aquí no es que tus clases son mas tempranas que las mías.

" _Lo había olvidado Ash no tiene que saber que trabajo en el centro de investigaciones y que me quede dormido por el cansancio_ "

– Si voy a pasar un laboratorio en al tarde así que no tengo clases temprano – Respondía Gary

– Esta bien será mejor que me vaya te despides del abuelo por mi _–_ Respondía su hermano.

 _"Muy bien es hora de investigar que pasa realmente en el C.I.K. y el por que de ese sueño. No tengo que bajar la guardia, descubriré quienes son Trip y Drew"_

 **Continuara…**

 **Próximo capitulo**

 **"Un día muy raro"**


	5. Un día muy raro

**Primero: Hola mis queridos lectores, veo que mi pequeño proyecto va bien eso creo…**

 **Segundo: Quiero saber si la historia se entiende bien según ustedes o no, ya que yo puedo escribir algo y ustedes entiendan otra cosa… Manden sus reviews.**

 **Tercero: Una curiosidad sobre el fic. La idea principal del fic era acabar en cinco o seis capítulos a lo mucho pero a medida que iba escribiéndolo las ideas sobraron y decidí alargarlo, ya que el primer capitulo lo hice a la rápida, no sabia que escribir después.**

 **Cuarto: Ya se, ya se dije los fines de semana… No me odien.**

 **Reviews**

 **Guest:** **Pues aquí tienes la siguiente actualización, saludos.**

 **Sin mas que decir les dejo con el capitulo de esta semana.**

 **Capitulo V**

 **Un día muy raro**

– Vaya paceré que progrésate mucho con Serena _–_ Decía Brock mientras comía su almuerzo.

– Que dices Brock si apenas pude hablarle parecía molestarle mi presencia _–_ Decía Ash algo triste.

– Aunque no lo creas avanzaste mucho en un solo día. Sabes Serena es muy cerrada y aunque sea una de las chicas mas bonitas de toda la secundaria Kalos, no tiene muchos amigos y sabes ella tiene una larga fila de pretendientes y a todos los rechaza sin darles la mayor oportunidad _–_ Le respondía Brock a Ash.

– Aunque May no es mala opción _–_ Decía Brock molestando a Ash.

– Brock tengo un tenedor y se como usarlo – Respondía Ash amenazando a Brock.

– Esta bien tranquilízate. Pero a Dawn no le quitabas la mirada de encima – Decía Brock con cara picara.

– Te lo advertí _–_ Ash le clavo el tenedor en la mano de Brock, haciendo que este se quede incrustado.

– Ah… mi mano – Gritaba Brock con mucho dolor. Después de advertencia de parte de la enfermera Joy y unas cuantas vendas, Ash y Brock caminaban por los pacillos.

– Ash no sabes tomar una broma – Decía Brock algo molesto mientras agarraba su mano vendada. Cuando de repente se choco con Ash que se quedo inmóvil en su lugar.

– Que pasa Ash _–_ Decía Brock cuando se da cuenta de que al frente se encontraba Serena, después de un rato Serena se va con una de sus amigas.

– Ash reacciona ya se fue Serena – Decía Brock mientras movía al azabache.

– Ah… que paso – Decía Ash confundido.

– Sabes si sigues así nunca podrás lograr nada con Serena. Mmm… Ya se te enseñare la técnica Brock para ligar chicas eso nunca falla _–_ Decía Brock con mucho entusiasmo.

– La técnica Brock para ligar chicas _–_ Decía Ash algo indeciso.

– No te preocupes esta técnica nunca falla, pero primero tenemos que ir a mi clase de karate _–_ Respondía Brock mientras jalaba al azabache.

Llegaron a la clase de karate de Brock, mientras Ash estaba en la banca esperando a que Brock terminara de cambiarse miraba como los alumnos de karate llegaban uno por uno pero una pareja le llamo la atención. Un chico y una chica entraban por la puerta pero lo peculiar era que la chica agarraba de la oreja al chico.

– Ay Misty no es necesario que jales de la oreja – Decía el joven con mucho dolor.

– Si es muy necesario, tú me prometiste que vendrías a mi clase de karate – Respondía la joven.

– Esta bien Misty pero suéltame por favor.

– No, además tan solo me vaya comenzaras a coquetear con todas las chicas a tu alrededor – Decía Misty jalándolo aun de la oreja. Misty lo llevo alado de donde estaba el azabache, ya que no había ninguna chica cerca. Todavía no había comenzado la clase así que le hablo al joven.

– Vaya tu novia es algo ruda – Le hablaba Ash al joven.

– Ella no es mi novia, solo somos amigos – Respondía el joven suspirando.

– Por cierto mi nombre es Ash y cual es el tuyo – Decía Ash.

– Soy Tracey, mucho gusto – Respondía el joven.

Pasaron los minutos, Ash y Tracey hablaban tranquilamente hasta que comenzó la clase de karate de sus amigos. La profesora de karate entro y saludo a sus estudiantes.

– Buenos días alumnos yo soy la instructora de Karate Jenny y al parecer veo muchos rostros nuevos y viejos es me agrada, como cada año hago una demostración de todo lo que vamos a aprender en los dos semestres que tenemos con migo, así que quien va ser mi primer voluntario – Cuando de repente un joven moreno apareció frente a ella de rodillas.

– Yo siempre estaré a su servicio mi leídi. Aunque no lo crea siento como al estar cerca de usted nuestros corazones forman uno solo y… – Brock decía mientras tomaba su mano cundo fue interrumpido.

– Muy bien ya tenemos un voluntario, por favor ponte de pie – Decía la instructora. Pero Brock seguía perdido en su mundo.

– Lo que vamos a aprender es a derribar a nuestro oponente – Explicaba a los estudiantes mientras derribaba a Brock. – Luego a detener ataques y devolverlos – Brock intento acercarse pero fue golpeado y derribado. – Adquirir velocidad, agilidad y fuerza. – Brock era vilmente masacrado. – Y también a hacer uso de nuestros pies. – Brock apenas se podía poner en pie pero por fuerza del destino la instructora Jenny le pateo en la entrepierna, haciendo que Brock Echara un grito muy agudo.

– Aaahh… El amor duele – Decía Brock con mucho dolor.

– Hay lo siento mucho. Jóvenes tomen un descanso de cinco minutos – La instructora intento levantar a Brock cuando Ash y Tracey llegaron.

– No se preocupe profesora Jenny nosotros nos encargamos – Decía Ash.

Ash y Tracey llevaron a Brock a la enfermería pero como se encontraba cerrada por mantenimiento e inventario lo único que hicieron fue conseguir un poco de hielo para su amigo, luego los tres se sentaron en una banca del patio.

– Oye Brock creo que no estas echo para el karate – Decía Ash.

– Si esa patada fue fulminante – Decía Tracey

– No, tengo muy buenas razones para pasar karate – Respondía Brock con una bolsa de hielo acomodada en su entrepierna.

– Si pero creo que esas razones no son suficientes – Respondía Ash.

Cuando de repente llego una chica muy furiosa.

– Conque aquí estabas Tracey, no cumpliste tu promesa ahora sufrirás las consecuencias – Decía Misty mientras se llevaba a Tracey por la oreja.

– No por la otra oreja – Gritaba Tracey.

– Conque aquí estas Ash, la clase de cocina está a punto de comenzar – May le agarro del cuello de la chompa y se lo llevo, dejado a Brock solo.

– Ahora quien me va ayudar. ¡Ni si quiera puedo caminar! – Brock se quejaba.

Ash y May llegaban a la puerta de la clase de cocina, cuando Ash estaba apunto de entrar May lo sujeta del brazo.

– Espera Ash un momento antes te tienes que poner esto – May le entregaba un mandil.

– Porque me das esto – Decía Ash confuso.

– Siempre tienes que tener esto puesto cuando comiences a cocina – Respondía May mientras se ponía un mandil azul.

– Espera un momento May porque tu tienes el mandil azul y a mi me das el rosa – Decía Ash.

– Solo ponte el mandil – Respondía May molesta.

Ya en la clase. La profesora anotaba la receta en la pizarra para que todos comenzaran.

– Muy bien jóvenes comiencen – decía la profesora.

– Según la receta tenemos que derretir la mantequilla – decía May poniendo la mantequilla al fuego.

– Aparte tenemos que poner la harina – decía Ash sacando la harina. – Listo, May pásame la mantequilla.

– Jóvenes que están haciendo – decía la profesora exaltada.

…

– Listo tenemos que batir los ingredientes en la batidora – May vertía los ingredientes en una batidora. – Ya esta – mientras Ash se disponía a encenderla.

La licuadora se encendió comenzando a batir fuertemente, derramando todo a su alrededor cubriendo a Ash y May de masa de harina.

– Señorita May, joven Ash tomen un descanso, quiero hablar con ustedes después de clase – decía la profesora.

La clase de cocina había acabado pero Ash y May estaban siendo regañados por la profesora.

– No puede ser posible quemaron una de mis mejores sartenes – Decía la profesora sorprendida. – Y no solo cubrieron mi cocina con masa de queque, también derramaron toda la harina – Decía la profesora mientras mostraba un salten totalmente quemado. – Ya que ustedes ocasionaron todo este desastre tendrán que limpiar todo esto – Decía estrictamente la profesora.

– Pero nuestras clases – Respondía May

– No creo que les perjudique faltarse unas cuantas horas de clase, así que lo quiero impecable cuando regrese – Decía la profesora mientras salía por la puerta.

– Como limpiaremos todo esto – Decía May.

– No lo se pero será mejor comenzar – Decía Ash mientras agarraba una ollas.

– Sera mejor comenzar porque así nunca acabaremos y no podremos salir… – May agarraba sus cosas. – Adiós y te debo una – Decía May mientras salía de la cocina.

– May… Parece que tendré que hacer todo esto yo solo – Decía Ash mientras miraba toda la cocina.

Ash salía de la cocina y no parecía disgustado más bien parecía feliz, cuando de repente Brock apareció.

– Ash donde estabas te faltaste la clase de física – Decía Brock sorprendido.

– Si, veras tuve que limpiar la cocina porque May y yo casi la hicimos explotar – Respondía Ash.

– Y porque te vez tan feliz – Veía Brock a su amigo.

– Por nada, vamos aun tenemos clases.

Pasaron las clases normalmente después de todo lo que paso, Ash ya había dejado a Bonnie en su casa, así caminaba rumbo al autobús que siempre lo lleva a su casa cuando de repente se encuentra con Serena que iba en dirección a su casa.

– Hola Serena – decía Ash rumbo donde estaba Serena.

– Ah… – respondía Serena dándose la vuelta.

– Adonde vas Serena – preguntaba Ash.

– Voy a mi casa – respondía la peli miel.

– Puedo acompañarte a tu casa – decía Ash algo nervioso.

– Mmm… Supongo – Respondía la peli miel. Ambos caminaron tranquilamente en silencio hasta que Ash hablo.

– Hoy en la clase de cocina vi que eras muy buena cocinando y quisiera saber si mi puedes ayudar – Decía Ash algo nervioso.

– Mmm… no lo se, no soy buena enseñando – Respondía Serena.

– Esta bien – Respondía Ash algo decepcionado. Cuando de repente Serena se detiene y lo mira.

– Esta bien Ash te voy ayudar pero con una condición – Decía Serena.

– Cual condición.

– Que me debas un favor y que uses tu mandil rosa – Respondía Serena

– Mmm… Esas son dos condiciones, pero esta bien Serena – Respondía Ash entusiasmado.

– Nos veremos este sábado después de clases en la puerta de la clase de cocina – Decía Serena mientras se iba.

Ash se dirigió a su casa cundo de repente vio a un hombre caminando por la otra calle.

" _No puede ser acaso es ese sujeto que aparece en mis sueños_ "

Ash comenzó a perseguirlo, el hombre caminaba muy rápido haciendo que Ash le costara mucho trabajo perseguirlo, cuando de pronto el hombre se detuvo haciendo que Ash se chocara con este.

– Ah… Lo siento mucho – Decía mientras miraba su rostro. – Profesor Wallace. – Dijo Ash muy sorprendido.

– No fue mi culpa por detenerme de repente. Si no mal recuerdo tu eres Ash el nuevo estudiante no es así – Respondía Wallace mientras ayudaba a Ash a levantarse. – Y que estás haciendo aquí muy tarde no deberías estar en tu casa.

– Veras estaba acompañando a una amiga a su casa… – Ash fue interrumpido.

– No digas mas ya entendí – Respondía Wallace. Pero de pronto comenzó a llover. – Que te parece si te invito un café, hay una cafetería no muy lejos de aquí.

– Esta bien – Respondía Ash.

Ya ambos estaban dentro de la cafetería así que comenzaron a hablar mientras esperaban a que la lluvia se parara.

– Vaya Ash me impresionas en estos días has tenido un gran desempeño en mi clase, no te gustaría entrar al equipo de gimnasia de la Secundaria Kalos. Podrías estar en prueba de resistencia o en carrea de doscientos metros planos – Decía Wallace.

– No lo sé profesor aún tengo que elegir una de mis clases alternativas y ayudo a un amigo después de clases – Respondía Ash algo indeciso.

– No te preocupes por eso todas mis clases son a primera hora, además si aceptas mi propuesta ya no tendrás la necesidad de tomar clases alternativas – Respondía Wallace. Haciendo que Ash comience a pensar.

"No puedo dejar May sola, ni tampoco decirle a Serena que ya no estoy en la clase de cocina y que no necesito su ayuda"

– Y si acepto su propuesta aun puedo tomar las clases alternativas – Preguntaba Ash.

– Claro no hay problema, solo tendremos que ajustar tu horario – Respondía Wallace. – Que dices.

– Si es así acepto – Respondía Ash.

– Tomaste una buena decisión y bienvenido al equipo de gimnasia de la Secundaria Kalos – Wallace saco unos papeles y se lo entrega a Ash.

– Que es esto – Preguntaba Ash.

– Son todos los integrantes del equipo, por favor pon tu nombre al final de la primera hoja – Decía Wallace.

Ash estaba poniendo su nombre cuando se da cuenta de una foto.

– Quien es ella – Pregunta Ash para verifica su sospecha.

– Ah… Ella es Dawn una de mis mejores alumnas – Repondría Wallace.

Ya había pasado la lluvia, Ash se despidió de Wallace quien aun se quedaría en la cafetería. Era ya de noche, Ash estaba echado en la cama pero no podía conciliar el sueño.

" _Maldita sea no puedo dormir sigo pensando en ese maldito sueño, pero lo peor es que temo que ese sueño se haga realidad_ "

…

– Todos tomen su respectiva posición vamos a iniciar la prueba 1-A – Un hombre hablaba a través de un micrófono. – Sujeto de prueba 00001-H aproxímese al punto de inicio

– Aprovechen al máximo esta prueba, probablemente sea la única que podamos hacer, espero que tengas todo listo – Un hombre alto entro hablándole a su subordinado.

– Si mi señor todo esta preparado – Respondía el subordinado.

– Me gusta oír eso – Decía el hombre mientras se acercaba al micrófono. – Esta prueba esta dividida en tres niveles, el primero será leve, el segundo será intenso y el tercero será abrumador, si ya no soportas el dolor tienes un botón a tu lado derecho, solo úsalo en caso de no poder aguantar mas – Le decía al sujeto de prueba.

– Comienza la prueba 1-A, nivel uno comienza cuenta regresiva en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

 **Continuara…**

 **Próximo capitulo**

 **"Serena"**


	6. Serena

**Primero: Estoy contento por los reviews de esta semana, parece que la historia va bien, creo… Gracias a las personas que siguen mi fic.**

 **Segundo: Debo admitir que escribir en la computadora es difícil, según el programa de dactilografía que descargue escribo quince palabras por minuto… Pinches dedos, no puedo hacer que funcionen mis meñiques.**

 **Reviews**

 **Jorgethefenix: Gracias por el reviews. Jejeje… Si ese Ash cuando no… Saludos.**

 **Guest I: Cada semana subiré un capitulo no te preocupes… Por el lado del amourshipping no te preocupes tendrá su momento… Saludos.**

 **Guest II: Me gusto una de tus ideas pero la editare para futuro. Vaya me hiciste recordar esa frase la había olvidado…**

 **Como lo dije en mi perfil no dejare nada a medias, comenten que les parecio el capitulo de esta semana. Saludos.**

 **Sin mas que decir les dejo con el capitulo de esta semana.**

 **Capítulo VI**

 **Serena**

– _Hermanito donde estamos – Miraba a mi hermano algo confundida._

– _No lo sé hermanita – Me respondía mi hermano, pasaba algo raro porque mi hermanito miraba a todos lados buscando algo._

– _Hermanito vamos a casa tengo hambre, donde están mami y papi – Tenía mucho miedo, cada vez mi hermano sujetaba mi mano más fuerte, cuando de repente mi hermano se detuvo y me miro a los ojos._

– _Hermanita nuestros padres se fueron, estamos los dos solos y tenemos que buscar un lugar para dormir – Porque me decía esas cosas._

– _Hermanito a donde fueron papi y mami, cuando van a regresar. Vamos a casa – preguntaba con miedo a su respuesta._

– _Vamos hermanita creo que vi un lugar donde podremos descansar – Mi hermano me metió a una casa vieja, no tenía ventanas ni puertas. Mi hermano tomo unos cartones los acomodo en una esquina de la casa e hizo que me echara se sacó su chaqueta y me la puso enzima como manta._

– _Quédate aquí hermanita voy por algo de comer – Mi hermano salió de la casa. Pasaron las horas y mi hermano no había regresado tenía mucho miedo así que comencé a llorar, cuando una señora entro y me encontró._

– _Que haces aquí niña, no sabes que van a demoler este edificio – La señora me ofreció su mano pero yo la rechace tenía que esperar a mi hermano. – Niña tenemos que salir de aquí pronto – Repitió la señora – Cuando de repente comenzó a temblar fuertemente, así que acepte su ayuda._

 _Desde ese día no he vuelto a ver a mi hermano, siempre que puedo regreso a esa casa a ver si el vuelve. Nunca supe que paso con mis padres, muchos dicen que están muertos o aún viven pero se fueron muy lejos._

* * *

Una joven peli miel se levanta con mucha pereza, pero la fuerte alarma que sonaba no la dejaba dormir así que se tuvo que levantar y posteriormente se dirigió al baño sin antes apagar su alarma. La joven se había metido en la ducha, mientras la cálida agua tocaba su cuerpo desnudo se podía ver la seriedad de la chica en su rostro, su mente no dejaba de pensar en ese recuerdo tan cruel donde toda su familia la abandonaba.

Salió de la ducha mientras se secaba con una toalla su largo cabello y otra cubría su cuerpo, se dirigió a su armario y tomo su uniforme que constaba de unas zapatillas negras, una falda ploma, una chompa de color negro en cuello ve que tenía dos líneas verticales al lado izquierdo, una camisa femenina blanca y una corbata.

Después de alistarse bajo rápidamente a la cocina donde su madre la esperaba, era misma señora que rescato a Serena hace mucho tiempo y quien la había adoptado y cuidado como su propia hija.

– Buenos días – Saludaba Serena a su mamá.

– Buenos días hija, aquí está tu desayuno – Respondía mientras le entregaba su desayuno. – Alistaste tu mochila para el día de hoy y ya te lavaste los dientes.

– Si mamá no tienes que recordármelo – Respondía Serena con un puchero.

– Ya lo sé hija pero desde que llegaste a mi vida me has hecho tan feliz, solo me preocupo mucho por ti – Respondía su mamá con una lágrima en la mejilla.

– Lo se mamá – Respondía Serene abrazando a su mamá.

Serena salió de su casa tranquilamente ya que el trayecto no era largo siempre iba caminando, cuando estaba cerca escucho a dos chicos gritando, se acercó al lugar y vio a dos chicos botados en el piso, al parecer ambos tumbaron la puerta del callejón que se encontraba cerca.

– Que chicos más locos – Serena se limitó a susurrar.

Serena estaba entrando a su salón cuando es llamado por una chica morena.

– Serena por aquí – La morena gritaba mientras levantaba la mano.

– Hola Shauna como estas que tal estuvieron tus vacaciones – Serena decía mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga.

– Muy aburridas me gusta más pasar clases con mis mejes amigas – Respondía Shauna.

– Gracias amiga y donde esta Korrina – Preguntaba Serena.

– No lo es la estuve buscando toda la mañana y no la encontré – Respondía Shauna con enojo.

– No te molestes recuerda que ella no suele venir los primeros días de clases – Respondía Serena tranquilizando a su amiga. – Sera mejor que nos sentemos la clase está a punto de comenzar.

– Después de clases almorzamos juntas – Preguntaba Shauna.

– Claro amiga – Respondía Serena.

Después de las clases las dos amigas se fueron directo al comedor. Cuando entraron al comedor Serena era víctima de muchas miradas e invitaciones a comer pero siempre las rechazaba.

– Amiga te envidio todos los chicos se mueren porque estés cerca de ellos, pero aun así siempre los ignoras – Decía Shauna a su amiga.

– Que cosas dices – Respondía Serena mientras tomaba asiento.

– La verdad amiga, muchos chicos de aquí han hecho todo porque los aceptes pero siempre los rechazas. Te conozco Serena sé que tienes miedo a que dejen sola, pero tienes que superarlo date la oportunidad de querer a alguien y que alguien te quiera – Le decía Shauna a Serena.

– No lo sé amiga tengo miedo a que me hagan daño. Mis padres y ni hermano me abandonaron, no quiero que me pase de nuevo – Respondía Serena con tristeza.

– Date a oportunidad amiga recuerda que tienes a tu mamá, a mí y a Korrina – Decía Shauna a su amiga pero Serena no dijo nada.

Pasaron las clases y Serena iba rumbo a su casa cuando se detiene y mira un edificio que estaba al frente, era el mismo edificio donde su hermano la dejo, ella apretó sus manos con mucha fuerza soltando una lágrima grito. - ¡Porque, porque! – Huyendo del lugar.

Paso la noche y la mañana tranquilamente para Serena ella se encontraba con Shauna comiendo en el comedor

– Serena este año pienso hacer el mejor proyecto de la vida para química, ya que el año pasado no me fue muy bien que digamos, así que recogí esto de la sala de química – Decía Shauna con una caja muy grande a su lado.

– Y que hay dentro de la caja – Preguntaba Serena curiosa.

– No lo sé pero tengo fe de que algo de aquí me ayudara – Respondía Shauna muy segura.

– Okey – Decía Serena con una gotita de sudor en la cien.

– Se puede – Decía una chica rubia.

– Claro que se puede como te va Korrina – Respondía Shauna.

– Hola Korrina – Serena saludaba a su amiga. – Y por qué no viniste el primer día de clases – Preguntaba Serena.

– Es por culpa de mi abuelo – Respondía Korrina molesta. – Me hizo trabajar muy hasta morir un día antes de que comiencen las clases – Decía Korrina mientras tomaba un poco de agua. – Así Shauna el director me hablo dijo que teníamos que regularizar nuestras inscripciones, hasta más tardar hoy en la tarde.

– ¡Que! Seguro mi mamá no lo hizo, además tengo que cargar esta caja – Respondía Shauna.

– Qué onda con la caja – Decía Korrina.

– Es su trabajo de química – Respondía Serena. – No te preocupes Shauna yo la llevare a mi casa y cuando tengas tiempo tú te la llevas a tu casa – Proponía Serena a su amiga.

– Arias eso por mí.

– Claro para eso están las amigas – Decía Serena.

Pasaron las clases y Serena llevaba la caja a su casa, pero le costaba ya que era demasiado pesada, cuando un chico le hablo.

– Espere un momento señorita yo le ayudo _–_ Decía el chico.

– No yo puedo solo además mi casa está a dos cuadras _–_ Respondía Serena.

– No se preocupe además mi autobús ya salió y tardara el siguiente en llegar – Respondía el joven que se hacer y mira de frente a Serena

– Sucede algo _–_ Pregunta Serena, cuando mira el asombro del joven.

– No nada. Qué tal si lleva mi mochila y yo le ayudo con esta caja tan pesada – Proponía el joven.

– Esta bien _–_ Respondía serena mientras le entregaba la caja al joven y tomaba la mochila, ambos se dirigieron a la casa de Serena aunque hubo un silencio incómodo. El joven respiro profundo y hablo.

– Porque llevas esta caja tan pesada, se pude saber que hay adentro _–_ Preguntaba el chico.

" _Que le digo no puedo ignorarlo hasta llegar a mi casa"_

– Son algunas cosas para un trabajo que tengo que hacer – Decía Serena en voz baja.

" _Que estoy haciendo lo debo estar incomodando y por qué le dije eso"_

– Lo siento mucho cuál es tu nombre – Preguntaba Serena.

– Ah… Mi nombre es Ash y el tuyo – Respondía el chico.

– Soy Serena mucho gusto – Respondía Serena. Paso el rato pero esta vez no era un silencio incomodo sino uno tranquilo.

– Esta es mi casa – Decía Serena.

– Ok donde la pongo – Respondía el azabache.

– Ahí está bien – Le respondía la peli miel.

– Listo. Se hace tarde me tengo que ir – Decía Ash mientras se iba.

– Espera un momento, tu mochila – Mientras Serena se acercaba a él.

– Jejeje… Casi lo olvido gracias – Decía Ash.

"Quizás Shauna tenga razón. Tengo que dar una oportunidad a las personas a mi alrededor" Serena solo sonrió mientras miraba a Ash que casi era atropellado.

Serena y Shauna estaban en los pacillos conversando tranquilamente.

– Así que ayer estabas con un chico y era lindo – preguntaba Shauna a Serena.

– No pienses esas cosas Shauna solo me estaba ayudando a llevar tu caja – respondía Serena.

– Esta bien, recuerda que más rato tenemos que ir a clase de cocina – decía Shauna.

Shauna y Serena estaban en la clase de cocina y la profesora estaba dando las instrucciones.

– Vamos a comenzar las clases elaborando un queque sencillo de naranja, nuestros ingredientes son… – la profesora anotaba los ingredientes en la pizarra. – Muy bien jóvenes comiencen.

Todos comenzaron a preparar el queque sin ningún problema a excepción de una pareja que le costaba mucho. Ash y May estaban totalmente desubicados ya que no solo hicieron quemar el salten con mantequilla, también al momento de licuar los ingredientes esparcieron la masa por las paredes de la cocina y los alumnos.

– Joven Ash, señorita May por favor tomen asiento quiero hablar después de clases con ustedes – decía la profesora cubierta de masa.

Pasaron las clases y todos entregaban sus queques.

– Excelente trabajo Serena y Shauna ustedes nunca me decepcionan, pueden retirarse – decía la profesora.

– Serena me tengo que ir rápido tengo un trabajo que hacer nos vemos mañana – decía Shauna mientras salía corriendo.

Serena tomaba sus cosas cundo mira al chico que se quedó solo recogiendo.

" _Acaso será Ash"_ Se preguntaba Serena cuando se acercaba al a chico.

– Hola – decía Serena.

– Hola estoy algo ocupado – decía el azabache de espaldas.

– Necesitas ayuda – preguntaba Serena.

– Si por favor – respondía Ash mientras se daba la vuelta. – ¡Serena! –respondía el azabache impresionado, haciendo que se caiga de espaldas.

– Si la misma – respondía Serena mientras ayudaba al azabache a levantarse. – Ayer me ayudaste a llevar esa caja pesada a mi casa y no sería amable de mi parte si no te ayudara. – respondía serena mientras toma unas esponjas.

– Gracias Serena – respondía Ash con una sonrisa.

Ash y Serena limpiaban la cocina aunque con un silencio incomodo, ya que nadie decía nada.

"Mmm… Debería decir algo" Pensaba la peli miel. Cuando mira de reojo al azabache.

– Lindo mandil rosa – decía Serena con una pequeña risita.

– Ah… Esto es de una amiga que me lo dio y como no tenía más remedio lo termine usando – respondía Ash apenado.

– Jejeje… No me lo tomes a mal me gusta, además te ves bien con eso – respondía Serena entre risitas.

Después de un par de horas de limpiar la cocina Ash y Serena quedaron exhaustos.

– Gracias por la ayuda Serena – decía Ash apoyándose en la pared.

– Es lo menos que podía hacer – respondía Serena algo cansada.

Después de salir de la cocina Serena se dirigía a su casillero caminando por los pasillos, cuando ve a un hombre alto pasar por su lado, Serena se quedó inmóvil de repente comenzó a temblar todo su cuerpo, no le respondían sus extremidades, un miedo muy grande se apodero de ella hasta al punto de casi desmayarse, cuando no pudo más se puso de rodillas pasaron como dos minutos y comenzó a recuperar la respiración poco a poco se iba reincorporando.

" _Sé que lo he visto en algún lado_ " Serena ponía su mano en su pecho. "Porque siento temor y odio que me está pasando"

Serena caminaba por las calles casi sin rumbo no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado hace un momento, su mente buscaba entre los recuerdos más profundos sin llegar a ningún lado. Cuando de repente…

– Hola Serena – gritaba un joven detrás de ella.

– Ah… – respondía Serena mirando hacia atrás.

 **Continuara…**

 **Próximo capitulo**

 **"Visiones"**


	7. Visiones

**Primero: Estoy sombrado por la cantidad de personas que está al pendiente de mi fic: Favoritos 15 y siguiendo 11. Aunque parezca poco para mí significa mucho, gracias.**

 **Reviews**

 **¡Que paso con los reviews…! ¡Donde están todos…!**

 **Sin más que decir les dejo con el capítulo de esta semana.**

 **Capitulo VII**

 **Visiones**

Era sábado por la mañana y Ash iba rumbo a su primera clase de gimnasia, aunque no le agradaba la idea de ir los sábados en la mañana. Las calles de ciudad Lumiose estaban llenas de vida como la gente caminaba tranquilamente por las calles admirando el panorama de esta bella ciudad, cuando de repente Ash se detuvo en frente de la torre Prisma observando la majestuosa obra arquitectónica que era centro de esta bella ciudad.

"Porque esta torre se me hace tan familiar" Pensaba Ash observándola perdidamente. Cuando de repente se todo se oscureció las calles estaba destrozadas, los autos estaba esparcidos por todas partes, se podían observar los cadáveres de mucha gente esparcidas por todo el lugar, los charcos de sangre eran innumerables. Lo más notable era loa torre Prisma que estaba totalmente destruida llena de cenizas, el fuego aun consumía parte de la estructura que aún quedaba en pie…

– Señor, señor está usted bien –decía un niño jalándole de la manga a Ash.

– Ah… Que… – respondía Ash algo confuso.

– Se quedó así como quince minutos – respondía el niño.

– ¡Que! Ya va a ser tarde y es mi primera clase – decía Ash mientras comenzaba a correr. Ash corría a toda velocidad para no llegar tarde, cuando estaba cerca de choco con una chica haciendo que el quedara encima de ella.

– Auch… Eso dolió – respondía la chica.

Ash comenzaba a abrir los ojos cuando de repente se asombró. - ¡Dawn!

– ¡Tu! – Dawn respondía impresionada. Ambos se miraron por un tiempo, hasta que se dieron cuenta de su posición haciendo que se levantaran de inmediato.

– Como está tu rodilla – decía Dawn mirando a otro lado intentando ocultar su sonrojo por lo ocurrido.

– Esta mejor y lamento por lo de hace un momento – respondía Ash haciendo lo mismo que Dawn.

– Y a donde ibas a toda velocidad – preguntaba Dawn.

– Ah hoy es mi primera clase de gimnasia – respondía Ash.

– Yo también me dirigía a la clase de gimnasia, vamos que se hace tarde – decía Dawn mientras comenzaba a correr.

– Espérame no corras – respondía Ash intentando alcanzar a Dawn.

Dawn fue la primera en llegar a la clase, pasaron uno cuantos segundos para que Ash llegara.

– Sí que eres rápida – decía Ash agitado.

– Tú crees – respondía Dawn con una risita.

– Muy bien jóvenes vamos a empezar con la clase de hoy, estamos muy atrasados así que manos a la obra – decía el profesor. Todos se reunieron y comenzaron a trotar por la pista.

Ash y Dawn comenzaban a trotar por la pista.

– Una pregunta no se tu nombre – preguntaba Dawn.

– Ah soy Ash y tú eres Dawn verdad – respondía Ash

– Y como sabes mi nombre – preguntaba Dawn.

– Mi amigo lo dijo cuándo me ayudaste.

Comenzaron a conversar tranquilamente sobre cosas sin sentido riéndose de vez en cuando hasta que termino el calentamiento.

– Muy bien ahora comienza el entrenamiento – decía el profesor Wallace, mientras organizaba a los alumnos. – Ustedes dos Ash y Dawn mis mejores corredores, espero que se lleven bien porque ustedes dos entrenaran juntos.

– Ah… – Ash dijo algo confuso.

– Muy bien comencemos – decía el Wallace.

El entrenamiento fue muy fuerte para Ash, aunque para Dawn parecía juego de niños. Ash subía y bajaba escaleras con dificultad y lentitud, Ash solo veía como Dawn subía y bajaba sin dificultad. Ash corría por la pista de obstáculos casi sin energías ya que no podía saltar más, sentía como sus pies estaban a punto de romperse, mientras que Dawn se limitaba a soltar risitas cada vez que pasaba al azabache.

Pasaron las clases y Ash estaba a punto de desmayarse casi sin poder mantenerse de pie.

– Muy bien jóvenes terminamos por hoy los veo la siguiente clase – respondía el profesor.

– Estas bien – preguntaba Dawn al azabache.

– Si solo que no siento mis pies – respondía Ash tambaleándose. – Sí que eres buena corredora.

– jejeje… Eso creo – respondía Dawn mientras ayudaba al azabache en mantenerse de pie. – Que te parece si vamos a comer algo tengo mucha hambre. – proponía Dawn.

– Si por favor – respondía Ash.

Ambos se dirigieron al comedor a buscar algo de comer, los dos tomaron asiento a se sentaron a comer mientras conversaban.

– Vaya día que tuviste – respondía Dawn. Ambos conversaban tranquilamente hasta que alguien llego a su mesa.

– Oye Dawn te olvidaste esto despistada – decía Paul mientras le entregaba un estuche.

– Gracias Paul – respondía Dawn indiferente.

Paul se iba del lugar lentamente dejando a Ash con una duda.

– Es tu amigo – preguntaba Ash.

– ¡No! – respondía Dawn.

– Tu novio – volvía a preguntar Ash.

– ¡Noooo…!

– Entonces por que tiene tus cosas – preguntaba Ash. Dawn cerro los ojos, respiro profundo tomando unos segundos…

– Paul es mi hermano – respondió

– ¡Que! Acaso él es… – Ash se quedó sin habla.

– Sé que es difícil de creer, pero no se lo digas a nadie prefiero que nadie lo sepa – respondida Dawn.

Ash y Dawn caminaban por los pasillos conversando para pasar el rato ya que las clases de Dawn eran en la tarde y Ash no sabía que hacer hasta su encuentro con Serena. Pasaron las horas como si nada ya que ambos con el poco tiempo de conocerse se hicieron buenos amigos.

Ambos recorrían los pasillos de la secundaria riendo y hablando, hasta que…

– Ash – decía una joven peli miel.

– ¡Serena! – decía Ash mirando a la peli miel.

Cuando en un momento ambas chicas cruzaron miradas, Serena al igual que Dawn se pusieron muy serias, de repente el ambiente se puso tenso. Ash comenzó a sentirse incómodo.

– Así, Dawn ella es Sere… – fue interrumpido por Dawn.

– Ya sé quién es ella Ash – decía Dawn con indiferencia. – Sabes Ash acabo de recordar que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, nos vemos luego. – decía Dawn mientras se iba.

– Esta bien, nos vemos – respondía Ash.

Hubo un momento incomodo ya que Ash como Serena no sabían que decir.

– Deberíamos… – dijeron ambos. – Sera mejor… – volvieron a decir lo mismo.

– Sabes Serena si no te sientes bien, podemos posponer lo de hoy para otro día – decía Ash.

– No, no, no está bien. Que te parece si vamos – respondía Serena.

Ash y Serena se dirigieron a la cocina de la secundaria. Ambos estaban listos para comenzar cuando de repente Serena lo detuvo.

– Que pasa – preguntaba Ash.

– No te pusiste el mandil – respondía Serena mientras agarraba el mandil con una sonrisa.

– Okey – decía Ash resignado poniéndose el mandil.

Serena intentaba enseñar a Ash a cocinar pero no era tan fácil como parecía y que al azabache le costaba estar concentrado.

– Solo tienes que agarrar el huevo con delicadeza y darle un pequeño golpe cito – decía Serena mientras le entregaba un huevo.

– Haber – Ash intento romper el huevo pero solo lo estrello con la mesa.

– Mmm… Tienes que hacerlo con delicadeza – Serena tomo la mano del azabache puso el huevo y sin soltarla le ayudo a romperlo y ponerlo en un recipiente.

– Lo logre – decía el azabache mientras se volteo a mirar atrás, pero no se dio cuenta de que Serena estaba muy cerca. Ambos rostros estaban casi a centímetros de tocarse, los dos se miraban a los ojos profundamente por unos segundos, hasta que Serena reacciono y se volteo mirando a otro lado.

– Creo que es suficiente por hoy – decía Serena mientras se quitaba su mandil.

– Serena… – decía Ash.

– Me tengo que ir. Adiós – decía mientras salía de la cocina.

Ash no sabía qué hacer, quería perseguirla pero no era lo correcto. Ash se acercó a la ventana de la cocina que tenía vista de la entrada principal, solo vio como Serena salía corriendo del lugar, también vio a Dawn salir de la puerta principal.

* * *

" _Que me está pasando por qué me siento tan confundido_ " Ash se sentó en el suelo intentando despejar su mente…

– _Ah… que… paso… – miraba a mí alrededor pero todo estaba oscuro. – Creo que me dormí – comencé a caminar por los pasillos intentando llegar a la puerta de entrada, pero puando estuve a punto de bajar por las gradas un ascensor se abrió al fondo del pasillo, así que me acerque para tomarlo porque aún me dolían los pies por el entrenamiento de hoy._

 _Al entrar al ascensor busque los botones pero no los encontré, cuando de repente se cerró y comenzó a subir. Estaba algo disgustado ya que yo quería bajar y no encontraba modo de detener el ascensor. El ascensor se detuvo y se abrió por la parte trasera, se di la vuelta y lo único que pude divisar era un pasillo, no había modo de hacer que el ascensor baje de nuevo, así que decidí recorrer el pasillo, aunque para mi suerte todo estaba oscuro. Llegue hasta una puerta o mejor dicho la única puerta que había en todo ese pasillo, antes de que hiciera algo la puerta se abrió. No logre ver nada ya que todo estaba oscuro, comencé a buscar un interruptor pero no lo encontré, cuando recordé que tenía una linterna de llavero en mi mochila quizás eso me ayudaría…_

 _Caminaba por los alrededores del lugar alumbrando con mi pequeña linterna, lo único que encontré eran pasillos vacíos y puertas cerradas, encontré algunos interruptores pero estos no funcionaban. Me resigne ya no sabía que hacer lo único que hacía era dar vueltas en círculos llegando a un mismo lugar. Estaba sentado en el piso esperando a que amaneciera, esperando a que una persona llegue y me saque de este lugar._

 _Aun con este problema mi mente no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que paso hoy. Tenía que despejar mi mente, así que me levante tome mis cosas y comencé a buscar una salida, después de un rato de buscar encontré otro ascensor, lo observe parecía un ascensor común y corriente, apreté el botón de bajada y comencé a esperar…_

 _Estaba algo confundido el ascensor solo bajaba y los más raro era que tardo demasiado en subir, apreté el único botón que encontré que decía planta baja, el ascensor comenzó a bajar…_

 _Comencé a asustarme ya que el ascensor seguía bajando después de casi dos minutos, mire a todos lados buscando una manera de detener al ascensor pero no encontré nada, cuando de repente el ascensor se detuvo y se abrió. Intentaba hacer que el ascensor subiera pero no lo logre, tome mis cosas y comencé a algo que me ayudara a regresar._

– _Hay alguien por ahí – gritaba desesperado, el lugar parecía abandonado ya que era una especie de depósito, había muchas caja amontonadas por todos lados llenas de polvo y telarañas. Pasaron unos minutos sin llegar a ningún lado, me sorprendía lo grande que era ese lugar. Cuando me topé con una puerta, parecía estar abierta, me acerque a ella y la abrí…_

 _Me quede sin palabras, parecía una especie de estación espacial, la infinidad de máquinas y computadoras era sorprendente y no solo eso su enorme tamaño, al centro se encontraba una especie de cabina enorme donde se encontraba una persona, se dio la vuelta y dirigió su mirada hacia mi posición. Comencé a asustarme ya que la persona no dejaba de mirarme, parecía que veía mis ojos intento acercarse pero la cabina de cristal lo detuvo._

 _Que me tasaba mi cuerpo no respondía, intentaba moverme pero mis extremidades no obedecían…_

– _¡Alerta! ¡Alerta!..._

* * *

– Trin… trin… – las acampana de salía tocaba por los pasillos.

– Que… que… – decía Ash mientras se levantaba. – Que paso y por que me duele tanto la cabeza – Ash se aproximó a la ventana y miro que muchos estudiantes salían por la puerta principal.

Ash salía de la cocina en dirección a la salida, cuando estaba a punto de bajar las gradas miro al fondo del pasillo.

" _Acaso será el ascensor…_ " Ash miraba el fondo del pasillo.

Ash caminaba rumbo a la estación de autobuses pensando en lo que había soñado.

"Porque sigo soñando estas cosas, lo peor es que cada vez se hacen más fuertes" Ash caminaba sin mirar cuando de repente choco con una persona.

– Ay eso dolió – decía Ash mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

– Ay… fíjate por donde caminas – decía el otro joven adolorido.

– Lo siento – decía Ash disculpándose.

– Mejor cállate tengo mejores cosas que hacer – decía el joven mientras se retiraba.

" _Sé que vi a esta persona en algún lado, pero no logro recordar quien es…"_ Ash lo miraba intentando recordar quien era.

 **Continuara…**

 **Próximo capitulo**

" **El accidente"**


	8. El accidente

**Primero: A los que no entendieron como trabaja este fic. Como muchos abran notado tengo una manera de escribir este fic: La mayoría del tiempo seré yo quien narre la historia, los diálogos como conoces son con los guiones largos (–) y los pensamientos de los personajes son entre comillas cursiva (" _Espero que entiendan_ ")**

 **Por último los flashback que comienzan con las líneas de separación que FanFiction nos proporciona y la narración cambian a narrador interno. (El personaje narra los hechos)**

 **Segundo: Desde este capítulo estreno mis nubes de opiniones (No sé si tengan nombre pero yo las llame así). Estos pequeños paréntesis que encontraras en algunas partes de los capítulos donde yo pondré algunos comentarios míos.**

 **Tercero: El capítulo I fue re subido ya que tenía muchos errores según yo. (No notaran la diferencia)**

 **Reviews**

 **Por falta de tiempo no responderé reviews, los responderé a la siguiente semana. (Re subir un capitulo y publicar uno nuevo quita tiempo)**

 **Sin más que decir les dejo con el capítulo de esta semana.**

 **Capítulo VIII**

 **El accidente**

Cuatro meses después…

Pasaron cuatro meses de arduo estudio en la Secundaria Kalos y el final de semestre se aproximaba, eso significaba exámenes, trabajos, proyectos, etc. Tenían que ser presentados por los estudiantes…

– Estoy rendido ayer estudie hasta las tres de la mañana – decía Ash encorvado con mucho sueño.

– Eso te pasa por dejar todo hasta el final del semestre, no estarías así si hubieras estudiado todos estos meses – decía Clemont reprochando a su amigo.

– Ya se no me lo tienes que decir cada vez, además no soy como voz que es todo un genio al momento de estudiar – respondía Ash entre bostezos. – Ya pareces mi hermano.

– Esta bien, espero que no te duermas en tu examen – respondía Clemont. – Pero ve el lado positivo la siguiente semana acaba el semestre y por consiguiente comienza el receso invernal – decía Clemont animando a su amigo.

– Si lo sé, espero que los días pasen volando – respondía Ash.

En otro lugar de la secundaria.

– Vaya proyecto que vas a presentar Shauna. ¿Y qué es? – preguntaba Serena.

– Para serte sincera Serena no lo sé, el semestre paso demasiado rápido y no pude hacer nada – decía Shauna quejándose.

– Para empezar te hubieras llevado la caja que me hiciste llevar a mi casa – decía Serena reprochando a su amiga.

– Lo siento amiga es que lo olvide, además este semestre no entendí nada de química, así que no se me ocurrió que hacer con mi proyecto – respondía Shauna algo triste.

– Esta bien y la caja – respondía Serena.

– Puedes quedártela creo que lo la voy a necesitar – respondía Shauna con una sonrisa.

– ¿Y que se supone que voy a hacer con esa caja? – preguntaba Serena a su amiga.

– No lose… quizás… encuentres algo que te ayude – decía la morena mirando a todos lados. - ¡Ah! Clemont que bueno que te encuentro, necesito que me hagas un favor – Shauna se acercaba a Clemont tomando lo del brazo.

– ¡Qué clase de favor…! – decía Clemont mientras era jalado por Shauna.

– Luego te digo – respondía Shauna jalando al rubio. Dejado a Ash y Serena.

– Ah… Hola Serena como te va… – decía Ash entre cortado.

– Bien… Ah… Ash… lamento lo del sábado – decía Serena apenada.

– No hay problema eso fue mi culpa, sabes tengo muchas cosas que hacer así que será mejor que me vaya – decía Ash comenzando a alejarse.

– Esta bien. ¿Y sobre las clases de cocina? – preguntaba Serena.

– Eh estado pensando en eso y será mejor dejarlas, no quisiera perjudicarte, además ya aprobé la clase de cocina y probablemente no la tome el siguiente semestre ya que estoy en el equipo de gimnasia – respondía Ash.

– Esta bien entiendo, no hay problema – respondía Serena ocultando su tristeza.

– Nos vemos luego Serena – decía Ash alejándose.

" _Por qué siento este dolor otra vez"_ Serena no dejaba de pensar en cada momento que pasaba con Ash. Cada vez que Ash y Serena tenían un acercamiento, Serena salía corriendo o si se quedaba no le hablaba creando momentos incómodos para los dos.

En el comedor de la secundaria.

– Parece que sobreviviste el semestre Brock – comentaba Dawn a su amigo.

– Porque lo dices – decía Brock.

– Por las clases de karate y porque eres propenso a los accidentes – decía Dawn aguantando la risa.

– No soy propenso a los accidentes – respondía Brock.

– Mmm… La ves que te caíste en clase de primeros auxilios y te golpeaste con la mesa quedado inconsciente, por suerte estabas en la clase de primeros auxilios – Dawn le hacía recuerdo a Brock.

– ¿Y cómo sabes eso? – preguntaba Brock.

– Ash me lo dijo – respondía la peli azul.

– Vaya Ash no sabes guardar un secreto – decía Brock algo molesto. – Y cambiando de tema, como van las cosas entre tú y Ash – decía Brock con cara picara.

– No sé a qué te refieres, Ash y yo solo somos amigos – decía Dawn mirando a otro lado.

– Sabes a qué me refiero – decía el moreno acercándose a Dawn. – ¡Oh quieres que lo grite!

– ¡Oh! mira acaso no es la enfermera Joy – decía Dawn señalando atrás de Brock.

– ¡Donde! – Brock miraba a todos lados.

– Sigue buscando está ahí – decía Dawn a muy a lo lejos.

" _Caí en tu trampa Dawn, siempre caigo en lo mismo"_ Pensaba Brock.

En el patio de la secundaria.

– Sera mejor que descanse un poco – Ash se acostaba en la banca del patio. – Solo cinco minutos – decía mientras cerraba los ojos. – Mmm…

– ¡Ash!... – Clemont gritaba a lo lejos.

– Ah… – decía Ash con los ojos casi cerrados.

– Al fin te encuentro – decía Clemont agitado.

– Cinco minutos más – respondía Ash dormido.

– ¡Que! – decía Clemont mientras movía a su amigo. – Levántate que el director te está buscando.

– Hermanito que pasa – gritaba una pequeña rubia mientras se acercaba.

– Es Ash, creo que se durmió – respondía Clemont.

– ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? – decía la pequeña rubia.

– Mmm… Savia que una situación como esta llegaría. Mecanismo Clemontico ¡Ya! El futuro es ahora gracias a la ciencia. Yo lo llamo la alarma de despertador tic, tac. Este aparato nos permitirá despertar a Ash de diferentes formas, por ejemplo: con aromas, sonido, movimientos y en casos extremos con una descarga eléctrica – decía Clemont mientras se ajustaba sus lentes. (No sé cómo llegue a escribir esto…)

– Vaya nombrecito además queremos despertar a Ash no matarlo – decía Bonnie a du hermano.

– No te preocupes Bonnie esta vez no habrá errores – respondía Clemont mientras encendía su máquina.

La máquina en forma de despertado pequeño se comenzó a acercar a Ash, lo primero que hizo fue sonar su alarma pero no funciono, luego desprendió un hedor muy fuerte…

– Hermanito para tu máquina que nos vas a contaminar – decía Bonnie tapándose la nariz.

La máquina comenzó a mover a Ash de un lado para el otro pero no función, cuando estuvo a punto de darle la descargar se detuvo.

– Vaya parece que se le acabo la batería – decía Bonnie acercándose.

– No lo creo lo acabo de recargar hace poco – decía el rubio golpeando a la maquina con su mano. Cuando de repente la maquina comenzó a moverse y poniéndose roja, liberando una fuerte descarga eléctrica, electrocutando a Ash, Bonnie y Clemont.

– ¡Aaaaaah…! – los tres gritaban por la fuerte descarga recibida. Cuando la maquina no pudo más exploto dejando una nube de humo negro.

– No me sorprende – decía Bonnie cubierta de hollín.

Después de que Ash volviera en si, Clemont le dijo a Ash que el director lo estaba buscando.

" _Por qué el director me estará buscando"_ Pensaba Ash mientras iba rumbo a la dirección. Ash llego a la puerta de la dirección pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta.

– Ah… hola Ash pasa por favor – decía el director abriendo la puerta.

– Sucede algo director – preguntaba Ash.

– Si Ash tenemos que hablar de tu hermano – decía el director muy serio.

– Que sucede – preguntaba Ash.

Después de un par de segundos.

– Sabes Ash tu abuelo el Prof. Oak en un viejo amigo y no quisiera decírselo a si has que tu hermano entre en razón – decía el director.

– Esta bien – Respondía Ash.

– Eso es todo puedes retirarte – decía el director.

Ash caminaba por los pacillos muy pensativo en lo que le había dicho el director, cuando alguien le tapa los ojos.

– Ah… que está pasando – decía Ash.

– ¿Adivina quién soy? – decía una voz femenina.

– Mmm… – comenzaba a pensar Ash. – Mmm… – pasaron un par de segundos.

– Tenías que ser Ash – decía la joven mientras retiraba sus manos.

Ash se dio la vuelta y la miro. – Ah… Dawn eras tú.

– Si, quien más – respondía Dawn. – Mira Ash ya salieron – decía Dawn mientras le entregaba un papel.

– ¿Qué es esto? – preguntaba el azabache.

– Es el cronograma para las competencias de este año, este fin de semana van a comenzar con las primeras eliminatorias para la carrera de cien metros planos – decía Dawn muy emocionada.

– Vaya sí que estas muy emocionada – respondía el azabache.

– Si, el año pasado no puede pasar las eliminatorias y sé que este año llegare a la final – respondía Dawn con el puño en alto muy feliz.

– Sé que lo lograras – decía Ash animando a su amiga. Cuando un timbre comenzó a sonar.

– Se hace tarde me tengo que ir chau – decía Dawn mientras se iba corriendo.

– Tiene razón se hace tarde tengo que ir a recoger a Bonnie – decía Ash mirando su reloj y comenzando a correr.

Ash y Bonnie caminaban por la calles de ciudad Lumiose rumbo a la casa de la rubia.

– Oye Ash tengo mucha hambre podemos ir a comer algo – preguntaba Bonnie agarrándose su estómago.

– Mmm… no lo sé Bonnie, además no conozco algún lugar por aquí – decía Ash algo indeciso.

– No te preocupes yo conozco uno – decía Bonnie comenzando a jalar a Ash por algunas cuadras.

– Es aquí Ash, este lugar sirve el mejor pastel y chocolate del mundo – decía Bonnie con ojos brilloso.

– No lo sé Bonnie, además hay que hacer fila para entrar – decía Ash indeciso.

– Por favor puedo esperar – decía Bonnie animando a Ash.

– Esta bien vamos a hacer fila – respondía Ash.

Ash y Bonnie comenzaron a hacer fila pero lo que no notaron es a una personita que estaba en su adelante.

– Estoy ansiosa de probar ese pastel – decía Bonnie aguantando la emoción.

– Cálmate Bonnie – decía Ash tranquilizando a la pequeña.

Cuando la persona del frente escucho la voz del azabache se quedó inmóvil, cuando la fila empezó a avanzar.

– Disculpe, la fila está avanzando – decía la pequeña.

– Ah… si ya voy – decía la joven de espaldas. Ash al escuchar su voz dijo. – ¿Serena eres tú?

– Ah… Hola Ash – saludaba la peli miel dándose la vuelta.

Bonnie miraba confundida a los dos jóvenes ya que después de saludarse no decían nada y evitaban el contacto visual.

– Miren somos los siguientes – decía Bonnie haciendo reaccionar a los jóvenes.

Por decisión de Bonnie los tres comieron juntos en una mesa, pero la incomodidad no se dejaba de esperar ya que era tan densa que se podía ver, pero Bonnie está decidida a romper el silencio.

Como se habían sentado en una mesa que se encontraba al fondo que era un pequeño sillón para tres con una mesa.

Ash decidió sentarse al fondo luego Bonnie y Serena.

– Tengo que ir al baño – decía Bonnie saliendo de su lugar.

Bonnie regresaba del baño para luego sentarse en el lugar de la peli miel empujándola haciendo que se acerque a Ash. Aun después de eso seguía reinado el silencio, cuando llego la camarera con las cartas.

– Muy bien jóvenes que van a pedir – decía la camarera entregándole a cada uno una carta.

– Yo quiero el chocolate con pastel – decía Bonnie decidida.

– Mmm… Yo solo quiero café – respondía Ash.

– Mmm… Yo también quiero el chocolate con pastel – decía la peli miel.

– Muy bien sus órdenes llegaran en un momento – decía la camarera retirándose.

Bonnie aún no se había rendido y su plan salía a la perfección. – ¿Cómo se conocieron? – preguntaba la pequeña con una sonrisa.

Ash y Serena se vieron pensando quien va responder. – Veras… – dijeron al mismo tiempo. – Nos conocimos… – decían los dos.

Serena respiro fondo. – Veras Bonnie yo estaba yendo a mi casa con una caja pesada cuando apareció Ash y me ayudo a llevarla…

– Si, así fue – decía Ash.

– Que caballeroso de tu parte Ash – decía Bonnie aun empujando a Serena, haciendo que se acerque a Ash y al mismo tiempo arrinconando a Ash contra la pared.

Serena noto esto – Bonnie… – decía la peli miel intentando detener a la pequeña cuando llego la camarera.

– Aquí están sus órdenes – decía la camarera entregando a cada uno su pedido.

Bonnie comía su comida pero aún seguía molestando a Ash y Serena, hasta que pregunto…

– Ash ¿Te gusta Serena? – dijo la pequeña fulminando al azabache. Pero en ese momento Ash tomaba su café haciendo que se atorara por la pregunta de la pequeña.

– Cof, Cof… – Ash estaba atorado intentando recuperarse.

Después de un momento Ash se recuperó. – ¡Bonnie…! – decía Ash mientras miraba de reojo a Serena.

Después de eso Bonnie no pregunto nada, sabía que era una pregunta que no se toma tan a la ligera pero aún seguía empujado a Serena, haciendo que Ash y Serena estén muy cerca.

– Bonnie… – decía la peli miel intentando para a la pequeña, pero un descuido Serena echo su chocolate caliente en el regazo de Ash.

– ¡Aaaaaaaahi…! – Gritaba el azabache de dolor por el chocolate caliente. – ¡Quema, quema…! – decía Ash intentando aguantar el dolor.

– Ahí los siento mucho – decía Serena alertada por lo sucedido intentando ayudar a Ash.

– Oh no que he hecho – decía la pequeña mientras se retiraba.

– Espera Bonnie a dónde vas, ayúdame – decía Serena. La peli miel no sabía qué hacer. – Que hago, que hago – decía Serena asustada.

– Toma esto – decía Bonnie entregando un vaso de agua fría a Serena.

Serena sin pensarlo echo el vaso de agua sobre el regazo de Ash.

– ¡Aaaaaaah…! – decía Ash aliviado. – Gracias Serena, aunque hubiera quedado mejor – decía Ash mirando la macha en su pantalón.

Cuando de repente Serena se comenzó a reír al igual que Bonnie que fue contagiada por la risa. Ash se quedó pasmado ya que todo el tiempo en que se conocían nunca la había visto reír, Ash solo se limitó a sonreír.

 **Continuara…**

 **Próximo capitulo**

 **"La advertencia"**


	9. La advertencia

**Primero: Les mostrare como funcionan mis notas de autor en cada historia el autor tiene algo que decir a su público lector ya sea al principio o al final del capitulo yo lo hago de esta forma:**

 **Primero: … (En este lugar se encuentran los anuncios importantes, noticias, spolilers, etc.)**

 **Segundo: … (En este lugar una que otra cosa que voy a comentarles)**

 **Tercero: … (Curiosidades… este será poco frecuente)**

 **PD: … (Algunas cosas que diré al final del capitulo)**

 **Pueden o no leerlos eso depende de ustedes o directamente se pasan al capitulo.**

 **Segundo: Últimamente el tiempo me esta pisando por esta razón no responderé reviews hasta próximo aviso. (No creo que les afecte)**

 **Tercero: Verán que yo escribo el fic en una computadora antigua que tengo en mi cuarto, creo que es una Pentium cuatro (Como solo Word funciona). Después de terminarlo tengo que ir a un internet para subirlo (No tengo internet en casa T.T). Y en las ediciones se va tiempo me cuesta responder…**

 **Reviews**

 **wimphotnegt: Abra un conflicto pero será por Ash o por… Gracias por tu review saludos.**

 **Andreu320: Jajaja… que tendré con los hermanos. Mmm… creo que se malinterpreto no debí poner los signos de admiración. Saludos Andreu320**

 **Guest: Gracias hago le mejor. Mmm… quien dará el siguiente paso mas lejos, me odiaras en los próximos capítulos. Bye.**

 **Capitulo IX**

 **La advertencia**

– ¿A dónde vamos Korrina? – preguntaba la peli miel con sueño y los ojos entre abiertos.

– Me prometiste acompañarme para entregar mi trabajo de literatura – decía Korrina mientras buscaba el salón.

– ¿Por qué teníamos que venir sábado en la mañana? – decía Serena entre bostezos.

– Por que hoy es mi última oportunidad de entregar los trabajos – respondía Korrina. – Sabes Serena por que no me esperas en el patio, te vez cansada – decía Korrina mirando a su amiga.

– Esta bien te espero en el patio – respondía Serena retirándose.

Serena se encontraba en el patio buscando un lugar para descansar cuando noto que muchos estudiantes de deportivo caminaban por el lugar, cuando llego a estar cerca del lugar noto que se contrataba de una competencia deportiva lo que le llamo la atención tomando asiento cerca del lugar.

Pasaron varias competencias hasta que serena vio a Ash en una de las competencias.

– ¡Muy bien comencemos con la carrera de 100 metros planos varones, los tres primeros pasaran a la siguiente ronda! – indicaba un arbitro.

– Si que es guapo ese chico –una chica de cabellos azules y ojos rojos le hablaba a Serena sentándose a su lado.

– ¿A quien te refieres? – respondía Serena mirando a otro lado ocultando su sonrojo.

– Me refiero a Ash – Al escuchar la respuesta de la joven volteo a verla. – ¿Acaso lo conoces? – respondía Serena mirando seriamente a la joven.

– No, pero tu si verdad – la peli azul respondía con una maliciosa sonrisa.

– ¿Tu no estas compitiendo? – Serena intentaba desviar la conversación.

– Fui eliminada – ella respondía sin mucha importancia. – ¿Y…? ¿Cual es tu nombre?

– Soy Serena mucho gusto – la peli miel ofrecía su mano.

– Soy Miette – respondía estrechando la mano de Serena. – Se hace tarde y me tengo que ir. Y deberías ir a felicitar a tu novio ya que parece que paso las eliminatorias – Serena al escuchar eso ultimo sus mejillas comenzaron a calentarse. _"Tenia razón debía ir a felicitar a Ash por su logro y a disculparme por el accidente que le ocasione"_ Pensaba Serena.

Cuando Serena estaba a pocos metros vio que una chica corría a abrasar a Ash haciendo que ambos se cayeran quedando uno sobre otro, al ver esto Serena retrocedió y decidió irse del lugar.

Dawn estaba sobre Ash en el piso…

– Si, lo logramos pasamos las eliminatorias ahora podremos ir a los interregionales – decía Dawn muy feliz.

– Aaaah… Dawn – decía Ash por la posición en que se encontraban. Ambos miraban a otros lados, cuando Ash se dio cuenta que Serena se iba corriendo del lugar.

Ash y Dawn se levantaron algo sonrojados por lo sucedido…

– Dawn tengo que hacer algunas cosas – decía Ash.

– Pero no olvides los que prometiste – decía Dawn amenazando a Ash.

– Okey – respondía Ash mientras comenzaba a correr.

Serena corría por los pasillos aguantando las ganas de llorar… No sabía porque le dolía tanto ver a Ash con otra chica…

" _Por que siento este dolor en mi pecho"_ Cuando Serena tropezó con algo cayendo fuertemente, lastimándose la rodilla. Serena se sentó en el piso agarrándose la rodilla intentando aguantar el dolor, cuando llego el azabache por el pasillo viendo a Serena en el piso.

– Serena estas bien – decía Ash llegando muy preocupado.

– Si estoy bien yo puedo sola – decía Serena molesta intentando levantase.

– Déjame ayudarte Serena esta muy grabe – decía Ash intentando ayudar a la peli miel.

– No yo puedo sola – respondía Serena. Ash le detuvo de los hombros y la miro a los ojos…

– Déjame ayudarte por favor Serena – decía Ash sin dejar de mirar a Serena. La peli miel solo asistió con su mirada.

Ash saco de su bolcillo un pañuelo para vendar la pierna de Serena que estaba muy lastimada por la fuerte caída.

– Creo que con esto bastara, ¿Te puedes levantar? – decía Ash. Serena se intento levantar pero no pudo.

– Haber déjame ayudarte – decía Ash mientras se agachaba y tomaba la mano de Serena pasándola por su cuello haciendo que se levantara del suelo. Ambos rostros al estar tan cerca hiso que a Serena se le calentaran las mejillas.

– Deberíamos ir a la enfermería – decía Ash mientras comenzaba a avanzar.

Serena se limito a solo verlo… (Esta escena es totalmente mía no la copie de ningún lado… XD)

Después de que a enfermera Joy revisara a Serena y posteriormente la curara… aun después de la atención de la enfermera Joy a Serena le constaba caminar así que Ash la ayudo a bajar las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio.

– Creo que tengo que irme a mi casa – decía Serena.

– Te puedo acompañar pero tu rodilla aun esta lastimada – respondía Ash.

– Mmm… No quiero ser una molestia – decía la peli miel apenada.

– No te preocupes tomaremos un autobús – respondía Ash con una sonrisa. – Así llegaremos más rápido.

– Okey.

Ash ayudo a Serena a tomar un autobús, ambos se encontraban sentados en uno de los asientos del autobús.

– Ash lo siento mucho – decía la peli miel bajando la cabeza.

– A que te refieres – respondía Ash algo confundido.

– A lo que paso en… – Serena pero fue interrumpida.

– Aaaaah… Eso no te preocupes solo fue un accidente, pero gracias a eso descubrí algo – respondía Ash mirando al frente con una sonrisa.

– Como no entiendo – miraba la peli miel a Ash confundida.

– Veras en todo el tiempo que nos conocemos nunca te había visto reír – Ash le hablaba aun mirando al frente.

Serena se quedo impresionada por la respuesta de Ash posicionando su mirada hacia Ash para después mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

– Sabes me puedo acostumbrar a tu sonrisa – Ash volteo a verla haciendo que ambos cruzaran miradas y sonrojando a la peli miel…

En la casa de Serena.

La madre de Serena lavaba los platos cuando de repente un joven encapuchado apareció en su detrás, alertando a la mujer.

– ¿Quien es usted? – mientras intentaba tomar un cuchillo, pero de repente su cuerpo se detuvo ella se quedo inmóvil.

– Por favor no quiero lastimarla – decía el joven.

– ¿Qué quiere?

– Solo quiero advertirla – respondía el joven.

– ¿De que? ¿Quién eres? – la mujer comenzaba a asustarse.

– Es sobre su hija ella esta en peligro y usted también.

– ¿Qué le paso? – la mujer comenzaba a alterarse.

– Solo escuche señora – la mujer se callo y puso un semblante muy serio. – Usted y su hija están en constante peligro, durante estos meses que vienen una catástrofe se desarrollara en Kalos, muchas personas quedaran heridas o morirán. Antes de nada no le diga a nadie lo que esta escuchando porque los alertaría y comenzarían a buscarlos a ti y a tu hija, lo mas seguro es que vaya a Kanto, ahí estará a salvo – terminaba se decir el joven.

– Como se que esto no es un engaño – la mujer dudaba.

– Confié en mi – decía el joven entregándole una foto a la mujer.

La mujer se quedo impresionada al mirar la foto…

– Está bien confió en usted. En cuanto tiempo tenemos que irnos – decía la mujer decidida.

– En una semana como máximo – respondía el joven.

La mujer volvió a ver la foto. – Acaso tu… – pero en ese instante el joven había desaparecido.

La mujer no dejaba de pensar en lo que aquel joven le dijo, cuando escucho en timbre de su casa sonando. Se dirigió a la puerta para abrir pero cuando agarro la manija pensó _"Probablemente sean…"_

– ¿Quien es?

– Soy yo Serena – respondía.

– Un momento hija – la mujer respiro aliviada.

– Hola mamá como estas – decía la peli miel.

– Que te paso hija por que tienes la pierna vendada – la mujer comenzó asustarse.

– No te preocupes solo me caí – respondía Serena calmando a su mama.

– ¿Y este joven que te acompaña? – preguntaba la mujer mirando a Ash.

– El es Ash un amigo de la escuela me ayudo a venir.

– Hola mucho gusto señora – decía Ash algo nervioso por la mirada de la madre de Serena.

La mujer miro a Ash, matándolo con la mirada. – Pasa hija.

– Lo lamento pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer, fue un gusto conocerla con su permiso me retiro – dijo Ash muy nervioso.

– Esta bien – respondió la mujer.

Después de que Ash caminara unas cuantas cuadras sintió que al fin podía respirar, ya que nunca había estado en una situación cono esa.

Ash estaba rombo a la estación de autobuses para irse a su casa, ya que estaba muy cansado por todo lo que sucedió. Una vez llegando a la estación de autobuses tomo asiento en una banca que se encontraba vacía.

El bus llego cuando el azabache se dio cuenta estaba a punto de tomarlo cuando…

" _Que día tengo tanto sueño… Que hora será…"_ Cuando de dio cuenta que eran las dos de la tarde.

– ¡Ah…! Le prometí a Dawn y a Brock que los vería en la plaza de ciudad Lumiose! – dijo mientras bajaba del bus y corría a toda velocidad.

En la plaza de ciudad Lumiose.

– Cuanto mas se piensan tardar son las dos y media de la tarde – decía Dawn molesta mirando du reloj.

Cuando vio a aun azabache correr desde lejos acercándose.

– Vaya hasta que al fin llegas Ash – decía Dawn molesta.

– Lo siento es que se mi hiso tarde – respondía Ash muy agitado. – ¿Dónde esta Brock? – preguntaba Ash aun agitado.

– No lo se aun no ha llegado y no responde mis llamadas – Respondía Dawn.

Cuando el celular de Ash comenzó a sonar en su bolcillo.

– Ese es mi celular… Hola…

– Hola Ash te habla Brock, hoy no voy a poder venir ya que tengo que cuidar a mis hermanos.

– ¿Cómo que no vas a poder venir?

– No podre se que entenderás amigo y Dawn también.

– Pero…

– Aprovecha esta oportunidad al máximo

– a que te refieres.

– Tu sabes, tu y Dawn a solas…

– Brock cuando te vuelva a ver te voy a clavar ese tenedor ¡dos veces!

– Adiós…

Dawn miraba a Ash algo confundida por como el azabache le gritaba a su celular. – Pasa algo – preguntaba Dawn.

– Brock no vendrá tiene algunas complicaciones y no podrá estar aquí – respondía Ash.

– Que mal ahora que hacemos – preguntaba Dawn.

– Mmm… que tal si vamos al cine, pero olvide mi billetera en mi casillero – proponía Ash.

– No te preocupes yo lo pago – decía Dawn mientras revisaba su mochila. – No puede ser yo también olvide mi dinero.

– Crees que sigua abierto… – decía Ash pero fue interrumpido.

– Si, si nos apuramos llegaremos a tiempo – decía Dawn.

– Entonces vamos – decía Ash.

Ash estaba sentado en una banca esperando a que Dawn llegara de los vestidores.

" _Dawn por favor apúrate"_ cuando Dawn salía de los vestidores corriendo.

– ¡Ash! – gritaba la peli azul mientras se acercaba a Ash.

– Ya esta, vámonos – decía Dawn.

Ambos caminaban en dirección a la salida. Ash agarro la manija de la puerta pero no logro abrirla.

– Esta cerrada – decía Ash.

– No puede ser, que hacemos ahora – decía Dawn preocupada.

– Sera mejor que busquemos al portero – decía Ash.

Ash y Dawn caminaba por los pacillos buscando al portero, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo la preocupación iba aumentando ya que comenzaba a oscurecer.

Ambos llegaron al segundo piso buscando al portero pero vieron una luz encendida la final de pasillo.

– Mira Ash una luz, vamos – decía Dawn.

– No lo se Dawn – respondía Ash preocupado.

Ambos se dirigieron al final del pasillo donde se encontraba el ascensor.

– Mmm… Solo es el ascensor, aunque siempre quise saber a donde va este ascensor – decía Dawn.

– Como conoces este ascensor – preguntaba Ash.

– Si este ascensor lo utilizan algunos profesores y alumnos que trabajan en el C.I.K. – respondía Dawn. – Pero tienes que se miembro para usarlo – decía Dawn curiosa. – Por que crees que no se abre con botones sino con una tarjeta.

Ash se quedo intrigado por la respuesta de Dawn, pero en ese momento el ascensor se abrió.

– Vamos ocúltate – decía Ash mientras tomaba la mano de Dawn.

Esperaron a que alguien saliera pero nadie salió, los dos se aceraron para ver, pero no había nadie.

– Entremos – decía Dawn mientras jalaba al azabache.

– No creo que sea buena idea – respondía Ash…

Ash y Dawn llegaron al puente que conectaba ambos edificios.

– Esto es increíble siempre quise ver que hacen en el C.I.K. – decía Dawn ansiosa jalado al azabache.

Cuando los dos llegaron a la puerta vieron que no se podía abrir…

– Sabes Dawn creo que hasta aquí llegamos – decía Ash intentando irse.

Cuando la puerta se abrió iluminando todo el lugar, mostrando a Gary a dos jóvenes más…

– ¿Gary que estás haciendo aquí? – preguntaba Ash.

– No Ash tu que estas haciendo aquí, no ves que solo personal autorizado puede entrar – decía Gary molesto.

– Guardias lleven a estos dos jóvenes sin autorización a la salida – decía el joven peli verde.

Los guardias llevaron a Ash y a Dawn a la salida de la secundaria Kalos.

– Suéltenme ya no es necesario que agarren – decía Ash molesto.

– Clámate Ash – decía Dawn intentando calmar al azabache.

Ambos se quedaron afuera del edificio, aunque Ash estaba muy serio y molesto. Ash estaba apunto de entrar pero una persona lo agarro de la muñeca.

– Ash por favor cálmate – decía la peli azul.

– No puedo mi propio hermano me hace esto.

– Que lograras si intentas entrar a la fuerza – decía Dawn poniéndose en su frente.

Ash se limito a agachar la cabeza.

– Sabes me prometiste que si ambos pasaríamos las eliminatorias íbamos a festejar con Brock, pero como Brock no vino y es muy tarde como para ver una película, que te parece si vamos a comer un helado – decía Dawn. (Hace tanto calor en este momento que me muero por un helado)

– Me parece genial – respondía el Ash tranquilizándose.

Cuando de repente Dawn le dio un beso en la mejilla congelando totalmente a Ash…

– Que esperas – decía Dawn ya ha lo lejos.

– Ya voy – decía Ash recuperándose de lo sucedido.

 **Continuara…**

 **Próximo capitulo**

" **El adiós"**


	10. El adiós I

**Primero: Me encuentro muy contento en publicar el décimo capítulo de este fic. (No creí llegar a este día)**

 **Segundo: Sienten lo mismo que yo, parece que hay amour en el aire…**

 **Tercero: Debo decir que este es uno de los capítulos que más me ha costado, al principio era demasiado corto, después no tenía sentido con la historia, etc. Finalmente llego a la quinta edición que pasó todos los requisitos llegando a tener tres partes aproximadamente.**

 **Reviews**

 **En mantenimiento…**

 **Gracias por los reviews de esta semana.**

 **Capitulo X**

 **El adiós**

 **Primera parte**

" **Desconfianza"**

En los pacillos de la secundaria.

– Muy bien chicos que quieren hacer esta tarde para festejar que todos pasamos el semestre – proponía Clemont al grupo.

– No lo sé – respondía el azabache. – Tú qué opinas Brock.

– Que les parece tener una noche de chicos en mi casa – proponía Brock.

– La última vez que hicimos eso tus hermanos nos torturaron toda la noche – decía Tracey no muy a gusto con la idea. – Que les parece si vamos a comer pizza.

– Esa idea no suena tan mala – respondía Ash.

– Que te parece Clemont podrás – decía Brock.

– No lo sé tengo que llevar a mi hermanita a mi casa – respondía Clemont algo dudoso.

– No te preocupes puedes traer a tu hermanita, además ella es el alma de la fiesta, sin ofender - decía Brock a su amigo.

– Esta bien, no vemos después de clases – decía Clemont yéndose.

En los casilleros.

– Hola chicas que les parece si festejamos por haber probado todas las materias del semestre – decía May llegando muy alegre.

– Me parece una excelente idea – decía Dawn. – ¿Te parece Misty?

– Si, con tal de estar lejos de mis hermanas – respondía Misty.

– Que les parece si vamos a comer pizza – proponía May.

– No está mal la idea – decía Misty. – Invitaran a alguien más…

– Todos mis amigos están saliendo de viaje – decía May triste.

– Pensaba invitar a Zoey, pero estará ocupada – respondía Dawn.

– Que no se diga más las tres después del colegio – decía Misty.

May y Dawn asistieron con la cabeza para después dirigirse a sus clases.

Las clases estaban a un par de horas para acabarse, aunque todos tenían clases solo eran para recomendaciones y algunos trabajos para cuando comiencen las clases. Comenzó a tocar la campana del almuerzo, haciendo que todos se dirijan al comedor a comer algo.

En la mesa de los chicos.

– Que pasa Brock porque esa cara, si las clases acabaran en la tarde – preguntaba Tracey.

– No es eso solo que voy a extrañar a mi instructora de karate Jenny y a la enfermera Joy – decía Brock con lágrimas de catarata.

– Brock solo son un par de semanas – decía Tracey tranquilizando a Brock

Ash y Clemont veían la escena con gotita de sudor en la cien.

En la mesa de las chicas.

– Muy bien chicas recuerden no comer mucho, ya que después de clases vamos a ir a comer – decía Misty. Pero May hacia lo contrario comiendo una montaña de comida.

– May no deberías comer tan… – decía Dawn pro fue interrumpida por un gruñido de May.

Cuando se escuchó un fuerte ruido del otro lado del comedor.

– ¡Tengo que despedirme de la instructora Jenny y la enfermera Joy! – gritaba Brock mientras era detenido por Ash y Clemont que estaban en el piso aferrándose a sus piernas y Tracey que le jalaba del brazo.

Las chicas miraron la escena con una sonrisa fingida y una gotita de sudor en la cien.

Las clases habían acabado y la mayoría de los alumnos se iban retirando de los salones y los pasillos dejándolos casi vacíos. Una joven se encontraba cerca de la ventana mirando el cielo que la tria completamente hipnotizada.

– No te sientas mal Serena – Korrina se acercaba al lado de Serena.

– Recuerda que siempre seremos las mejores amigas – decía Shauna poniendo su mano sobre su hombro, Serena se dio la vuelta y se abalanzo abrazándolas con lágrimas en los ojos…

* * *

 _Estaba recostaba en mi cama intentando conciliar el sueño, cuando alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta de mi cuarto._

– _¿Se puede pasar? – preguntaba mi madre entre abriendo la puerta. – Si pasa, ¿Sucede algo? – pregunte por la rara visita de mi madre, ella se acercó a mi cama y se sentó cerca mío. – Hija puedo hablar contigo._

 _Comencé a preocuparme ya que mi mamá me miraba muy seriamente. – Si mamá, ¿Qué pasa? – respondí algo confundida._

– _Hija nos mudaremos a Kanto – Me quede unos segundos meditando en lo que me había dicho mi madre cuando reaccione. – ¡Queeee…! – respondí levantándome bruscamente de mi cama._

– _Hija cálmate un poco – dijo mi mamá tomando una de mis manos. – Tu abuela está en el hospital muy enferma y tenemos que ir a cuidarla, ya que no hay nadie quien la atienda… – sin pensarlo interrumpí a mi mamá._

– _Pero mamá mis amigos y la secundaria – respondí exaltada._

– _No te preocupes hija seguirás en contacto con ellos, además solo es por medio año ya hable con el director y está de acuerdo – respondía mi mamá intentando calmarme. – Hija te prometo que volveremos a Kalos lo más pronto posible espero que entiendas – Dijo mi madre dándome un abrazo._

* * *

Serena se separó de sus amigas para mirarlas aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Siempre amigas – dijo Shauna.

– Siempre amigas – respondieron Korrina y Serena dándose un último abrazo, cuando en ese mismo instante un joven aparece.

– ¿Serena? – dijo el joven azabache cuando vio a la peli miel con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cuando Serena se dio cuenta de la presencia del azabache se separó de sus amigas y se fue corriendo.

– ¡Serena! – dijeron Shauna y Korrina al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué Serena está llorando? – preguntaba Ash confundido por la situación.

Las dos amigas se miraron por un momento. – Sera mejor que ella te lo diga – dijo Shauna.

Serena corría por los pasillos sin rumbo aun con lágrimas en los ojos cuando alguien la sostuvo de la muñeca deteniéndola.

– Déjame… suéltame… – Serena forcejeaba intentando liberarse del agarre.

– No Serena, no te pienso soltar – Ash no la soltaba.

Serena dejo de forcejear, se dio la vuelta para encarar a Ash mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. – Ash suéltame por favor.

– No Serena, no quiero soltarte – dijo Ash dando un par de pasos acercándose a Serena.

– Ash te lo ruego, por favor suéltame – respondía la peli miel retrocediendo e intentando con la otra mano zafarse del agarre de Ash.

– ¿Serena no confías en mí? – preguntaba Ash muy seriamente.

Serena al escuchar esto dejo de forcejear mirando al suelo, en ese instante su mente se llenaba de pensamientos y recuerdos…

* * *

 _El día estaba totalmente oscuro desde la mañana, el cielo estaba cubierto de un manto gris oscuro pero en ese instante comenzó lo inevitable una gota de agua cayo en mi cabeza dando comienzo a una torrencial lluvia, comencé a correr tapándome la cabeza con mis manos en busca de resguardo llegando a una parada de autobuses que para mi suerte tenia una banca con techo._

 _Estaba totalmente empapada y para lo peor la lluvia no cedía a lo contrario aumentaba su intensidad, pasaron varios minutos sin saber que hacer, estaba furiosa con migo misma por haber dejado mi paraguas en casa y mi mamá no contestaba mis llamadas, pensé que esto no iba a empeorar hasta que un viento fuerte comenzó a soplar haciendo que mi cara y mi cuerpo se congelasen y mi ropa mojada no ayudaban. Estaba totalmente resignada aunque suene descabellado pensaba que iba a morir ahí, cuando sentí algo tibio en mi espalda._

– _Sera mejor que te cubras con esto o te resfriaras – al voltear mi cabeza note que era Ash cubriéndome con una chaqueta._

– _¡Ash! ¿Qué haces aquí? – fue mi reacción al verlo cuando el se puso en mi frente inclinándose para estar cara a cara._

– _Lo mismo te pregunto – dijo Ash con una sonrisa. – Así esta mejor – en ese instante aun con el frio en mi cara sentí un leve arador en mis mejillas. – ¡Nos vemos mañana! – fui lo que escuche al notar que Ash se alejaba corriendo._

– _Espera Ash… – fue lo único que pude decir pero el ya se había ido…_

* * *

– ¿No confías en mi? ¿Por eso es que no quieres estar cerca de mí? – Al escuchar esto Serena levanto la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos…

* * *

 _Estaba totalmente agotada porque toda la noche me quede ayudando a mi mamá y para lo peor tuve que venir de madrugada a la secundaria para acompañar a Korrina a entregar uno de sus trabajos. – ¿A dónde vamos Korrina? – preguntaba a mi amiga algo soñolienta._

– _Me prometiste acompañarme para entregar mi trabajo de literatura – Respondía Korrina mirando a todos lados cuando yo le pregunte_

– _¿Por qué teníamos que venir sábado en la mañana? – lo decía esto entre bostezos._

– _Por que hoy es mi última oportunidad de entregar los trabajos – respondía Korrina cuando dirigió su mirada hacia mí. – Sabes Serena por que no me esperas en el patio, te vez cansada – probablemente haya notado mi cansancio a lo que yo respondí. – Esta bien, te espero en el patio._

 _Me encontraba en el patio buscando un lugar par descansar cuando note que muchos chicos y chicas de deportivos caminado por el lugar así que me acerque, al ver mas de cerca note que se trataba de una competencia lo cual me pareció muy interesante así que tome asiento cerca del lugar._

 _Estuve mirando las diferentes competencias hasta que note que Ash se encontraba en una de ellas_

– _¡Muy bien comencemos con la carrera de 100 metros planos varones, los tres primeros pasaran a la siguiente ronda! – indicaba a lo que parecía un arbitro. – En sus marcas listos ¡ya!_

 _Esta mirando la competencia de Ash cuando escuche una voz al lado mío – Si que es guapo ese chico – En ese instante se me vino la imagen de Ash a la cabeza. – ¿A quien te refieres? – respondía intentando desviar mi mirada a otro lado por el ardor que sentía en mis mejilla._

– _Me refiero a Ash – al escuchar eso volteé para mirarla respondiendo instintivamente. – ¿Acaso lo conoces? – raramente me comencé a sentir molesta._

– _No, pero tu si verdad – al notar la sonrisa en su rostro vi que ella esta jugando con migo. – ¿Tu no estas compitiendo? – le pregunte intentando desviar el tema._

– _Fui eliminada – ella respondía sin mucha importancia. – ¿Y…? ¿Cual es tu nombre?_

– _Soy Serena mucho gusto – respondía ofreciéndole mi mano_

– _Soy Miette – respondía estrechándome la mano. – Se hace tarde y me tengo que ir. Y deberías ir a felicitar a tu novio ya que parece que paso las eliminatorias – Al escuchar eso ultimo volví a sentir ese ardor en mis mejillas, pero ella tenia razón debía ir a felicitar a Ash por su logro y a disculparme por el accidente que le ocasione._

 _Cuando ya estaba cerca vi como una chica corrió a abrazarlo cayendo juntos al piso, al ver esto sentí una punzada en el corazón y como un nudo se formaba en mi garganta así que salí corriendo del lugar._

 _Corría por los pasillos aguantando las ganas de llorar… No sabía porque pero me dolía tanto ver a Ash con otra chica… Por que siento este dolor en mi pecho… Cuando en un descuido mío tropecé cayendo fuertemente lastimándome la rodilla._

 _El dolor era insoportable ya que apenas podía mover mi pie, cuando escuche la voz de Ash acercándose – Serena te encuentras bien – Se puso en frente mío intentando ayudarme a lo que respondí molesta. – Si estoy bien yo puedo sola._

– _Déjame ayudarte Serena esta muy grabe – Ash intentaba ayudarme pero yo solo la rechazaba. – No yo puedo sola._

 _Cuando Ash me detuvo de los hombros y me miro fijamente. – Déjame ayudarte por favor Serena – No sabia por que lo hice pero acepte su ayuda._

 _Ash bajo su mochila para sacar un pañuelo y vendar mi herida. – Creo que con esto bastara ¿Te puedes levantar? – yo intente levantarme pero el dolor fue demasiado haciendo que cediera._

– _Haber déjame ayudarte – dijo Ash agachándose tomando una de mis manos y pasándola por encima de su cuello haciendo que me levantara del suelo, al levantar mi cara vi que estábamos muy cerca sintiendo de nuevo ese ardor en las mejilla._

* * *

– ¡Responde Serena! – dijo Ash soltando la muñeca de Serena sonando muy serio.

Serena se quedo quieta por unos segundos mirando a Ash, cuando cerró los ojos soltando un par de lágrimas. – ¡Vete…! – fue lo único que dijo huyendo del lugar.

Ash al escuchar esto no le importó, él tenía que saber la verdad hasta que…

– Ash ¡Detente!

 **Continuara…**

 **PD: ¡Oh! ¡Por dios! Al fin hay algo de hype. ¿Quién detuvo a Ash? ¿Por qué Serena actúa así? ¿El capítulo siguiente será una troleada?**

 **Próximo capítulo**

" **El adiós"**

 **Segunda parte**


	11. El adiós II

**Primero: Vaya el fic llego a los: favoritos 25 y siguiendo 20 eso me gusta dándome mas ganas de escribir como loco… Así que si les agrado como va el rumbo de la historia, les invito a que la pongan como favorita, la sigan y comenten.**

 **Segundo: Una parte de este capitulo fue escrita gracias a un comentario que me mandaron en el capitulo cinco, haciéndome recuerdo de esa frase y algunas cosas. (Editada a mí estilo… XD) Gracias por la idea Guest II**

 **Así que no sean tímidos manden sus ideas o opiniones de lo que puede suceder haciendo que el foco de mi cabeza de prenda.**

 **Tercero: Lamento la demora, ayer intente subirlo pero no podía ingresar a la página ¿A alguien le sucedió esto?**

 **Reviews**

 **En mantenimiento… Gracias por los reviews de esta semana.**

 **Sin mas que decir les dejo con el capitulo de la semana.**

 **Capítulo XI**

 **El adiós**

 **Segunda parte**

" **Una ayuda inesperada"**

– ¡Responde Serena! – dijo Ash soltando la muñeca de Serena.

Serena se quedó quieta, cuando cerró los ojos soltando un par de lágrimas. – ¡Vete…! – fue lo único que dijo huyendo del lugar…

Ash al escuchar esto no le importó, él tenía que saber la verdad…

– Ash ¡Detente! – Se escuchó la voz de Shauna. – Déjala ir.

Ash con toda la impotencia del mundo se detuvo. – Por favor dime que es lo que sucede – dijo esto con una voz muy fría.

– Hoy a las cinco de la tarde ve al aeropuerto, puerta número diez – respondió Shauna para después irse.

Ash ignoro esto comenzando a buscar a Serena corriendo por los pasillos gritando su nombre. - ¡Serena…! ¡Serena! ¡Donde estas!

Después de varios minutos buscado Ash finalmente desistió apoyándose en una pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso. _"Porque siempre tiene que pasar esto"_ pensaba Ash mirando al techo…

* * *

 _Me encontraba con Brock caminado por los pasillos de la secundaria practicando de temas sin importancia cuando…_

– _Si te hago una pregunta, me piensas contestar con la verdad – Brock dijo esto muy seriamente a lo que respondí._

– _Claro de que se trata – pensando que me preguntaría algo relacionado con el estudio._

– _¿Te gusta Serena? – la respuesta de mi amigo hiso que me quedara sin palabras. No podía negar que ella era hermosa, pero siempre que me encontraba con ella parecía que nos distanciábamos más, hasta llegue a pensar que a ella le incomodaba mi compañía._

– _No puedo decírtelo Brock – Fue lo que respondí haciendo molestar a mi compañero._

– _Pero me dijiste que me responderías con la verdad – tenía razón de estar molesto pero…_

– _Lo se Brock, te dije que te respondería con la verdad… pero ni yo se la respuesta a esa pregunta – estaba totalmente confundido._

– _Te entiendo amigo se lo difícil que es… tampoco yo me he decidido – Su respuesta me sorprendió ya que pensé que me iba a torturar con esa pregunta toda la semana._

– _¿Tampoco te has decidió? – fue lo que pregunte ya que nunca lo había escuchado hablar de alguna chica… a menos que…_

– _Si… no me puedo decidir entre el encanto de la instructora Jenny o la belleza de la enfermera Joy – Tenia que imaginarlo él era Brock._

* * *

Ash se levantó del piso tomo su mochila y comenzó a correr saliendo de la secundaria a toda prisa, cuando llego a la acera que daba con la calle espero unos minutos esperando a que llegue un taxi.

Al notar que no había indicios de que apareciera una movilidad comenzó a correr… _"Tengo que llegar a la casa de Serena, pronto"_ pensaba Ash muy determinado.

Después de varios minutos corriendo Ash comenzó a sentirse cansado, aun con los entrenamientos con Dawn él no era lo suficientemente resistente llegando a detenerse para recuperar el aire.

* * *

– _Me rindo es imposible – estaba totalmente frustrado me apoye de espaldas contra la pared deslizándome hasta quedar sentado en el piso. – Debería resignarme a reprobar cocina aun con ayuda de Serena no puedo cocinar y para lo peor May no ayuda mucho que digamos, en ese instante vi como Serena se acercaba para sentarse a mi lado._

– _Al parecer ya te has dado por vencido – al escuchar esto voltee a verla cuando note que ella estaba mirando al suelo. – Simplemente te desconozco, los primeros días estabas decidido a aprender pero ahora te sientas en el piso resignándote a reprobar._

 _Serena tenía razón me estaba rindiendo demasiado rápido pero. – Aun así aunque lo intente no llego a nada solo pierdo mi tiempo – esto último lo dije sin pensar para después escuchar la respuesta de Serena._

– _Entonces eso piensas de mi ayuda, que es una pérdida de tiempo – al escuchar su tono de voz sabía que había metido la pata así que intente arreglarlo. – No... No eso lo que quería decir, simplemente no entiendo esto de la cocina._

– _Así que no entiendes nada de lo que te digo – sentía la molestia de Serena cada vez más, sabía que si volvía a abrir la boca simplemente ella se iría o me abofetearía, así que intente no decir nada pero._

– _Así que yo soy el problema – simplemente estaba contra la espada y la pared, sabía que si no le respondía ella se molestaría pero si le respondiera ella se molestaría aún más._

– _¡No Serena! La cuestión es que… – no sabía que decir me quede sin palabras._

– _¡Es que! ¡Qué Ash! – creía que eso no podía estar más nervioso hasta que ella planto su mirada en mí. Tenía miedo en decir otra estupidez al solo verla sabía que estaba bastante molesta._

– _¡No puedo aprender a cocinar! – esto lo dije en voz muy alta para después recordar que ella estaba a mi lado, ya me lo imaginaba ella levantándose de su lugar diciéndome: No simplemente soy el problema sino que ahora me gritas._

 _Pero me sorprendí cuando ella dirigió si mirada al techo. – Los olvidaste verdad – ella no hacia un gesto tampoco su voz sonaba molesta, pero… que fue lo que olvide, tenía que recordar algo._

– _Aquella vez en el… – en ese instante mi mente intentaba hacer memoria pero no lograba encontrar eso que había olvidado ¿Quizás era algo importante? ¿Pero qué? Simplemente no lo recordaba, pero fue cuando me di cuenta que Serena se encontraba al frente mío poniéndose en cuclillas para estar frente a frente._

– _No te… – pronuncio Serena esperando una respuesta, cuando mi mente recordó a lo que ella se refería._

– _Rindas… – continúe la frase que había olvidado._

– _Hasta el final – ambos terminamos de decirlo al mismo tiempo, para después ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Serena levantándose y ofreciéndome una mano._

– _Gracias Serena – dije esto aceptando su mano para luego levantarme._

– _Que te parece si reanudamos la clase – esto lo decía tomando una cuchara de madera y ofreciéndomela._

– _Me parece perfecto – respondí tomando la cuchara._

* * *

" _No me rendiré tan fácil"_ en ese instante Ash tomo una bocanada de aire comenzando a correr nuevamente. Después de un par de cuadras Ash llego a la casa de serena comenzando a tocar el timbre y posteriormente la puerta.

– ¡Serena! ¡Serena! ¡Abre por favor! – pasaron varios minutos sin respuesta así que Ash retrocedió un par de pasos observando la casa detenidamente cuando hallo una ventana abierta, sin pensarlo dos ves Ash comenzó a escalar para llegar a la ventana.

– Joven que se supone que está haciendo ya nadie vive ahí – un hombre de ochenta años con una chompa café y un pantalón plomo apareció haciendo que Ash se detenga.

– A qué se refiere – lo decía Ash aun colgado en la pared.

– Me refiero a las personas que vivían ahí, se fueron hace media hora – Ash al escuchar eso comenzó a bajar.

– Como que se fueron hace media hora – lo decía Ash estando frente al hombre.

– Si hace unos momentos llego un camión llevándose muchas cosas, probablemente las personas que vivían aquí se hayan mudado – Ash pensaba que quizás el hombre se esté equivocando pero...

* * *

 _Estaba decidió ir por Serena cuando – Ash ¡Detente! – voltee a ver y vi que se trataba de Shauna. – Déjala ir._

 _Tenía que saber que era lo que sucedía pero Shauna tenía razón, no podía obligarla. – Por favor dime que es lo que sucede – tenía que saber algo._

– _Hoy a las cinco de la tarde ve al aeropuerto, puerta número diez – ¿Qué significaba eso? No importa tengo que buscarla._

* * *

– ¡No puede ser…! Disculpe sabe qué hora es – el hombre asistió con la cabeza para después levantar su muñeca y mirar su reloj.

– Son las seis menos cuarto – respondía el hombre.

– El aeropuerto está demasiado lejos, no llegare a tiempo – esto lo decía con la cabeza baja.

– Veo que muy importante que te encuentras con esa chica – el hombre puso su mano en el hombro de Ash.

– ¿Cómo lo sabe? – preguntaba Ash al hombre.

– Estoy a punto de cumplir una centena de años, creo haber vivido lo suficiente para saber de estas cosas – el hombre mayor intentaba animar a Ash. – no te preocupes yo te llevare al aeropuerto, tengo un auto estacionado muy cerca de aquí, te parece.

– Claro – Ash respondió un poco más animado.

– Entonces que estamos esperando vamos – decía el hombre comenzando a caminar. – Este es mi auto – el hombre mostraba un auto último modelo color negro.

– Este es su auto – Ash se quedó muy impresionado al ver la clase de auto que estaba en su frente.

– Si pero antes espera un momento – dijo el hombre mirando a todos lados. – Puedes hacer guardia unos momentos.

– Claro – dijo Ash comenzando a observar a los lados. – ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?

– No me mires y sigue haciendo guardia – dijo el hombre para después abrir la puerta. – Todos abordo, siguiente parada el aeropuerto – el hombre entro al auto.

El hombre puso sus manos en el volante quedándose quieto. – ¿Sucede algo? – preguntaba Ash ya que el hombre no se movía.

En ese instante el hombre encendió el auto comenzando a acelerar feroz mente, para después soltar el embriague haciendo que el auto corra a toda velocidad.

– ¡Aaaaah…! Creo que debería ir un poco más despacio – decía Ash aferrándose al asiento.

– ¡Oh! ¡Sí! Había olvidado lo divertido era conducir.

– A qué se refiere con eso – preguntaba Ash por la actitud del hombre.

– A que no había conducido así en veinte años – la respuesta dejo más que aterrorizado a Ash, cuando en ese instante se comenzaron a escuchar las sirenas de policiales.

Al escuchar esto a Ash se le vino a la mente la peor y más correcta situación que podía pasar. – No me diga que este no es su auto… – Ash fue interrumpido.

– Si este no es mi auto, es el auto de mi vecino por suerte siempre deja las llaves adentro – lo decía el hombre con una sonrisa lunática.

– Entonces usted robo este auto – lo decía Ash temeroso a la respuesta del hombre.

– No es robar yo más bien lo llamo prestado indirectamente – lo decía el hombre comenzando a acelerar.

" _En que me acabo de meter"_ pensaba Ash viendo la situación.

– Quieres o no encontrarte con esa chica y por cierto cuál es su nombre.

– Se llama Serena y si quiero llegar a verla por última vez, pero esto no es una locura – respondía Ash.

– No es una locura esto es vivir – el hombre dirigió su vista hacia Ash – te daré un consejo ¡Una vida sin arriesgarse, no es vida!

En ese instante Ash sintió que quizás el hombre no esté tan loco cono creía. Cuando noto que el hombre no miraba al frente donde se encontraba un camión. – ¡Cuidado…!

En ese instante el hombre movió su vista al frente notando el camión y esquivándolo. – Vaya eso estuvo cerca. Me agradas chico, pero no deberías ir a verla sin llevar nada – En ese instante el hombre soltó el volante comenzando a revisar sus bolcillos.

– ¡Que está haciendo! – dijo Ash dando un salto y agarrando el volante del auto.

– Donde lo puse – decía el hombre revisando cada uno de sus bolcillos. – Aquí esta sabía que lo había traído – El hombre saco una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo – Gracias por sostener el volante por mí – el hombre agarro con una mano el volante y con la otra le entrego la cajita a Ash.

– ¿Qué es esto? – decía Ash mirando la cajita.

– Velo por ti mismo – respondía el hombre.

Ash abrió la cajita notando que en su interior se encontraba un brazalete metálico color plateado con una piedra de color cristalino al centro. – No puedo aceptar esto.

– Claro que puedes – respondía el hombre.

– No, no puedo.

– Si no lo aceptar estrellare el auto – dijo el hombre mostrando una sonrisa dando a entender que lo haría.

– Esta bien, muchas gracias – respondía Ash mirando el brazalete.

– Sabes ese brazalete es muy especial, creara un lazo irrompible entre tú y la persona a la que se lo obsequies sin importar la distancia que los separe.

– Eso es cierto – decía Ash algo incrédulo.

– No… – el hombre solo sonrió al decir esto. – Mira ya llegamos – el hombre detuvo el auto.

Ash en ese instante salió del auto para después darse la vuelta y mirar al hombre.

– Suerte muchacho – el hombre acelero y salió a toda velocidad del lugar.

" _Rayos me olvide preguntarle su nombre_ " – pensaba Ash mirando como el auto se perdía a lo lejos… – ¡Ash! – decían dos chicas saliendo de la puerta del aeropuerto llamando la atención a Ash.

– Korrina, Shauna donde esta Serena – pregunta Ash llegando a la puerta y preocupado de que Serena ya se haya ido.

– Su avión está a punto de salir apúrate – respondió Korrina.

– Gracias – continúo Ash, entrando al aeropuerto.

 **Continuara…**

 **PD: ¡Que! ¿Acaso querían más drama…? ¿Ash llegara a tiempo? ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Algo paso entre Serena y Ash que no haya escrito? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas?**

 **Próximo capitulo**

 **"El adiós"**

 **Tercera parte**


	12. El adiós III

**Primero: Hola mis queridos lectores lamentablemente trayéndoles malas noticias. Como no muchos saben estoy intentando entrar a la universidad lo cual es muy difícil, así que le daré una pequeña pausa al fic, para dedicarme a estudiar a full… (Primero es lo primero)**

 **Pero no se enojen, si me van bien en estos exámenes habrá una publicación doble programadas para: 29/03 y 1/04 de este año claro está, así que deséenme suerte.**

 **Segundo: Como dije anteriormente cualquier opinión, idea, rumor, chisme, etc. Está totalmente bienvenida.**

 **Tercero: Este fue uno de los capítulos que más me costó escribir, ya que intento hacer el fic lo más originalmente posible. Ya que esta parte de la secundaria no lo tomo tan a fondo. (Me refiero a que solo será una pequeña parte del fic) Ya que podría haber puesto… no lo sé… un baile, una obra de teatro (Que obra se les viene a la mente, para que actúen los personajes), trabajos en parejas, etc. Pero tampoco están descartadas estas ideas.**

 **Reviews**

 **En mantenimiento… Gracias por los reviews de esta semana.**

 **Sin más que decir les dejo con el capítulo de la semana.**

 **Capítulo XII**

 **El adiós**

 **Tercera parte**

" **Un lazo irrompible"**

Serena se encontraba en su cuarto observando desde la ventana el cielo. Su mente esta en conflicto con su corazón con tan solo recordar cada momento que paso con él, solo llegaba a estar cada vez más y más confundida llenándola de frustración por un lado su corazón le hablaba diciéndole que es el indicado pero su mente por otro lado le insistía en no confiar en el… – Hija ya estas lista, tenemos que ya – decía su madre en tono muy bajo desde la puerta de la habitación de Serena.

– Si, mamá – respondió sin dejar de mirar la ventana.

Su madre se acercó tomo las maletas que estaban puestas sobre la cama de Serena. – Te espero abajo – dijo su madre mientras salía del cuarto.

Después de un par de segundos Serena decidió bajar y salir de su casa mirándola por última vez, mientras su madre acomodaba las maletas en el taxi…

– Vámonos ya está todo listo – dijo la madre de Serena mientras entraba al taxi. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar al taxi vio como un joven empujaba a un hombre mayor haciendo que caiga contra el pavimento. – ¡Quiétese anciano! – Al ver esto Serena corrió a auxiliaros.

– Se encuentra bien – dijo Serena preocupada por el hombre mayor.

– No se preocupe señorita me encuentro bien – respondía el hombre levantándose.

– Como hay gente así de cruel – al ver cómo le habían tratado.

– No es necesario que se moleste, estas cosas pasan – cuando el hombre noto las marcas de lágrimas en el rostro de Serena. – ¿Veo que ha estado llorando?

– Porque dice eso – respondía Serena nerviosa.

– Su rostro al igual que sus ojos lo delatan – respondía el hombre con mucha seguridad.

– Lo siento últimamente han pasado muchas cosas – decía Serena limpiándose las mejillas.

– Quizás llorar sea una forma de desaguarse de la tristeza y el dolor, pero conozco una mejor receta para la tristeza y el dolor son; tu familia y amigos ósea tus seres queridos.

– Ese es el problema me alejare de ellos – Serena respondía triste.

– Si tú los quieres tanto como ellos a ti, no importa la distancia siempre estarán cerca de ti – respondía el hombre alejándose del lugar.

Serena se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho el hombre cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. – Vamos hija – decía su madre llevándola al taxi.

El taxi se dirigía hacia el aeropuerto mientras Serena solo se dedicaba a ver la ciudad por una de las ventas del taxi…

* * *

– _Ya pues Serena di que si – me decía mi amiga mientras me rogaba que valla con ella a la feria que se acaba de establecer en ciudad Lumiose._

– _No lo sé Shauna tengo mucha tarea que hacer – respondía algo indecisa ya que a mí no me llamaban tanto la atención las ferias, además me sentía algo cansada por la clase de gimnasia que pasamos por la mañana. – Además va a hacer aburrido si solo vamos las dos._

– _Entonces si encuentro a alguien más iras – no le podía decir que no a mi mejor amiga, pero es imposible que ella consiguiera a alguien para acompañarnos ya que la secundaria está casi vacía y Korrina se fue de viaje._

– _Esta bien Shauna si encuentras a dos personas más iré – era imposible que encontrara a dos personas más, así que me salvaría de esta._

– _Muy bien Serena dame tan solo dos minutos – dijo Shauna para después salir volando del lugar. Incrédula a que consiguiera dos personas más me senté en una banca a esperarla._

 _Pasaron varios minutos y Shauna no aparecía cuando… – ¡Serena…! – era Shauna quien me gritaba a lo lejos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

– _Encontré dos personas que con gusto nos acompañaran – no me lo creía, era casi imposible que encontrara a alguien. – Que bien – respondí con una sonrisa fingida. – ¿Quiénes son?_

– _Pronto lo zabras no están esperando afuera – Shauna tomo mi muñeca y comenzó a jalarme… Comenzamos a llegar a la puerta de salida cuando comencé a escuchar voces._

– _Como es posible que una chica lleve en su cartera unas esposas._

– _No lo sé pero no tienes algún aparato que nos libere de esto…_

– _¡Ash! – fue mi reacción al ver a Ash esposado con Clemont a la baranda de las escaleras._

– _¡Serena…! – El volteo al notar mi presencia._

– _¡Shauna! – Fue la impresión del rubio al ver a mi amiga_

– _Ellos no acompañaran no es genial – Shauna se acercó a ellos para abrazarlos del cuello. – No es así – decía Shauna aplicando más fuerza. No tenía que ser adivina para notar lo que en realidad estaba pasando…_

 _Después de que Shauna soltara a Ash y Clemont nos dirigimos en dirección a la feria y aunque Shauna y Clemont nos acompañaban no podía dejar de sentirme rara en presencia de Ash, no me molestaba que nos acompañara más bien me hacía sentir al más tranquila ya que si hubiera sido cualquier chico de la secundaria no me hubiera dejado en paz ni un solo momento, intentando llamar mi atención para llegar a algo con migo, pero últimamente siempre que Ash está cerca de mi comienzo a actuar algo extraña, tiendo a ponerme nerviosa o a sentir un ardor en mis mejillas…_

– _¡Serena! ¡Serena…! Tierra llamando a Serena…_

– _Ah – fue mi respuesta al notar que Shauna me llamaba la atención. Al parecer me metí tanto en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que llegamos al lugar._

– _Que pasa Serena ¿Te encuentra bien? – Shauna se acercaba y tocaba mi frente._

– _No pasa nada – respondía quitando la mano de Shauna de mi frente._

– _Muy bien que estamos esperando, entremos – debo decir que aunque no me agradaba la idea de ir a la feria me gustaba ver a mi amiga tan feliz._

 _Cuando comenzamos a entrar a la feria note que tenía una hermosa decoración ya que a medida que el sol se ocultaba las guirnaldas que cubrían todo a su alrededor le daban un ambiente mágico al lugar. Después de media hora apenas habíamos recorrido parte de la feria y aunque no estaba de acuerdo en venir, me divertí mucho ver como Shauna obligaba a Clemont a subir a los juegos mecánicos, también a Ash que lo metió en una competencia de jalar la cuerda que para su mala suerte le toco con un hombre el doble de alto que el haciendo que perdiera fácilmente cayendo directamente al lodo._

– _Miren chicos eso ¿Qué les parece si lo intentamos? – dijo Shauna señalando un gran muro para escalar._

– _¡Hay…! No estarás hablando enserio – respondía Clemont asustado por ver la pared de escalar._

– _Vamos Serena será divertido – Shauna decía esto comenzándome a empujar por la espalda._

– _¡Espera…! ¡Que! – respondía intentando detener a mi amiga._

 _No puedo creer que Shauna me convenciera de hacer esto, Clemont apenas puedo escalar unos cuantos centímetros al igual que Shauna y aunque Ash haya llegado a la sima yo me encontraba a mitad de camino. Mis brazos ya no podían aguantar al igual que mis piernas, así que en un intento de seguir avanzando me resbale cayendo unos cuantos centímetros…_

– _¡Serena! – todos gritaron al mismo tiempo lo cual me dejo confundida ya que si caía el arnés lo impediría, cuando miro hacia arriba noto la cuerda de mi arnés rota. – ¡Aaaaah…! ¡Auxilio! – Comencé a entrar en pánico y aunque haya un colchón que suavizaría mi caída estaba demasiado alto, cada segundo que pasaba perdía fuerza para sostenerme haciendo que uno de mis pies resbalase. Para mi mala suerte el encargado no se encontraba cerca…_

– _¡Serena! – comencé a escuchar la voz de Ash. – ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Tienes que subir! – apenas tenía fuerzas para subir._

– _¡No puedo! ¡Tengo miedo! – respondía a lo que poco a poco mis manos se resbalaban._

– _¡Tú puedes Serena! ¡No te rindas hasta el final! – en ese instante deje de mirar hacia abajo, levante mi cabeza para observar a Ash que se encontraba en la sima mientras extendía su mano. – Tu puedes Serena – no sabía lo que me pasaba en ese instante, comenzaba a escalar nuevamente. – No te rindas – comencé a extender mi mano para tomar la mano de Ash._

– _Ya no puedo más – comencé a resbalarme alejándonos más._

– _¡Serena! – con mis últimas fuerzas di un pequeño brinco tomando la mano de Ash._

– _Te tengo – Ash comenzó a jalarme con todas sus fuerzas... Ambos nos encontrábamos de rodillas en la sima recuperando el aire._

– _Sabia que lo lograrías – decía Ash con una sonrisa en su rostro._

– _Gracias Ash._

* * *

– Hija despierta ya llegamos _–_ decía la mamá de Serena comenzando a moverla.

– Ah… Que paso _–_ respondía Serena.

– Te quedaste dormida hija, vamos tenemos que apurarnos _–_ ambas tomaron sus maletas y entraron al aeropuerto. Serena se quedó sentada esperando cerca de la puerta de su avión.

– Hola Serena _–_ decía Shauna que se acercaba junto a Korrina.

– Ni si quiera se te ocurra irte sin despedirte de nosotras _–_ Korrina se acercaba para abrazar a Serena. _–_ Suerte amiga.

– No te preocupes Serena el tiempo pasara volando _–_ Shauna se unía al abrazo. _–_ Espero no olvides llamarnos.

– Acabo de recordar que teníamos que hacer algo, no es así Shauna.

– No recuerdo _–_ respondía Shauna. En ese instante Korrina le dio un golpe en el estómago. _–_ Si… ya me acorde _–_ decía Shauna casi perdiendo el aire.

Shauna y Korrina se despidieron de Serena, mientras que ella volvió a tomar asiento esperando, cuando…

– ¡Serena! _–_ al escuchar esa voz Serena se quedó totalmente paralizada mirando al piso por unos segundos llegando a decir una palabra _–_ ¿A…? ¿Ash? _–_ ella levanto su cabeza poco a poco llegando a divisar a Ash que se encontraba en su frente.

– Hola _–_ pronuncio Ash quedándose casi sin palabras.

– Hola _–_ a lo que respondió Serena.

– Serena yo lo lamento no debí actuar así, no sabía lo que en realidad estaba pasando… creo que fue una mala idea venir… _–_ Ash intentaba explicar lo que paso a Serena, cuando en ese instante Ash se sintió el cálido cuerpo de la joven que lo abrazaba.

– Gracias por venir – decía Serena en voz baja con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

– Porque no lo aria – repondría Ash correspondiendo al abrazo de Serena.

– Yo lo lamento Ash debí decírtelo _–_ decía Serena aun soltando lágrimas.

– No te preocupes Serena, pero antes de que te vayas quiero darte esto – decía Ash separándose de Serena sacando una cajita de su bolcillo.

– ¿Qué es? – preguntaba Serena mirando la cajita.

– Es un regalo que quisiera darte antes de que te vayas – decía Ash abriendo la cajita mostrando el brazalete.

– Pero Ash yo… – Serena fue interrumpido por Ash que tomo la mano derecha de la peli miel poniéndole el brazalete.

– Espero que te guste – decía Ash soltando la mano derecha de Serena.

– Gracias Ash – Serena miro el brazalete con una sonrisa.

– Hija apúrate que nuestro vuelo está a punto de salir – decía la madre de Serena llegando al lugar mientras tomaba la maleta de Serena.

– Si ya voy – respondía Serena a su mamá.

– Creo que este es el adiós – dijo Ash en tono muy bajo.

– Si… – dijo Serena mostrando su tristeza.

Ambos se abrazaron por última vez, se separaron un poco para mirándose uno al otro sin romper el abrazo. Cuando ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, mientras que poco a poco ambos se iban acercando haciendo que el mundo para ambos desapareciera dejándolos a los dos solos, comenzando a sentir la respiración del otro y como sus corazones latían fuertemente a medida que la distancia desaparecía entre ambos, ninguno de los sabía lo que hacía solo se dejaban llevar por el momento, comenzando a entrecerrar los ojos llegando al punto de rosar sus labios.

– ¡Último aviso a los que van a abordar el vuelo rumbo a Kanto! ¡Por favor ingresar por la puerta nuero 10! – sonó el altavoz del aeropuerto haciendo que Ash y Serena se detengan.

Serena dio un paso hacia atrás soltándose del abrazo y mostrando un hermosa sonrisa, antes ingresar al avión.

– ¡Serena! – decía la madre de Serena en la cabina de abordaje.

– Mamá – respondía Serena deteniéndose.

– Hija porque tardaste tanto estaba a punto de irte a buscar – decía la madre de Serena aliviada.

– Lo siento mamá solo que… – Serena fue interrumpida.

– No importa hija, será mejor que tomemos asiento el avión está a punto de despegar – continuaba su madre en dirección a sus asientos.

Serena tomo el asiento alado de la ventanilla del avión, abriendo la cortina y mirando hacia el aeropuerto. _"Adiós…"_ pensaba Serena algo triste pero a la ves feliz.

Ash se acercó a una de las ventas del aeropuerto. _"Adiós…"_ pensaba Ash mientras miraba como el avión de Serena partía rumbo a Kanto.

– Hija deberías descansar será un viaje largo – decía la madre de Serena cerrando la cortina de la ventanilla.

– Esta bien – respondía Serena acostando su cabeza en el hombro de su madre.

– Descansa hija.

 **PD: Serena se ha ido… ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Quiénes odian a ese altavoz? ¿Cuándo regresara Serena? (No se preocupen, tampoco quería retirar a Serena del fic demasiado rápido, pero muy pronto la veremos)**

 **Continuara…**

 **Próximo capitulo**

" **Sospechas"**


	13. Sospechas

**Primero: Quiero disculparme por dejar sin fic por tanto tiempo espero que me entiendan, se lo que es espera por una actualización tanto tiempo (En mis tiempos de lector, ahora apenas puedo leer algo). Para compensarlo hare una publicación doble para después volver a la publicación normal (Como lo dije en el capítulo anterior)**

 **Segundo: Hace poco no sabía que existía los PM gracias a un usuario que me mando PM (Pronto te contestare lo lamento). Así que bienvenidos los PM que me manden, intentare responder lo más rápido posible.**

 **Tercero: Se siente raro publicar el miércoles.**

 **Reviews**

 **En mantenimiento… Gracias por su reviews (Esto sigue en mantenimiento que pasa…)**

 **Sin más que decir les dejo con el capítulo 1/2 de esta semana.**

 **Capítulo XIII**

 **Sospechas**

Ash se encontraba caminando por el laboratorio de su abuelo con una taza de café en su mano, llegando hasta donde se encontraba su abuelo. – ¿Qué estás viendo abuelo? – preguntaba Ash mientras tomaba un sorbo de su casa de café.

– Estoy viendo las noticias – respondía su abuelo aun mirando el televisor.

Ash se acercó al televisor a mirar.

– Profesor Lysson es cierto que el C.I.K. está trabajando en una forma de mejorar la condición humana – preguntaba un reportero.

– Efectivamente, esta vez nos enfocamos en la condición humana – respondía Lysson.

– ¿Nos puede dar algo de información sobre el proyecto? – preguntaba otro reportero.

– Mmm… Ayudará a mejorar el condicionamiento físico y mental de las personas hasta un cien por ciento – respondía el hombre.

– ¿Hasta un cien por ciento eso suena imposible? – Gritaba otro reportero.

– Sé que suena imposible para muchos, pero cuando salga a la luz, lo imposible será posible – respondía Lysson.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que esperar para poder los resultados de sus investigaciones? – preguntaba el reportero.

– Dentro de cuatro meses el C.I.K. abrirá sus puertas para mostrar el futuro de la humanidad – dijo Lysson para luego retirarse.

– Esta fue la entrevista al presidente del Centro de investigaciones Kalos, más adelante tendremos… – Ash apago el televisor.

– Abuelo sabes en que está trabajando el C.I.K. – preguntaba Ash a su abuelo.

– No, no me informaron que el C.I.K. estaba trabajando en un proyecto – respondía Oak.

– Esta bien abuelo – decía Ash saliendo del laboratorio. Cuando Ash estaba bajando de las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto se topó con su hermano.

– A dónde vas Gary – decía Ash muy serio.

– Eso no te incumbe – respondía Gary tomando su mochila y comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

Al escuchar la respuesta de su hermano Ash se molestó, bajo las gradas rápidamente poniéndose enfrente de su hermano.

– Ahora que es lo que quieres – decía Gary molesto por la intromisión de Ash.

– Tenemos que hablar – dijo Ash muy serio.

– Sera mejor que te vayas, me estas comenzando a fastidiar – decía Gary empujado a Ash y saliendo de la casa.

Ash miro la puerta con ira y enojo recordando…

* * *

 _Estaba en la puerta de mi cas intentando aguantar las ganas de golpear a Gary en la cara. ¿Por qué nunca me dijo que trabajaba en el C.I.K.? Ni siquiera le importo que a mí y a Dawn nos echaran a la fuerza del C.I.K… Tome la manija de la puerta y con mi otra mano saque las llaves de mi bolcillo cuando estuve a punto de abrir la puerta me sorprendí al ver que no tenía cerradura, cuando abrí la puerta me sorprendí al ver a Gary y mi abuelo hablando._

– _¡Ash! No es grandioso Gary me acaba de contar que trabaja en el C.I.K. pronto será un gran científico como su abuelo – decía mi abuelo con mucha felicidad, cuando dirigí mi vista hacia Gary vi en sus ojos que él le había dicho todo, aunque probablemente no le haya dicho lo que me dijo el director, que ha estado faltando a clases, que no ha entregado sus proyectos y que está a punto de perder el año. Pero no podía decir eso, mi abuelo estaba realmente contento no podía arruinar su alegría. Lo peor de todo fue que Gary me lanzara esa mirada desafiante diciendo que le dijera todo lo que se y por consiguiente aumentando mis ganas de golpearlo._

 _Subí a mi cuarto sin decir nada, pues si me quedaba más tiempo quizás no me iba a controlar._

 _Ya estaba a punto de entrar a mi cuarto cuando…_

– _No le vas a decir lo que paso – era Gary quien se encontraba detrás de mí._

– _Debería – respondí agarrando la manija de mi cuarto._

– _No lo sé, parecían estar molestos tú y tu noviecita – Solté la manija de mi cuarto, camine hasta el, agarre su chaqueta con ambas manos y lo mire a los ojos._

– _No la metas en esto… Además que gano con decirle todo mi abuelo – mis ganas de golpearlo aumentaban cada vez más…_

– _No lo sé, tu dime – respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual me enfureció más, lo empuje hacia atrás me dirigí a la puerta de mi cuarto tome la manija con una mano derecha para después mirar a Gary._

– _¿Quién eres? – fue lo que dije antes de entrar a mi cuarto y cerrarlo con llave._

* * *

Ash estaba a punto de traer a su hermano por la fuerza, noto una memoria botada en el piso, se agacho para tomarla al verla más de cerca noto que era muy diferente a las que comúnmente veía.

" _Quizás esta memoria sea de mi abuelo"_ Pensaba Ash subiendo hacia el laboratorio de su abuelo.

– ¡Oye abuelo! Acaso esta memoria no es tuya – preguntaba Ash en la puerta del laboratorio.

– No Ash yo no utilizo esa clase de cosas ¿Quizás sea de tu hermano? – respondía su abuelo mientras trabajaba.

– Okey abuelo – decía Ash saliendo del laboratorio.

Ash bajo las escaleras llegando a la sala para luego echarse en el sillón. Ash saco la memoria de su bolcillo y comenzó a mirarla sin dejar de pensar que contenía, pero también pensaba que no sería correcto el revisar las cosas de su hermano.

Después de varios minutos meditándolo Ash decidió ver que contenía la memoria, tenía que saber que le sucedía a su hermano, ya que después de unos meses que llegaron a Kalos su hermano se ha estado comportando muy raro. Ash subía las escaleras muy desesperado en saber que contenía dicha memoria. Entro a su cuarto velozmente encendió el computador que tenía y después de unos segundos que a él le parecieron horas lo introdujo en la PC.

Pasaron varios minutos y la computadora no podía lograr leer la memoria, hasta tal punto que la computadora se bloqueó totalmente.

– ¿Qué paso? – dijo Ash al ver lo que había sucedido. – Sera mejor que vaya a buscar a Clemont.

Ash tomo una chaqueta y su mochila, agarro un par de cosas y se dirigió a la casa de su amigo Clemont para averiguar que contenía la memoria.

– Hola señor Meyer, Clemont está en casa – decía Ash mientras entraba al taller mecánico del papá de Clemont.

– ¡Ah! Hola Ash, Clemont se encuentra arriba pasa – decía Meyer saliendo por debajo de un auto.

– Gracias – respondió Ash comenzando a subir las escaleras, pero sin antes encontrarse con Bonnie.

– Hola Ash como estas – preguntaba la pequeña que se encontraba al final de las escaleras.

– Hola Bonnie donde está tu hermano – preguntaba el azabache llegando al final de las gradas.

– Esta en su cuarto – respondía la pequeña sin mucha importancia.

– Oye Ash, ¿Cuándo volveremos a pasear los tres? – preguntaba la pequeña.

– ¿Los tres? – decía Ash algo confundido.

– Si los tres, tú, yo y Serena – respondía la rubia.

Esta respuesta hiso que Ash se sienta un poco mal por lo sucedido en el aeropuerto… Cuando de pronto Clemont sale de su cuarto.

– ¡Bonnie! Que te dicho con hacer esa preguntas – dijo Clemont apartando a su hermanita.

– No te preocupes Clemont – dijo Ash al rubio. – Vamos quiero mostrarte algo – dijo Ash mientras entraban a la habitación de Clemont.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntaba Clemont sentándose en una silla.

– Esto – respondía Ash mientras sacaba la memoria de su bolcillo.

– Una memoria que se supone que haga con esto – preguntaba el rubio tomando la memoria.

– ¿Quiero saber qué es lo que contiene? Lo intente en mi computadora pero fallo – explicaba Ash al rubio.

– ¿Qué inusual memoria? – Clemont comenzando a mirar la memoria. – Déjame intentar algo – dijo Clemont comenzando a sacar diversos aparatos.

Después de un par de horas Clemont logro ingresar a la memoria, pero lo que encontraron fueron un par de videos y unos planos.

– Que raro son solo dos archivos – decía Clemont algo asombrado.

– ¿Dos archivos? – preguntaba el azabache acercándose al monitor.

– Si, pero no puedo ingresar a uno solo al que parece una especie de video – decía Clemont abriendo el video.

En el video se podían ver las instalaciones del C.I.K. con muchas personas caminando de un lado al otro.

– Porque alguien gravaría las instalaciones las instalaciones del C.I.K. – se preguntaba Clemont.

El video continúo reproduciendo hasta llegar a una especie de laboratorio donde dos chicos con bata se encontraban.

– Clemont detén el video – dijo Ash interesado en saber quiénes eran esas dos personas. – ¿Quiénes son esos dos chicos?

– Son Trip y Drew no los conozco, pero he oído que son unos excelentes estudiantes – respondía Clemont.

El video continúo reproduciéndose, hasta que Gary apareció en la toma saludando a Trip y a Drew muy amistosamente. Después de varios minutos viendo el video apareció algo que llamo la atención a ambos, era Paul que caminaba por el lugar junto con el profesor Rowan.

– Que rayos hace Paul en el C.I.K. – veía Ash muy sorprendido.

– No lo sé, yo nunca lo había visto – respondía Clemont.

Continuaron viendo el video, pero solo eran tomas de algunos laboratorios, personas que no conocían, pacillos, hasta que el video hiso la toma de un ascensor que provoco que Ash sintiera un escalofrió pasar por todo su cuerpo.

– ¿Qué raro nunca había visto ese ascensor? – dijo Clemont muy extrañado.

Tres personas abordaron el ascensor, el que grababa el video, Trip y Drew. Después de abordar el video pasaron varios minutos donde la cámara enfocaba la puerta del ascensor, quizás los tres estaban conversando pero como no había audio era difícil de saber.

Después de un buen tiempo la puerta se volvió a abrir mostrando una bodega, haciendo que Clemont se sorprendiera ya que nunca había visto esa bodega y dejado a un Ash casi paralizado. Ninguno de los dos dejaba de mirar el monitor, apenas podían pestañar.

Se podía ver como las tres personas recorrían la bodega hasta llegar a una puerta, cuando la cámara se acercó a la manija de la puerta, el video se comenzó a distorsionar perdiendo totalmente la imagen, después de varios minutos de estática el video termino.

Ash y Clemont apenas podían articular palabras, estaban muy sorprendidos de lo que acaban de ver, pero el más afectado era Ash.

– Ese… ese… lugar… yo… yo… – Ash apenas podía hablar sin tartamudear. – ¡Lo vi! – dijo Ash temblando.

– ¿Conoces ese lugar? – preguntaba Clemont.

– Si, digo no, quiero decir que lo he visto – continúo Ash aun temblando.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – dijo Clemont viendo a su amigo muy asustado.

– No lo sé – Ash mirando sus manos que no dejaban de temblar.

– Y a que te refieres con que viste ese lugar.

– Veras – Ash respiro profundo intentando calmarse. – Después de lo sucedido con Serena yo me quede en la cocina… –

Ash le contaba a Clemont lo que había sucedido en su sueño.

– Adiós Clemont – se despedía Ash saliendo de la casa de su amigo.

" _Espero que Clemont logre abrir el otro archivo_ " Pensaba Ash acercándose a ver la torre Prisma que comenzaba a brillar a medida que la noche se acercaba.

Después de caminar un par de horas por ciudad Lumiose, Ash llego a un pequeño puente se acercó a la baranda y comenzó a mirar el rio que fluía por los canales de la ciudad.

"¿ _Que ocultara el C.I.K.? ¿Qué oculta mi hermano?_ " Pensaba Ash mientras miraba el rio… Cuando de repente Ash es empujado haciendo que caiga del puente al rio. – ¡Aaaaaaah!

– ¡No puede ser! – decía la joven alarmada mirando el rio.

– ¡Esta fría! – Ash salia a la superficie.

– ¡Ash! – la joven bajado a la orilla del rio.

– ¡May! – Ash nadando a la orilla del rio al ver a su amiga.

– ¡Lo siento mucho Ash! No fue mi intención – May le ofrecía su mano a Ash.

– Creo que esto se está volviendo una costumbre entre nosotros – decía Ash tomando la mando de May y jalándola haciendo que ella caiga al agua.

– ¡Porque hiciste eso! – dijo May molesta por la acción de su amigo.

– Ahora estamos a mano – dijo Ash sonriendo mientras salía del rio. – Te piensas quedar ahí – dijo Ash ofreciéndole la mano a May.

May solo sonrió aceptando la ayuda del azabache. Ambos estaban totalmente empapados, cuando Ash dirigió la vista a su amiga, notando que el short y la sudadera que llevaba puesta, se habían pegado a su cuerpo por lo mojada que estaba, haciendo notorio los pechos y el trasero de la joven.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntaba May viendo a Ash que no le quitaba la mirada, después de un par de segundos se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, dándose la vuelta y cubriéndose con las manos sus pechos. – ¡Deja de mirarme! – decía May haciendo reaccionar a Ash.

– ¡Ah…! ¡Lo siento! – decía Ash dándose la vuelta mirando a otro con la cara roja.

Después de lo sucedido Ash y May caminaban por las calles de ciudad Lumiose.

– ¡Achu! Por tu culpa me voy a enfermar y morir de frio – decía May.

– No exageres May – respondía Ash temblando de frio.

– ¿May dónde estabas? y ¿Por qué estas mojada? – decía un niño acercándose.

– Veras… – May temblando de frio.

– ¿Quién es tu amigo? y ¿Por qué también esta mojado? – dijo el niño mirando a Ash.

– Ah… Hola veras… – decía Ash pero fue interrumpido por May quien le tapó la boca.

– Después te lo cuento Max – May agarrando a su hermano y empujándolo a su casa, Ash vio la escena algo confundido.

Luego de lo sucedido Ash se retiraba del lugar, cuando fue detenido por May que sostenía un chaleco en sus manos, abrazando a Ash por la espalda para ponérselo.

– Cuídate – susurraba May en el oído, para después soltarse y entrarse corriendo a su casa.

 **PD: ¿Qué planea el C.I.K.? ¿Qué le paso a Gary? ¿Qué le estaba mirando Ash a May? ¿Dónde estoy?**

 **Continuara…**

 **Próximo capítulo**

" **La esperanza"**


	14. La esperanza

**Primero: Lo prometido cumplido, aquí tienen la segunda publicación de la semana y volvemos a la publicación semanal.**

 **Segundo: Las ideas se acaban, manden sus ideas… mentira hay muchas ideas pero un manito no está mal (Por PM o reviews)**

 **Reviews**

 **En mantenimiento… Gracias por su reviews.**

 **Sin más que decir les dejo con el capítulo 2/2 de esta semana.**

 **Capitulo XIV**

 **La esperanza**

Eran las cinco de la mañana en ciudad Lumiose, las calles, edificios y casas estaban se perdían en una espesa neblina que cubría toda la cuidad, apenas se lograban distinguir los focos de algunos postes de alumbrado que se iban apagando a medida que se acercaba el día, las calles se perdían ante un manto blanco que las cubría.

Una joven recorría estas calles, parecía no afectarle la neblina que podía hacerla perder fácilmente en las calles de esta enorme ciudad o el frio de la mañana que hace que uno no quiera salir de su cama.

Después de haber trotado casi una hora la joven se encontraba exhausta, así que decidió dar una vuelta más y luego regresar a su casa, pero una joven que se encontraba unos metros detrás de ella la llamaba intentando alcanzarla.

– ¡Dawn…! ¡Dawn…! – gritaba una joven peli roja.

– ¡Zoey! – decía Dawn mirando hacia atrás identificando a su amiga.

– Hola Dawn, parece que estuviste toda la mañana corriendo – decía Zoey viendo a su amiga algo agitada y sudada.

– Solo salí a dar un par de vueltas – respondía Dawn.

– Te parece si te acompaño un rato – proponía Zoey.

– Claro que si eso me agradaría – respondía Dawn con una sonrisa.

Ambas chicas recorrían las calles ciudad Lumiose charlando amenamente.

– Te enteraste de la última noticia – Le decía Zoey a su amiga.

– ¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué noticia? – decía Dawn con curiosidad.

– Se dice que Serena ya no estudiara en la Secundaria Kalos – la respuesta dejo impresionada a Dawn.

– Acaso se cambio a otro… – Dawn fue interrumpida por su amiga.

– Y no solo eso, también se mudo a Kanto – terminaba de decir Zoey.

Dawn se detuvo y miro a su amiga. – Lo dices enserio – decía Dawn sin dejar de mirar a su amiga.

– Si, o al menos eso es lo que escuche – respondía Zoey.

– ¿Y por que me lo dices? – pregunto Dawn a su amiga.

– Creí que deberías saberlo ya que tu y ella eran ami… – fue interrumpido por Dawn.

– Por favor Zoey sabes lo que opino al respecto – decía Dawn molesta. – Tengo que irme.

Después de ese momento con su amiga, Dawn decidió ir al bosque que se encontraba cerca de su casa, al llegar a la entrada del bosque Dawn se agacho y tomo un tiempo para recuperar aire, pero en ese instante comenzó a sentir un olor que le llamo la atención, levanto su cabeza mirando hacia el frente y quedando totalmente horrorizada por la imagen que veía.

Todo el espeso y verdoso bosque desapareció ante su mirada, llegando a ser un desierto de cenizas ante su mirada, todo los arboles desaparecieron y los que lograron sobrevivir solo eran carbón plantado en el suelo, toda forma de vida que antes vivía en el bosque llego a ser cadáveres en putrefacción. Dawn comenzó a recorrer el lugar horrorizada a lo que veía a cada paso, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar la angustia la invadía completamente, pero eso no era todo, Dawn llego a lo que antes era un rio cristalino, pero solo llego a encontrar un rio de sangre, ceniza y carbón.

¿Pero? ¿De donde provenía esa sangre? Dawn decidió indagar para buscar una respuesta, al llegar encontró lo que buscaba dejándola al punto de casi desmayarse.

Una montaña de cadáveres era la causante del rio lleno de sangre, se lograban ver hombres, mujeres, ancianos hasta niños, la escena era casi indescriptible, el olor que se sentía en ese momento era repugnante, las ganas de vomitar eran casi inaguantables.

Dawn no pudo aguatar más así que decidió irse del lugar a toda prisa, llegando casi al borde del bosque donde un hombre se encontraba parado.

– Por favor no te acerques – decía el hombre en voz baja.

Dawn se detuvo a pocos metros del hombre. – ¿Qué esta pasando?

– Esto es mi culpa – continuo el hombre sin moverse.

– ¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? – gritaba Dawn al hombre.

– … – El hombre no dijo nada, solo se quedaba mirando hacia el frente.

Dawn comenzó a acercarse intentando ver que es lo que veía el hombre, pero al llegar vio una toda ciudad Lumiose completamente devastada, los edificios hechos escombros, el fuego que consumía los edificios liberando un humo negro que se asentaba en el cielo cubriendo a toda la ciudad de oscuridad, aun se podían escuchar los gritos desesperados de algunas personas, las sirenas de algunas patrullas o ambulancias…

– No… No puede ser… No… Esto es un sueño… No una pesadilla… – decía Dawn poniéndose de rodillas, incrédula a lo que veía.

El hombre comenzó a avanzar parándose en la punta del risco, cuando comenzó a llover. – Dawn… – dijo el hombre haciendo reaccionar a Dawn.

–Ah… – Dawn dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre.

El hombre metió su mano al bolcillo sacando un brazalete metálico con una piedra al centro, lo levanto a nivel de su rostro y se le quedo mirando por unos segundos, para después arrojárselo a Dawn quedando en frente de ella.

– Cuida este brazalete con tu vida es la única forma de evitar que esto ocurra – decía el hombre en una voz seria.

Dawn acerco su mano para cogerlo y mirarlo.

– En este momento esta a salvo, pero eso no durar mucho, ¡tienes que encontrarlo y protegerlo a cualquier costa! – dijo lo ultimo gritando. – Es la única forma de evitar que suceda esto, cuento contigo Dawn… – dicho esto el hombre se lanzo al precipicio.

– ¡Espere…! – dijo Dawn acercándose a la orilla, pero lo único que pudo ver fue una niebla cubriéndolo todo.

Después de esto Dawn comenzó a sentirse cansada y mareada intento levantarse pero ninguno de sus músculos le respondía haciendo que cayera al suelo inconsciente.

– ¡Señorita! ¡Señorita! – decía una señora mayor moviendo a Dawn que se encontraba en el suelo.

– Ah… Que sucede – Dawn recuperaba la conciencia.

– Se encuentra bien, cuando llegue la encontré tirada en el suelo – decía la señora ayudando a Dawn a levantarse.

– No se preocupe señora, me encuentro bien, creo que exagere en hacer ejercicio – respondía Dawn con un sonrisa.

Después de esto Dawn decidió irse a su casa

– Hija donde te habías metido esta muy preocupada – decía Johanna abrazando a su hija.

– Tranquila estoy bien – respondía Dawn a su mamá.

– Okey hija ve a cuarto a cambiarte – dijo Johanna soltando a su hija.

Dawn subía las gradas en dirección a su cuarto para luego tirarse en su cama y repasando todo lo que le había pasado, su mente no dejaba de pensar en la situación que había vivido, intentaba pensar que todo era causa del cansancio, pero parecía tan real y a que se refería con que todo lo que ocurría era por su culpa. "Sera mejor que deje de pensar en todo esto, sino me volveré loca" Dawn tomo unas toallas y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha.

Dawn salía del baño con unas toallas puestas un poco más relajada, para luego dirigirse a su cuarto donde tomo un par de prendas para después salir a dar una pase por las calles de ciudad Lumiose.

" _Que hermosa ciudad es casi tan hermosa como mi región natal shinnoh"_ observando cada una de las calles, cuando un hombre se paró en frente de ella.

– Miren nada más que tenemos aquí, si es una hermosa joven caminado sola por las calles – decía un hombre mayor acercándosele.

Dawn sin pensarlo dos veces se dio la vuelta alejándose del hombre, pero este le sujeto del brazo.

– Adonde cree que va, no puede caminar sola por estas calles – decía el hombre mostrando sus malas intenciones.

– Por favor suélteme – decía Dawn forcejeando.

– No puedo permitir que usted ande sola por estas calles – el hombre comenzaba a jalarla del brazo.

Para la mala suerte de Dawn no había mucha gente caminando por el lugar así que comenzó a gritar.

– ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda! – gritaba Dawn sin dejar de forcejear.

El hombre molesto por la reacción de Dawn la aprisiono entre sus manos tapándole la boca y comenzándola a arrastrar.

– ¡Deténgase! – un joven aparecía en frente de ellos.

– ¡Déjame en paz niño! Sera mejor que te vayas o saldrás lastimado – el hombre amaneaba al joven que no dejaba de acercarse.

– Suéltala ahora mismo – el joven se puso en su frente y lo miro a los ojos.

– Y qué piensas hacerme mocoso – decía el hombre retando al joven.

– Suéltala – repitió nuevamente el joven.

El hombre comenzó a temblar cosa que Dawn noto, cambio su rostro a uno horrorizado sus manos se aflojaron haciendo que Dawn pueda zafarse y poniéndose detrás del joven. El hombre puso una mirada perdida como si estuviera hipnotizado se dio la vuelta y se comenzó a alejar del lugar.

– Estas bien – le preguntaba el joven a Dawn.

– Si estoy bien gracias – respondía Dawn agradecía por la ayuda del joven. – Puedo saber ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

– ¡Ah! Lo siento mi nombre es Kalm – respondía el joven.

– Soy Dawn mucho gusto, te parece si te invito a tomar un café – preguntaba Dawn con una sonrisa.

– No lo se tengo algunas cosas… – fue interrumpido por Dawn quien agarro su brazo comenzando a jalarlo.

– No te preocupes, además en lo menos que puedo hacer por lo que hiciste por mí.

– Okey – respondía Kalm resignado.

Ambos se encontraban en la cafetería charlando amenamente tomando una taza de café.

– ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – preguntaba Dawn muy curiosa.

– ¿A que te refieres? – respondía Kalm mirando a otro lado.

– No te hagas el que no sabes ¿Cómo hiciste que ese hombre me soltara? – decía Dawn decidida a saber la respuesta.

– Solo le dije que te soltara – respondía Kalm algo nervioso.

– Así que no me piensas decir – decía Dawn acercándose a Kalm.

– Ya te lo dije y ¿Qué hacías en esa calle tu sola? – preguntaba Kalm intentando desviar la conversación.

Dawn sabia los que Kalm estaba intentando hacer pero le siguió el juego, sabia que molestarlo con esa pregunta después de que el la ayudo no era correcto.

– Solo daba un paseo por el lugar – decía Dawn retrocediendo. – Y dime vives en ciudad Lumiose, porque nunca te había visto.

– Aaaaah… veras… yo… me acabo de mudar a ciudad Lumiose – respondía Kalm algo nervioso por la pregunta.

– ¿Estudias? – Dawn seguía con las preguntas.

– Mmm… No acabe mis estudios hace un año – respondía Kalm intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

– ¿Pues cuantos años tienes?

– Aaaaah… tengo dieciocho – respondía Kalm comenzando a sudar ya que en cada pregunta Dawn se acercaba mas a el. – Sabes Dawn acabo de recordar que… tengo que encontrarme con alguien… si con alguien, nos vemos luego – Kalm salía de la cafetería a toda prisa. Dawn solo se dedico a ver la rara reacción del joven mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de café.

Al salir de la cafetería Dawn no había notado que ya era de noche. _"Que rápido pasa el tiempo"_ pensaba la peli azul mirando el cielo nocturno.

Después de un largo día Dawn iba rumbo a su casa ya que las clases se reanudarían el día de mañana, aunque en todas las vacaciones no vio a su hermano parar en la casa lo cual le parecía muy raro ya que años anteriores solía encerrarse en su cuarto para no salir en todas las vacaciones.

En su trayecto para llegar a su casa Dawn vio un rostro familiar caminando en la acera de alado. – ¡Ash…! – gritaba Dawn cruzando la calle. – Hola Ash… – Cuando noto que estaba totalmente mojado de pies a cabeza a excepción del chaleco que sostenía. – Que te paso.

Ash la miro con una sonrisa. –Hola Dawn, veras… – Ash fue interrumpido por Dawn.

– No importa te vas a refriar, ven mi casa esta cerca – Dawn tomaba el brazo del azabache llevándolo a su casa.

Dawn entraba junto con Ash a su casa donde la su mamá los recibió.

– Hola hija como te fue… – cuando noto la presencia de Ash. – Hija, ¿Quién este joven?

– Buenas noches señora – saludaba Ash nervoso.

– Es un amigo mamá – Dawn subía las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto.

Ash se comenzó a sentir incomodo ya que la mamá de Dawn no dejaba de mirarlo, hasta que Dawn bajo con un par de prendas en sus manos. (Conociendo a la suegra… Na mentira)

– Con esto podrás cambiarte – Dawn entregaba las prendas al azabache. – Puedes cambiarte en el baño que se encuentra al fondo.

– Gracias Dawn – respondía Ash dirigiéndose al baño.

– Hija quien es este muchacho – preguntaba Johanna.

– El es Ash un amigo de la secundaria – respondía Dawn tranquilamente.

– Espero que así sea – decía Johanna con una mirada seria.

– ¡Mamá…! – respondió Dawn molesta por la respuesta de su mamá.

–Tranquila hija voy a prepara algo para tu amigo, ya vuelvo – decía Johanna dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Después de un par de segundos Ash salía del baño totalmente cambiado.

– Al parecer te queda la ropa de mi hermano – decía Dawn mirando al a Ash con una sonrisa.

– ¡Que! Acaso esta es la ropa de…

– No te preocupes, Paul dejo de usar esa ropa hace tiempo – respondía Dawn acercándose a Ash que tenia unos tenis blancos un pantalón plomo, una casaca morada y una chaqueta de color azul oscuro.

Dawn se encontraba frente a Ash acomodando la chaqueta. – Ahora si esta bien – la peli azul le sonreía, Ash al notar esto la miro a los ojos perdiéndose en el bello rostro de la chica.

– Interrumpo algo – Aparecía Johanna con un par de tazas de chocolate caliente. (Johanna uso la habilidad tele transportación)

Ash y Dawn dieron un brinco hacia atrás asustándose por la presencia de Johanna.

Pasaron un par de horas donde Ash, Dawn y Johanna platicaban tranquilamente a acepción de Ash que era interrogo por Johanna constantemente.

– Hija se esta haciendo tarde será mejor que tu amigo se vaya – decía Johanna mirando el reloj.

– Okey mamá – Dawn se levantaba del sofá para despachar a Ash…

Ambos se encontraban afuera de la casa de Dawn.

– Creo que tu mamá me quiere matar, no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

– No, le caíste bien – decía Dawn con una sonrisa. – Nos vemos mañana, Ash. – Dawn comenzaba a entrar a su casa.

– Okey nos vemos mañana – respondía Ash.

 **Continuara…**

 **PD: ¿Qué será lo que se aproxima a nuestros protagonistas? ¿Por qué Johanna sabe tele transportación? ¿Por qué no hago capítulos más largos?**

 **Próximo capítulo**

" **El comienzo del fin"**


	15. El comienzo del fin I

**Primero: Hola mis queridos lectores como les va… hoy me encuentro con bastante sueño y cansancio ya que esta semana ha sido bastante pesada y apenas tuve tiempo de acercarme al computador y escribir. No solo eso sino también he estado bastante molesto por algunas cosas que me han pasado y a eso viene el estrés y lo demás, pero con un poco de esfuerzo logre completar este capítulo (Este capítulo lo escribí bastante rápido y parece que no aporta nada a la historia).**

 **Segundo: Si quieres saber más sobre este fic o colaborar con alguna idea te invito a que mandes un review o que la sigas.**

 **Tercero: Volveré a responder reviews desde la siguiente semana. (Así que manden sus preguntas que las responderé todas)**

 **Reviews**

 **En mantenimiento…**

 **Sin más que decir les dejo con el capítulo de esta semana.**

 **Capítulo XV**

 **El comienzo del fin**

 **Primera parte**

" **Un plan en marcha"**

Cuatro meses después…

– Clemont me puedes repetir porque me hiciste venir a las cinco de la mañana – preguntaba Ash entrecerrando los ojos.

– Que no lo sabes el C.I.K. ara una conferencia mostrando sus últimos avances científicos – respondía Clemont bastante ansioso. – Por eso es que vinimos temprano para no hacer fila – no se podía describir la felicidad del inventor.

– Pero Clemont somos los únicos – decía Ash mirando a su alrededor.

– Lo se pero te pero no me arriesgaría a perder la oportunidad de adquirir los boletos para la conferencia – continuaba Clemont seriamente mientras sus anteojos brillaban.

– Cambiando de tema Clemont lograste abrir el archivo – Ash y Clemont se la pasaron la mayoría de los meses intentando abrir el ultimo archivo que se encontraba en la memoria sin éxito alguno.

– No – respondió Clemont bajando la cabeza. – Pero descubrí algo muy extraño.

– A que te refieres Clemont – Ash comenzó a intrigarse.

– Al parecer el nivel de protección es bastante alto, tiene programado un algoritmo que hace que la contraseña cambie constantemente cada dos minutos.

– Creo que nunca podremos abrir el archivo – continuaba Ash algo decepcionado.

– Eso no es del todo cierto – comenzaba a pensar Clemont.

– Que quieres decir con eso – decía Ash con algo de intriga.

– Hay una probabilidad de que pueda abrirlo, pero las posibilidades son muy bajas.

En ese instante una mujer comenzó a llegar con un par de llaves. – Que están haciendo aquí tan temprano – preguntaba la mujer antes de entrar a la oficina.

– Vinimos a comprar un pase para la conferencia que hará el C.I.K. el viernes por la noche – respondía Clemont a la pregunta de la mujer.

– Ustedes son estudiantes de aquí, verdad – pregunto la mujer.

– Si, por que la pregunta – dijo Clemont.

– Porque los estudiantes tiene entrada gratuita a la conferencia – respondía la mujer entrando a la oficina.

En ese instante tanto Clemont como Ash se quedaron boquiabiertos. – Clemont me puedes hacer recuerdo de por qué me hiciste venir tan temprano – preguntaba Ash muy molesto mientras se podían ver llamas a su alrededor.

– Tranquilízate Ash, recuerda al que madruga dios lo ayuda – decía Clemont encogiéndose.

Más tarde en los pasillos de la secundaria.

– Hola May, hola Brock como les va – llegaba más al lugar muy agitado.

– Max que te paso por que estas tan agitado – preguntaba Brock.

– Pregúntaselo a May – respondía Max algo molesto. En ese instante Brock dirigió su vista hacia May.

– Nos puedes dar un momento a solas – decía May alejando a Brock. – Que es lo que quieres Max – preguntaba May molesta.

– Estar en paz – respondía su hermano.

– Que quieres decir con eso – dijo May algo confundida.

– Que desde que terminaste con Drew yo me he convertido en su mensajero – el peli negro miraba bastante molesto a su hermana.

– Eso no es cierto… Y dime le dijiste el recado que te mande – preguntaba May acercándose a su hermano.

– ¡Porque no se lo dices tú misma! – gritaba Max alejándose del lugar.

– Y ahora que le paso a Max – preguntaba Ash llegando al lugar.

– Ah… – May se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ash dándole una idea. – ¿Ash me puedes ayudar en algo? – preguntaba May con una sonrisa en su cara.

– Claro de que se trata.

– No te preocupes por eso, ven – May comenzó a jalar a Ash del brazo.

May lo subió a Ash al segundo piso llevándolo hacia donde se encontraban unos casilleros. – May porque me trajiste hasta aquí – preguntaba Ash confundido por las acciones de su amiga.

– ¿May? – un joven peli verde llegaba al lugar acompañado de dos personas.

– ¡Drew! – respondía impresionada por la presencia del peli verde.

En ese instante Ash y Drew cruzaron miradas muy frías dando a entender el rencor entre ambos, cuando llegaron Paul y una joven rubia.

– ¿Quiénes son tus amigos Drew? – preguntaba la joven rubia mirando a Ash y May.

– Ellos no son mis amigos… – Drew fue interrumpido por May.

– No te molestes en presentarnos, soy May – lo dijo en un tono molesto.

– Hola, soy Ash.

– Hola Soy Bianca mucho gusto – respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

Todo se tornó oscuro quedado Ash con aura azul, Paul con un aura guinda, Drew con un aura verde y Bianca con un aura blanca, se sentía como los tres jóvenes se desafiaban con tan solo mirarse a excepción de Bianca que mantenía su sonrisa.

Paul cerró los ojos bajando la cabeza y dándose la vuelta para irse del lugar sin decir nada.

– ¡A donde vas Paul! – gritaba Ash intentando llamar la atención al peli morado.

– Mejor cállate que no es de tu incumbencia – respondía Paul fríamente a lo lejos.

Esta respuesta hiso que Ash hirviera de ira, intentando aguantar las ganas de golpearlo. Drew al ver el estado de Ash simplemente soltó una pequeña risa burlona.

Ash al escuchar esto se acerco a Drew quedando cara a cara. – Tu y mi hermano están ocultando algo… y ten en cuenta que lo descubriré – podría sentirse el odio entre ambos creando un ambiente tenso haciendo que May se arrepintiera de traer a Ash con ella, mientras que Bianca solo se quedaba ahí como espectadora.

Drew mostraba un aspecto bastante serio por como Ash lo desafiaba, pero después de un par de segundos llego a sonreír. – Suerte – respondía Drew de manera burlona.

– Sera mejor que nos vayamos – May tomo del brazo a Ash para jalarlo y apartarlo de Drew.

Después de llevar a Ash aun lugar mas tranquilo intento calmarlo. – Ash por favor cálmate no es necesario que te pongas así.

Al ver la cara de preocupación de su amiga Ash intento calmarse. – Lo siento May – dijo Ash en forma de arrepentimiento. – Es solo que…

– ¿Es solo que Ash?

– No… no puedo decírtelo – decía Ash bajando la cabeza.

– Ash soy tu amiga puedes confiar en mi – May ponía su mano sobre el hombre de Ash.

– Lo siento May no puedo – respondía Ash en voz baja.

– Que acaso no confías en mí.

Ash no supo que decir a lo que su amiga le había respondido. – Esta bien May te lo cuento… pero tenemos que ir a otro lugar.

– Conozco uno… – May tomo el brazo de Ash para llevarlo.

– Espera May no tan rápido – dijo Ash siendo arrastrado por la chica.

– Es aquí – May se paro frente a una puerta que se encontraba al final de uno de los pasillos.

– ¿Un deposito? – preguntaba Ash.

– No te preocupes Ash nadie vendrá, además siempre se encuentra abierta – respondió May comenzando a entrar al deposito que prácticamente estaba lleno de colchonetas, balones, etc.

– A ver dime que es lo que sucede entre tu y Drew – dijo May tomando asiento sobre un par de colchonetas.

– Después de un par de semanas desde que llegamos a Kalos mi hermano comenzó a actuar de forma extraña – Ash tomo asiento frente a May. – Mi abuelo no puede notarlo por que esta muy ocupado.

– No entiendo a que te refieres – dijo May algo confundida.

– Que pienso que desde conoció a Drew y a Trip comenzó a comportarse extraño, al parecer que desde que entro al C.I.K. cambio mucho.

May al escuchar eso bajo la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo. – Te entiendo Ash, lo mismo le paso a Drew… el no era así.

– Que quieres decir May.

– Quiero decir que Drew y yo éramos novios… cuando un día le llego Trip ofreciéndole una beca y trabajo en el C.I.K. pero Drew la rechazo pero yo lo alenté a que entrase ya que su familia era de pocos recursos… pasaron los días y Drew comenzó a alejarse mas de mi, apenas podíamos hablar y las veces que lo hacíamos solo era para discutir, hasta que finalmente rompimos – respondió May en voz baja con tristeza.

– Quieres decir que…

– Si, algo sucede en el C.I.K. y no solo a Drew lo mismo le pasó al hermano de Dawn – continuaba May.

– Lo siento yo no sabía eso – respondía Ash tranquilizando a su amiga. – Pero pesándolo bien Clemont también trabaja en el C.I.K.

– Entonces será mejor que estés alerta – respondía May en voz baja.

– No… Clemont no es así, él no me traicionaría, más bien me está ayudando a descubrir lo pasa en el C.I.K.

– Apenas conozco a Clemont no puedo asegurarte nada, pero si te aseguro algo, una vez que formas parte del C.I.K. jamás vuelves a ser el mismo.

– No estas exagerando un poco May – decía Ash algo incrédulo a lo que escucho.

– No Ash todo eso es cierto, después de que termine con Drew comencé a sospechar que algo le había pasado… investigue en todas partes buscando una respuesta… pregunte a los familiares y amigos de personas que ingresaron al C.I.K. llegando a una conclusión, una vez dentro te apartas del mundo que te rodea, tus amigos y familiares. – May comenzó a desprender lágrimas de sus ojos.

– ¿May te encuentras bien? – Ash se paró de su asiento al ver que su amiga estaba llorando.

– No te preocupes estoy bien – respondía May parándose de su lugar limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

– Yo debería disculparme por mi culpa casi ocasiono un apalea entre tú y Drew.

– Que quieres decir con eso – preguntaba Ash confundió.

– Que yo te lleve a ese lugar para darle celos a Drew – respondió May algo avergonzada. – Pero creo que no funciono.

– May no era necesario que hagas eso tu vales mucho y si él no se da cuenta simplemente se lo pierde – respondía Ash abrazando a su amiga.

– Gracias Ash – May correspondía al abrazo.

En ese instante la manija de la puerta comenzó a moverse haciendo que Ash y May se asustaran lo cual ocasiono que cuando estuvieron a punto de separase, May tropezara haciendo que ella y Ash cayeran sobre la colchoneta.

– Te dije que las colchonetas se encontraban en el depósito del segundo piso – fue la voz que se escuchó antes de abrir la puerta…

– ¡Ash! – fue la reacción Dawn y Miette que se encontraban en la puerta viendo a Ash acostado sobre la colchoneta y encima de él se encontraba May ambos bastante pegados uno del otro.

– ¡Dawn! – respondieron Ash y May al ver a su amiga en la puerta.

Miette solo se quedó parada viendo la escena mientras que Dawn se dio la vuelta dándoles la espalda. – Se puede saber que estaban haciendo – preguntaba Dawn en un tono molesto.

En ese instante Ash y May notaron la situación en la que se encontraban ambos poniéndose bastante rojos.

– No es lo que estás pensando – ambos se separaron rápidamente.

– Entonces – preguntaba Dawn aun con tono molesto.

– No te molestes Dawn ellos son libres de hacer lo que quieran, aunque es muy osado de su parte por querer hacerlo aquí – interrumpía Miette.

– Por que tardan tanto, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer – llegaba el profesor de gimnasia Wallace. – ¡Ash! Me puedes que estás haciendo aquí.

– Lo que pasa es… – Ash intentaba explicarse.

– No te presentaste a la clase de gimnasia y faltaste a tus entrenamientos – Wallace reprochaba al joven.

– Lo siento.

– Esta bien, Ash ayúdanos a llevar estas colchonetas – Wallace comenzaba a cargar las colchonetas junto a Dawn que se quedó sin decir nada.

Después de un día largo de clases Ash se encontraba sacando un par de cosas de su casillero cuando su celular sonó. – Que raro quien me estará llamando – Ash sacaba el celular de su bolcillo. – Pero si es Clemont… Hola Clemont…

– Ash tienes que venir a mi casa lo antes posible y no te preocupes por Bonnie ya se encuentra aquí.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

– Lo e logrado – en ese instante Ash quedo petrificado por la respuesta, pero al mismo tiempo sabia que estaba mas cerca de descubrir lo que le paso a su hermano.

– Esta bien Clemont voy en camino.

En las instalaciones del C.I.K. un hombre alto de peli rojo miraba la ciudad de Kalos desde el último piso del edificio, cuando en ese ínstate un hombre entra por la puerta. – Mi señor todo esta listo, solo esperamos sus órdenes.

– Si toda esta listo que te detiene…

– Pero señor…

– Entiendo… ¡Que comience la fase uno! ¡Ahora mismo!

– Si mi señor – respondía el hombre saliendo del lugar.

– Al parecer no darás ni un paso atrás… no es así Lysson – un joven entraba por la puerta para después sentarse en uno de los sofás que se encontraban allí.

– Me preguntaba cuando entrarías por esa puerta – respondía Lysson fríamente lo cual impresionó al joven.

– Al parecer yo no fui la única rata de laboratorio en este lugar – respondía el joven burlonamente.

Lysson ignoro las palabras del joven para acercarse a su mesa y coger un baso de agua. – ¿Que es lo que quieres? – preguntaba Lysson al joven.

– Simplemente quiero que me des unos días libres antes de que comience todo esto – decía el joven levantándose del sofá.

– Se puede saber el motivo – preguntaba Lysson molesto por la propuesta del joven.

– No hay motivo simplemente quiero salir de este lugar, además ya no aguanto a mi compañero.

– Esta bien puedes salir – respondía Lysson muy tranquilamente.

El joven se quedo algo extrañado por la respuesta. – Ah… gracias.

– Una cosa antes de que te vayas… tú te presentaras en la conferencia del C.I.K. como uno de nuestros representantes así que te quiero ver ahí a primera hora – Lysson se dirigía a la puerta de salida dejando al joven solo.

" _Maldito seas Lysson"_ pensaba el joven apretando sus puños con ira e impotencia.

 **Continuara….**

 **PD: Estamos a pocos capítulos del final de la primera parte de este fic.**

 **Próximo capitulo**

" **El comienzo del fin"**

 **Segunda parte**


	16. El comienzo del fin II

**Primero: Hola mundo de Fanfiction como les va… les agradezco a todos los que siguen leyendo mi historia (Gracias por su lealtad). Por esta razón estoy pensando en darles una sorpresa muy pronto.**

 **Reviews**

…

 **Sin mas que decir les dejo con el capítulo de esta semana.**

 **Capítulo XVI**

 **El comienzo del fin**

 **Segunda parte**

" **Un pasado desconocido"**

– Tu inscripción está completa, bienvenida a la secundaria Kalos – Le decía el director a una joven que salía de su oficina muy alegre.

– Gracias director Sycamore – agradecía la joven muy feliz antes de salir.

El hombre espero a que la joven saliera de su oficina para después apoyarse sobre su escritorio y cambiando su expresión totalmente a la de un hombre estresado, cansado y molesto, teniendo tantas ganas de gritar a toda fuerza pero la razón lo mantenía en sí.

– Se puede pasar – una mujer entreabría la puerta de la oficina.

Sycamore intentó calmarse el ver la presencia de la mujer. – Profesora Juniper… ah… se le ofrece algo – preguntaba entre cortante.

– Es lo que yo debería preguntarte Sycamore – respondía la mujer entrando a la oficina. – Desde que te convertiste en director has cambiado mucho, ya no te das tiempo para ti, lo único que haces es trabajar y trabajar – esto o decía bastante preocupada.

– No tiene de que preocuparse profesora Juniper solamente estoy más ocupado que antes y nada más – Sycamore intentaba mantenerse clamando para no preocuparla.

– Lo he visto últimamente estresados y preocupado, por favor no se lo guarde sabe que puede confiar en mi – la mujer se acercó y toco su hombro.

– Por favor profesora Juniper si no tiene más que decir salga de mi oficina, tengo muchas cosas que hacer – Sycamore retiro la mano de la mujer de su hombro para retirarse y dirigirse a su escritorio.

– Esta bien – la mujer salía del lugar triste.

Sycamore se sentía frustrado, molesto con sigo mismo cuando en un instante mira la última caja de su escritorio, acerca su mano y la abre después de uno segundo de escudriñar la caja saco un marco que contenía una foto, en donde se podía un par de jóvenes formando un grupo todos alegres y felices...

* * *

– _Oye Sycamore te vas a quedar ahí parado si hacer nada – me quede mirando uno de los más hermosos paisajes cuando mi amigo Abedul me hizo entrar en sí._

– _Si ya voy en un momento – antes de irme tome mi cámara para sacar ese hermoso paisaje._

 _Nos encontrábamos todos comiendo tranquilamente en el campamento que armamos cuando. – ¡Quien saco mis cosas de mi mochila! – era mi compañera Juniper que se encontraba muy molesta mientras se acercaba hacia donde estábamos comiendo._

– _Tranquilízate yo no tome nada – respondía Elm muy nervioso por la presencia de nuestra compañera._

– _¡Entonces quien lo tomo! – comenzaba a señalar a todos con una mirada bastante intimidadora._

– _Acaso fuiste tú Lysson – no había quien se salvara de ella._

– _Yo no tome nada – respondía Lysson bastante serio como siempre, se la paso interrogando a todos los que se encontraban en el campamento, cuando note que mi amigo Abedul se iba lentamente del lugar._

– _¡Abedul…! – grito Juniper a toda fuerza asustando a todos nuestros compañeros._

 _Cuando Abedul se acercó hacia mi lugar – ¡Ayúdame Sycamore, no quiero morir! – me sentía mal verlo así pero cuando se trataba de Juniper no me metía para ser una joven tan bella también era bastante peligrosa._

– _Lo siento amigo no me quiero meter en problemas – respondí algo nervioso al ver que mi compañera se acercaba para luego agárralo y comenzar a arrastrarlo._

 _Me encontraba echado en el piso mirando el cielo y aunque me gustaba la tranquilidad del campo me sentía bastante aburrido ya que no me gustaba quedarme sin hacer nada, aunque muchos de mis compañeros parecían muy contentos pero la ausencia de nuestro profesor de campo._

– _¡Chicos y chicas atiéndanme! – dirigí mi miranda hacia donde provenía el sonido viendo a un joven bastante agitado llegando al lugar. – Lamentablemente el profesor no podrá llegar hoy así que pueden disponer de su tiempo._

 _En ese instante el silencio reino por un par de segundos para luego escuchar gritos de alegría por el lugar, comencé a ver como muchos grupos se formaban para seguramente charlar o dar un paseo por el lugar._

 _Quizás me sentía molesto por la noticia o simplemente creía que era una broma de parte de uno de los estudiantes, así que me acerque hacia donde el joven que dio la noticia._

– _Hola, me llamo Sycamore – tenía que presentarme primero, cuando él se dio cuenta de mi presencia se dio la vuelta para saludarme muy cordialmente._

– _Hola mucho gusto, soy Oak – parecía ser un joven bastante agradable pero tenía que librarme de las dudas._

– _¿Cómo sabes de que el profesor no podrá venir hoy? – pregunte sin rodeos._

– _Ah… veras yo soy el ayudante del profesor y me informo que no podrá llegar hoy por unos problemas que tiene – Solo solté un suspiro para después despedirme._

 _Tenía que hacer algo para no morir del aburrimiento, así que tome un libro de mi mochila y comencé a leerlo…_

– _¡Oye Sycamore donde estas! ¡Sycamore…! – comencé a escuchar los gritos de mi amigo y aunque fuéramos bastante opuestos nos llegábamos bastante bien. – Al fin te encuentro, será mejor que te alistes daremos un paseo por las cuevas del lugar con algunos compañeros._

 _La idea no parecía mala, recorrer el lugar sería la mejor forma de combatir el aburrimiento. – Esta bien vamos._

 _Debo decir que la idea de dar un paseo por las cuevas del lugar no era mala idea pero hacerlo en un grupo bastante grande me hacía sentir raro. – Oye Abedul me dijiste que íbamos a ser tantos – susurre al oído de mi amigo._

– _Tranquilízate son solo conocidos y el ayudante del profesor, además Juniper acepto venir con nosotros – al escuchar eso voltee la cabeza para ver el grupo de chicas que se encontraba detrás de nosotros donde, vi a Juniper charlando con un par de chicas al parecer noto que la estaba mirando y en un cruce de miradas voltee rápidamente hacia el frente._

* * *

La campana del fin de clases resonaba por los pasillos, mientras una mujer los recorría bastante pensativa sin prestar atención a lo que la rodeaba…

* * *

 _Después de tanto tiempo me sentía algo relajada y aunque tampoco me agradaba la idea de que el profesor no pudo venir… me sentía bastante aliviada ya que estos días me e sentido bastante estresada quien diría que la universidad fuera tan agotadora._

– _Al fin te encuentro Juniper… Sabes algunos chicos planean dar un paseo por el lugar y nos invitaron a venir, te parece bien si vamos – me amiga parecía bastante emocionada._

– _Suena genial – me levante para luego ir al lugar… – ¿Delia eres tú? – me quede sorprendida al verla._

– _Ah… Hola Juniper – respondió con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza._

– _Me da gusto verte amiga, pero me dijiste que no ibas a venir – me dirigí a abrazarla._

– _La verdad no iba a venir pero Grace me convenció._

– _Era eso o te torturaría todo el semestre – llego Grace para abrazarnos a las dos. – Muy bien chicas están listas._

– _Esperen un momento donde están Dianta y Cynthia – me puse algo molesta por la pregunta de Delia, no es que las odie pero tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ellas._

– _No te preocupes ellas ya deben estar en camino – respondía Grace._

 _Comenzábamos a adentrarnos por las cuevas subterráneas de Kalos, uno de los lugares mas hermosos por la infinidad de cristales que se podían ver pegadas en las paredes de la cueva y peligroso por ser un laberinto interminable donde mucha gente desapareció por entrar en ellos, pero unas barricadas de seguridad impiden que uno puedan adentrarse en la cueva._

– _Ven esos cristales pegados en las paredes – comencé a escuchar la una voz, al parecer el chico que llego ase poco… creo que se llamaba Oak comenzó a contarnos cosas sobre el lugar. – Son prácticamente indestructibles por esta razón muchos científicos comenzaron a estudiarlos por muchos años, pero al final de cuentas no llegaron a ninguna conclusión._

– _Vaya que son hermosos – mi amiga Delia miraba fascinada los cristales de la cueva._

– _Mira aquí hay uno suelto – Grace se acercó a una de las paredes de la cueva para intentar sacar un cristal._

– _Grace no creo que puedas sacar ese cristal, acaban de decir que es irrompible – Delia yo mirábamos con una gotita de sudor en la cien como Grace intentaba sacar el cristal._

* * *

Sycamore dejo de mirar la foto, la volteo boca abajo sobre su escritorio " _No puedo creer que el sueño de mi vida sea mi peor pesadilla_ "

* * *

 _Comencé a escuchar la voz de presentador, lo cual me ponía más y más nervioso. – ¡Sean bienvenidos todos ustedes! ¡A la gran inauguración del Centro de Investigación Kalos! ¡El C.I.K.! – no podía combatir con los nervios cuando en ese instante alguien puso su mano sobre mi hombro._

– _No es necesario que te pongas tan nervioso – cuando voltee note que era Juniper quien me miraba con una sonrisa. –  
Vamos Sycamore estamos juntos en esto._

– _Ella tiene razón no estás solo – esa voz se me hacía bastante familiar era nada más ni nada menos que Abedul._

– _No creen que se preocupan de cosas tan insulsas, solo es una simple presentación aún hay mucho trabajo que hacer – aun no me lo creía, saber que Lysson se uno a este proyecto._

– _Lysson no es necesario que seas tan frio, si vamos a empezar hoy lo haremos bien – no me esperaba que Oak se volviera uno de mis mejores amigos._

– _Vamos chicos no se habrán olvidado de nosotras – en ese instante llegaron Delia y Grace arrestando al Elm._

– _Muy bien como ya estamos todos, será mejor empezar – di un suspiro profundo para sentirme más tranquilo antes de salir al palco._

– _Esperen un momento – Delia escudriñaba en su mochila buscando alga, cuando saco una cámara. – Necesitamos un recuerdo, no lo creen – puso la cámara sobre una mesa, parecía la más emocionada de todos, nos arrastró a todos para formar un grupo incluso a Lysson…_

* * *

Juniper se detuvo cerca de una ventana que daba a las instalaciones del C.I.K. al verla los pensamientos que llegaban a ella la hacían sentir molesta consigo misma, cuando metió la mano en uno de sus bolcillos sacando una foto donde ella junto a sus amigos se encontraban el día de la inauguración del C.I.K.

* * *

 _Habían pasado cuatro años desde que inauguramos el C.I.K. y todo ha cambiado tanto, Grace una de mis mejores amigas se había ido a los pocos meses de la inauguración y después del segundo año Elm había desaparecido nunca más lo volvimos a ver tampoco quisiera pensar que este muerto simplemente prefiero pensar que se fue sin decir nada._

 _Pasaron un par de semanas desde la desaparición del Elm, Abedul y Oak dejaron las instalaciones nunca renunciaron porque aún siguen llegando sus investigaciones._

 _Me sentía bastante triste al ver que mis amigos se iban, cuando escuche que alguien golpeaba la puerta. – Se puede pasar – me sentía feliz al ver a Delia que entreabría la puerta._

– _Te lo he dicho miles de veces, tu no necesitan tocar la puerta – fui hacia donde ella para abrazarla, cuando me separe de ella note la cara de preocupación que tenía. – ¿Qué es lo que sucede?_

– _Lo siento Juniper renuncie hace poco, ya no soporto más estar en este lugar – me dolió al escuchar que mi última miga se iba, pero su era su decisión la aceptaría._

– _No te preocupes amiga, pero que piensas hacer ahora – intente mantenerme calmada para no preocuparla._

– _Pienso ir a Kanto… hace poco Grace me llamo desde Kanto, dijo que había una vacante de profesora de primaria – al parecer a ella le dolía tanto decirme esto como yo escucharlo. – Quizás no sea la gran cosa pero necesito comenzar a trabajar – Note que al decir esto último ella abrazo su vientre._

– _No me digas que tu estas… – ella asintió con la cabeza, confirmando mis sospechas. – Felicidades amiga, espero que algún día poder verlo – ambas no dimos un fuerte abrazo y nos despedimos._

 _Después de ver partir a mi última amiga pensé que nada iba a empeorar, hasta que me entere que Dianta y Cynthia se unieron al C.I.K._

* * *

Los niños corrían de un lado a otro, el ambiente estaba lleno de alegría mientras que la tarde desaparecía en un hermoso ocaso, una joven peli miel se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del parque, mirando con una sonrisa como los niños jugaban pero al mismo tiempo su mente pensaba en sus amigas y amigos.

– Hola señorita quisiera jugar con migo – un niño llegaba en ese instante y se ponía en frente de Serena.

Serena vio al niño de cabellos alborotados con un par de pantaloncillos y una casaca amarilla, al verlo sintió algo familiar pero no podía recordar de donde venia este sentimiento.

– Por favor señorita quiero subirme al columpio pero no puedo yo solo – el niño comenzó a jalar la mano de Serena.

Ella no se pudo resistir a la sonrisa del pequeño. – Esta bien yo te ayudo – Serena acepto a lo que el niño dio un grito de felicidad.

Se podía ver como el niño se divertía, mientras que Serena solo sonría al ver la felicidad del niño pero comenzó a anochecer a lo que Serena detuvo el columpio. – Se esta haciendo tarde, tu mamá debe estar preocupada.

– Cinco minutos más – decía el niño haciendo pucheros.

– Vamos te llevare a tu casa no querrás preocupar a tu mama.

– Esta bien – respondía el niño resignado.

Luego de llevar al niño a su casa, Serena se dirigía a la suya mientras pensaba en ese niño, sentía algo familiar pero no lograba recordarlo cuando llego a una calle totalmente desierta donde al final de ella se encontraba una silueta bastante conocida, se detuvo unos segundos intentando descifrar de quien se trataba.

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia el lugar, sentía como su corazón latía más fuerte a cada paso, cuando la silueta volteo.

– Serena… – no creía lo que veía, sentía que sus ojos la engañaban pero su corazón aceptaba este engaño era nada mas y nada menos que Ash.

– Ash… – ella no pudo controlar su cuerpo que su corazón controlaba, lo que le hiso correr hacia el y abrazarlo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus mejillas, la emoción era tanta que el abrazo pudo durar una eternidad pero ella se separo para mirarlo y no pensar que es un engaño de su mente.

– Hola Serena cuanto tiempo – Ash fue el primero en romper el silencio.

La infinidad de pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de la peli miel y ninguna ellas eran capases de convertirse en palabras, pero solo dos eran las que gritaban por salir de su boca. – Te extrañe.

– Yo también – el silencio gobernó nuevamente, pero no eran necesario las palabras simplemente con la mirada se decían infinidad de cosas.

– Cof, cof, cof – en ese instante Ash comenzó a toser preocupando a Serena.

– Ash te encuentras bien – Serena comenzaba a preocuparse al ver que Ash tocia mas fuerte cada vez.

– Si… cof… estoy bien – Ash se puso de rodillas mientras que con las dos manos se agarraba la garganta, Serena se asustaba más y más, pero lo que la dejo en shock fue ver gotas de sangre en la acera que caían de la boca de Ash.

– Sera mejor que llame una ambulancia – Serena tomo su celular pero antes de comenzar a marcar su cuerpo se detuvo.

– Yo no haría eso si fuera tu – un joven apareció entre las sombras. – Para cuando llegue la ambulancia el estará muerto.

Serena intento mover su cabeza, pero con todo ese esfuerzo solo logro ver los pies del joven.

– Se… Se… cof… Sere… ¡Serena… huye de aquí! – Ash reunió toda su fuerza para tirar un fuerte grito cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

En ese instante el tiempo se alargo los segundos parecían minutos, Serena solo puedo ver como el cuerpo de Ash estaba tirado en el suelo. – ¡Ash…! – tiro un fuerte grito para posteriormente desmayarse…

Todo el lugar estaba repleto de gente llena de curiosidad observando hasta el más mínimo detalle del lugar, después de tantos años el C.I.K. abría sus puertas al mundo, los periodistas corrían de un lado para el otro en competencia de lograr su mejor reportaje de la situación.

– Ash recuerda que una vez iniciado el plan no podemos dar marchar atrás – Clemont toco el hombro de su amigo. – Estas seguro de esto.

– Mas que seguro Clemont aunque para serte sincero siento un mal presentimiento – respondió Ash bastante tranquilo.

– Eso si que me motiva – Clemont respondía en un tono sarcástico.

Ash dio un fuerte respiro para concentrarse y mantenerse enfocado. – Muy bien empecemos.

 **Continuara…**

 **PD: ¿Leen las notas que dejo? He estado pensando en retirar las notas de autor y lo reviews, dejándoles con un capitulo puro sin comentarios míos. ¿Que opinan?**

 **Próximo capitulo**

" **El comienzo del fin"**

 **Tercera parte**


	17. El comienzo del fin III

**Primero: "Más vale tarde que nunca" Lamentablemente mi tiempo libre a desaparecido, aparte que mi computadora le entro un virus perdiendo dos capítulos que los tenia adelantados (Que mala suerte la que tengo).**

 **Como ya no tengo tiempo las actualizaciones ya no serán semanalmente, por el momento las fechas serán aleatorias y el periodo entre capítulos puede variar (Lo siento)**

 **Segundo: La sorpresa tendrá que esperar hasta que tenga más tiempo, pero les diré el nombre de la sorpresa "El reto a Maestro Dan" ya háganse la idea de lo que puede ser.**

 **Reviews**

 **CARTOMII: Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor, Saludos.**

 **Sin más que decir les dejo con la continuación de este fic.**

 **Capitulo XVII**

 **El comienzo del fin**

 **Tercera parte**

" **Todo o nada"**

– Ash recuerda que una vez iniciado el plan no podemos dar marchar atrás – Clemont toco el hombro de su amigo. – Estas seguro de esto.

– Más que seguro Clemont aunque para serte sincero siento un mal presentimiento – respondió Ash bastante tranquilo.

– Eso sí que me motiva – Clemont respondía en un tono sarcástico.

Ash dio un fuerte respiro para concentrarse y mantenerse enfocado. – Muy bien empecemos.

* * *

 _Llegue a la casa de Clemont lo más rápido que puede, entre a su cuarto vi a Clemont sentado en frente a su computadora cuando note que parecía más nervioso de lo inusual, ni siquiera parecía notar mi presencia. – Ah… Clemont – intente hacer reaccionar a mi amigo pero parecía no funcionar. – ¡Clemont!_

– _¡Ah…! Ash cuando llegaste – Clemont volvió en sí pero lo veía bastante preocupado._

– _¿Qué es lo que sucede Clemont? Te veo bastante preocupado – comencé a sentir un mal presentimiento._

– _Te lo diré poco a poco, así que será mejor que te acerques – Clemont movió el monitor para darme una mejor vista. – La seguridad de este archivo es bastante alta, pero lo hicieron de tal modo que sea posible abrirlo. Si observas más de cerca notas que hay dos archivos, en el primero se encuentran los planos completos del C.I.K. incluyendo el sótano que vimos en el video._

– _¿Los planos completos? – Que quería decir eso me sentía algo confundido._

– _Si, aparte de los planos de la estructura se encuentran los planos del sistema de seguridad… si los miras con detenimiento tiene un sistema de seguridad bastante alto. El segundo archivo es el más inquietante._

– _¿Inquietante? – comencé a observar la seriedad que puso Clemont._

– _Si quizás no lo notes pero estos son los planos de una especie de maquina bastante potente y aunque no he descifrado sus funciones estos datos indican que emite energía con una frecuencia increíblemente alta incluso superando a los rayos x y los rayos gama._

– _¿Quieres decir que tiene como una especie de reactor nuclear?_

– _Eso sería lo que uno pensaría pero la energía que emite es como la equivalencia de veinte reactores nucleares funcionando a la máxima capacidad, lo más probable es que la maquina se encuentre en el sótano haciéndolo casi invisible a los medidores de radiación… pero incluso si estas a pocos metros del lugar este nivel de radiación podría matarte._

– _Entonces es una bomba nuclear._

– _Probablemente pero está bastante controlado según estos datos como para convertirse en una bomba nuclear, pero lo que sigue puede que te interese ya que encontré algunos datos clínicos… lo más probable es que estén experimentando con personas, intente encontrar algo relacionado con tu hermano pero al parecer estos se rigen con códigos._

– _Sera que convirtieron a Gary en rata de laboratorio – la idea comenzó a divagar en mi mente… no como una posibilidad sino como una probabilidad. – Clemont con esto tenemos todas las pruebas para que desactiven y clausuren el C.I.K._

– _También pensé en eso pero no se te ocurrió esto; en el hipotético caso de que denunciemos al C.I.K. a las autoridades ellos lo nieguen y nos acusen por robo de propiedad… y aunque tengamos todo a nuestro favor ellos compren a las autoridades. Tenemos todas las de perder Ash, no podemos hacer nada._

– _Entonces nos quedamos con los brazos cruzados – me sentía molesto e indignado y aunque no lo quería aceptar Clemont tenía razón._

– _Pero no está todo perdido Ash._

– _Que quieres decir con eso._

– _Podremos desactivar esa máquina para siempre, con lo planos que tenemos ahora puedo crear un código de bloqueo permanente e inhabilitarla. Pero llegar a la maquina no será fácil, necesitamos ayuda._

* * *

El lugar estaba lleno de personas facilitando el camuflaje de Ash y Clemont que se encontraban con unas batas de laboratorio adentrándose en el edificio.

– Sera mejor que tomes esto – Clemont le entrego a Ash una credencial.

– ¿Qué es esto? – Ash miraba la credencial con sus datos y una foto suya.

– Es por seguridad, si en algún momento nos atrapan te harás pasar por un ayudante que trabaja aquí.

* * *

– _La parte más difícil es ingresar al cuarto piso del edificio donde se encuentra el ascensor del sótano, hay muchas cámaras de vigilancia en el lugar pero tiene puntos ciegos, lo realmente difícil es pasar la seguridad que se encontrara en el ascensor principal de la planta baja – Clemont comenzó a explicarnos poco a poco el plan que tenía en mente, pero lo que más me preocupaba fue que involucrara a Brock y Tracey. – En esa parte entras tu Tracey, tendrás que distraer a los guardias de seguridad._

– _Entiendo para que ustedes tomen el ascensor – se me venía a la mente porque Tracey nos quiso ayudar, si apenas nos conocía a Clemont y a mí._

– _Sera imposible tomar el ascensor por esta razón tomaremos las escaleras de emergencia que se encuentra al fondo._

* * *

– Estas listo Tracey – pregunto Clemont a lo que Tracey asintió con la cabeza.

Tracey comenzó a acercarse al lugar pero su mente seguía pensando en una forma de distraer a los guardias, pero un fuerte grito hiso que saliera de sus pensamientos y comenzando a temblar.

– ¡Tracey! – una joven peli naranja se acercaba al lugar. Tracey entro en pánico en ese momento había olvidado por completo a Misty, el miedo comenzó a invadir todo su cuerpo y tan solo recordar la vez que llego cinco minutos tarde a un compromiso con ella, pensaba en lo que le esperaba por dejarla plantada en la puerta.

Tracey corrió lo más rápido posible poniéndose detrás de los guardias olvidando por completo el plan.

– Joven que está haciendo por favor retírese – Uno de los guardias comenzaba a mover a Tracey cuando Misty llegó al lugar. – Señorita este es un lugar restringido por favor váyanse ambos.

– Porque me dejaste plantada afuera – Se podía sentir el enojo de la joven.

– Señorita por favor cálmense – el hombre levanto sus manos haciendo una señal para que se calme a lo que Tracey en un movimiento involuntario empujo al hombre, pero este en un intento de no caer puso su manos el frente posicionándolas sobre los pechos de la peli naranja.

– Como se atreve – Misty bajo su mirada.

– Lo lamento señorita fue un movimiento involuntario – el hombre intentaba disculparse a lo que Misty reacciono impactándole un tremendo puñetazo en el rostro del guardia dejándolo noqueado. Ash y compañía no podían creérselo el ver como Misty noqueo al guardia tan fácilmente, aun con la intromisión de la peli naranja el plan iba bastante bien aprovechando el momento de conmoción que creo Misty.

Ash y Brock subían las escaleras llegando a la puerta del cuarto piso cuando notaron que Clemont ya no se encontraba con ellos.

– Chicos por favor espérenme – Clemont se encontraba subiendo las escaleras muy lentamente.

– No estas exagerando un poco, son solo cuatro pisos – Brock miro como Clemont llegaba al final de las escaleras del cuarto piso casi arrastrándose.

* * *

– _La buena noticia es que todas las cámaras que se encuentran en las escaleras de emergencia están dañadas, lo realmente difícil es ingresar al cuarto piso sin ser percibidos por las cámaras y sistemas de seguridad – escuche con claridad cada palabra de Clemont llegando a pensar que sería una locura pensar que podremos burlar un la seguridad del C.I.K._

– _Clemont y Ash estoy comprometido en ayudarlos para lo que sea, pero esto parece una locura… si lograsen llegar a la máquina y la apagaran las alarmas de seguridad se encenderían alertándolos a todos… simplemente es una locura – tenía que expresar mi opinión sobre este plan._

 _– Si Brock parece una locura, pero hay que para esta locura… Brock hay una gran posibilidad de que el C.I.K. utilice a los estudiantes de la secundaria de Kalos como ratas de laboratorio y al mismo tiempo les laven el cerebro – Ash tenía razón, había que desenmascara al C.I.K. pero al mismo tiempo me hacía pensar ¿Por qué Clemont nos ayuda?_

* * *

– Muy bien Brock tu ceras quien controle las cámaras de seguridad de este piso… Por suerte logre jaquear la seguridad así que no será un problema para nosotros – Clemont le entregaba a Brock una especie de audífonos una pantalla con teclado a lo que Brock recibía los partos bastante escéptico.

Ash y Clemont se posicionaron en frente de la puerta de entrada esperando la señal de Brock para comenzar a infiltrarse en el lugar…

Se lograba ver una joven peli azul recorriendo las instalaciones del C.I.K. asombrada de la cantidad de personas que se encontraban en el lugar pero no las culpaba el lugar estaba repleto de increíbles experimentos sintiéndose algo extraña, ya que ella era indiferente a la tecnología, aunque eso no significaba que no le agradase las novedades tecnológicas, simplemente no era su fuerte.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando Dawn llego a la sala de conferencia impresionándose por la cantidad de periodista que se encontraban por el lugar llegando a no prestar atención cuando una mujer la empujo.

– Hay eso dolió – la peli azul se sobaba la parte trasera de su cuerpo por el dolor de la caída.

– Lo siento mucho no fue mi intención – la mujer se acercó ayudando a la peli azul a levantarse. – Lo lamento solo intentaba acercarme para hacer unas tomas y me empujaron.

– No hay problema – respondió Dawn a las disculpas de la mujer cuando en ese instante volteando a ver como los periodistas se empujaban unos a otros. – No la culpo esto está pero que un concierto.

– Para lo peor mi jefe es bastante exigente… creo que me despedirán – la mujer se encontraba bastante desaminada.

– ¡Hey Dawn! – Se escuchó una voz llamándola haciendo que Dawn volteara notando a May acercándose.

– May que estás haciendo aquí, no me dijiste que no vendrías – preguntaba la peli azul curiosa por la llegada de su amiga.

– Me sentía aburrida así que decidí venir… Ah… ¿Quién es tu amiga? – May noto a la mujer que se encontraba con Dawn.

– Lo lamento mucho olvide presentarme, mi nombre es Alexa mucho gusto – las saludaba muy cordialmente.

– Soy Dawn – respondía la peli azul.

– Y yo May – continuaba la castaña aun confundía. – Sigo sin entender, acaso se acaban de conocer – preguntaba intentando entender la que sucedía.

– Luego te explico se me ocurrió una idea – Dawn tomo la mano de ambas para comenzar a jalarlas y llevarlas a alguna parte.

" _El ascensor comenzó a descender… no hay vuelta atrás"_ Ash tenía una mirada bastante seria mientras miraba a Clemont que intentaba jaquear el ascensor.

* * *

– _Clemont como lograremos acercarnos a la máquina, probablemente se encuentre custodiada – No podía dejar de pensar en cómo llegaríamos a esa máquina, la duda me hacía sentir bastante inquieto con respecto al a este plan._

– _Eso mismo llegue a pensar pero al parecer el ascensor no tiene una sola parada, al parecer si logras acercarte a la pantalla en este lugar entes de llegar al sótano hay una especie de cuarto que tiene acceso a todo el lugar – me acerque al monito y note una especie de cuarto que se encontraba por encima del sótano._

 _– Probablemente este cuarto este bloqueado, pero creo poder detener el ascensor en ese instante – me sentí bastante aliviado por tener a Clemont de nuestro lado ya que cada problema que se presentaba lo resolvía encontrando una solución._

* * *

El ascensor se detuvo bruscamente haciendo que Ash se golpeara la nuca con una de las paredes del mismo, Clemont se dio cuenta de lo sucedido llegando a asustarse al ver que Ash había quedado inconsciente.

– Dawn crees que podremos engañarlos con estos disfraces – preguntaba May mientras se ponía una de las batas de laboratorio que le dio Dawn al igual que Alexa.

– Gracias por la ayuda chicas, pero creo que no lograremos engañarlos – respondía Alexa con una sonrisa fingida.

– Quizás tengas razón será mejor que tomen esto – Dawn les entregaba a cada una un par de lentes. – Ahora sí parece bastante creíble – sonreía la peli azul.

Dawn, May y Alexa comenzaron a caminar en dirección al palco a lo que notaron que muchas personas las miraban a medida que se iban acercando a la conferencia, pero se habían olvidado de la seguridad.

– Sus credenciales por favor – el guardia se puso en frente de la puerta del lugar.

– Pero nosotras trabajamos en el C.I.K. – respondía Dawn bastante nerviosa por olvidar la seguridad del lugar.

– Por esa misma razón necesito ver sus credenciales para escoltarlas al palco – el guardia parecía no ceder a las palabras del guardia.

" _Ahora que podemos hacer si descubren que somos farsantes nos echaran del lugar y si muestro mi credencial de estudiante… no eso no funcionara"_ pensaba Dawn sintiéndose atrapada ya que en vez de ayudar a Alexa empeoraría todo.

– Eso no será necesario vienen con migo – un joven llego al lugar mostrando una credencial.

– ¡Ah…! Joven Kalm es usted… puede pasar pero ellas no me mostraron sus credenciales.

– No hay problema ellas me estaban ayudando en el laboratorio y probablemente hayan olvidado sus credenciales ahí – contesto Kalm tranquilamente. – Si llego tarde a la conferencia lo culpare a usted por no dejarme entrar a tiempo.

– Esta bien joven Kalm lo escoltare al palco – el guardia comenzó a entrar al lugar.

– Piensan quedarse ahí paradas tenemos mucho que hacer – las tres jóvenes se quedaron boquiabiertas por la acción del joven.

Después de ser escoltadas por los guardias de seguridad los cuatro se encontraban detrás del palco. – Ya entiendo por eso están vestidas así – respondió Kalm a la explicación de Dawn. – No se preocupen ustedes pueden quedarse aquí o salía a observar la conferencia además le daré una entrevista exclusiva para tu amiga.

– Eso sería grandioso – respondió Alexa con mucha emoción.

– Gracias Kalm siempre ayudándome en los peores momentos – dijo Dawn bastante aliviada.

En ese momento el presentador estaba dando inicio a la conferencia. – Me tengo que ir.

– No me digas que… – dijo Dawn bastante sorprendida por la idea que se le paso por la mente.

Clemont movía a su amigo intentando hacer que reaccione. – Ash despierta – cuando en ese instante Ash comenzó a abrir los ojos.

– Aaaah… mi cabeza – Ash se encontraba bastante aturdido por el golpe. – Que fue lo que paso.

– El ascensor se detuvo bruscamente y te golpeaste la cabeza – Clemont respondía a la pregunta de su amigo. – Creo que debíamos canelar todo esto.

– No te preocupes ya me siento mejor – Ash comenzó a levantarse. – Vamos Clemont el tiempo se nos acaba.

Clemont abrió el ascensor quedado ambos muy sorprendidos el lugar parecía la sala de una mansión, un centro de mesa de cristal, sillones lujosos, etc.

Cuando notaron una ventana enorme que se encontraba al frente del ascensor. – Tú crees que… – dijo Ash cuando Clemont se acercó a la ventana.

No podían creer lo que estaban viendo…

 **Continuara…**

 **Próximo capitulo**

" **El comienzo del fin"**

 **Cuarta parte**


	18. El comienzo del fin IV

**Primero: Muy bien lectores aquí termina la segunda parte. ¿Qué significa? (Muy pronto lo sabrán)**

 **Segundo: La actualización semanal comenzara cuando el primer capítulo de la segunda parte sea publicado, así que un poco de paciencia.**

 **Tercero: ¿Que les pareció esta primera parte? Esta primera parte de la historia fue variada ya que no me réferi a un solo tema o género, ya que tenía que ambientarme a esto de escribir ganando práctica. (Creo que los últimos capítulos son más decentes que los primeros)**

 **Reviews**

 **sdmm… : Ultimadamente me ando perdiendo bastante tiempo pero agradezco tu paciencia. Sobre Brock y Clemont hay bastantes cosas que contar, saludos y gracias por el review.**

 **Blackhawk95: Para serte sincero yo no era fanático de la lectura y al momento de escribir me consto mucho ya que no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo bien. Sobre la historia hay mucho que contar como el pasado de Delia y Grace, también Pearl y algo que seguramente nadie se lo esperara.**

 **Capitulo XVII**

 **El comienzo del fin**

 **Cuarta parte**

 **"Un plan fallido"**

– Serena tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas, estas segura que no necesitas nada – la mujer entreabría la puerta del cuarto de su hija.

– No mamá, me siento bien – Serena respondía que se encontraba acostada sobre su cama.

– Esta bien, hija descansa nos vemos en la noche – la mujer cerró la puerta lentamente, Serena al ver que la puerta había quedado totalmente cerrada se levantó rápidamente quedando sentada en uno de los bordes de su cama intentando encontrar algún significado de lo que paso algunas días atrás, el haberse desmayado en plena calle no la preocupaba, pero el sentir que vio a Ash después de tanto tiempo y abrazarlo la hacía sentir bastante confundida ya que en realidad nunca paso nada de eso y lo más inquietante era sentir una preocupación o un presentimiento de que algo andaba mal.

Después de varios minutos sin mover un solo musculo intentando encontrar un respuesta a lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero esos esfuerzos eran en vano llegando a frustrarse y molestarse consigo misma… cerro los ojos con bastante fuerza intentando liberar su enojo en un grito que intentaba salir desde el fondo de su garganta pero en vez de eso comenzaron a caer gotas cristalinas de agua salada de su rostro.

El tan solo pensar que algo malo le llegara a suceder o que nunca más lo volviera a ver la destrozaban por dentro, ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso se había enamorado? Aquel sentimiento que tanto le había negado al mundo, desde que sus padres la abandonaron junto con su hermano la había lastimado mucho hasta que su hermano también la abandono dejándola totalmente destrozada, ocultando ese sentimiento a todo aquel que se le acercaba incluso sus amigas y hasta la misma persona que la encontró en aquel edificio y la cuido como si fuera su propia madre. ¿Pero por qué aquel joven era acepción?

Serena sacudió su cabeza intentando reaccionar y con sus manos limpio los rastros de lágrimas de sus mejillas, tomo un par de sandalias y salió de su cuarto rápidamente llegando a la sala de su cuarto para encender el televisor e intentar despejar su mente.

Ash y Clemont se quedaron observando el gran lugar en el que se encontraban, la capacidad del lugar llegaba a albergar a unos diez mil científicos, al mismo tiempo el lugar tenía una altura de alrededor de veinte pisos en una forma de un gran cilindro con un radio de dos kilómetros llegando a convertirse cada piso en un gran anillos y encontrándose al centro de esos anillos que forman veinte pisos la enorme máquina que ocupaba la mayor parte de este lugar teniendo una forma de prisma cuya altura era la misma del lugar. – No… esto no está bien – Clemont dio unos pasos hacia atrás mostrando un rostro de temor.

– No puede ser, el me mintió – Clemont apenas podía asimilar lo que veía, todo lo que había planeado se vino abajo en tan solo unos minutos y los pensamientos no dejaban de bombardearlo, llenándolo de una cólera interna.

– ¿Mintió? Que quieres decir con esto Clemont – Ash había escuchado lo último que dijo su amigo.

– Lo siento Ash… yo… no quería involucrarte en esto – Clemont bajo su mirada intentando cubrir su rostro.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Ash comenzó a sentirse molesto, no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta que algo le estaba ocultando.

Todas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar donde se haría la conferencia, estando muy emocionados esperando a que dé inicio, mientras dos jóvenes se encontraban detrás del lugar donde se haría la conferencia.

Dawn saco el celular de uno de sus bolcillos. – Dawn a quien estas llamando – pregunto May por la acción de su amiga.

– Ah… veras… estoy llamando a mi mamá – respondió Dawn bastante nerviosa.

May al notar la reacción de su amiga puso una cara bastante picara. – Si estas llamando a Ash, no te contestara.

– Como sabes que no me contestara – preguntaba Dawn a lo que le dijo May.

– ¡Ja! Lo sabía – dijo May señalándola – Sabes Dawn no sé qué tanto estas esperando, incluso con Serena fuera del juego no haces nada.

– Aaah… no… se a qué te refieres – Dawn desviaba la mirada intentando ocultar su sonrojo. – Creo que estas imaginando cosas.

– No estoy imaginando cosas, además una fuente muy confiable me lo dijo – continuo diciendo May con mucha seguridad.

– Te lo dijo Brock, verdad.

Serena intentaba despejar su mente de todo pensamiento, así que encendió la tele y comenzó a cambiar de canales buscando algo que la entretuviera hasta que llego al canal en el que estaban televisando la conferencia del C.I.K.

– En este momento la conferencia ha comenzado pero no sabemos nada del director de investigaciones Lysson, aun así vemos a los nuevos dos jóvenes que forman parte de esta gran organización, vemos también al profesor Rowan un gran mente de la informática y a Dianta y Cynthia las mejores investigadoras de toda Kalos… – Serena dejo el canal por curiosidad ya que no había sabido nada de la región Kalos, pero instintivamente buscaba a sus amigos entre las personas y en especial a un joven.

Una chica peli naranja caminaba con los brazos cursados mostrando una actitud de molestia alejándose de un joven que pedía disculpas. – Por favor Misty no es necesario que te moleste así, estaba ayudando a Ash y a Clemont.

– Entonces si los estabas ayudando donde se encuentran – Misty no mostraba signos de ceder a las disculpas del chico.

– Misty y Tracey buenas noches – un hombre bastante trajeado llego al lugar haciendo reaccionar a los dos jóvenes.

– ¡Director Sycamore! – ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron al notar la presencia del hombre.

– Hola chicos como les va, antes que nada quisiera preguntarles si no han visto a Ash o a Clemont – Sycamore comenzó a sentir una preocupación por aquellos jóvenes.

– La verdad eso es lo que quiero saber según Tracey vinieron pero no los veo – respondió Misty aun con molestia haciendo que Tracey se pusiera bastante nervioso.

– Vaya, vaya no creí encontrarme con rostros tan conocidos – una mujer llego al lugar bastante elegante portando un vestido rojo bien ajustando haciendo notoria la figura de la mujer.

– Profesora Juniper – dijeron al mismo tiempo Tracey y Sycamore totalmente hipnotizados por la belleza de la mujer a lo que miste reacciono dándole un coscorrón a Tracey y un codazo en el estómago a Sycamore.

– Por favor compórtense.

– Clemont dime la verdad, que es lo que sabes – Ash no sabía qué hacer, la actitud de Clemont había cambiado bastante de un momento para otro haciéndolo desconfiar de lo que en realidad sabia sobre Clemont.

– Veras, todo ocurrió… – Clemont se sentía mal por la cantidad de cosas que le había ocultado a Ash, quien desde un principio lo ayudo sin importar lo que fuera.

– Porque no me lo dijiste desde un principio – Ash se sentía traicionado y molesto, ya que su propio amigo no confiaba en él.

– Lo siento Ash, sé que desde que nos conocimos siempre me Ash ayudado y yo te pague con mi desconfianza.

– Que clase de maquina es esta – Ash no quería contestarle ya que el enojo aun lo invadía, asó que miro hacia la ventana observando la máquina. – Crees que aún podemos apagar esta cosa.

– Para comenzar, ni siquiera sé que es esta cosa… apenas logra parecerse a la máquina que vimos en los planos.

– Pero como cualquier maquina debe tener un botón de apagado – Sabía muy bien que algo andaba mal, pero aun si quería seguir con el plan.

" _Apagar esta máquina… no es imposible… a menos que…_ " Clemont dirigió si vista hacia la máquina. – Esto será como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

– Con eso me basta, además si no lo hacemos nosotros quien más lo hará – Ash a simple vista parecía tranquilo, pero lo que le dijo Clemont comenzó a inquietarlo.

– No creí que una conferencia fuera tan aburrida – May caminaba hacia la puerta de salida junto con Dawn ya que ambas se habían aburrido de espera a que terminara la conferencia.

– Pero no debimos irnos sin despedirnos de Alexa y Kalm – contestaba Dawn sintiéndose mal por no haberse despedido de su amigo, cuando llegaron a la puerta del lugar se encontraron con Misty y el director Sycamore interrogando a Tracey. – ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

– Ah… Hola Dawn – respondió Misty algo molesta y preocupada.

– Que es lo que sucede – preguntaba Dawn algo confusa por la situación.

– Hola director Sycamore como le va – dijo May en tono muy amigable a lo que el director no le respondió ya que se encontraba muy pensativo.

– Hola May… lo que pasa es que Clemont, Brock y Ash se metieron en un gran problema – Misty respondía a la pregunta de la peli azul.

– ¡Que quieres decir! ¡Les paso algo! – contesto Dawn bastante preocupada.

– Tranquilízate Dawn no les paso nada o es lo que sabemos por ahora, pero… tenemos que encontrarlos antes de que comentan una locura – Misty se sentía bastante molesta por la situación pero al mismo tiempo sentía mucha preocupación de sus amigos.

– Sera mejor que lo llame – Dawn tomo su celular y comenzó a marcar pero en ese instante Sycamore la detuvo.

– No creo que sea prudente llamarlo, tenemos que tener cuidado en como reaccionemos – Sycamore se paró en frente de todos. – Chicos será mejor que se vayan a sus casas, yo me encargare de todo.

– No podemos irnos sin hacer nada ellos son nuestros amigos, queremos ayudar – Dawn estaba más que decidida a quedarse y aunque desconociera en lo que se había metido Ash sabía que tenía que ayudarlo.

– Director, nosotros tampoco pensamos irnos sin ver que nuestros amigos se encuentren bien – Misty, May y Tracey se acercaron hacia Sycamore mostrando su preocupación.

– Esta bien, pero tiene que tener mucho cuidado… será mejor que vayamos – todos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras de emergencia en donde se encontraba Brock, pero les sorprendió ver que ningún guardia se encontraba en el lugar.

– Esto es raro lo guardias ya no están – Tracey observo el lugar que se encontraba completamente vacío. – Vamos Brock se encuentra en las escaleras de emergencia del cuarto piso.

Al llegar al lugar no encontraron a Brock lo cual dejo muy desconcertado a Tracey, así que ingresaron al cuarto piso que se encontraba totalmente vacío incluso el centro de control se encontraba sin personal.

– Hola chicos – Brock apareció en el lugar bastante agitado.

– Que es lo que sucede Brock porque entraste – pregunto Tracey al ver llegar a su amigo.

– Unas personas comenzaron a subir por la escalera de emergencia así que para no ser descubierto entraron al lugar, pero lo que me extraño es que en ese momento todas las personas que se encontraban en el edificio comenzaron a irse a lo que tuve que ocultarme de todos ellos y termine llegando hasta el octavo piso – Brock en ese instante noto a May, Misty y Dawn paradas detrás.

– Y donde se encuentra Ash – Dawn se acercó a Brock mostrando la preocupación que tenía.

– No lo sé… aún no han vuelto… pero como es que llegaron hasta aquí – pregunto bastante sorprendido por la presencia de las jóvenes.

– Es una larga historia, incluso el director se encuentra con nosotros – Tracey volteo en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el director.

– Ya me entere de todo lo que estaban planeando, así que tenemos que traer a Ash y a Clemont ahora mismo, será mejor que bajemos ahora mismo – Sycamore se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el ascensor. – Brock y Tracey ustedes me acompañaran y ustedes tres se quedaran aquí cuidando el lugar.

– ¡Pero yo también quiero ir! – Se opuso Dawn al plan del director.

– Dawn se lo mucho que te preocupa, pero no será prudente que tantos bajemos, por favor quédate aquí – En ese momento Sycamore abrió el ascensor…

El lugar era inmensamente grande no había idea mínima de donde comenzar a buscar, así que comenzaron a recorrer piso por piso llegando a quedar exhaustos tras recorrer tan solo tres pisos. El cansancio que sentía Ash no se comparaba al de su amigo, quien no estaba acostumbrado a tanto esfuerzo físico.

– Clemont no podemos seguir así – Ash se sentía bastante agitado como para poder hablar tranquilamente. – Necesitamos un plan y rápido.

– ¡Oigan que hacen ustedes aquí! – Un hombre apareció por detrás de ellos, acercándose. – Que hacen aquí, hace poco se dio la orden de que todo el personal baje a la planta baja.

– Ah… veras… mi compañero se sentía mal, así que decidimos descansar un momento – respondía Ash bastante nervioso por la presencia del hombre.

– Bajen ahora mismo – respondió el hombre bastante cortante sin dejar de observarlos. – ¡Pero ya!

Sycamore y compañía habían llegado a la bodega que conectaba con el sótano del lugar, pero esta vez el lugar se encontraba totalmente vacío las enormes cajas habían desaparecido y la mayoría de los focos que iluminaban el lugar estaban todos rotos.

– Vaya este lugar sí que es enorme – Brock observaba el lugar en el que se encontraban mientras lo iluminaba con uno de sus celulares.

Sycamore no dejaba de observar el lugar intentando encontrar algo y mientras el tiempo pasaba más y más la preocupación se hacía notorio en su rostro, lo cual noto Tracey haciéndolo sentir un mal presentimiento. – Director se encuentra bien.

Sycamore cerró los ojos y con una respiración profunda intento calmarse. – Si, no hay de qué preocuparse, vamos.

Comenzaron a avanzar por el lugar pero la inquietud de Sycamore comenzó a preocupar a Brock y Tracey, cuando Sycamore se detuvo un pequeño charco de agua que se encontraba en el piso. – ¿Qué es esto?

Un aplauso comenzó escucharse en el lugar haciendo eco al chocar contra las paredes. – Vaya, vaya, vaya, director Sycamore me sorprende verlo aquí y con compañía.

– Quien está ahí – Sycamore comenzó a mirar a todos lados buscando la dirección de donde provenían los sonidos.

– No es necesario que finjas director Sycamore, tus estudiantes no nos escucharan – Sycamore volteo hacia atrás observando a Brock y a Tracey inconscientes en el suelo. – No tiene por qué alarmarse procure no lastimarlos mucho, ahora volvamos a lo que nos interesa – un hombre apareció entre las sombras haciendo que Sycamore retrocediera unos pasos poniéndolo unos pasos.

– Espero que lleguen rápido, esto comienza a aburrirme – decía Misty recorriendo el lugar en donde se encontraban, mientras que Dawn se quedó parada frente a la puerta del ascensor y May miraba por una de las ventanas del lugar.

– No les parece raro – Dawn comenzó a hablar con un tono muy bajo que casi no se oía.

– Que quieres decir Dawn – pregunto May volteando a mirarla.

– Que un lugar como este, que trabajaba las veinticuatro horas del día, hoy se encuentre completamente vacía y ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de dejar las luces encendidas para aparentar que aún hay personas… pero apagaron todo el lugar incluso las cámaras de seguridad…

– Vaya que eres inteligente, te diste cuenta de la situación… – una joven de cabello morado apareció en el lugar, llamando la atención de Misty, May y Dawn. _"Esto será divertido"_ pensaba la peli morada mientras observaba a las tres chicas.

El ascensor marcaba el décimo piso mientras se aproximaba a la planta baja, poniendo a Ash y Clemont nerviosos llegando a pensar que serían descubiertos, pero en ese instante Ash se acercó al panel del ascensor deteniéndolo en el quinto piso.

– Ash lo he estado pensando y creo que será mejor que volvamos, ni siquiera tenemos un plan o una idea de donde comenzar a buscar – dijo Clemont viendo la realidad de la situación, pero Ash parecía no escuchar a lo que la puerta se abrió.

Ash aprovecho la oportunidad y salió del ascensor ignorando completamente a Clemont, el piso en el que se encontraban era bastante similar a los demás pisos solo que este tenía un puente que se unía a la máquina.

Clemont sentía que Ash podría estar molesto, así que simplemente lo siguió hasta que llegaron al puente en donde comenzó a marearse y sentirse cansado. – Esto… no está bien… – dijo el rubio antes de desplomarse y caer al suelo.

El lugar comenzó a temblar levemente, pero poco a poco este aumentaba su poder a medida que Ash se acercaba a la máquina, ni aun con este temblor Ash reaccionaba, hasta que toco la maquina con sus manos y un fuete destello de luz fue liberada ocasionando un fuerte temblor de gran magnitud, sacudiendo toda la región de Kalos.

Serena miraba la conferencia televisiva del C.I.K. cuando escucho la puerta abrirse. – Serena ya llegue – Al oír que su mama había llegado apago el televisor y fue a ayudarla. – Hola mama, necesitas ayuda.

– Gracias, pero no es gran cosa – respondió su mama viéndola. – Al parecer ya te sientes mejor hija, pero sabes ya es algo tarde y será mejor que vayas a dormir.

– Esta bien mama, buenas noches – Serena comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto cuando un leve temblor se sintió en la casa, dejándola paralizada, cuando con su mano izquierda toco el brazalete. – Ash… – dijo Serena antes de desplomarse sobre las escaleras.

 **Continuara...**

 **Segunda Parte**

 **Capítulo I**

 **El despertar**


	19. El despertar

**¡Hola mundo de FanFiction! Adivinen quien volvió con la segunda parte de este grandioso fic. Que llego a más de tres decenas de seguidores y favoritos, que bien vamos por buen camino.**

 **Primero: Por la falta de tiempo ya no podre publicar tan seguido, pero se siente bien estar de vuelta y les aseguro tres capítulos y un nuevo proyecto que les voy a presentar muy pronto.**

 **Segundo: Si te gusta como avanza la historia te invito a que la siguas o que la pongas como favorita. También puedes mandarme tu review del capítulo opinando, comentando o amenazando a lo que yo te contestare muy felizmente en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Tercero: Si tienes alguna historia tuya o de otro autor que me la quieras recomendar no dudes en hacerlo, para que yo me de una vueltita y te mande mi critica, opinión o consejo de la historia.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews que me mandaron eso me anima a escribir y a la próxima volveré a contestar. Sin más que decir les dejo con el capítulo de esta semana.**

 **Segunda Parte**

 **Capítulo I**

 **El despertar**

Un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar golpeando su rostro bruscamente, aquel viento que levantaba la infinidad de partículas de tierra fina amarillenta que formaban parte de ese enorme océano que lo rodeaba.

Una pequeña parte de su ser comenzó a reaccionar haciéndolo sentir aquel viento que aún lo golpeaba con brusquedad, pero su cuerpo aun no respondía a las órdenes que su mente le daba, tuvo que pasar un tiempo para poder sentir aquello que lo rodeaba y cubría parte de su cuerpo.

No pudo saber cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, pero sintió como el viento seso dándole la oportunidad de abrir sus ojos. El panorama que observaba era bastante extraño haciéndolo pensar que esto era un sueño, pero aun así no podía dejar de ver aquel cielo nocturno que se movía como un estanque de agua que vibraba constantemente. La infinidad de ondas que se creaban en aquel cielo y que chocaban unas a otras, formando aquel movimiento único que no dejaba de hipnotizarlo.

Paso tanto tiempo observando el cielo que no se dio cuenta que era enterrado por aquel fino manto amarillento que lo rodeaba, poco a poco comenzó a sentir un fuerte peso sobre sus piernas y como sus brazos quedaron inmóviles por una fuerte presión que lo abrazaba dejándolo sin oportunidad de escapar.

Era el fin, todo su cuerpo se había hundido quedando solo su cabeza. La respiración era algo agitada y el miedo aumentaba a medida que se hundía, aun así solo pensaba que era un sueño del cual despertaría muy pronto, cuando una persona se paró frente de él.

Intento ver aquella persona que se quedó frente de él observándola, pero aquel mato amarillento que lo sepultaba vivo invadió completamente sus ojos dejándolo sin visibilidad. Esta pesadilla era suficiente para él, tenía que despertar, cuando… una fuerte presión comenzó a ejercerse sobre su garganta al punto de asfixiarlo.

Aquella persona se agacho observando como aquel joven era enterrado, pero en un rápido movimiento enterró su mando y lo sujeto de la garganta comenzándolo a sacar, poco después de liberarlo de una muerte segura decidió mantenerlo en el aire asfixiándolo por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente lo arrojo unos metros de distancia.

La agitación era inevitable ya que su cuerpo no había recibido el oxígeno necesario durante unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, cuando de repente comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo podía moverse pero aun si no lograba levantarse sus músculos estaban totalmente adormecidos, como si en un buen tiempo no se hubiera movido.

– ¿Quién eres? – pregunto el joven a aquella persona que lo ayudo, al levantarse noto que se encontraba de espaldas y portaba una capa con capucha que cubría su cabeza.

– Eso que importa, la verdadera pregunta es… ¿Tu que estás haciendo aquí? – Aquella voz le parecía bastante familiar, cuando un silbido comenzó a sonar en su oído.

Finalmente pudo levantarse pero su cuerpo no parecía ayudarlo, sintiéndose cansado y adolorido mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

– Veo que te has vuelto débil… – en tan solo un segundo el hombre desapareció, llegando a aparecer en su frente impactándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago. – Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto… Ash…

Un joven se encontraba postrado en su cama sin poder mover sus extremidades, cuando poco a poco comenzaba a recuperar su conocimiento comenzando a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro con algunos pequeños quejidos que salían de su boca.

Lo parpados llegaron a pesarle bastante al momento de abrir sus ojos, aparte la luz que invadía sus retinas haciendo que los cerrara inmediatamente pero eso no lo detenía tenia que ver que en donde se encontraba, varios intentos llegaron a ser fallidos hasta que en un instante sintió una fuerte corriente pasar por todo su cuerpo haciéndolo reaccionar y en un rápido movimiento quedo sentado sobre su cama.

Un pequeño cuarto se lograba observar con varias camas a su alrededor en ellas se encontraban personas que reposaban sobre ellas cubiertas por unas sábanas blancas y a su lado derecho a un metro de su cama se encontraba una enorme ventana con las cortinas recorridas que daban paso a los rayos de luz.

Llegando a observan más detenidamente vio un silla alado de su cama, volteo su cabeza observando las demás camas pero llego a ver que no había nadie que el conociera, así que regreso su vista al frente y comenzó a pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba, su mente comenzaba a divagar de las múltiples cosas que le hubieran sucedido como para llegar al punto en el que se encontraba, pero sentía un bloqueo que le impedía regresar al pasado causándole un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.

Cada vez que intentaba recordar lo sucedió una punzada golpeaba su cabeza constantemente, cuando se dio cuenta su cabeza se encontraba vendada al igual que muchas partes de su cuerpo como su brazo derecho y su pecho.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió mostrando una joven de cabello azul que se encontraba con un buzo deportivo de color azul y una polera de color blanco sujetando un baso de agua, cuando noto que el joven peli negro se encontraba despierto y la observaba detenidamente.

La impresión de la chica fue tanta que soltó el vaso de agua que llevaba con ella, tomo un tiempo para ella creer lo que veía pero su reacción fue inmediata corriendo hacia donde el joven se encontraba, cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca salto llegando a abrazarlo.

– Ash… despertaste – la emoción de la joven hicieron que lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

Aquel joven apenas pudo reconocer a aquella chica que lo abrazo, pero al momento de sentirla cerca de el susurro una pequeña palabra. – Dawn… eres… tú.

Pasaron un par de horas desde que Ash despertó, pero aun desconocía su situación. Dawn tomo la silla que se encontraba a su lado y la acerco para sentarse y observar al joven moreno. – Me alegra que hayas despertado – Dawn lo observaba con una gran alegría.

– ¿Dónde estoy? – Ash se encontraba bastante confundió, sentía que algo andaba mal pero le tranquilizo ver un rostro conocido. Ash comenzó a levantarse de la cama lo que alerto a Dawn haciendo que ella se levantara y se apoyara sobre el volviéndolo a recostar.

– Ash tienes que descansar, aun te encuentras muy lastimado – Dawn intentaba que Ash no hiciera mucho porque aun se encontraba bastante lastimado.

– Miren a los tortolos jugar no es lindo – dijo May apareciendo frente de ellos junto con Brock.

– No deberían jugar así de rudo ambos se encuentran igualmente lastimados, podrían empeorar sus heridas – Ash lo escucho llamándole la atención y dirigiendo su vista hacia el par que acaba de llegar.

May vestía la misma topa que la de Dawn, solo que a diferencia de la peli azul ella llevaba un buzo deportivo de color negro, cuando Ash la observo mas detenidamente vio que se encontraba bastante lastimada con varios raspones en su rostro y un parche de gasa en su mejilla derechas, pero lo peor era que ella llevaba una silla de ruedas en donde se encontraba Brock con un pantalón café y una camiseta verde oscuro.

– Lo siento pero creo que Ash aun debería descansar – Dawn soltó a Ash y se volvió a sentar en la silla.

Ash estaba bastante perplejo al ver a su amigo en una silla de ruedas, su mente comenzó a funcionar en ese mismo momento intentando recordar que fue lo que le sucedió en el tiempo en el que se encontraba inocente. Cuando en ese momento un fuerte ruido retumbo en la habitación.

– Que te parece si vamos a comer algo – dijo May al escuchar aquel ruido que provenía del estomago de Ash y de Dawn.

– No es mala idea – continuo Brock a lo que dijo su amiga.

– Si, por favor – dijeron Ash y Dawn.

– Sera mejor que bajemos a desayunar – May escucho a Brock y comenzó a sacarlo de la habitación dejando solos a Ash y Dawn.

Ash observaba como sus amigos salían de aquella habitación en la que se encontraban, pero una sensación de culpa invadía su mente. " _¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Porque no puedo recordad nada?_ " Fuertes golpes comenzaron a retumbar en su cabeza, un fuerte dolor empezó a torturarlo haciéndolo pensar que su cabeza iba a estallar, levanto sus dos manos para sostener su cabeza y con breves quejidos de dolor sucumbió ante aquella tortura quedando de rodillas ante el piso.

– ¡Aaah! ¡Aaah! ¡Ya vasta! ¡Ya vasta! – Aquellas fueron las pocas palabras que pudo pronunciar ante aquel dolor.

– ¡Ash! – Dawn se puso en su frente y con sus dos manos sostuvo sus hombros intentando detener aquellos movimientos bruscos que Ash lograba hacer en aquel estado de shock en el que se encontraba, cuando un fuerte corriente invadió su cuerpo. – A… Ash… detente… por favor – Dawn cedió ante aquella energía eléctrica que la invadió.

Aquellas palabras de Dawn hicieron que su cuerpo reaccione desaparecido aquel dolor que lo torturaba, cuando noto como ella comenzaba a tambalear dando un par de pasos hacia tras cayendo ante la fuerza de la gravedad.

– ¡Dawn! – Ash en un rápido movimiento sostuvo a su amiga antes de que impactase contra el suelo. Muchas partes de su cuerpo se encontraban lastimadas impidiéndole usar parte de su fuerza, pero eso no fue obstáculo para tomar a su amiga entre sus brazos, cargándola y recostarla sobre su cama.

Ash se sentó a un lado de la cama esperando a que su amiga despertase, cuando noto que la mano derecha de Dawn temblaba aumentando su preocupación haciéndolo pensar que era más que un simple desmayo. Tenia que hacer algo pronto pero no se le ocurría nada lo único que puso hacer fue sostener la mando de Dawn.

Una extraña sensación sintió al hacer contacto con la piel de su amiga, un cálido y suave cosquilleo hacia reaccionar a su sentido del tacto, aquella piel tan tersa y bien cuidada hacia que su corazón latiera con mas fuerza.

Unos leves movimientos daban señal que la peli azul comenzaba a reaccionar, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse mostrando una imagen borrosa que comenzaba a aclarase mostrándole aquella persona que la hacia sentir diferente y con la cual habría creado un fuerte vinculo, pero una gran sorpresa la tomo de improviso al sentir que Ash la tomaba de la mano.

Un enorme patio lleno de mesas esparcidas por todos lados donde las personas comían tranquilamente y algunos niños jugaban corriendo de un lado para el otro, el sol se encontraba en su puto creando un ambiente bastante agradable para la mayoría de las personas que paseaban por el lugar.

– Oye Brock no crees que Ash y Dawn se están tardando demasiado, si no llegan pronto la comida se acabara – dijo May preocupada por la situación.

– Creo que tienes razón, será mejor que los bayas a buscar – respondió Brock mientras observaba la hora.

Su corazón latía desmedidamente al encontrarse frente a frente uno del otro, el aroma de la joven lo rodeaba a medida que se acercaban estaba a su merced incluso había olvidado que la tomaba de la mano, pero la inexperiencia en esta clase de cosas le hacia dudar en lo que estaba apunto de hacer, cuando los hipnotizaste ojos azules de la chica comenzaron a cerrarse un breve destello de la imagen de una joven de ojos celestes y cabellera dorada apareció en su frente deteniéndolo bruscamente, haciéndole retroceder y soltar la mano de la joven.

¿Su mente había jugado con el? ¿Por qué tubo que recordarla? O simplemente fue una escusa involuntaria que creo su mente para detener lo que estaba haciendo, pero en un breve momento sintió como si ella estuviera a su lado.

– Sucede algo – La voz de su amiga le hiso reaccionar haciéndole notar que había dado un brinco hacia atrás apartándose de la cama en la que se encontraba sentado.

Observo con detenimiento el rostro de Dawn, parecía estar preocupada pero al mismo tiempo confundida lo cual llego a hacerle pensar que lo que acaba de hacer podría tener consecuencias, tenia que pensar en una escusa rápido. – Aaah… veras… sentí un fuerte calambre en las piernas… si eso fue… probablemente por no moverlas en mucho tiempo.

– Ash, Dawn cuando piensan bajar la comida esta apunto de acabarse – llego May a la habitación cuando noto que Dawn se encontraba sentada en la cama. – ¡Dawn! Que te paso.

– No es nada solo me sentí algo cansada – contesto Dawn con bastante tranquilidad.

– Ash eso es cierto – pregunto la joven castaña, pero Ash parecía estar en su propio mundo pensando en lo que acaba de suceder.

– ¡Ash! – May lo pronuncio con más fuerza sacando al joven de aquel trance.

El día paso volando se podía ver como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, el cielo era cubierto de un manto naranja y unas cuantas nubes que se iban perdiendo al pasar del tiempo, el viento se hiso presente azotando cada árbol que encontraba a su paso creando pequeños silbidos entre ellos.

La oscuridad se hacia presente en el lugar haciendo que las personas ingresasen al edificio, un enorme hospital de seis pisos, su estructura parecía estar algo deteriorara por el pasar de los años y la pintura se caía de algunas paredes del lugar por la humedad ya que se encontraba en medio del campo, un gran patio trasero en donde la gente solía pasar el día y la noche, muchos campamentos llenos de carpas cubrían gran parte de este patio que se aproximaba a unos cuantos metros de un bosque que era delimitado por una gran cerca de fierro.

Muchas de las carpas formaban grandes círculos en donde diariamente se encendía una fogata al centro de ellos, para calentar un poco el ambiente mientras ponían a hervir un poco de agua con algunas hiervas del bosque, sirviéndolas en tasas de te para las personas que hacia guardia toda la noche protegiendo los campamentos.

Mas cerca del edificio se encontraba el comedor en donde nuestro jóvenes amigos se la pasaron toda la tarde charlando de anécdotas e historias cuando eran niños, sin tocar nada relacionado con lo sucedido en ese entonces.

– Se esta haciendo tarde… será mejor que me baya a dormir mañana tengo que hacer guardia en la madrugada – Brock se retiro del lugar mientras daba un bostezo de cansancio.

– Tiene razón mañana llegara el grupo de ayuda y hay muchas cosas que hacer antes de su llegada… no es así Dawn – dijo May haciéndole recuerdo a su amiga.

– Si tienes razón ¿Pero y Ash? – respondió Dawn cuestionándose a donde ira Ash.

– No te preocupes Dawn yo me encargare de eso – May respondía con una sonrisa.

– Esta bien May los veo mañana – dijo Dawn retirándose del lugar mientras se despedía.

May tomo asiento en el lugar y observo a Ash muy seriamente. – Ash se que acabas de despertar y estas muy confundido en estos momentos pero tenemos que hablar. Ash la miro y vio que se encontraba bastante seria y preocupada, una rara sensación de miedo lo invadió, algo andaba mal y el estaría a punto de enterarse.

 **Continuara…**

 **Próximo capitulo**

" **Una nueva realidad"**


	20. Una nueva realidad

**Hola a todos los lectores apasionados que viven día a día descubriendo el maravilloso mundo de la lectura. Por el momento no tengo mucho tiempo así que seré rápido.**

 **Primero: Probablemente no publique la semana que entra ya que estaré en exámenes. Un pequeño spoiler para los curiosos que quieren saber mas de aquel personaje que salio de la historia y solo encontramos pequeños cameos en lo largo de algunos capítulos.**

 **Reviews**

 **HLUCARIO: Me da gusto que estas al pendiente con mi fic, pero no te preocupes tendrá continuación y no lo dejare a medias. Saludos.**

 **Sin mas que decir aquí les dejo con el capitulo de la semana, disfrutenlo.**

 **Capítulo II**

 **Una nueva realidad**

La noche había llegado, un cielo despejado había dado paso a una infinidad de estrellas que se posicionaban en el, iluminando la oscuridad de la noche que se hacia mas débil a medida que el gran astro lunar se posicionaba en lo alto del cielo.

Las ventanas de ese gran edificio comenzaban a emanar pequeños destellos de luz creadas por velas que encendían para evitar que la oscuridad de la noche los invadiera, las personas que recorrían los pasillos del hospital iban desapareciendo a medida que el tiempo pasaba y las fogatas de los campamentos se apagaban poco a poco quedando solo brasa que el viento iba encendiendo crenado pequeñas llamas de fuego.

El frio de la noche se hiso presente en el lugar haciendo que Ash y May entraran al hospital y tomaran asiento en una de las van quetas que se encontraba cerca de la puerta de entrada del patio.

– Ya veo… así que no recuerdas nada de lo que paso ese día – May se encontraba casi sin opciones, tenia la esperanza de que Ash le diera alguna información para lograr entender lo que sucedía.

Ash dirigió a su vista hacia su amiga que se encontraba mirando el suelo con una expresión de tristeza, sus ojos se ponían vidriosos y unos pequeños suspiros comenzaron a escucharse, las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. – Papá… mamá, Max… – la joven pronunciaba entre sollozos, mientras sus manos temblaban por la frustración que la consumía.

– May… – Ash comenzó a sentir culpa, ver a su amiga en ese estado lo comenzaba a deprimir, el tenia que recordar lo que sucedió ese día pero los intentos fueron en vano, una pared bloqueaba sus pensamientos impidiéndole acceder al pasado. – May lo lamento… si tan solo pudiera recordar algo…

– No es tu culpa… solo que… tenia la esperanza de que supieras algo para poder encontrar a mis padres o a mi hermano – May comenzó a retirar los rastros de lagrimas de sus mejillas con sus manos. – No es necesario que te preocupes por mi… estoy bien – May mostro una pequeña sonrisa, mostrándole que se sentía un poco mas calmada.

– May que fue lo que sucedió ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué le paso a Brock? – Muchas eran las preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza, pero sabía que su amiga no las tendría todas.

– Veras… – la joven castaña lanzo un suspiro, sabia bien que aquella pregunta era difícil de responder. – El día de la conferencia yo y Dawn nos encontramos con el director Sycamore, el nos había dicho que tu y Clemont se habían metido en un gran problema…

– ¡Clemont! Se me había olvidado, donde se encuentra – Ash había olvidado completamente de su amigo rubio.

– Se encuentra desaparecido – respondió May sin rodeos. – Espera un momento Ash deja que termine de decirte todo – May se levando de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta que conectaba el patio con el edificio, el cristal que conformaba la puerta era lo suficientemente grueso como para que el frio no entrase, pero lo suficientemente transparente para que la luz de la luna entrase. – Aquella noche fuimos a buscarlos así que entramos a las instalaciones del C.I.K. llegando a encontrarnos con Brock, pero fue ahí cuando nos separamos… Brock, Tracey y el director bajaron a buscar los mientras que yo, Misty y Dawn nos quedamos… – May toco con una de sus manos el cristal y dirigió su vista hacia la luna que se encontraba en lo alto del cielo.

– May… – Ash sentía con profundidad las palabras de su amiga, sabía que algo había cambiado y que no volvería a ser como antes.

– Pasaron los minutos y nadie había vuelto así que comenzaron a preocuparnos… pero fue… cuando ella apareció… – May bajo la mirada – Y todo cambio desde ese entonces… apenas puedo recordar lo que paso, lo único que llego a recordar es el color morado de su cabello… después de todo eso, el único recuerdo es despertar en este lugar… – May volteo hacia donde se encontraba Ash. – Después me entere de algunas cosas que sucedieron esa noche, lo poco que logre escuchar fue que un sismo sacudió toda la región de Kalos, los edificios de las ciudades cedieron, enormes grietas se tragaron pueblos enteros y los ríos se desbordaron, centenares de personas murieron y muchas aún siguen desaparecidas…

– Entonces quieres decir que... – Ash se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a pensar en aquello.

– No solo Clemont, también muchos de nuestros amigos, familiares incluso mi hermano, pueden estar muertos – May cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza intentando borrar esa imagen que paso por su mente en donde sus familiares se encontraban muertos.

– No… mi abuelo – Ash salió corriendo de ese lugar hacia los pasillos cuando un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo se hiso presente. – Ah, ah… – aquel movimiento brusco que realizo con su cuerpo provoco que sus músculos se tensaran impidiéndole el movimiento y provocándole un gran dolor _"Que es esto… no puedo mover mis piernas"_.

May se acerco para ayudarlo. – Ash quizás no te diste cuenta pero estuviste en coma por dos meses desde que te encontraron – la joven castaña tomo uno de los brazos de su amigo y lo paso por encima de su cabeza. – Vamos Ash será mejor que tomes asiento – May comenzó a llevarlo a la banqueta en la que se encontraban sentados.

Aquellas palabras de May comenzaron a retumbar en su cabeza. " _Dos meses en coma… no, no puede ser… es imposible…_ " Ash comenzó a sentirse molesto son sigo mismo, pero no lograba recordad nada de aquel día. Las imágenes eran borrosas al momento de recordar y aquel dolor que se interponía en sus recuerdos lo frustraba.

Ash y May comenzaron a avanzar lentamente cuando la joven castaña noto que el rostro de su amigo comenzaba a tesarse y pequeños sonidos chirriantes provocados por los dientes que se frotaba uno contra otro. Era inevitable el joven se encontraba furioso lleno de cólera y rabia.

" _Dos meses… dos meses… Mi abuelo puede estar muerto y mi hermano…_ " Ash recordó a su hermano en ese momento, pero no llego a importar mucho ya que verlo era lo último que quería. – May…

May escucho esto y dirigió su vista hacia el joven, al verlo parecía estar mas calmado pero su rostro apenas era visible por la oscuridad del pasillo, las pocas velas que se encontraban en el lugar podían iluminar algunas partes del pasillo.

– Que le sucedió a Brock – aquellas palabras apenas lograron escucharse.

– Me dijeron que lo encontraron bajo muchos escombros… cuando llego aquí el se encontraba inconsciente, no me dijeron mucho pero tenían que operarlo. Su columna vertebral sufrió muchos daños lo que ocasiono que sus brazos y piernas quedaran inmovilizadas… no pudieron operarlo los recursos eran escasos – Aquellas palabras comenzaron a quebrace. – Con medicinas naturales lo ayudaron pero solo lograron recupera sus brazos… aunque… sus piernas quedaron inmóviles… dejándolo invalido.

* * *

 _Mi corazón parecía bombear mil por hora y mi respiración era más agitada cada momento, mis pies comenzaron a cansarse haciendo que mis pasos sean más lentos. Apenas podía creer lo que acabamos de hacer, comencé a pensar que Brock se encontraba loco y también el simple echo de unirme a su fechoría me convertía en un demente._

 _Haber enfrentado a estudiantes de ultimo año y no solo eso también el a verles arrebatado sus mochilas era mas que una condena de muerte, pasamos toda la tarde escondiéndonos de ellos mientras que Brock revisaba cada mochila en busca de algo pero al parecer no lo encontraba ya que tan solo nos encontrábamos con una mochila, las demás las habíamos dejado en el camino._

 _Pasamos todo el día escapando hasta que encontramos cerca de un aula vacía en donde nos quedamos a descansar, fue en ese momento que Brock comenzó a revisar la mochila y de su interior saco un cuaderno rosado. – Al fin lo encontré – fueron las palabras de mi amigo cuando la puerta del aula se abrió._

 _– Creyeron poder escapar de nosotros… pero eso no importa porque ahora sabrán lo que pasa cuando se meten con nosotros – aquellos chicos cerraron la puerta y los otros tres comenzaron a acercarse hacia donde nos encontrábamos._

 _– Lo siento amigo, no debí comprometerte – apenas podíamos caminar, los dos nos apoyábamos para intentar mantenernos de pie, pero un después de todo lo que nos sucedió no me sentía enojado con el aunque sentía mucha curiosidad por aquel cuaderno rosado que lo protegió en todo momento incluso cuando nos estaba golpeado._

 _– Vamos Brock tenemos que ir a la enfermería – me sentía bastante debilitado, tanto Brock como yo estábamos sangrando cuando el se detuvo._

 _– Espera… quisiera ir a un lugar antes – justo antes de que llegáramos a la enfermería tomamos otro camino y nos dirigimos hacia el patio de la secundaria cuando note que en una banca cercana a nosotros se encontraba un niña pequeña de cabellera amarilla con el uniforme de la secundaria y una mochila rosada se encontraba llorando._

 _Nos acercamos a ella cuando Brock extendió la mano que sostenía el cuaderno. – Esto es tuyo no es así – Me sorprendió al ver que aquel cuaderno que protegió en todo momento le pertenecía aquella niña._

 _La niña observo el cuaderno y note que su rostro de tristeza se convirtió en uno de felicidad. – ¡Mi cuaderno! Pero aquellos chicos grandes me lo quitaron – Al escuchar eso ultimo logre entender la situación._

 _– No te preocupes por eso, yo se los pedí muy amablemente y me lo entregaron – observe a mi amigo que se encontraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, incluso logro ponerse de pie sin mi ayuda. – No es así Ash – solo asentí con la cabeza el verlo._

 _– Muchas gracias… este cuaderno es muy especial para mí ya que mi papi me lo regalo – ver aquellas lágrimas desaparecer y convertirse en una sonrisa fue una grata sensación, cuando la niña se subió a la banca y con una de las manos jalo mi chompa para después darme un pequeño beso en la mejilla y después también jalo a Brock para hacer lo mismo._

 _No sabia como explicarlo pero todo aquel dolor que sentía en mi cuerpo desapareció en un instante, ver la alegría en aquella niña hiso que todo valiera la pena._

 _– Esta el a decima ves en toda la semana que vienes a la enfermería, tienes que cuidarte mejor – me encontraba sentado alado de Brock mientras la enfermera Joy reprendía a mi amigo mientras le vendaba la muñeca._

 _Aun nos encontrábamos en la enfermería, ya que la enfermera Joy salió por una emergencia que le llego hace poco, tome un respiro profundo y le pregunte aquello que me llenaba de curiosidad. – ¿Brock porque lo hiciste? – las razones eran mas que obvias pero quería escucharlo de sus propias palabras._

 _– No lo había pensado pero ver lo que le hicieron a esa niña… sabia que aquello estaba mal, no… desde que era niño siempre ayudaba a mi amigos y a las personas que lo necesitaban… ya que mi gran sueño siempre fue convertirme en policía y ayudar a los demás – nunca llegue a pensar conocer una persona como lo es Brock, tranquilo divertido pero sobretodo con un gran corazón. – Oye Ash… desde cuando tienes un hermano gemelo – Brock se comenzó a tambalear de un lado a otro, probablemente la medicina que le dio la enfermera Joy ya hiso efecto ¿Tan potente será la medicina? Solo llegue a sonreír ya que el era el Brock que conocía._

* * *

Ash estaba sentado en la banca mientras una mirada perdida se posicionaba en su rostro, el haber despertado en esta realidad le hacia pensar solo fuese un sueño del cual tendría que despertar, las malas noticias llegaban como bombas que caen del cielo, una tras una llegaban a explotar en su frente atormentándolo. Imágenes de su vida en Kanto llegaban a su mente haciéndolo pensar en aquella vida tan tranquila que vivía, una lista de amigos pequeña casi invisible a la vista, pocos de sus amigos o mejor dicho compañeros lo deben recordar y pocos de los grupos en lo que solía participar notaban su presencia, ni siquiera llego importarle mucho que aquellas personas con las que socializaba se mudaran muy lejos.

Las pocas veces que salía de casa una avalancha de personas lo saludaban por las calles de pueblo paleta, no por ser el sino mas bien por la hospitalidad y amabilidad de las personas que vivían ahí, todo era tranquilidad y paz pero eso cambio cuando se mudo a Kalos…

– Ash, será mejor que vayamos a descansar – May poso una su mano sobre el hombro de Ash.

Todas las fogatas de los pequeños campamentos ya se encontraban apagadas y las pocas personas que caminaban por el lugar se metían en sus carpas, una pequeña luz brillaba en una de las carpas en donde una joven peli azul se preparaba para dormir sacándose los tenis que portaba cuando tomo su pierna derecha para sacarlo. – Uah… ah… – unos pequeños quejido provocados por el dolor que sentía al momento de sacar el calzado donde se hicieron presente unas vendas que cubrían parte de su pie y de su tobillo.

Comenzó a liberar las vendas que cubrían su pie, comenzaron a aparecer rasmilla duras y una notable hinchazón cerca de su tobillo. Comenzó a moverlo de un lado para el otro para apaciguar el dolor que sentía al retirar las vendas, el dolor parecía desaparecer pero aun era lo suficiente como para causarle molestias así que con una de sus manos tomo el saco de dormir que se encontraba a su lado, comenzó a meter su mano para luego sacar un pequeño frasco.

La joven tomo el frasco y al abrirlo saco una especie de crema color blanco para comenzar a aplicarlo en su pie. Incluso el mínimo contacto le causaba dolor, los masajes que se aplicaba con la crema parecían no dar resultado ya que noche tras noche los aplicaba sin resultado alguno.

Unos pequeños pasos sonaron alertando a la joven cuando el cierre de la carpa comenzó a abrirse, el susto fue tal que de un brinco se entro dentro de su saco de dormir.

– Vaya Dawn aun sigues despierta – May había metido su cabeza dentro de la carpa encontrándose con Dawn.

– Jejeje… La verdad aun no me sentía con sueño… – la joven peli azul respondía muy nerviosa a la repentina aparición de la castaña.

– Ahh… esta bien, pero por que estas a oscuras – dijo May al observar que la linterna de la carpa se encontraba apagada.

– Para no gastar las baterías… creo que ya me dio sueño, buenas noches May – Dawn se metió completamente dentro de su carpa de dormir y se volteo a un costado.

– Esta bien que descanses – contesto la castaña al ver la reacción de su amiga para luego meterse a su saco de dormir. May observaba el techo de la carpa con un rostro de preocupación, nadie la engañaría ella sabia muy bien lo que le pasaba a Dawn.

Media noche el silencio en el lugar era profundo, los vientos comenzaron a azotar las ventanas del edificio, las nubes cubrieron el cielo ocultando la luna y las estrellas, las nubes comenzaron a oscurecerse liberando consigo destellos de luz que se atrapaban dentro de ellas intentando salir.

* * *

– _Donde estoy – Comencé a mirar a todos lados intentando orientarme pero lo único que veía era una ciudad destrozada, edificios quemados, casas destrozadas. No podía reconocer el lugar pero sabia que había este lugar antes, Fue de repente cuando alado de mi había una chica tirada en el piso, parecía estar muy mal herida así que me acerque a ver de quien se trataba, pero antes de poder ver su rostro un hombre se me acerco._

– _Vaya, vaya parece que tu amiga aun sigue vida después de recibir ese ataque pero que tonta es, le di la oportunidad de escapar pero la desperdicio solo para salvarte la vida Ash._

 _Que esta diciendo acaso esta chica me salvo la vida, estaba muy confundido. De repente el hombre apareció frente a nosotros, intente ver su cara pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo me pateo fuertemente en el estomago mandándome a estrella contra un auto que estaba cerca. El impacto fue tan fuerte que comencé a escupir sangre, el dolor que comencé a sentir era inimaginable con la poca fuera que tenia me voltee y vi que el hombre se acercaba ala chica._

– _Es una lastima que tu sacrificio sea para en vano – Comenzó a tomarla del cuello y la levanto del piso, parecía que la esta estrangulado ya chica intentaba zafarse pero no podía_

 _Porque no puedo mover mi cuerpo, ni puedo retirar mi mirada ¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada? ¿Qué es esta rara sensación? ¿Acaso… acaso? ¿Yo tengo mie…?_

– _Esta jovencita arruino mi momento, pero no te preocupes yo arruinare su vida – El hombre comenzó a apretar su cuello con mas fuerza, la chica parecía comenzar a perder el sentido._

– _Como no piensas hacer nada – El hombre se quedo quieto levanto su otra mano y pronto comenzó a brillar convirtiéndose en una especie de cuchilla que la inserto dentro del cuerpo de la joven, el miedo me carcomió por completo y mi impotencia en no poder hacen nada me hacia hervir de rabia con migo mismo, comencé a sentirme dedil y poco a poco comenzaba a cerrar los ojos hasta el punto de no percibir nada..._

 **Continuara…**

 **PD: Algo se avecina... ¿Pero que sera? Si tienes alguna idea, consejo o spoiler no dudes en comentarlo mandándome un review o PM para implementarlo a la historia o darte la contra.**

 **Próximo capitulo**

" **Viviendo una nueva vida"**


	21. Viviendo una nueva vida

**Hola a todos como les va... Alguna vez no tuvieron la sensación de que el universo siempre les contradice "Tú dices esto pero en realidad e esto"**

 **Primero: Como no me gusto dejarse sin capitulo esta semana decidí publicarlo hoy que les parece para así no dejarlos con la espera.**

 **Segundo: Cuando se acerca fin de año es la época cuando uno anda más atareado que nunca, así que probablemente me tome un receso para dedicarme a mis estudios. No se desesperen.**

 **Tercero: Cuando un escribe una historia por capítulos y me ha comenzado a suceder, se crean pequeñas partes que no te agradan del todo o que no concuerdan con la historia y las eliminan o simplemente se guardan para otras historias como ideas. Ya no te puedes centrar en uno ya que de la nada te aparecen ideas para otras historias.**

 **Reviews**

 **prietar: Hola mucho gusto en saludarte. Si te respondería la pregunta te estaría dando un spoiler y no queremos a los spoiler porque son malos, pero poco a poco te estaré aclarando tus dudas.**

 **Sin más que decir les dejo con el capítulo de esta semana.**

 **Capítulo III**

 **Viviendo una nueva vida**

Una joven con cabellera dorada y ojos celestes vestida con una camiseta de cuello blanco, una falda roja, un par de zapatillas negras y unas medias que le llegan hasta la mitad del muslo caminaba con una canasta entre sus manos mientras recorría un pequeño mercado, las personas gritaban desde sus puestos ofreciendo sus productos a las personas que pasaban por el lugar.

Serena miraba las diferentes tiendas mientras que con una de sus manos sujetaba una pequeña lista de mandados que le había entregado, pero algo distraía a la joven, los constantes chismes de las personas que andaban por el lugar. Todos esos comentarios y noticias que se oían a cada paso eran nada mas ni nada menos de lo sucedido hace dos semanas en al región de Kalos. Aquellos rumores venían desde un simple temblor que sacudió la región, hasta terremotos de escalas enormes e incluso enormes roturas y grietas que partían a la región en pedazos, lo mas increíble era falta de comunicación que tenia con las demás regiones, todo era un revoltijo de noticias y suposiciones ya que ni los sistemas de comunicación funcionaban, incluso los satélites de la más alta tecnología funcionaban.

Para la joven peli miel era un tormento sin fin, cada noticia que escuchaba la hacía pensar más y más en los peores escenarios, incluso cada noche llamaba a Shauna y Korrina con la esperanza de comunicarse con ellas. Cada día Serena se sentaba en su cama y se ponía a pensar en aquel joven de cabellera alborotada, ojos marrones y piel morena, los intentos de dejar de pensar en el eran inútiles le preocupaba el bienestar de aquella persona que aunque se encontrase muy alejada de ella podía sentir que la tenía cerca.

Ella sabía muy bien que estar preocupada no la ayudaría, así que tomo la decisión de mantenerse todo el tiempo ocupada. Todas las tareas y trabajos que los profesores les entregaban a los alumnos en la secundaria a la que hastía las terminaba dos horas después de acabar las clases incluso se negaba a asistir a las miles de invitaciones que sus compañeros y compañeras de clases le daban para salir.

Llegando a casa Serena solo se dedicaba a limpiar sin antes encender la radio o el televisor esperando alguna noticia sobre lo sucedido en Kalos, luego de terminar el aseo sale de su casa para ir a trabajar a un pequeño café restauran que se encontraba cerca de su casa en donde trabajaba toda la tarde como mesera, algunos días eran bastante atareados y otros casi no había mucho movimiento siendo ese el caso fue cuando Serena escucho a la dueña del lugar decir que faltaban algunas cosas en la cocina y fue la primera en ofrecerse para ir a comprar las cosa que hacían falta.

Luego de haber rondado el mercado un par de minutos Serena logro conseguir todo lo que le habían encargado así que decidió volver al restaurant para entregarle el mandado, la tarde se hiso presente y poco a poco la luz del día se iba perdiendo en el horizonte y las luces de las calles comenzaban a encenderse una tras una, fue cuando el cielo comenzaba a nublarse llegando la amenaza de una fuerte tormenta cuando empezaron a caer la primeras gotas alertándola para que se apure.

Para su suerte Serena había llegado unos segundos antes de que comenzara a caer la lluvia, aun así parte de su ropa se encontraba mojada pero no llego a importar, tomo su mandil que se encontraba a lado de la puerta de entrada colgado y se lo puso para comenzar a trabajar, aunque la dueña del lugar le dijo que se tomara unos minutos para descansar Serena se negó a descansar y continuo trabajando.

Eran las ocho y media de la noche y la tormenta parecía no ceder, desde la una de las ventanas del lugar se podía ver como la lluvia convertía las calles en ríos. Todas la noches eran la hora pico para Serena el lugar se llenaba hasta desbordarse pero al parecer la lluvia había espantado a toda la clientela, las mesas se encontraban vacías a excepción de una en donde una joven pareja tomaba un cafecito y al mismo tiempo se resguardaban de la lluvia.

Serena se sentía muy aburrida así que tomo asiento en una de las mesas del lugar y observo como la lluvia de repente se convertía en granizo y con el fuerte viento que hacía estas se convertían en pequeños perdigones que caían del cielo, haciéndole pensar que la naturaleza no solo puede ser hermosa sino también peligrosa, ya que cualquier persona que se encontrase en esas condiciones no podía hacer más que desistir y esperar que con algo de suerte lograse sobrevivir, en ese momento los pensamiento frenaron repentinamente cuando vio a una persona al frente de la calle.

Los pasos de aquella persona se hacían más y más lentos e incluso en viento estaba en su contra convirtiendo cada paso que daba en insignificante ya que en vez de avanzar parecía que retrocediera, sus manos se encontraban al frente intentando cubrir su rostro del granizo. Sus manos al igual que su rostro se quedaron entumecidos tanto el frio de la noche, la lluvia y el fuerte viento había azotado a aquella persona con toda su fuerza y aun con el impermeable que llevaba puesto no podía soportar los fuertes vientos y la granizada que le caía encima, su cuerpo desistió y cayó al suelo.

El susto de Serena fue tal que salió del lugar en ese momento sin ponerse algo que la protegiera de la lluvia. Al salir del lugar sintió como el fuerte viento mezclado con lluvia la sopapeo en la cara, pero eso tan solo era el principio lo más desafiante era cruzar la calle que se había convertido en un rio de torrencial magnitud. Gran parte de sus zapatos se había sumergido en el agua y la fuerte corriente intentaba llevársela consigo, pero para su suerte la calle era algo angosta y logro cruzar sin ningún problema.

Serena llego y tomo a aquella persona que aun parecía estar consiente pero con la perdida de calor corporal se encontraba muy débil. – Te encuentras bien… – pregunto Serena pero no hubo respuesta alguna, su cabeza estaba baja y con la capucha del impermeable solo se lograba ver un mecho de cabello rubio, el viento se hacia cada vez más y más fuerte lo que dificultaba a Serena llegara al otro lado, así que en un rápido movimiento cargo aquella persona en su espalda y empezó a cruzar la calle.

Serena apenas podía soportar el frio y la falta de abrigo empeoraba la situación, los pasos que daba se hacían mas y mas lentos, cuando la fuerte corriente empezaba a arrastrarla y el peso extra hiso que sus piernas desistieran haciéndola ponerse de rodillas justo a medio camino. – Aaah… ah… Reee… ed – Aquella persona parecía estar consiente pero eso no duraría mucho tiempo y reunió todas sus fuerzas para colocar su manos sobre el hombro de Serena.

La joven peli miel estaba a punto de desistir cuando sintió un tibio calor en su hombro, en ese mismo momento sintió como su fuerza volvía y recupero parte del calor corporal que había perdido. Serena había logrado cruzar al otro lado de la calle.

La puerta del restauran se abrió con toda fuerza lo que alerto a la dueña del lugar. – ¡Que esta pasando! – la mujer salió de la cocina bastante alterada al escuchar el tremendo portazo, pero se asusto mas al ver a Serena tendida en el piso con una persona encima de ella. – ¡Serena! ¡Mark trae la estufa de inmediato!

– Toma un poco te ayudara a calentarte – dijo la dueña del lugar mientras le entregaba una taza con chocolate caliente a Serena.

– Muchas gracias – contesto agradeciendo el gesto de amabilidad de la mujer, pero algo comenzó a inquietarle al ver a la persona que había salvado eran nada mas y nada menos que una joven peli amarillo de ojos cafés, llevaba un par de botas con cafés y unos pantalones plomos, en la parte de arriba llevaba una chompa de cuello alto con un pequeña chaqueta. La joven peli miel sentía que ya la conocía o la había visto antes cuando una serie de recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

Todo comenzó los primeros días de clases en Kalos con la llegada de una nueva estudiante, y medio mundo sentía deseos de conocerla pero no fue hasta que ella llego a aula que le designado. – Muy bien estudiantes, hoy tenemos el grato honor de recibir a esta nueva estudiante que se incorpora hoy a nuestro curso, denle la bienvenida a Serena Yvonne una estudiante que viene de la prestigiosa Secundaría Kalos – el profesor de edad avanzada termino la presentación a lo que Serena entro al aula.

La joven peli miel entro al aula, fue cuando todo el mundo se quedó pasmado al verla con una falda azul medias blancas que le llagaban hasta la altura de la rodilla, unas zapatillas negras, una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y a su lado llevaba un bolso de color rosa. Los chicos del salón estaban más que embobados por la belleza de la joven peli miel y las chicas del salón comenzaron a sentir celos de la nueva estudiante por lo rápido que capto la mirada de todos los chicos del salón...

* * *

 _Me había presentado ante todos y fue cuando el profesor me indico me buscase una asiento para sentarme, fue cuando comencé a buscar un lugar para tomar asiento así que logre ver muchos de los chicos del salón me llamaba incitándome a sentarme junto con ellos, pero en ese entonces no sentía ganas de socializar con nadie así que tome un asiento en uno de los bancos que se encontraban cerca del escritorio del profesor y además se encontraban las ventanas a mi lado derecho dándome una buena vista del patio delantero de la secundaria._

 _– Muy bien muchachos la clase de hoy acabo y no se olviden que la próxima semana comenzaran los exámenes finales – el profesor tomo sus cosas y salió del aula, la fatiga por pasar clases se sintió en todo mi cuerpo así que tome mis cosas y las comencé a guardar en mi bolso, fue cuando en un parpadeo todos los chicos del aula me rodearon._

 _Todos comenzaron a hablar repentinamente haciendo que no pueda entender nada de lo que decían y fue cuando algunos se comenzaron molestar comenzando a empujarse unos a otros. Mi mala suerte no podía mas, ya que me encontraba al centro de un gran pleito, los que me comenzó a molestar ya que solo veía chicos pelearse unos contra otros, fue cuando vi a una de las chicas del lugar intervenir en la pelea lo que me dio esperanza de que esto se calmara, pero no podía estar mas equivocada ya que el caos se agravio mas y mas._

 _Escuchar los constantes gritos de los chicos y chicas me comenzaron a calentar hasta que no pude más. – ¡Cállense…! – mi grito fue tal que detuvo aquel caos haciendo que se quedaran mirándome. – ¡Para su información no estoy interesada en ninguno de ustedes! ¡Porque tengo novio! ¡Además odio que me griten en el oído! – Me levante de mi asiento y sin que les dijera algo todos me abrieron paso._

 _– Esta bien señorita lamento el malentendido – el director se disculpaba con migo por haberme llamado a la dirección, según el, le habían informado que yo había comenzado los pleitos en mi aula y la cafetería, pero no eran nada mas que falsas noticias que crearon para perjudicarme. Fue molestoso ver cuantas chicas atestiguaron en mi contra._

 _Luego de que todo se arreglara termine saliendo bastante tarde ya que todo el lugar se encontraba desierto, cuando llegue al patio y no había nadie en el lugar pero fue cuando llegue a la acera del frente del edificio, empecé a mirar a los lados para cursar la calle cuando note a una chica de cabellos amarillos sentada en los pies de un árbol que se encontraba a los lejos de mi lado derecho. No logre distinguirla bien ya que llevaba un gran sombrero hecho de paja y aunque parecía algo viejo, se notaba que no le molestaba, además ella llevaba consigo un pequeño cuaderno en donde ella parecía escribir cosas..._

* * *

– Gra… gracias por salvarme – la chica contesto sintiéndose bastante avergonzada ya que por su culpa Serena se encontraba empapada.

– No tienes que agradecer, nada – ambas se encontraban sentadas cerca de una calefacción con un par de mantas puestas encimas. – Que tormenta no – dijo Serena con una sonrisa en su rostro intentado llamar los ánimos de la chica rubia.

– Si fue una gran tormenta… ¿Por cierto… tu eres la chica nueva, no? – la chica sostuvo la taza de chocolate caliente que le habían dado para calentar sus manos.

Serena volvió a sonreír ante la pregunta de la joven. – Si, si lo soy, mucho gusto me llamo Serena – contesto muy cordialmente.

La joven levanto la vista y observo a la peli miel que le sonreía haciéndole recordar a alguien. – Soy Yellow.

Cuando la dueña del lugar llego con un par de ropas en las manos. – Aquí tienen algo de ropa para cambiarse la ropa mojada que llevan puesta porque sino se van a resfriar – Serena y Yellow recibieron las prendas agradeciendo la ayuda que muy amablemente les ofrecía la mujer. Luego de que ambas se habían cambiado la dueña del lugar decidió cerrar el lugar ya que la tormenta espanto a muchos de sus clientes, mientras que Yellow y Serena se dirigían rumbo a sus hogares.

Ambas chicas caminaban juntas lado a lado haciendo reinar el silencio entre ambas, Serena a cada paso que daba sentía que algo andaba mal, ya que Yellow caminaba con la cabeza baja y una imagen de preocupación en su rostro que eran cubiertos por unos cuantos mechones de su cabello.

– Yellow te encuentras bien – Serena dejo de caminar mientras joven rubia daba unos cuantos pasos mas antes de detenerse, una pequeña distancia las separaba una de la otra pero Yellow respondía seguía dándole la espalda a Serena. – Yellow… – pronuncio el nombre de la joven en un pequeño susurro, Serena la observo mas detenidamente y sintió por un segundo como si ella se estuviese viendo en un espejo, una imagen de una persona preocupada, confundida cuyos sentimientos están atados a otra persona.

– Esa persona en la que estas pensando… te preocupa ¿No? – Yellow escucho aquellas palabras dejándola salir de aquel mundo en el que se perdía por culpa de su mente, poco a poco sintió un fuerte dolor en su corazón.

– Si… ¡Si! No puedo dejar de preocuparme por el – poco a poco lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, solo aquellos recuerdos con aquella persona que atesoraba tanto en su corazón le daban vida. – Estoy sola otra vez…

Serena se acerco a Yellow y la abrazo. – No estas sola, yo estoy aquí – una lagrima cayo de los ojos de Serena al recordar aquel momento que vivió con Ash.

* * *

 _Pasaron tres días desde que me enferme así que tuve que faltar a clases, pero para suerte mía era la semana de aniversario de la Secundaria Kalos, así que me sentí bastante aliviada ya que toda la semana las clases no fueron regulares. Pero tenía una promesa que cumplir así que tome un deportivo que tenia en mi armario y me dirigí hacia la secundaria._

 _El tramo de mi casa hasta la secundaria me pareció corto, sentía que había recuperado todas mis fuerzas pero algo me llamo la atención al llegar, vi en la entrada dos enormes reflectores postrados y todo el lugar se encontraba adornado con globos y serpentinas de varios colores, aparte varios chicos se encontraban trajeados parados en el patio de la entrada. Me acerque poco a poco al lugar cuando llegue a observar un letrero en la puerta de entrada "20 aniversario de la Secundaria Kalos. ¡Gran baile!"_

 **PD: Vaya, vaya, vaya que interesante no… ¿Amour…? Muy bien lectores con esto me despido y si quieren quejarse sobre el capítulo de esta semana tiene los comentarios para hacerlo, saludos hasta la próxima.**

 **Continuara…**

 **Próximo capitulo**

" **El deseó de volver"**


	22. El deseo de volver

**Hola mundo, hoy empezamos el 2017 con el regreso de los secretos de Kalos a las actualizaciones semanales, también les presento un nuevo formato de presentación para este año, que consta en una breve nota al inicio y lo demás al final, para empezar rápidamente la lectura.**

 **Los reviews siguen al inicio para contestarles antes de leer el capitulo.**

 **Reviews  
**

 **LethalTiger: Gracias por comentar, ademas el misterio es uno de mis generos favoritos y apenas me di cuenta que creaba rimas aunque no creo que ayude mucho en el contexto pos-apocaliptico. Saludos.**

 **Blackhawk95: Tus comentarios siempre me alegran amigo, sobre las actualizaciones siempre abra un momento en el que actualizare seguido y luego me dare un descanso para pensar bien lo que escribire. Las respuestas saldran a la luz pero primero nesecitamos mas preguntas. Saludos.**

 **Sin mas que decir les dejo con el capitulo de esta semana.**

 **Capítulo IV**

 **El deseo de volver**

 _Me quede totalmente sorprendida al leerlo, me había quedado completamente desenchufada en esos días en que me encontraba enferma, llegando a olvidarme que hoy era el baile anual de la secundaria de Kalos. Intente mantenerme un poco mas tranquila y pensar en lo que acabo de hacer. – No… no, no, no puede ser… – Cite a Ash para seguir con las clases._

 _La situación no estaba tan mal solo tengo que esperarlo en la puerta y disculparme. – ¡Hey Serena…! – escuche un fuerte grito por detrás de mi. – Vaya, vaya, vaya así que al fin decidiste venir… hug, pero porque te encuentras con un deportivo._

– _Ah… Veras, yo – Shauna se había emocionado todo el año por este baile, pidiéndome casi todos los días que la acompañase al baile. – Hubo una confusión y lo…_

– _Ya se lo que quieres decir – me quede sorprendía al ver que ella dedujo la situación. – Es bastante lógico, no quisiste ver al baile con migo porque Ash te invito primero, así que decidieron verse adentro, pero tu lo sorprenderás con un hermosos vestido el cual no lo llevas porque lo tienes en algún lado guardado como tu arma secreta para el para boquiabierto, por eso es que estas con deportivo._

– _Nooooo…. – respondí negando con la cabeza._

– _Entonces – ella se acerco a centímetros de mi cara observando cada una de mis reacciones._

– _Lo que quiero decir es que por error cite a Ash hoy para pasar clases con el – no podía estar mas molesta con lo que dije ya que Shauna, ya que conociéndola ella me molestaría todo el año con lo mismo._

– _No te creo – ella se acercaba más y más hacia mí haciendo que me encorve hacia atrás – Nunca asististe a ningún baile y por extrañas razones apareciste aquí de la nada. – Shauna no dejaba de mirarme fijamente viendo cada una de mis acciones… cuando de repente sonrío – hubieras inventado una mejor escusa, pero quien soy yo para jugar una cita secreta. Je je je je… nos vemos adentro Serena. – Aquella sonrisa me sorprendió haciendo que cayera la césped, no hice mas que observarla mientras se alejaba._

* * *

Después de una acaudalada noche Serena decidió que Yellow se quedara a dormir en su casa por el horrible clima que se encontraba en ese entonces, al amanecer Serena fue la primera en despertar cuando noto marcas de lagrimas en las mejillas de Yellow, comenzó a pensar que ella no se encontraba en esa tormenta por simple coincidencia, había algo mas ¿Pero que?

Serena bajo temprano a la concia para hacer el desayuno, sabia muy bien que Yellow necesitaba comer ya que la vio bastante pálida en la mañana, terminado de prepara el desayuno subió para despertar a Yellow pero se encontró con un susto al verla agitada y con el rostro rojo. – ¡Yellow! – Serena voto la bandeja y corrió a tocar la frente de la joven. – no puede ser esta con temperatura y su cuerpo no deja de temblar. – Serena salió del cuarto rápidamente dirigiéndose al baño para coger unas toallas y empaparlas con agua, para lo peor su mamá no se encontraba en casa.

* * *

 _Había pasado mas de media hora y Ash no se encontraba por ningún lado, comencé a pensar que Ash no llegaría pero al mismo tiempo llegue a pensar que quizás el se encontraba adentro esperándome pero me sentía bastante indecisa en entrar o no cuando comencé a escuchar unos susurros._

– _Hey tu que dices, parece la indicada para el trabajo, no lo crees._

– _no lo se, ni siquiera tiene un vestido._

– _Si… pero le conseguimos uno._

– _Creo que si… llegamos buscando más de media hora a alguien y no encontramos a nadie._

– _no se diga mas, ella será._

 _Comencé a sentir como alguien me observaba cuando al darme vuelta dos personas me amordazaron y cubrieron mi cara con una bolsa, me sentí totalmente desorientada aunque logre escuchar algunas voces pero no lograba oír casi nada la bolsa en mi cabeza, por un momento sentí temor pero por alguna extraña razón el medio se me fue._

 _Las dos personas que me habían secuestrado me dejaron en un cuarto oscuro amarrada a una silla cuando un fuerte reflector alumbro mi cara dejándome cegada por un par de segundo, cuando comencé a recuperar la vista solo llegue a observar oscuridad a mi alrededor y unos pequeños murmullos se comenzaron a oír en el lugar._

– _Muy bien ya la trajimos, pero donde está la jefa._

– _¡Que! Se supone que tú le avisarías._

– _Eso es imposible yo estaba con a tu lado todo este tiempo, como se supone que le avisaría._

 _Los murmullos comenzaron a oírse como una discusión, lo único que llegue a pensar en esos momentos era intentar escapar, pero los nudos eran bastantes resistentes. Una broma era lo más posible analizando la situación pero en ese entonces se encendieron los focos del lugar iluminado a lo que era solo un aula de la secundaria._

– _¡Que está sucediendo aquí! – una joven de cabello negro como de mi edad llevaba una playera blanca con una chaqueta sin mangas negra con unos pantaloncillos de mezclilla y un par de tenis. – No me digan que lo volvieron a hacer. – aquella chica furiosa hacia un lado mío, así que decidí voltear a ver encontrándome con un par de niñas que se jalaban los cabellos._

 _No podía estar más confundida por la situación en la que me encontraba, algo pasaba ahí pero no lograba descifrarlo. – Lo siento mucho, la verdad no sé qué les pasa a estas chicas – aquella chica me desamarro y me retiro la cinta de la boca. – Soy White mucho gusto, espero que puedas perdonarme._

– _No hay problema soy Serena, pero me puedes decir que está sucediendo – sonríe ante la vergüenza de White al parecer se sentía muy apenada por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos._

– _Los que pasa es que la presentadora del baile me fallo y no vendrá hoy y para lo peor uno de mis organizadores no esta – White tomo a la dos niñas y las levanto con sus manos. – Y les pedí a estas dos que me ayudaran a conseguir a alguien pero no de esta forma._

– _Y quienes son ellas – pregunte curiosa por el par de niñas que parecían gemelas ante mi vista._

– _¿Estas dos? Son Nia y Ria son un par de vecinas que tengo – las niñas sonreían traviesamente mientras que White las miraba con ganas de ahorcarlas, cuando en ese instante en uno de los armarios del salón comenzó a hacer ruido._

– _¡Nia! ¡Ria! Quien se encuentra adentro del armario – White puso a las niñas en frente de ella. Las niñas pusieran una sonrisa traviesa, cuando la puerta del armario se abrió haciendo salir a un joven que se encontraba con un traje negro. – ¡Black! – aquel joven se encontraba amordazado y amarrado de brazos y piernas._

* * *

Serena se le había pasado toda la mañana cuidando a Yellow, la joven se enfermo gravemente desde una fuerte fiebre hasta escalofríos, por el momento no parecía reaccionar seguía en un estado de reposo lo que preocupo mucho a Serena pero luego de varias horas de cuidados al fin pudo estabilizar a Yellow completamente luego de colocar su mano en frente de la chica. – Creo que al fin se comenzó a bajar la fiebre y parece estar más tranquila – dijo una Serena completamente exhausta sentada en un asiento alado de Yellow. Sin darse cuenta Serena se la había pasado toda la tarde cuidando de Yellow cuando noto que el reloj de su habitación marcaba las cinco de la tarde, la cabeza comenzó a pesarle y con unos ligeros bostezos comenzaba a entrecerrar sus ojos que solo lograban observar una borrosa imagen de lo que era su compañera Yellow.

* * *

– _No se lo que realmente sucedió, iba de camino a mi casa cuando de repente me vendaron los ojos y cubrieron mi boca y nariz con un pañuelo después de eso lo recuerdo haber despertado amarrado en aquel armario_ – _al escuchar aquel relato solo llegue a pensar que no era la única a la que habían secuestrado, además no podía creer que un par de niñas fueran capaces de algo así, parecían bastante dulces como para cometer esta clase de cosas y la única que pagaba las consecuencias parecía se White que no paraba de disculparse por las fechorías de estas niñas._

– _No sabes cuándo lo lamento Black, espero que puedas disculparme por cualquier cosa que hubieran hecho estas mocosas_ – _Las niñas solo sonreían ante cada palabra que decía White._

– _Pero señorita White._ – _las niñas comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, así que me hacer a oír lo que decían._ – _Usted dijo que no tenía cita para el baile y como estaba esperando a que Black se lo pidiera…_ – _en un rápido movimiento vi como White tapo las bocas de las niñas con sus manos._

– _Saben que niñas por que no mejor se van a jugar a otro lado por favor_ – _Por unos instante comencé a escuchar a White nerviosa, tomo a las niñas y las saco del aula dejándonos a los tres._

– _Vamos White no es para que te preocupes demasiado, de todos modos hoy no tenía nada que hacer que te parece se te ayudo a organizar esto del baile, te parece_ – _La actitud de Black se me hiso bastante familiar… espera un momento se me había olvidado por completo ¡Ash! Oh no cuanto tiempo estaba aquí, seguro ya se fue, pero puede que aún me esté esperando._

– _Oye White no quiero ser inoportuna pero ya necesito irme, tengo un compromiso muy urgente_ – _White no logro oírme parecía perdida en su propio mundo pero Black se me escucho e hiso reaccionar a White con una leve sacudida._

* * *

Sin darse cuenta Serena se había quedado dormida pero para su sorpresa despertó en su cama, cuando la alarmo no ver a Yellow en ningún lado de su habitación, por unos segundos llego a asustarse cuando al llegar a la sala escucho el sonido de algo cosiéndose sobre un salten así que se dirigió directamente hacia la cocina encontrándose con una Yellow totalmente saludable que se encontraba cocinando. – Hola Yellow – dijo Serena completamente anonadada por lo que estaba viendo.

– Buenos días Serena prepare el desayuno espero que no te moleste – Yellow se encontraba bastante tranquila y mejor.

– Que bueno que te encuentras bien – una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Serena al ver a su amiga saludable.

Ambas chicas se sentaron en lados opuestos de la mesa decidiéndose a devorar aquel desayuno que para ambas se les hiso agua a la boca, ya que la joven peli miel no había logrado comer nada el día anterior por haber estado cuidando a Yellow. Ambas chicas comenzaron a platicar ya que la confianza se formó entre ambas pero tocando temas aleatorios y bastante comunes entre ambas, aunque Serena se encontraba preocupada porque Yellow se quedó en su casa un par de días y probablemente sus padres se encuentren preocupados.

– Yellow deberíamos llamar a tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti – aquella pregunta sorprendió a Yellow haciendo que ella baje la taza de café que esta sorbiendo.

– No creo que ellos estén preocupados ya que soy huérfana – el flequillo de Yellow cubrió sus ojos ocultando parte de su rostro y sus labios solo mostraban seriedad.

– Lo siento yo no sabía pero con alguien debes estar viviendo – por unos momentos Serena sintió que metió la pata al preguntar aquello.

– Si vivía con mi rio pero murió hace poco.

– Yo no sabia enserio lo lamento no debí preguntar – Serena golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared en sus pensamientos " _Porque tuve que preguntar eso, seguramente a eso se refería con estar sola_ "

– No es necesario que te disculpes… sabes Serena tú me has ayudado bastante ya que anoche decidí buscar a un amigo que perdí hace mucho tiempo, sentí como tú me cuidaste toda la noche y toda mi vida me han cuidado desde que era pequeña pero ahora decidí que es mi turno de cuidar a aquellas personas que más quiero – aquella oscuridad de su rostro desapareció y una sonrisa se formó con un rostro decidido a dar el siguiente paso.

– No me tienes que agradecer a mí, agradécete a ti que desiste tomar esa decisión – Serena no podía dejar de ver aquel reflejo de aquella persona que conoció hace poco tiempo, pero le cambio su vida.

– Serena me acompañarías a mi vieja casa tengo que hacer algunas cosas y no me gustaría ir sola – pregunto bastante tímida ante aquel discurso de hace un momento.

* * *

– _Creo que no está, ni siquiera hay alguien en este pasillo – Dijo Black buscando en los alrededores del lugar pero no se encontraba nadie._

– _Lo lamento Serena seguramente llego pero se fue cuando no te encontró y todo por culpa de mis asistentes – White no dejaba de culparse por la ausencia de Ash._

– _No te preocupes White seguramente no le llego mi mensaje y es por eso que no vino – intente calmar a White que no dejaba de culparse, pero la entendía hasta yo me sentiría así por todo lo ocurrido, incluso la puerta de la cocina se encontraba cerrada y no se encontraba nadie en el lugar._

– _Serena no quisiera molestarte más de lo que hice, pero sique en pie eso de ser la presentadora y por favor, por favor puedes ayudarme – White se arrodillo en frente de mi suplicándome, a lo que no me podía negar, después de todo Ash no se encontraba así que acepte._

* * *

En ciudad celeste podíamos observa una pequeña casa de color naranja con un techo rojo, la puerta estaba algo vieja y algunas ventanas se encontraban llenas de polvo parecía que nadie había habitado en aquel lugar durante un tiempo, Yellow saco un llavero de su bolsillo y la introdujo en la cerradura de la puerta pero luego de varios intento no logro abrirla.

– Oh no creo que la chapa se atoro, pero no importa conozco otra manera de entrar – Yellow corrió al patio trasero de la casa en donde se encontraba una casa del árbol que daba a la ventana del segundo piso de la casa.

– Sabes Yellow no soy muy buena trepando – dijo Serena nerviosa al ver como su amiga trepaba el árbol sin inconvenientes.

– No es necesario Serena tengo una escalera por aquí – bajo una escalera echa de soga desde lo alto de la casa del árbol.

Luego de un par de maniobras ambas lograron entrar a aquella casa pero tanto el interior como el exterior se encontraban bastante deteriorados, el polvo cubría parte de las paredes y muebles, las telarañas se extendían por todo el techo. – Ah… Yellow por que el lugar se encuentra abandonado.

– Este lugar es muy grande para mí, así que desde que murió mi tío solo duermo en la casa del árbol, se que sueña extraño pero no puedo descansar aquí – Yellow comenzó a escudriñar en todo el lugar buscando algunas cosas que necesitaba.

– Hace poco me dijiste que ibas a buscar a un amigo eso quiere decir que dejaras esta casa aquí abandonada – preguntaba Serena mientras observaba un par de fotos de lo que era Yellow y lo que probablemente se su tío.

– No hay nada de valor en esta casa, quizás los recuerdos que hay en ella pero después de eso nada – la joven tomo una mochila y un par de prendas de los armarios.

– Y a donde iras a buscarlo – se cuestionaba Serena mientras tomaba asiento en una silla.

– Iré a buscarlo a Kalos…

Un tremendo chispazo paso por la mente de Serena, los recuerdos de su región natal pasaron por su mente que intentaba olvidar aquel pasado que la torturaba todos los días y el tan solo pensar que se encontraba en problemas pero hace poco recordó que lo vuelos hacia Kalos fueron cancelados hasta nuevo aviso así que tenía que preguntar lo siguiente. – Y como piensas ir si dijeron que todos los vuelos fueron cancelados por lo últimos sucesos que pasaron.

– Lo se Serena y es por eso que no puedo dormir tranquila ni un solo día hasta que lo vuelva a ver, tome este volante hace poco donde un grupo de personas están viajando por vía terrestre hacia Kalos, esta noche saldremos – Yellow cargo su mochila mostrando un rostro de seguridad ante lo que iba a hacer.

Los pensamientos de Serena chocaban unos contra otros y tan solo la oportunidad de regresar a Kalos vagaba en todos los rincones de su mente, ella había decidido ir un par de días después de lo ocurrido pero su madre la detuvo diciéndole que era algo innecesario y tan solo se arreglarían las cosas ellas volverían, pero eso nunca paso las cosas empeoraba día tras día y las noticias eran escasa para después escuchar aquel rumor en donde se aseguraba que Kalos fue declarado zona de desastres naturales y la gente seria evacuada, los grupos de evacuación comenzaron a desaparecer y poco a poco comenzaron a ignorar todo los hechos que sucedieron en aquella región que parecía llegar al olvido.

– Yellow… yo, yo… puedo… acompañarte…

 **Continuara...**

 **Al fin un capitulo dedicado a Serena, creo. ¿Serena volverá a Kalos? ¿Qué es lo que sucedió en aquel baile? ¿Por qué aparecen personajes del manga? ¿Qué es lo que busca Yellow?**

 **Primero: Espero que no les moleste que aparezcan personajes del manga, que en mi opinión están mejor trabajados que los del anime.**

 **Segundo: Las opiniones están serán felizmente recibidas, probablemente llegue a tener nuevos escritos en estos días así que pásate por mi perfil para ver que hay de nuevo o si subo una nueva actualización. Gracias por leer, nos leemos hasta la próxima. (Así los capitulos semanales iniciaran en febrero)**

 **Próximo capítulo**

" **La decisión"**


	23. La desición

**Hace poco que empezó el año y ya nos encontramos con febrero, días de aburrimiento trabajado, estudiando o sin hacer nada en lo absoluto… Lo bueno es que volvemos a actualizar semanalmente hasta que me imaginación u olvide la contraseña, lo que suceda primero.**

 **Reviews**

 **nico: no entendí muy bien tu pregunta, pero como abran notado hay una historia de Serena en segundo plano de lo que vivió antes de irse de Kalos. Saludos amigo.**

 **haruzafiro: preferí dar una explicación de porqué los personajes del manga aparecieron, pero después me pareció mucho rollo y decidí no hacerlo. Serena se prepara para el choque entre otra protagonista, ya muy pronto todos se encontraran. Saludos.**

 **blackhawk95: poco a poco estaré dando las respuestas pero por el momento, ¡No! Creo que te leí la mente con este capítulo. Saludos y gracias por comentar.**

 **Sin más que decir les dejo con el capítulo de la semana.**

 **Capítulo V**

 **La decisión**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Ash despertó, la vida en aquel refugio era pesada y aburrida pero poco a poco las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, las personas que iban a ayudar en la reconstrucción de Kalos llegaron a desaparecer y los recursos se acababan más rápido, la comida comenzó a escasear y algunos objetos como las linternas y velas se terminaron. Las personas comenzaban a perder la fe ya que las demás regiones ignoraban lo que sucedía en Kalos, el miedo invadió a las personas del lugar cuando desapareció la persona líder de aquel refugio.

– Que podemos hacer Ash, la comida se acabara en unos tres días y no hemos sabido nada del grupo que salió a ayudar – Ash y Dawn caminaban por los pasillos del lugar platicando de la situación, pero la joven de cabellos azules se encontraba bastante deprimida por la situación en la que se encontraban.

– No lo sé Dawn – Ash observaba a su amiga y solo llegaba a ver un rostro de tristeza mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de la joven, en ese instante Ash no pudo soportar verla en ese estado, así que tomo a la joven y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y con un leve susurro dijo. – No te preocupes Dawn… encontraremos la solución juntos. Dawn sintió aquellas palabras y ese abrazo cálido que la sorprendió pero cubrió toda su tristeza que habitaba en su corazón, la vida desde aquel accidente había sido dura, los primeros días Dawn entro en una depresión intensa era la única en el lugar junto a unas cinco personas desconocidas para ella.

Por unos instantes ella había tenido el terrible dolor de perder a su familia y amigos, las noticias que lograba escuchar en la radio eran cada vez peor, cientos y cientos de personas heridas, desaparecidas y muertas, a los pocas días la enfermera Joy había llegado al lugar junto con May, cuando ellas se enteraron que Dawn se encontraba en el lugar fueron a buscarla, la sorpresa fue encontrar a Dawn en una esquina de la habitación sentada en el suelo con una mirada perdida y sin vida, las heridas aun permanecían en su cuerpo ya que había evitado que las curaran.

Luego de aquel momento Ash dejo a Dawn con los niños del lugar para que el se dirigiera al patio trasero del edificio en donde un joven moreno que se encontraba en una silla de ruedas daba instrucciones a las personas que se encontraba picando la tierra. – Vamos chicos no es tan difícil solo tienen que picar y remover.

– Trabajando desde tan temprano Brock – Ash llego al lugar parándose al lado de su amigo.

– A esto tu le llamas trabajo estoy sentado en esta silla sin hacer nada – dijo Brock con algo molesto mientras observaba a los demás trabajar.

– No es para tanto Brock, al menos no tienes que ensuciarte las manos – dijo Ash cogiendo una pala.

– ¡Hey! – un joven corría en dirección de Ash y compañía.

– Vaya pero si es Kenny – Brock se sorprendo por la presencia del muchacho. – ¡Hola Kenny no te había visto durante mucho tiempo!

El joven se detuvo en frente algo encorvado intentando recuperar algo de aire. – Decidí… dejar la guardia… por un momento y ayudarlos.

– Entonces que te parece si comenzamos – Ash tomo una picota y se la arrojo a Kenny. – Vamos.

– Si – asintió el joven mientras cogía la picota.

Toda la mañana Ash y Kenny se la pasaron trabajando la tierra y aunque no supieran nada sobre sembrar o muchas cosas relacionadas, haciendo que ambos se cansaran más que los demás y no poder avanzar casi nada a comparación de las demás personas.

– Retiro lo que dije de la guardia, no hay nada mas pero que hacer esto – dijo Kenny casi rendido ante tanto cansancio y sol abrazador, intentando mantenerse en pie mientras se apoyaba sobre su herramienta.

– Si creo que ya no puedo mas – Ash se encontraba en el suelo casi inconsciente.

– ¡Ash, Kenny aun nos falta mucho que hacer! – gritaba Brock desde su puesto observando al par de chicos que ya no daban mas.

– Esto es un momento memorable ver a Ash y a Kenny cansados – llego May al lugar viendo todo un espectáculo para ella. – ¡Vamos Ash y Kenny… donde están sus energías inagotables! – La escena era bastante divertida para la joven, ya que los chicos presumían sus energías todo el tiempo.

El desaparecía en el horizonte y fuertes viento comenzaron a soplar en el lugar creando silbidos al impactar en los arboles que se sacudían de un lado a otro, muchas de las carpas que se encontraban en el patio trasero del edificio fuero retiradas ya que muchas de las personas había escapado del refugio, la guardia se hiso mas estricta cuidado que nadie saliera del lugar por su propia cuenta.

Diez de la noche las personas se entraban a descansar mientras que Ash se encontraba como jefe de la guardia en lo alto de la azotea del edificio observando todo a su alrededor. – Cuando desperté este lugar estaba lleno de personas, pero… – hace unas semanas atrás todo el patio trasero se encontraba lleno de carpas, pero ahora solo había un par y todo el espacio libre se uso para el sembradío. – ¿Por qué esta pasando esto?

* * *

 _Eran como las una de la mañana, ya habían pasado tres días desde que desperté pero en aquellos días no logre dormir nada, todas las noches me despierto por la misma pesadilla. Para mi suerte Brock tiene el sueño pesado y no logra escuchar cuando salgo de la habitación en las madrugadas._

 _Necesitaba lago de aire, así que decidí subir por primera vez a la azote del edificio, en cada peldaño que subía un par de recuerdos pasaban por mi mente recordando aquellos momentos con mis amigos, desde que llegue a Kalos con mi abuelo y mi hermano solo recibí amistad a comparación de cómo vivía en Kanto este lugar se había convertido en mi hogar. Quizás no era el más popular o el más estudioso pero había algo que me contentaba todas las mañanas, cocinar con May fue algo interesante y divertido para ser bastante malos en la cocina logramos aprobar la materia, pero eso no fuera posible de no ser por Serena, nunca logre entender la relación que llevaba con ella, pero no podía evitar sentirme extraño cuando nos encontrábamos cerca._

 _Clemont se ha convertido en uno de mis mejores amigos, cada día me dejaba mas y mas sorprendido por su ingenio, pero a veces las cosas no le salían bien, su hermana Bonnie era el alama de la fiesta por así decirlo su alegría y ocurrencias alegraban a todos._

 _Dawn una de mis amigas mas cercanas ha sido la que me a acompañado en los peores momentos y aunque aun no la e podido superar, siento que puedo contar con ella para todo._

– _¡Alto ahí! – me había metido tanto en mis pensamientos que no di cuenta que llegue a la azotea del lugar, cuando alguien me alumbraba con una linterna._

– _Lo siento creí que no había nadie – aquella persona bajo la linterna y me observo detenidamente._

– _Debes estar bromeando – Al verlo solo distinguí que era una persona de mi edad. – Creo que eres nuevo porque no te había visto nunca._

– _Hace un par de días acabe de despertar en este lugar – dije sin rodeos esperando alguna respuesta._

– _Eso es extraño no ha habido reportes de nuevos – el chico empezó a caminar en círculos, pareciera que estuviese pensando. – Soy Kenny jefe de la guardia, no deberías estar aquí sabes._

– Ah… perdón no lo sabia, pero soy Ash – no conocía casi nada del lugar, pero para ser sinceros no quería meterme en problemas.

– _Tu eres Ash – aquel chico se me quedo viendo fijamente lo que me comenzó a poner nervioso. – Vaya al parecer al fin despertaste, quizás te encuentres confundido por lo que acabo de decir y si te lo explico primero._

– _¿Me conoces? – pregunte confundido ante lo que acaba de decir, así que acepte su invitación a lo que parecía ser una carpa vieja posicionada en el centro de la azotea y ahí fue donde me explico todo. Me quede sorprendido al saber que Kenny conoció a Dawn cuando todo esto sucedió, habiendo llegado aquí como muchas de las personas que comenzaron a llegar a las ciudades en busca de sus seres queridos, la conversación se prolongo un poco mas de lo habitual fue cuando llegamos a la parte en donde conoció a Dawn, según el se había convertido en el fundador de la guardia ya que gente maliciosas venia al lugar a robar comida, ropa y medicamentos._

 _Comenzó a pesarme aquellas palabras cuando una fecha al igual que la nuestra comenzó. – Sabes Ash luego de las primeras semanas, la comida llego a faltar pero a mi no me afecto tanto, tuve que dar mis raciones a los niños que no podían llegar a comer lo suficiente como para saciarlos, no podía creer lo agotado que me comencé a sentir esos días, incluso llegue a desmayarme en esas guardias. – un brillo en sus ojos llego a notarse ante la pequeña lámpara que teníamos en el piso que podía iluminar lo suficiente a ambos, unas pequeñas colchonetas y un par de frazadas formaba lo que parecía ser su cama. – Fue cuando conocí a tu amiga, ella llego y puso mi cabeza sobre sus piernas, poco a poco llegue a sentir su cálida piel acariciar mi rostro y con una sonrisa me dijo "Te encuentras bien" – no podía explicar como me sentía había algo que me sucedía en ese instante por alguna razón me molesto eso ultimo que dijo Kenny. – En ese momento me había recuperado por completo y fue cuando ella me ofreció un plato de comida que llevaba consigo._

– _Y que paso después – pregunte curioso, quería saber que más sucedió entre ellos dos._

– _Intente negarme pero tu amiga es bastante convincente y finalmente terminamos comiendo ambos del mismo plato – por uno segundos me sentí molesto por las ultimas palabras que dijo Kenny, para peor me molestaba que Dawn no me contara sobre aquel amigo suyo que conoció cuando yo me encontraba inconsciente, ya no quería sentir mas esta sensación, será por la falta de sueño o algún otro malestar que este sintiendo en estos momento no quería averígualo sentía que debía dejar el lugar._

* * *

La cruda noche comenzó golpeando todo el lugar con su frio puño, la niebla se cayo cubriendo todo a su alrededor, el trabajo de vigía comenzó a complicarse por la falta de visión, Ash intento ver como combatir este clima pero los esfuerzos eran inútiles solo lograba ver las linternas de los puestos de guardia y la suya ante la espesa niebla cuando un ruido llamo su atención. _–_ Quien anda ahí – tomo su linterna y se comenzó a acercar al donde provenía el ruido, paso a paso su cuerpo comenzó a temblar pero el frio no era la causa, una angustia lo lleno en su interior, no creía que alguien llegase a su posición cuando volvió a escuchar el ruido, ya estaba seguro que algo había ahí. – ¡Alto! – Ash a toda prisa traspaso la densa niebla, cuando vio a Dawn en su frente intento para, ambos chocaron quedando en el suelo.

– Auch… eso dolió – Dawn se encontraba aturdida en es suelo pero lo que no sintió fue que Ash se encontraba encima de ella.

– ¡Dawn! – dijo sorpresivo Ash ante la presencia de la joven. – Que estas haciendo aquí – pregunto aun encima de Dawn, cuando poco después se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontrara y en un rápido movimiento se levanto. – Eh, lo siento – Ash le ofreció su mano para ayudar a levantarse.

Dawn le había traído algo de comer, por el duro trabajo de Ash sobre el pequeño sembradío que lograron instalar, pero para Ash era bastante tarde para que ande por aquel lugar así que ambos entraron a la carpa y se sentaron sobre un saco de dormir.

– Gracias Dawn por la comida – Ash observaba el horizonte que se lo gravaba ver por la entrada abierta de la carpa, cuando en ese momento sintió un breve escalofrió pasar por su cuerpo cuando sintió la cabeza de Dawn reposar en su hombro, no sabia como reaccionar en esas circunstancias y aunque haya tenido acercamientos con varias chicas ninguno duro lo suficiente como para ponerlo nervioso.

– Te lo merecías, trabajaste muy duro – Dawn apoyo su cabeza sin pensarlo y una leve sonrisa se presento en su rostro al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Ash, así que apoyo todo su cuerpo y con los ojos cerrados continúo platicando. – Crees que algún día las cosas regresen a la normalidad.

Normalidad fue una fuerte pregunta para Ash, ya había olvidado como eran las cosas antes del incidente que sucedió en toda Kalos y aunque le preocupara como se encontraran su abuelo y hermano, sintió que ya se había acostumbrado ante esta nueva vida, pero savia muy bien que no duraría mucho. – No lo se…

– Podría acostumbrarme a esto – dijo Dawn acurrucándose en el hombro de Ash. – Aaaah… – echo un bostezo al sentirse cómoda en esa posición.

– Descansa – Ash extendió el Brazo para cubrir el hombro de Dawn y aunque de tocarla ella dio un movimiento de evasión luego pareció sentirse tranquila ante aquella acción. Aquel momento parecía eterno para la pareja, pero poco después Dawn quedo rendida ante el cansancio llegando a dormirse, aunque Ash no llego a dormirse se sentía tranquilo al tener en sus brazos a Dawn que descansaba tranquilamente a su lado.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y el frio se hiso presente, así que con toda delicadeza la acomodo dentro del saco de dormir mientras el continuaba la guardia, observando todo el lugar caminado de un lado para el otro fue cuando se sintió paralizado por un fuerza que no le dejaba mover, un brillo color morando lo cubrió por completo y una voz se escucho dentro de la densa niebla.

– Al fin aparece la llave… para serte sincero no creímos que sobrevivirías – Ash intentaba descifrar de donde provenía es voz. – Tranquilo no te pongas duro, aunque no lo creas estoy de tu parte, dentro de poco lograran dar contigo, nada los parara, morirán algunos…

– ¡Que! – Ash se asusto ante aquellas palabras, observo la carpa en donde descasaba Dawn. – Que es lo que quieres, ¡Contesta!

– Quiero evitar mas tragedias, pero tampoco puedo ayudarte… aunque se quien puede. Ash tu abuelo aun vive, no lograron dar con el… búscalo lo mas pronto posible, antes de que den con el, las calles fueron examinadas y pronto comenzaran a buscar en los alrededores.

Ash no podía creer esas palabras, acaso su abuelo aun vivía y quienes lo buscan. – ¡Quienes me buscan!

– No puedo decírtelo, pero ya no quiero ver mas muertes – aquella voz apareció de entre la neblina, cuando para Ash se escucho mas femenina a medida que se acercaba y aproximaba su mano en su frente tocando.

Una fuerte energía pasó por su cuerpo mostrándole lo que eran las ruinas del laboratorio de su abuelo. – Oh no el laboratorio de mi abuelo.

– Aun se encuentra ahí, búscalo – Aquella persona desapareció en ese momento y Ash logro recuperar su movilidad, cuando su cuerpo empezó a temblar " _Que me esta pasando, porque mi mano esta temblando… dijo que todos morirán, no puedo dejar que mueran_ " lagrimas caían al suelo, " _Brock quedo invalido por mi culpa y Dawn sufrió una ruptura de tobillo, todo eso es mi culpa_ "

Ash se paro en frente de la carpa y observaba a Dawn, " _Por mi imprudencia quedaste así y aunque me dijiste que no importaba, por mi culpa tu mayor sueño nunca podrá realizarse_ " Ash entro a la carpa, la observo por unos segundos para luego acercar su rostro y darle un beso en la freten, " _Adiós Dawn_ "

De inmediato Ash bajo las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto, corrió a su cama y cogió una vieja mochila, tomo toda la ropa que tenía a su disposición, algo de comida, una linterna y un par de objetos mas. Cuando estaba a punto de irse observo un papel en el velador de su cama y rápidamente se dirigió ha el, lo tomo y comenzó a escribir.

Ash bajo a la planta baja y llego a uno de los puestos de control que se encontraba lo mas alejado del lugar, la oscuridad ocultaría su presencia, se acerco hacia la puerta del puesto de vigilancia y la pateo con toda su fuerza rompiéndola para luego esconderse en un punto ciego del lugar. Un hombre mayor que era el guardia salió para buscar quien pateo la puerta.

Ash aprovecho el momento para tomar una pequeña lámpara de gas que había dentro del puesto de guardia arrojándolo a un monto de pasto seco, comenzando un pequeño incendio a lo que el guardia corrió a apagarlo, en ese momento Ash tomo la campana de alerta que tenia cada guardia y lo arrojo a lo lejos par evitar que informaran a los demás, posteriormente se subió al techo del puesto y comenzó a escalar la reja, para cuando el guardia se dio cuenta solo vio una sobra escapar a lo lejos, intento alertar a los demás pero no encontró la campana.

 **Continuara…**

 **Que le pasa a este escritor en vez de reunirlos de nuevo, los separa más…**

 **Primero: la próxima semana actualizare en cualquier día y ese día se convertirá en el de las actualizaciones, bye nos leemos hasta la próxima.**

 **Próximo capitulo**

" **El final del camino"**


	24. El final del camino

**Viernes tranquilo y alentador como siempre, mientras esperamos las horas para qué empiece el fin de semana nos distraeremos un ratito con esta historia que continua avanzando cada vez más y más, claro que cuando termine mi rayo apocalíptico esto cambiara…. XD**

 **Sin mas que decir les dejo con el capitulo de esta semana…**

 **Capítulo VI**

 **El final del camino**

 _Comencé a correr sin rumbo alguno, embistiendo a todo lo que se interponía en mi camino, las ramas y arbustos espinosos rozaban mi cuerpo y ropa dejándome arañazos y rasga duras que no llegaron a importarme. Cada vez que me alejaba mas, los recuerdos se hacían presente en mi mente, no quería olvidar a mi amigos pero tampoco quería que les sucediera algo mas por mi culpa y aunque no sentía creer en aquella persona ya había vivido en carne propia del temor que aquel poder, que solían torturarme en cada sueño que tuve desde que llegue aquí._

 _Luego de un rato de correr sin detenerme empezaron a salir los primeros rayos de sol, que llegaban a romper la fina capa de neblina que cubría a todo el bosque. El día comenzó y en si me llegaron varias ideas de cómo reaccionarían mis amigos ante mi desaparición, pero se que poco después llegaran a mi cuarto a buscar me y será en donde encontraran la carta que deje, las prisas hicieron que mi letra algo ilegible pero lo suficiente para entenderla. "Nunca e sido bueno para escribir cartas y peor de despedidas, lo único que les pido es que no me busque y no llego a pasar nada malo para que me fuera así de repente y entiendo que ustedes se sientan molestos, hasta yo mismo lo haría. Cuando llegue a Kalos no pensaría que formaría amistad con personas tan magnificas como ustedes pero algo me a inquieta desde ese entonces y tengo que averiguar que es, perdónenme por no despedirme de la forma mas adecuada"_

 _Mis piernas ya no daba para mas, comencé a dar pasos en falso y mi movimiento se hacia mas lento, fue cuando tropecé con mis propias piernas cayendo colina abajo hasta detenerme en lo que lograba ser la base de una pequeña montaña, el dolor no impido que siguiera tenia que subir para ver en donde me encontraba y aunque me arrastrara lentamente. Llegue a lo que era la cima de esa montaña, me recosté cabeza arriba en el césped para recuperar un poco de aire, logre ver que ya había amanecido, poco después me propuse a levantarme y observar en donde se encontraba._

* * *

Ash se encontraba sin poder moverse desde hace un par de horas, sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo, el panorama era horrendo y atemorizante. – No… no – fueron las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar.

Una nube negra cubría toda ciudad Lumiose, los fuertes estallidos se encontraban en el interior de aquellas nubes que junto con destellos que intentaban liberarse en el interior del mismo, barias grites partían a la cuidad y todas ellas terminaban al pie de la torre Prisma como si de un pastel recién cortado se tratase, todos los edificios se encontraban hechos ruina y lo que se mantenían en pie se tambaleaban por los fuerte vientos que azotaban la ciudad y fue en ese instante como un edificio de treinta piso de alto fue cortado entres ante sus ojos, las líneas diagonales en las fueron cortadas comenzaron a resbalar una a la otra cayendo al suelo y liberando consigo una gran bomba de humo que cubrió los restos. Luego de ver como el humo de tierra se disipo, se llego a observar lo que quedaba del edificio en pie, con el corte que lo partió tan fino como si de un cuchillo a la mantequilla tratase.

Ash llego a retroceder por la impresión, fue algo impactante el acontecer aquello, tomo unos segundos para calmarse y no pensar en lo que acaba de ver, pero pocas eran las explicaciones de aquel suceso, en esos momento logro observar donde se encontraba llegando a ver que estaba a unos diez kilómetros del laboratorio de su abuelo aunque en esos momento no estaba muy seguro de entrar a la ciudad. – Creo que por el momento no podre cruzar el lugar, será mejor que rodee por el bosque – Tomo lo que parecía ser una especie de mapa y trazo la ruta. – Con esto ya esta… abuelo espero que un estés bien.

La nueva ruta era larga, casi el doble de la ruta original pero era la mas segura por el momento. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y la oscuridad se hiso presente, las nubes que cubrían toda la ciudad comenzaron a expandirse llegando a los bosque cercanos al lugar, por su parte Ash llego a la carretera que conectaba su casa con la ciudad, caminando en el centro de la carretera sus pasos eran lentos y tambaleándose de un lado para el otro parecía un zombie que caminaba hacia la nada. – Ya… falta, poco – siguió caminado y aunque sintiese que las rodillas se partieran y las plantas de los pies se fundieran con el pavimento siguió caminado.

A lo lejos apareció lo que eran las ruinas de la mitad de un edificio que se mantenía aun de pie, escombros de paredes rotas, vidrios esparcidos por el suelo, justo como la imagen que vio en su mente cuando aquella persona se acerco a el. – Abuelo – arrojo su mochila al suelo y corrió a lo que quedaba de la puerta, intento abrirla cuando un montón de escombros lo impido, Ash comenzó a buscar otra manera de entrar al lugar cosa que se complico cuando la noche llego, tomo la linterna de su mochila y con ella observo una ventana abierta en es segundo piso, no fue difícil llegar a ella ya que una especie de gradas se formaron con escombros y metales doblados.

La ventana de donde ingreso fue la de él laboratorio de su abuelo, cuando la sorpresa de encontrar todo vacío llamo su atención. – ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué se encuentra vacío? – Mesas, computadoras, equipo de investigación habían desaparecido, la linterna alumbraba a un cuarto vacio, solo basura y papeles se encontraron en el suelo y el techo destrozado dio paso al cielo repleto de estrellas, al parecer las nubes no habrían cubierto esta parte del bosque.

– ¡Abuelo! ¡Abuelo! – Ash comenzó a llamar a su abuelo esperando alguna respuesta, observo un hueco en el suelo que daba paso al pasillo del primer piso. – Que extraño, este agujero esta simétrico – bajo por aquel agujero y llego a lo que era su sala, en este caso los muebles se encontraban sin faltar ninguno. – El laboratorio se encuentra vacio pero aquí no falta nada, siguió su camino cuando llego a la parte destrozada de la casa en donde se encontraba el cuarto de Gary, pero la escalera parecía estar lo suficientemente estable como para poder usarse cuando llego al pasillo en donde la mitad estaba destrozada su cuarto parecía estar aun estable.

El marco de la puerta se encontraba doblada haciendo posible poder abrirla, el cuarto estaba casi intacto, un poco inclinado por la otra parte que cayó del edificio, por unos momento imagino que todo parecía normal y el tan solo pensar el lo gritos de su hermano llamándolo para que se despierte temprano, le trajo recuerdos nostálgicos, se acostó en su cama y llego a dormirse cuando un sonido lo despertó, un viejo celular que había tenido hace mucho tiempo sonaba fuertemente dentro de lo que era una caja, la batería estaba casi muerta cuando lo tomo y observo varios mensajes de voz, pero la batería no duraría así que solo podía escuchar algunos " _Hola Ash soy Serena_ " Ash se quedo perplejo y aunque hace un par de días la había recordado, se sentía tranquilo al saber que ella se encontraba segura " _espero que te encuentres bien, no quiero llegar a pensar que algo te paso, quisiera que te comunique con migo si llegas a escuchar este mensaje_ "

Ash comenzó a escuchar cada uno de lo mensajes cuando llego a uno " _Ash tengo miedo de no volverte a ver, he visto lo que quedo tras lo que paso, todo el mundo tiene miedo de lo que esta pasando aquí, todos tratan de ignorar lo que paso… no piensan ayudar, nos dejaron solos… dentro de poco la batería morirá, quiero decirte que me busque en la torre Prisma, intentare ayudar lo mas que pueda, pero no se cuanto tiempo… adiós_ " el celular se apago en ese instante.

– No… no, no… porque, porque tuviste que venir ¡Rayos! – Ash golpeo su escritorio con toda su fuerza. – Tengo que encontrarla rápido – los problemas eran mas de lo que había planeado, su abuelo no parecía y para lo pero Serena se encontraba en Kalos, tomo todo lo que necesitaba de su habitación cuando en ese instante entre todo el apuro se cayó una foto del interior de uno de los cuadernos, en aquel momento Ash se detuvo repentinamente y se inclinó para tomarla, la observo por unos segundos y vagos recuerdos llegaban a su mente como si de una retrospectiva se tratase, pero aquel incidente que tubo se convirtió en uno de los recuerdos más alegres y casuales para él, sintió que debía guardarla y la doblo para metérsela en el bolsillo " _Serena_ "

El descanso de Ash fue suficiente para lograr recuperar su energía, bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad pero en ese momento una persona en el final de las escaleras apareció, la velocidad de Ash fue tal que al intentar frenar rodo por las escaleras pero momentos antes de impactar con la persona está la esquivo fácilmente haciendo que se estrelle con la pared. – Auch… eso dolió.

– ¿Ash, muchacho? – aquella voz se escuchó tan familiar.

– ¿Abuelo eres tú? – Ash se levantó y comenzó a acercar en aquella sombra que se proyectaba en la oscuridad, poco a poco la silueta de aquella sombra se hiso más fija, sus ojos se centraron en aquella persona intentando reconocerla.

La sombra se disipo mostrando nada más y nada menos que el profesor Oak el abuelo de Ash que con un rostro de alegría le extendió los brazos. – Si eres tú, Ash.

– ¡Abuelo! – Ash salto a los brazos del hombre abrazándolo con toda su fuerza y las lágrimas cayeron de sus mejillas, el alivio de encontrar a su abuelo aquella persona que lo cuido por años, tras las circunstancias que habían pasado en ese entonces Ash solo llego a pensar lo peor, sentía que darse falsas esperanzan sería tonto. – Abuelo que bueno que te encuentras bien.

– Se necesita mucho más para lograr vencerme – El hombre no podía creerlo si no lo estuviera viviendo.

Luego de aquel rencuentro el abuelo de Ash le conto todo lo que había vivido desde que ocurrió el incidente, él se encontraba por las calles de Kalos caminado tranquilamente de regreso a su laboratorio cuando todo comenzó a temblar fuertemente las personas entraron en pánico y los gritos se llegaron a escuchar por todos lados, el movimiento llego a resquebrajar las calles que llegaron a partirse por la mitad, Oak no sabía que hacer los movimientos de la tierra hicieron que sus pasos se volvieron torpes.

Las calles se destrozaron unas a otras, los autos fueron tragados por la tierra, así que Oak empezó a correr en dirección al bosque que era la única salida cuando de repente una fuerte luz estallo a lo lejos y cubrió toda ciudad Lumiose. – después de aquella luz, solo recuerdo haber despertado cerca de un lago en el bosque y que me dices tú muchacho.

– Es una larga historia – dijo Ash pensando en todo lo que paso, mientras desviaba la mirada.

– Que tal si me lo cuentas más tranquilo mientras tomamos una taza de café en mi laboratorio – Su abuelo se levantó dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

– Pero abuelo tu laboratorio se encuentra vacío – Ash se preguntó confundido.

– Lo más valioso de un científico es su laboratorio así que lo baje todo al sótano – el hombre retiro lo que parecía ser una manta descubriendo una puerta.

– Me lo debí imaginar – dijo Ash siguiendo a su abuelo.

– El espacio es algo pequeño pero es mejor que estar arriba – después de bajar al sótano la luz se encendió mostrando un pequeño e improvisado laboratorio algo ajustado pero lo suficiente para trabajar. – He estado investigando sobre lo que sucedió, aun no logro entender lo que paso.

– Abuelo es posible que se trate de algo más que un desastre natural – Ash no dudo en preguntarle a su abuelo, pensando que es su culpa. – Esto es mi culpa abuelo.

– Que dices, esto no puede ser tu culpa – incrédulo ante las palabras de su nieto cuando lo observo algo de miedo le comenzó a llegar una pequeña imagen apareció al ver el rostro de Ash. – Delia – entre un pequeño susurro que apenas se pudo escuchar.

– Abuelo el día que sucedió todo esto, yo me encontraba dentro del C.I.K. investigando que es lo que le ocurrió a mi hermano – Oak escucho aquello hiso que tirase al suelo una taza rompiéndose en pedazos. – Lo siento abuelo, sé que aún no sabemos nada de Gary pero te aseguro que está bien.

– Si él debe estar bien – comenzó a pensar preocupado. – Y que paso luego – continuo preparando el café, escuchando atento todo el relato de su abuelo.

– Encontré una extraña máquina, Clemont me advirtió que algo andaba mal pero seguí toque la máquina y poco después desperté en un refugio – Ash frustrado con un sentimiento de culpa e ira, no lo dejaba en paz, sus amigos sufrieron las consecuencias.

– Ash muchacho, tengo algo que decirte – Su abuelo cogió ambas tazas ya preparadas pero en ese entonces todo comenzó a temblar y fuertes explosiones se escucharon en todo el lugar, el techo se resquebrajaba cayendo tierra de las grietas.

– Ash salgamos de aquí rápido – subieron las escaleras del sótano pero cuando intentaron abrir la puerta no pudieron se encontraba atorada. – Rayos se atoro.

El techo se ilumino de un aura rosa y las paredes se comenzaron a desprender del techo, todo fue levantado, la imagen que observaban era algo difícil de creer, toda la parte superior del edificio se encontraba flotando encima de ellos, en ese momento una persona bajo, cubierta con una túnica con capucha bajo. – Profesor Oak, Ash vaya que son difíciles de encontrar, se escondieron muy bien, nos costó encontrarlos saben – aquella voz era difícil de reconocer ya que se encontraba tapada con una bufanda. – Tienes suerte, si no los encontrábamos serias castigada.

Otra persona vestida de la misma manera se encontraba en lo alto, parecía estar flotando junto con los escombros levantados, no pronuncio ni una sola palabra, se quedó a observar lo que pasaba.

Que es lo que buscan – dijo Oak retrocediendo mientras cubría a Ash.

– Profesor Oak no se haga el que no sabe nada – El encapuchado comenzó a rondar el lugar y tomo lo que era un fierro que salía de las paredes y empezó a jugar con el lanzándolo por lo aires, mientras tanto Ash no lograba reaccionar observaba sin poder mover ni un solo musculo, el miedo comenzó a invadirlo. – Al parecer no piensa ayudarnos, pero no se preocupe ya encontramos a alguien mejor.

– Es imposible – dijo Oak pero en esos momentos más le preocupaba Ash que empezaba temblar, el miedo lo consumía más y mas, los músculos se le congelaron sus manos empezaron a traspirar, su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, lo que empezó a inquietar. – Entonces que quieren.

– No es lo que nosotros queremos, pero ordenes son ordenes – aquella persona se acercó poniéndose en frente del profesor. – Lo lamento – en un pequeño susurro se escuchó en ese instante cuando le travesó el fierro en el pecho, un fuerte quejido se escuchó en el lugar junto con una toz haciéndolo expulsar sangre.

– No, no… – Ash pudo escuchar como aquel fierro atravesaba el pecho de su abuelo y con algo de temblor pudo mover la cabeza observando el metal atravesando el cuerpo. – Abuelo – apenas pudo pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando todos los escombros le cayeron encima.

 **Continuara…**

 **¡WTF! ¡Que rayos paso con este capitulo! ¿Oak muere? ¿Dónde esta Serena?**

 **Primero: Volvemos a actualizar los viernes, ¿Por qué? Porque es el día en el que tengo tiempo de ir al inter para hacer mis trabajos y aprovecho para actualizar.**

 **Segundo: Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de esta semana, aun hay mucho que contar, además veremos a nuevos personajes entrar en esta historia que aun esta empezando a calentarse. Si quieres saber como continuara esta historia, paste los viernes por mi perfil o simplemente sigue mi historia o ponla como favorita y cualquier chisme o rumor que quieras escríbelo en los comentarios, hasta la próxima bye.**

 **Próximo capítulo**

" **La luz en la oscuridad"**


	25. La luz en la oscuridad

**Hoy no fue un buen día para mí, tengo sueño, hambre y cansancio pero aun así estamos publicando.**

 **No tengo nada más que decir, aquí el capítulo de la semana.**

 **Capítulo VII**

 **La luz en la oscuridad**

– No, no… ¡no! – Ash pudo escuchar como aquel fierro atravesaba el pecho de su abuelo y con algo de temblor pudo mover la cabeza observando el metal atravesando el cuerpo. – Abuelo – apenas pudo pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando todos los escombros le cayeron encima.

– ¡Maldición por que hiciste eso! – el encapuchado pudo retirarse a tiempo antes de que la avalancha de escombros le cayera encima.

– Tardaste demasiado y ya estaba harta de esperar – dijo su compañera mientras aun se encontraba flotando observando lo irritado que se encontraba. – Ya terminamos, vámonos que odio estar lejos de la ciudad.

– Que molesta eres, debería matarte – aquel sujeto amenazaba a su compañera sacudiéndose la tierra y polvo de su túnica, cuando se dio cuenta que ya no encontraba ahí. – Dejándome hablar solo como siempre – observo a su compañera alejándose. – Hey espérame al menos.

El laboratorio del profesor Oak se destruyo completamente, una montaña de escombros era lo único que quedaba, ventanas rotas, puertas destrozadas y paredes desechas fue aquella avalancha que enterró a Ash y su abuelo de repente toda la oscuridad de ciudad Lumiose cubrió completamente Kalos, la tierra comenzó a pudrirse, las hojas de los arboles caían una a una y al momento de tocar el suelo estas se hacían polvo, las nevadas se convertían en tormentas y los ríos se secaron, la naturaleza moría a gritos.

El viento con toda su fuerza empezó a azotar todo a su alrededor, un olor a muerte se sentía en el lugar, las ramas de los arboles se sacudían al compas del viento y la tierra se transformo en arena y cenizas, en un desierto se había convertido todo aquel bosque como si un incendio hubiera arrasado en el lugar. El panorama era deprimente, todo aquel color desapareció en un parpadeo siendo remplazado por colores plomos y grises.

Las noticias comenzaron a llegar a todo el mundo y desde muchas de las regiones se lograba observar aquel nubarrón que cubría Kalos, las personas se comenzaron a alarmar pesando que llegaría a todo el mundo, los mares empezaron a enloquecer sintiéndose en los puertos e islas más cercanos al lugar.

– Hace unos instantes una gran nube cubrió toda la región de Kalos, los orígenes de este fenómeno son desconocidos pero según los datos conseguidos pareció detenerse solo acaparando toda la región de Kalos, a lo que personas de todo el mundo se alarmaron y aunque hace tiempo empezaron los programas de evacuación no tenemos noticias sobre los grupos de evacuación toda la región de Kanto brindara su apoyo, los informaremos mas después de estos comerciales.

– Muchos de los habitantes de Hoenn se encuentran consternados por los últimos acontecimientos que sucedieron en Kalos, las personas creen que no se esta haciendo nada para ayudar a los familiares y amigos que viven en esa región…

– Miedo, angustia y desesperación son las emociones que invaden a toda la región de Sinnoh, ante la catástrofe que esta viviendo Kalos en estos momentos, las comunicaciones con la hermana región han fracasado y los medios de transporte son inútiles, solo nos queda esperar en la decisión que tomaran las mayores autoridades de todas las regiones…

– Ya pasaron dos horas desde que todas las supremas autoridades del mundo se reunieron para debatir sobre los acontecido en Kalos, esperamos que sean buenas noticias para las personas que tiene familiares en esta región aquí les informa el noticiero oficial de Teselia.

– Desde una conexión en directo con Teselia esperamos a que esta reunión termine dando a conocer el destino de Kalos, mucha gente se quedo indignada ante el poco interés de las autoridades cuando ocurrió el movimiento sísmico hace unos meses atrás, mientras que todos los habitantes de Alola darán su mano para ayudar a esta región que mas lo necesitan…

– Noticias de último momento. Hace unos instantes las supremas autoridades de todo el mundo salieron de la reunión que se llevo acabo esta mañana por los últimos sucesos de que aconteció la región de Kalos… espera un momento, según las ultimas noticias darán su veredicto en una transición mundial.

– Buenas tardes personas del mundo entero, periodistas y autoridades. Hoy amanecimos con una terrible noticia, según nuestros expertos Kalos entro en una alerte extrema, las condiciones climáticas en la que se encuentra llegan al grado de convertir la región de Kalos en un lugar inhabitable, no hay método de comunicación alguno, lo peor es que no podemos hacer nada, este suceso esta fuera del alcance de nuestras manos y llegamos a una votación entre todas las autoridades de las demás regiones ganando con cuatro votos a dos, que este caso se investigara mas a fondo por el momento solo nos queda esperar, gracias.

– ¡Nos quedaremos sentados sin hacer nada, tenemos que actuar rápido!

– ¡Que esta pasando!

– ¡Piensan abandonarlos, así por así!

– Mucha gente quedo indignada ante esta respuesta de las autoridades, seguiremos informándoles desde ciudad Iris en la región de Johto.

Todo el mundo se quedo consternado por la repentina decisión que tomaron las autoridades de todas las regiones, entre quejas y bullicios algunas personas se encontraban paradas dese lejos observando todo y comunicándose entre desde las diferentes regiones del mundo

– Aquí Ritchie desde Kanto informándoles que todo se encuentra bien – hablaba con intercomunicador desde la copa de un árbol observando con unos binoculares.

– Habla Gold desde Johto, la fiesta ya comenzó aquí – comunicaba mientras observaba sentado en una banqueta de una plaza.

– Ruby desde Hoenn ya comenzaron a movilizarse – caminaba por la ciudad mirando a su alrededor.

– Que molestia tener informar cada media hora, todo con normalidad habla Paul en Sinnoh – decía irritado caminando por un bosque lleno de nieve.

– Si que eres molesta Bianca… sin novedad, Iris desde Teselia – desde lo alto de un edifico mientras lidiaba con una de sus compañeras.

– Calmado como la marea, habla Lillie desde Alola – dijo la joven sentada en una playa observando la marea.

– Esta bien chicos continúen observando, cualquier novedad me informan directamente a mi – corto el intercomunicador, se acerco a una de las barandas para observar el deprimente paisaje que se encontraba en su frente. – Al menos ella se encuentra a salvo.

– ¿Quien se encuentra a salvo Kalm? – un sujeto se apareció en su frente, vestido con un par de botas negras, pantalón plomo, una chaqueta negra con capucha que cubría su rostro.

– Puedes dejar de vigilarme Ala… – fue detenido repentinamente cuando aquel sujeto sostuvo su garganta.

– Sabes muy bien que nadie tiene que pronunciar mi nombre – se lograban ver unos ojos azules entre la oscuridad que producía la capucha en su rostro.

– Su… el, tame… mal… dito – Kalm intentaba liberarse del agarre.

– Vaya, no se por que pero te siento mas débil cada día – lo arrojo lejos hasta que se estrello contra una pared. – Sera mejor que vengas el jefe te esta llamando.

Kalm se recostó sobre el suelo y empezó a observar el cielo lleno de nubes oscuras, cubriendo el cielo que tanto le gustaba observar.

* * *

– _¡Hermanito, hermanito ya empezó! – Fingía descasar después de un largo día y aunque mi cuerpo se encontraba agotado, no podía quitarle ni un segundo el ojo a mi hermana._

– _No me molestes estoy casado – me acomodaba mas en el suelo intentando hacer enojar a mi hermana, era la manera mas divertida en la que ambos nos divertíamos._

– _¡Hermanito despierta, despierta! – pero ha veces ella era bastante ruda y llego a saltar encima de mi como si fuera un trampolín._

– _Ya, esta bien – me levante sentándome en el suelo, cuando me frotaba los ojos la observe por unos segundo, por algunas razones me gustaba aquella sonrisa suya, llena de ternura e inocencia aparte de que ella logro su cometido me golpeo el hombro._

– _Si que eres malo hermanito, tu me prometiste que no nos perderíamos ni un segundo de la lluvia de asteroides – comenzó a hacerme unos pucheros, con una carita de enojada que no le caía muy bien a mi hermana._

– _¿No dormiste toda la noche? – la interrogue a lo que era evidentemente cierto, yo tampoco había dormido por los pasos que ella daba de un lado para el otro y entre reojos la observaba cuidado que no se accidentara, pero aun estando en una campo abierto y el único árbol en kilómetros era nuestro descanso._

– _No te preocupes hermanito, estuve vigilando a que nadie te molestara – era lindo lo que ella había dicho, pero ella era una niña y necesitaba descansar._

– _Sabes muy bien que si mamá se da cuenta de que no dormiste toda la noche ella me castigaría – continué molestando a mi hermanita._

– _Deja de cuidarme excesivamente, yo ya soy grande como para cuidarme sola – en ese caso era inevitable darle la contra era bastante terca muchas veces sobre el tema de la adultez, incluso odiaba que se le cortara el cabello, la tenia tan grande esa melena dorada._

– _Esta bien, esta bien – empecé a observar el cielo, cuando un destello de luz surco el cielo._

– _¡Lo viste hermanito, lo viste! – cuando en esos momento el cielo se lleno de luz por la infinidad de destellos que caían de el, por unos segundos detuve mi viste y observe a mi hermana que con sus enormes ojos reflejaba todo el cielo, fue poco tiempo que duro cuando sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y para bajar la cabeza por el peso. Se quedo dormida, después de todo era una niña._

* * *

" _Quisiera pensar que solo es un sueño, pero ya esta echo… que le deparará a este mundo_ " Kalm cerro los ojos pensando en aquel mundo donde sus papas y su hermana lo estaban esperando en su casa, pero aquella realidad nunca llegaría a ser, ya que el se había podrido tanto como en aquel lugar en el que encontraba, " _Espero que me perdones hermana_ "

Un bullicio se hiso presente en el lugar, pocos de los edificios se encontraron en pie pero este era la excepción al igual que la torre Prisma, las rajaduras eran evidentes entre los muros y parte de aquel se encontraba calcinado, los vidrios habían reventado ni uno se salvo.

– No se por siempre eres mi pareja Anabel – dijo el joven que llegaba al edificio fastidiado ante la indiferencia de su compañera.

– Crees que a mi me gusta, odio salir a los bosques – la joven entro en el edificio rápidamente cerrándole la puerta en la cara de su compañero.

– No se por que tanto lio haces Anabel, sabes muy bien que yo hubiera ido – dijo Kalm bajando de las escaleras llegando a lo que parecía ser una sala. – Pero tú insististe.

– Solo quería salir de este lugar y sentir el aire fresco – Anabel se acostó en el sofá que se encontraba al centro de la sala.

– Sea lo que sea, ya se fue tu compañero – Kalm observaba desde una ventana la puerta de entrada.

– Déjalo solo quiero descasar y olvidar este día – Anabel se acomodo en el sofá, sentía inquietud y molestia, " _Lo siento, yo no quería hacerte este daño… soy una tonta salvando a todos, solo alargo su agonía_ " el dolor era fuerte en su corazón, la muerte la seducía cada noche con constantes pesadillas, que mas podía ser el mundo caerá muy pronto y ella no lograría hacer nada.

– Tu también Anabel, la culpa te come todas las noches y el descanso es un lujo que ya perdimos – Kalm se sentó en un rincón de la habitación, con un rostro perdido ante los pensamientos. – ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cuándo cambiaron las cosas?

Anabel escucho aquellas palabras pero hiso como si no las hubiera oído, haciéndole creer que ella se encontraba dormida, pero esas mismas preguntas se hacia todas la noches, ella había pasado tanto tiempo en ese mundo de oscuridad, que olvido como era su vida antes.

* * *

– _Vaya Anabel si que eres la mejor, tus notas son realmente impresionantes – Mis compañeras de clases observaban mi boletín de notas, algunas se encontraban asombradas y celosas ante mis altas calificaciones. – Como quisiera tener tus notas, haces que pareciese la secundaria de Kalos fácil, aunque si mis papas vieran mis notas ellos me matarían._

– _Que presumida eres Anabel, si fuera tu no mostraría mis notas como lo haces tu – Los celos eran evidentes entre algunas de mis compañeras de clases, aunque no llegaron a importarme._

– _Pero si ustedes me pidieron que se las mostrase – Ella se puso roja, porque hace unos instantes ella fue quien me pidió que mostrase mis notas, no supo que decir, era ella quien presumía sus notas a todos. Llamar la atención era lo que menos quería y ser conocida como la cerebrito de la clase no ayudaba, que mas iba a hacer, todo el tiempo me encontraba aburrida y solo el estudio podía despejar mi mente._

– _Oye Anabel estas ocupada esta tarde, queríamos invitarte al centro comercial – Mis compañeras me ofrecieron una de muchas invitaciones que me hacían, aunque mi respuesta era la misma._

– _Lo siento estoy bastante ocupada hoy – respondí rápidamente tomando mi mochila para salir del lugar sin dar explicación alguna. Amigos, familia e incluso una pareja para compartir eran palabras tan ajenas a mí, tenia miedo de crear lasos con otras personas, no, no, no quería lastimarlas, la soledad era mi única amiga a la que no podía dañar. Mis pensamientos otra vez tomaron control de mi cuerpo y sin pensar llegue a las escalera tropezando, pero lo peor fue cuando arrastre a un chico a mi tragedia, rodando por la escalera._

– _Auch… – me quede atontada por unos instante, cuando abrí mis ojos me quede sorprendida al ver a aquel joven que rodo junto con migo me miraba fijamente sin decir nada, no comprendía porque no parpadeaba ni un solo instante, pero al ver la situación yo también me paralice al sentir que nuestras narices casi se estaba tocando, mis mejillas empezaron a arder al sentir mi cuerpo pegado al suyo._

– _Eh… yo, veras… ¡Lo siento! – Me levante rápidamente y hui como una cobarde sin decir nada, después de alejarme lo suficiente me apoye en una pared intentando calmarme, saque un espejo de mi mochila y observe mi rostro, estaba totalmente ruborizada algo que nunca me paso antes, intente olvidar lo que paso pero su rostro estaba impregnado en mi mente._

 _Desde ese día empecé a buscar a ese chico inconscientemente, algunos días lo encontraba en los pasillos o en el comedor, las actividades que hacia y con quienes andaba, ¿Pero que estoy pensando? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Empecé a pensar cuando lo observaba desde una ventana hacer ejercicio, parecía una niña obsesionada, o hasta una acosadora, empezaba a perder el juicio era lo único que se me ocurria._

* * *

– Hey Anabel, Anabel despierta. Tenemos una reunión dentro de veinte minutos, será mejor que vayamos – Kalm sacudía los hombros de la joven haciendo que despertase.

– Ah… ya te escuche Kalm – La joven se levanto casada, aunque por alguna razón sintió que había dormido como nunca antes.

– Creo que alguien durmió muy bien – dijo Kalm al observar el estado de su amiga, también sintiendo envidia de ella. – Que suerte.

– Sabes Kalm es agradable estar contigo, eres el que mejor que cae de todo el grupo – Anabel sintió alegría lo que le pareció extraño hasta para ella.

– Eso me alaga, creo – contesto Kalm tomando una mochila y dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

La oscuridad permanecía en el cielo, haciendo que Anabel sintiera tristeza que ocultaba en lo profundo de su corazón, pero por unos segundos vio algo de luz en el cielo, era diminuto casi invisible y aunque ella dudo de las luz que vio, sintió que la esperanza aun vivía entre toda la oscuridad.

 **Continuara…**

 **Estoy tan cansado que esta vez no diré nada.**

 **Próximo capitulo**

" **El secreto de Dawn"**


	26. El secreto de Dawn

**Hola lectores ya nos encontramos en el mes de marzo, como si fuese un fuerte golpe en el rostro ya nos estamos en el tercer mes del año, pero mientras esperamos a envejecer cada año más rápido, nos distraeremos un rato con un nuevo capítulo (Lamento no actualizar ayer tuve unos problemas).**

 **Sin sabes que mas decir, les dejo con el capitulo de esta semana.**

 **Capítulo VIII**

 **El secreto de Dawn**

Las personas en el refugio donde se encontraba Dawn y sus amigos empezaron a asustarse, todo el bosque en sus alrededores había muerte en frente de sus ojos, dejándolos con un panorama desértico cuando la tierra empezó a apestar y los arboles se convirtieron en hileras pequeñas de madera seca plantados en el suelo. El temor había invadido a todos en si, el abastecimiento de comida era el único problema pero la solución era crear un pequeño sembradío para abastecerse los días faltantes aunque esa opción se desvaneció en frente de sus ojos.

Pero la mas preocupada de todos era Dawn que no dejaba de pensar en la repentina huida de Ash, apenas podía creerlo ya que unos momentos atrás se sintió tan cerca de el pero la verdad se alejaron mucho mas, un extraño sentimiento la molestaban y un dolor en su pecho la torturaba. Johanna la madre de Dawn intentaba calmar a la gente del lugar, la planta baja que era como la recepción del edificio se encontraba llena, los constantes bullicios de las personas que hablaban alteradas ante la situación no dejaban de entenderse, las palabras chocaban unas con otras dejándolas incomprensibles.

Mientras tanto los amigos de Dawn se encontraban buscando a Ash, May y Kenny salieron al bosque a buscarlo mientras que Brock vigilaba desde lo alto de la azotea del edificio cuando noto a May regresar junto con Kenny al parecer no lo habían encontrado en los alrededores y adentrarse en lo profundo del bosque no seria una buena opción.

Kenny entraba por la puerta. – No encontramos a Ash en ningún lugar, lo mas probable es que se haya ido muy lejos – el grupo se había reunido en la habitación de Ash pero sin decir nada a Dawn que aun se encontraba afectada por la repentina desaparición.

– Aparte de lo de Ash, tenemos un grabe problema que enfrentar… no podremos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo tenemos que volver a la ciudad – Brock sentado en la silla de ruedas observaba desde la ventana de la habitación.

– ¡Que buen momento tomaste para irte Ash! – sus palabras llenas de cólera resonaron en la cabeza de Brock y May. – Que cobarde es en huir así de la nada…

– ¡Kenny! Ash es nuestro amigo… y tanto tu y como nosotros lo conocemos muy bien – May se molesto ante las palabras de Kenny contra su amigo.

– ¡May! dices que es tu amigo y el se fue sin decir nada… ¡Se fue! – ambos espesaron a discutir.

– Que te pasa Kenny tu no eres así, donde esta el Kenny que conocimos yo y Dawn – May le dio la espada, se sentía molesta ante la repentina reaccione de Kenny.

– ¡Ya estoy arto… todo el tiempo de escuchar el nombre de Ash! Desde que conocí a Dawn solo escuchaba de Ash y lo mismo va para ti May ¡No entiendo que tiene de especial! – Kenny empezaba a levantar fuertemente la voz, haciendo que sus gritos se escucharan en los pasillos.

– Kenny por que te pones así, el también es tu amigo ¡Te ayudo en al guardia, trabajo junto contigo! – May se dio la vuelta y se acerco para mirarle frente a frente.

– Eso no tiene nada que ver, será mejor que me baya, ya no quiero escuchar mas – Kenny aparto su mirada y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta.

– ¡Ahí! Que le pasa – dijo May observando la puerta.

– May no es necesario que te pongas así, a Kenny también le preocupa sino no hubiera salido a buscarlo junto contigo – Brock avanzo con su silla de ruedas poniéndose alado de May.

– Entonces – May dirigió su vista a Brock.

– No lo se May, pero algo le esta pasando – Brock pensaba buscando alguna respuesta.

Ante el caos del lugar Dawn salió por la puerta de entrada del edificio y se dirigió hacia las rejas, poco le importaba como se encontraba el panorama en ese entonces, y sus pasos eran tan tranquilos, ni siquiera le importo que ella no llevaba la venda puesta. Aun había un largo trecho entre ella y las rejas fue en ese entonces que poco a poco empezó a acelerar el paso, fue cuando empezó a correr con mas velocidad y llego a visualizar en frente de ella uno de los sueños que anhelaba desde que era pequeña, pero mas halla de ello vio el rostro de Ash sonriéndole y empezado a gritar " _Vamos Dawn tu puedes_ " Dawn con mas ganas empezó a correr mas y mas, cuando en uno de sus pasos su pie derecho piso chueco, los huesos tronaron unos contra otros haciendo que su pierna se doblase bruscamente y un fuerte grito desgarrador retumbo en todo el lugar y con ello continuaron otros fuertes gritos desgarradores, llenos de dolor y sufrimiento. El fuerte impacto contra en suelo la dejo con grabes moretones y cortadas, sus rodillas sangraban por el desgarramiento de su piel al patinar contra el suelo.

Aquella casaca blanca que llevaba puesta se lleno de sangre y tierra, junto con su short deportivo, mientras que sujetaba con sus dos manos su tobillo derecho intentando aguantar el dolor, y fue cuando empezaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos cuando empezaron los llantos y gritos de tristeza, impotencia y cólera. – ¡Porque! ¡Porque! ¡Soy una inútil! ¡Aaaah…! – llantos de dolor y sufrimiento no por el echo de haberse lastimado, sino por todo el fracaso que ella sentía en su corazón " _De niña no logre nada, siempre fracasaba en todo lo que intentaba y ahora que estaba tan cerca de mis sueños… ya no podre correr mas y no lo volveré a ver_ "

El cielo se oscureció y un fuerte viento empezó a resoplar en el lugar, cuando empezaron a caer gotas de agua alrededor de ella, un fuerte estruendo resonó en el cielo y aquellas gotas se transformaron en una fuerte lluvia. Dawn se dejo de sujetarse la pierna para recostarse en el suelo, con una mirada perdida observo el cielo y el caer de las gotas de lluvia que no lograba sentir en su piel, su ser se había perdido, un rostro sin sentimiento alguno y con una emoción tan fría como el hielo. Varios charcos se formaron en la tierra, cuando uno se empezó a formar donde se encontraba Dawn y aunque el nivel del agua seguía creciendo ninguna sola gota se atrevía a tocarla. La joven seguía observando el cielo junto con su mente en blanco, las ideas escaparon de su mente y fue cuando en ese momento sus ojos empezaron ha cerrarse para finalmente perder la conciencia, la resistencia del agua cedió y su cuerpo se empapo completamente, sus brazos y cabellos flotaban sobre el agua, cuando la mayor parte de su cuerpo se sumergió en ella.

Kenny bajaba las escaleras intentando llegar a la recepción y ver si todo el alboroto se había terminado, ya que con lo ocurrido toda la organización que tenia el lugar se había mandado al olvido, pero fue cuando llego al lugar y se sorprendió al no ver absolutamente nada, solo llego a encontrase con Johanna la mamá de Dawn recogiendo el lugar. – Señora Johanna.

– Hola Kenny como estas – dijo Johanna sosteniendo en sus manos unos papeles.

– Me sorprende mucho que haya logrado calmar a las personas – Kenny se acerco y empezó a ayudarla recogiendo algunas cosas.

– No fue fácil, las cosas van de mal en peor y sinceramente no se que hacer – La solución ante el problema era algo bastante delicado y Johanna no tenia muchas opciones. Un fuerte estruendo se escucho afuera de la ventana junto con un destello de luz. – Al parecer una tormenta se avecina. Kenny no deberías llamar a los demás se nota que una fuerte lluvia se avecina.

– Después de lo Ash y lo ocurrido con el bosque, todos dejaron sus puestos… Creo que es lo mejor, ya que antes los arboles nos quitaban visibilidad pero ahora podemos observar todo desde aquí, además es poco probable que escapen estando así la situación, pero es cuestión de tiempo… nosotros tendremos que irnos de aquí también – Kenny tomo asiento en una silla, cuando empezó a caer la lluvia como una fuerte catarata.

– Tienes razón, pero no sabemos que nos esperara la volver a la ciudad – Johanna pensativa observaba el diluvio desde una ventana.

– ¡Ah si! Casi lo olvido, vine a buscar a Dawn no la ha visto – Kenny había recordado el verdadero propósito por el que bajo.

– Que raro estaba aquí sentada, seguramente volvió a su cuarto la vi triste por lo de su amigo – dijo Johanna al no notar la presencia de su hija.

Kenny al escuchar aquello decidió ir a buscarla en su cuarto, cuando en una extraña reacción decidió observar hacia afuera y sorprenderse al ver a la joven tirada en el suelo, junto con una enorme lluvia le caía encima. – ¡Oh no Dawn! – empujo la puerta con toda su fuerza y corrió a socorrerla. – ¡Señora Johanna ayúdeme por favor!

La mujer se asomo a la puerta y llego a observa a Kenny corriendo a toda velocidad, hacia donde se encontraba su hija tirada en el suelo. – ¡Hija! – La mujer salió corriendo a ayudarla.

– ¡Maldición Dawn que esta haciendo aquí! – Kenny se tiro al suelo y rápidamente tomo la muñeca de Dawn para revisar su pulso y acerco sus mejilla a su rostro haber si aun respiraba.

– Kenny como se encuentra mi hija – Johanna llego bastante angustiada al lugar.

– No se preocupe esta bien pero se encuentra bastante pálida y su temperatura bajo bastante, tenemos que meterla adentro y arroparla – Kenny tomo a Dawn entre sus brazos y la cargo pero Dawn se encontraba bastante mal, parecía un trapo en lo brazos del joven. – Vaya alistando su cuarto yo la llevare.

– ¡Si! – la mujer corrió hacia adentro, mientras que Kenny avanzaba para meterla adentro aunque tenia miedo de avanzar rápido por todo el fango que se había creado. La lluvia era tormentosa no parecía parar, mientras que Kenny ya estaba a pocos metros de llegar sintió como la joven empezó a balbucear.

– Yo… no, te… dije, la verdad… de… mis, sentí… – fue en ese entonces que algo sorprendente paso ante los ojos de Kenny, el agua dejo de caerle pero seguía lloviendo y los charcos de agua lo rodearon pero no lo tocaron " _Que esta sucediendo, la lluvia no me esta tocando… ¿Acaso Dawn tu lo esta haciendo?_ "

El día paso rápidamente aunque era difícil de saber por que aunque haya terminado la lluvia el cielo no logro despejarse incluso se oscureció aun más, los reactores de energía se terminaron y las velas solo daban para un día mas, la comida se había terminado esa tarde y eran escasas las medicinas que tenían. Mientras tanto Brock, May Kenny y Johanna se encontraban reunidos en la habitación de Dawn, mientras que la enfermera Joy la revisaba.

– Al parecer su temperatura ya esta en su normalidad, las medicinas que tengo son muy escazas para tratar sobre su tobillo, creo que ella intento correr y se lo lastimo mas de la cuenta y aunque calme la hinchazón seguirá empeorando con el tiempo. Tengo que ver a mis otros pacientes y no se preocupen yo estaré pendiente de ella – la enfermera Joy tomo sus cosas y salió de la habitación.

– Vaya susto que Dawn nos dio a todos – dijo May aliviada al ver que su amiga se recuperaría.

– Hoy no fue un buen día para ninguno de nosotros – Brock no dejaba de pensar sobre aquella situación que vivían.

– Tienes toda la razón Brock hoy no fue un gran día, así que seria mejor que todos ustedes se fueran a dormir, mañana lo pensaremos mejor sobre todo esto que esta pasando – Johanna pensó que seria lo mejor para todos.

– si tiene razón, hoy no puede pensar con claridad todo el día y quería disculparme contigo Kenny, no me sentía bien en esos momento y te grite, lo lamento – dijo May inclinando su cabeza a modo de disculpa.

– Yo también quiero disculparme May, insulte a tu amigo y al mismo tiempo te ofendí lo lamento – Kenny se disculpaba de la misma manera de May.

– Esta bien May vámonos – Brock tomo las ruedas de su silla para salir del lugar.

– Hey espera – dijo May corriendo a acompañar a Brock.

Ambos se encontraban afuera del pasillo, así que May sujeto la silla de su amigo y desde afuera se despidieron. – Descansen, hasta mañana.

Mientras tanto Johanna se acerco a Kenny. – Vamos Kenny tu te mereces el descanso mas que todos, trabajaste muy duro todos los días desde que iniciaste la guardia y ahora que no hay tal será mejor que descanses – puso su mano sobre el hombro de Kenny.

– Si pero quisiese ver el momento en le que Dawn despierte, además no se sabe cuando necesiten de mi ayuda – se excuso Kenny intentando quedarse aun mas tiempo.

– Se lo importante que es mi hija para ti, pero soy su mamá y se muy bien como cuidar de mi hija, además tengo la ayuda de la enfermera Joy. Vamos ve a descasar – Kenny no tubo mas remedio que irse y aunque el quería quedarse su condición no era la mejor de todas.

– Esta bien creo que será mejor que descanse ¿No? – Kenny se levanto de su asiento y salió de la habitación sin antes despedirse.

La noche paso como un parpadeo para muchas de las personas que vivían en el refugio, pero para Dawn no fue así ya que toda la noche pesadillas la torturaron constantemente, imágenes de las muertes de sus amigos y familiares recorrían en aquellas pesadillas, pero fue en ese entonces cuando todo se volvió oscuro y una luz se encendía muy a lo lejos empezando a susurrar " _no tengas miedo, a mi también me entristece todo lo que pueda pasar_ " la voz era como la de una niña " _en este mundo existen dos llaves para acceder a un poder sin igual en este mundo, pero al mismo tiempo son los seguros para este poder, la primera llave ya fue destruida pero la segunda se aproxima_ "

Dawn empezó a caminar rumbo hacia aquella luz " _no entiendo que quieres decir con eso_ "

La luz empezó a moverse " _Ya viste como la naturaleza murió, esta energía consumirá a todo ser vivo, amenos de que la segunda llave destruyas… pero esta siendo protegida por un escudo, observa la palma de tu mano_ " Dawn levanto su mano cuando apareció un brazalete metálico color plateado con una piedra cristalina al centro.

" _No puedo hacer nada, soy una inútil, yo misma destroce mis sueños y perdí al chico que yo… ni siquiera podre caminar dentro de poco_ " Dawn se sentó en el suelo y abrazo sus rodillas con sus manos mientras que aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

" _Puedo ver en tu corazón y pensamientos todo lo que has pasado pero olvidaste algo muy importante que aprendiste hace mucho tiempo por un chico ¡Nunca te rindas Dawn!_ " Aquella frase se escucho como si Ash la hubiera dicho.

Aquellas palabras revolotearon en la cabeza de Dawn haciéndola reaccionar, cuando lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos " _Quien lo diría aun estando tan lejos te siento tan cerca_ " Dawn lloraba pero esta vez no era de tristeza sino de felicidad, la sonrisa había vuelto a su rostro.

" _Así me gusta Dawn, me caíste muy bien por eso te voy a ayudar con esto_ " aquella lucecita retrocedió y con toda su velocidad se estrello en la frente de Dawn haciendo que caiga al suelo.

" _Ay, ay, ay… ¡Porque hiciste eso!_ " Dawn se retorcía en el suelo por el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

" _ji,ji,ji,ji, no vemos Dawn_ " Aquella luz desapareció de repente.

– Ay, ay, ay, – Dawn se sacudía de un lado para el otro, sosteniéndose su frente por el dolor que sentía cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cama y con su piyama puesta. – Que paso aquí – se pregunto Dawn cuando el dolor de su frente desapareció.

– Hija despertaste – la mujer emocionada corrió a abrazarla.

– Hay mamá, la recibió con alegría – Dawn sentía en su corazón que se había comportado como una tonta. – Lo lamento.

– No hija perdóname, debí estar a tu lado cuando mas lo necesitaba – La mujer lloraba ante la impotencia de no haber echo nada por su hija. – Pero tengo un regalo que encontré para ti – la mujer saco de su bolcillo dos hojas de papel dobladas.

– ¿Qué es esto? – Dawn tomo dudosa ambos papeles.

– Ash dejo estas dos cartas ocultas en su cuarto, una esta dirigida hacia todos, la leí hace un momento para los demás pero no les dije de la segunda, que te dejo especialmente para ti, no la leí porque se que es un asunto entre los dos – la mujer se aparto y se dirigió hacia la puerta. – Sera mejor que la leas tu sola.

La mujer salió del cuarto dejando a Dawn sola con ambas cartas, pero una sensación le hiso abrir la carta que estaba dirigida especialmente a ella, las primeras palabras eran la de cualquier carta pero a medida que avanzaba sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, sus ojos no se despegaban de cada letra y detalle de la carta, hasta que llego a las ultimas palabras que la dejaron sin aliento, su mano se puso tensa estrujando el papel y en un pequeño suspiro libero las lagrimas que mas deseaban salir. – Ash, yo también – pronuncio con un leve rubor en la mejillas.

 **Continuara...**

 **Para serles sincero quería saltar esta parte, pero sentí un bajón de inspiración así que los plasme en este capítulo. No me odien por la baja calidad de este capítulo.**

 **Primero: Estoy muy feliz porque ya llegamos a mas de cuarenta favoritos y seguimientos, aunque parezca poco para mi es mucha gente y por consiguiente muchos ojos que miran, uff… que nervios.**

 **Segundo: Vaya al parecer mi segundo experimento resulto del gusto de muchos y si no lo leíste te invito a que lo hagas entrando en mi perfil (No se poner links, si alguien lo sabes díganmelo). Nota que "El reflejo de las hermanas" recibirá una actualización irregular, ósea que cuando lo tenga listo lo subiré lo más rápido que pueda. Saludos y gracias.**

 **Próximo capítulo**

" **De vuelta en Kalos"**


	27. De vuelta en Kalos

**Oh viernes eres tú… casi ni te reconozco, je, je, je… Muy bien lectores continuamos otro viernes actualizando normalmente, lo que me sorprende mucho, así que vamos por buen camino.**

 **Les dejare una pequeña encuesta al final. Sin saber que decir les dejo con el capitulo de la semana.**

 **Capítulo IX**

 **De vuelta en Kalos**

– Serena podemos parar por favor, ya no siento mis pies – dijo Yellow completamente exhausta después de una caminata de mas de cuatro horas, luego de que paso un mes desde que partieron de Kanto, las cosas se complicaron en el viaje haciendo que ellas terminasen a unos ciento cincuenta kilómetros con la frontera con Kalos, lo pero eran que todo ese trayecto constaba de montañas y cordilleras. – Serena – la joven cayo de rodillas al suelo y con el peso de la mochila el resto de su cuerpo cayo al frente dejándola con su parte media de su cuerpo levantado y su frente enterrada en el suelo.

– Tienes razón Yellow creo que debemos descasar – Serena arrojo su mochila al suelo. – Hug… Yellow – la joven rubia se había quedado dormida en el suelo. Los arboles se tambaleaban de un lado para el otro, el cielo se enrojeció cuando y sol desparecía en el horizonte, aquella montaña boscosa se convirtió en el mejor lugar para descansar, una barrera de arboles impedía que los fuertes vientos las golpearan y los arboles mantenían el calor de toda la tarde.

Una hoguera fue encendida por Serena para mantener el ambiente caliente que después de muchas semanas logro aprenderlo gracias a Yellow quien aun se mantenía dormida, eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche, la fogata iluminaba el pequeño campamento que se logro armar. Serena metió a Yellow dentro de la carpa para que continuara descansado mientras que ella se encontraba sentada encima de una roca con una manta cubriendo su cuerpo y con una ramita de árbol en la mano jugaba con la fogata.

* * *

– _¡Mi princesa tu puedes! – Una densa niebla cubría todo en mí alrededor, lo único que lograba ver era un puente hecho de sogas y tablas, pero una voz continuaba sonando. – ¡Vamos mi princesa tu puedes!_

– _¡Hija no te rindas! – Aquellas voces continuaban sonando fuertemente, cuando empecé a sentir que debía cruzar el puente. – ¡Eso hija! – empecé a avanzar hasta el punto en el que no lograba ver el punto de donde inicie, la niebla seguía cubriendo toda mi vista._

– _¡Hermanita se que lo lograras! – Fue cuando toda la niebla en frente de mi de disipo, era mi familia la que se encontraba al otro lado, sentí una alegría al verlos a todos y comencé a correr cuando sentía que cada vez se alejaban más y más, la soga se rompió, logre sujetarme antes de caer y empecé a gritarles cuando ni yo lograba escuchar mi propia voz, mi fuerza me fallo y termine soltándome, caí al vacío._

* * *

Estos sueños para Serena se volvieron constantes, habría sido el remordimiento por haber salido de su casa repentinamente, sin decirle a su madre adoptiva ni una sola palabra, pocos días antes de salir lo repaso en su mente una y otra vez pero las palabras apropiadas nunca aparecieron, que le y va a decir, que saldría en un viaje a Kalos donde fenómenos climáticos y sucesos extraños están pasando, ninguna de ellas era la adecuada e incluso mentirle pero ella no se sentía capas de sonar creíble en frente de ella. Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue dejar una pequeña nota explicando su repentina ausencia " _Lo siento mama por irme así de repente, mis amigos están en problemas y no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Adiós mamá_ "

Serena despertó al observar a sus alrededores noto que había dormido sobre el césped del suelo, la hoguera se había terminado y solo se veía un hilera de humo saliendo del centro, la carpa se encontraba intacta como la dejo la noche anterior, Yellow durmió tranquilamente toda la noche por el cansancio de todo el recorrido. El sol empezó a salir del horizonte los pájaros empezaron a chillar, los primeros rayos de luz atravesaban la densa pared de arboles que las rodeaba y poco a poco aquellos rayos de luz se estrellaban en el rostro de la joven dejándola segada.

La joven movía su cabeza de un lado para el otro intentando evitar los rayos de luz, pero no pudo haciéndola forzar a levantarse, cuando un fuerte calambre ataco sus piernas, no eran de esperarse tras largos días de caminar por las montañas, praderas y bosque tenían que surtir efecto en la joven, tras pequeños gritos de dolor ella misma se daba ánimos. – Vamos pierna no me falles, solo falta un poco mas – sus manos se aferraban a su pierna que no quería responderle, incluso la acción de flexionarla era difícil de lograr, luego de varios esfuerzos pudo ponerse en pie, luego venia lo mas difícil que era intentar caminar pero a cada paso que daba sentía que sus pierna se convirtieron en fideos, tras un espectáculo de equilibrio y aferrándose a cada cosa que veía para mantenerse en pie hicieron que Yellow saliera de su carpa.

– ¿Serena que estas haciendo? – pregunto al observar como Serena abrazaba el árbol.

La joven escucho la pregunta de su amiga poniéndola nerviosa, ella no quería preocuparla. – Veras Yellow… es una costumbre mía de que cada que despierto abrazo a un árbol – fue en ese entonces que sus piernas le empezaron a fallar comenzando a temblar.

– Que extraño Serena nunca te había visto hacer algo así – Yellow pensaba intentando recordar si alguna vez la había visto así, cuando noto. – Serena tus piernas están temblando.

– Aaah… es por la emoción, si eso es la emoción de que estamos muy cerca de llegar a ciudad Lumiose – Serena empezó a sudar frio ya que ella era mala para mentir.

– Tienes razón Serena, pero no será mejor empezar a partir ahora mismo – Yellow se acercaba poniendo a Serena más y más nerviosa.

Yellow estaba apunto de llegar hacia donde se encontraba Serena, cuando de un brinco ella se paro en frente de ella. – Entonces que estamos esperando, tomemos nuestras cosas y partimos enseguida.

– Esta bien, iré a guardar la carpa – Yellow se dio media vuelta y corrió a recoger la carpa, fue en ese entonces que Serena intento apoyarse en el árbol pero no se dio cuenta que este se encontraba mas hacia la derecha. – Oh, no… Aaaaaaah… – Serena rodo colina abajo hasta llegar a estrellarse contra un árbol…

* * *

 _Mis manos no dejaban de temblar, era de esperarse nunca me había encontrado en un escenario con varias personas observándome, y aunque el vestido rojo que me entrego White no ayudaba mucho me sentía mas segura el usar un antifaz, el par de guantes blancos cubrían mis manos no ocultaban el echo de que estas estaban sudando. Aunque el tema del baile era usar antifaz dejándome irreconocible ante los ojos de todos lo que me miraban y yo sin poder reconocer a ninguno de ellos, sentía una extraña sensación de mareo que provenía de mi estomago._

 _Luego de un par de segundos de premeditación, me arme de valor y entre al escenario tome las notas que White me había dado poco después de vestirme y empecé a leerlo. – Bienvenidos todos al baile en conmemoración 20 aniversario de la Secundaria de Kalos – mis nervios me fallaron de nuevo, todo aquello lo leí como si fuer un robot, observe a otro lado encontrándome con White dándome señas de que me tranquilizara._

 _Pasaron las horas y poco a poco empecé a tomarle el ritmo al asunto, el miedo se iba perdiendo cada que salía y anunciaba el cronograma del baile, fue en ese entonces que observaba desde lejos como Shauna se divertía incluso puesta con el antifaz lograba reconocerla y su pareja también se veía que la pasaba bien, por unos instantes sentí envidia de lo que se divertían, por tantos años había ignorado por completo a este baile y ahora solo me quedaba observar desde lejos como todos la pasaban bien._

– _Sabes Serena seria muy triste desperdiciar este vestido quedándote ahí sentada – White tomo asiento alado mío, ella me miro sonriéndome mientras que con la mirada me indicaba a que me uniese al baile._

– _Quizás tengas razón pero me siento mejor así – al mismo tiempo que me animaba a entrar a la pista de baile me sentía algo tímida._

– _Vamos Serena no seria justo que tu no te diviertas y aunque me dijiste que en un principio no pensaban en venir, a veces las cosas menos pensadas son las mejores – White se levanto poniéndose en frente mía observándome con determinación, mientras que yo la miraba con ojos de niña perdida._

– _El baile salió mucho mejor que lo esperaba White, no solo recaudamos mas de lo necesario, sino que esta vez no hubo ningún pleito – Black llego muy feliz portando un sujeta papeles con varias hojas, se veía bastante entusiasmado a comparación mía._

– _Eso suena muy bien – una voz se escucho detrás de nosotros, cuando voltee vi a el director acercándose. – Veo que al fin tuvimos un buen baile, haber Black déjame ver esas listas – extendió sus manos._

– _Aquí tiene – le entrego Black cortésmente, mientras que yo observaba las reacciones del director al empezar a leer todo aquello, pero fue cuando desvié mi vista hacia White que juntaba sus manos con mucha fuerza junto a sus ojos que los mantenía cerrados, al parecer deseaba que no fallara nada, fue en ese entonteces que vi la cara de disgusto de el director._

– _Aquí hay algo mal – sentí como a White se le salía el alma por la boca, quedándose completamente en blanco, mientras que Black se quedo mudo de la impresión. – Le falta un tilde a esta palabra._

 _Yo y Black nos caímos de la impresión, ni siquiera el hecho de estar sentada me ayudo pero aquel juego que jugo el profesor le costo caro a White que no llegaba a reaccionar. – Director Sycamore no vulva hacer eso – Se quejaba Black desde el suelo – Acaso no vio como dejo a White._

 _Me levante rápidamente e intente ayudar a White sacudiéndola de los hombros, no funciona de nada aun seguía en shock su cuerpo se había transformando en el de una muñeca de trapo. – White reacciona._

* * *

Luego de recorrer varios kilómetros, Yellow y Serena llegaron a la poca de una montaña que daba vista completa de ciudad Lumiose, nubarrones oscuros cubrían el cielo de toda la ciudad y las enormes grietas aun desde la distancia se podían distinguir, la destrozaban, los edificios se apoyaban unos a otros intentando no caer pero alguno se encontraban tirados en el suelo, mientras que las pequeñas casas se mantuvieron en pie pero estas se encontraban inclinadas de distintas formas por las irregularidades de las calles que se hundieron y sobresalieron.

Serena supo lo que había pasado pero nunca imagino aquel escenario que estaba presenciando, un leve temblor paso por su cuerpo e intento mantenerse calmada, fue en ese entonces que imágenes intentaron llegar a su mente de los peores sucesos que hubieran pasado, empezó a sacudir su cabeza de un lado para el otro intentando evitar visualizarlas.

Yellow por su parte se encontraba aterrada, su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder, el sentimiento de la joven era temor ante lo que pudiera haberle pasado aquella persona tan especial que era para ella, intento retener el impuso de llorar ya lo había hecho bastante antes de salir de Kanto, no quería sentirse débil otra vez, había tomado la determinación de encontrarlo sea lo ultimo que haga. – Sera mejor que nos apresuremos Serena estará apunto de llover.

Serena se sorprendió en como tomo Yellow la situación, ya que esperaba un reacción mucho mas fuerte pero fue todo lo contrario estaba calmada y tranquila. – Tienes razón, vamos.

Solo faltaba atravesar un par de kilómetros en bosque para poder llegar a ciudad Lumiose, no sabían muy bien lo que podía esperarles al llegar al lugar y una de las preguntas que mas se hacían eran en donde empezara a buscar y fue cuando recordó que en su casa se encontraban aun pertenencias suyas. – Yellow no se si te molestaría empezar a buscar desde mi casa, creo que tengo un par de cosas que podrían servirnos.

– Serena creo que aquí se dividirán nuestros caminos, lo he estado pensando y decidí que seria mejor empezar a buscar por separado – Yellow que se encontraba detrás de Serena se detuvo, oculto su mirada en el flequillo que tenia, ambas habían pasado por mucho antes de llegar a Kalos y la superaron juntas, y aunque cada una buscaba casi lo mismo eran distintos los caminos que deberían tomar.

– Yellow no lo vuelvas a decir, ambas llegamos juntas hasta aquí y encontraremos juntas lo que buscamos – dijo aquellas palabras sin voltear a verla. – Yellow nunca encontrare lo que busco si no me ayudas, pero tampoco lo lograras tú sin mi ayuda.

Yellow se detuvo a pensar en aquellas palabras, se sentía impaciente en encontrarlo pero Serena tenía razón, de no ser por ella nunca hubiera llegado hasta aquí. – Lo lamento Serena, creo que mi impulso por encontrarlo me domino y…

– No tienes por que decirlo Yellow te comprendo perfectamente – Serena retomo su caminata. – Vamos Yellow, tenemos que apurarnos ¿Verdad?

– ¡Si! – con mas entusiasmo respondió Yellow " _Me alegra haber conocido Serena, tengo una amiga_ "

Fuertes vientos azotaban la ciudad que hacían rechinar los edificios que estaban apunto de caer, junto con los autos que se encontraban esparcidos por las calles, algunos estaban chocados unos contra otros, por otra parte las grietas se trabajan a estos pero la mayoría de estos se encontraban calcinados. La luces de las calles parecían funcionar junto con algunos semáforos que constantemente parpadeaban en luz amarilla, aunque nada de eso se comparaba al profundo silencio de toda la ciudad como si de un pueblo fantasma se tratase.

El cielo tronaba fuertemente y los destellos de luz revoloteaban en las nubes oscuras que cubrían toda la cuidad, fue cuando una terrible lluvia cayo sobre ellas de repente. – ¡Serena tenemos que buscar un refugio de la lluvia! – Las calles se tornaron mucho más peligrosas, los desniveles de las calles se transformaron en rápidos ríos que cruzaban las calles, los sistemas de drenaje quedaron inservibles haciendo que las calles se empezaran a inundar.

Yellow y Serena corrían en contra de la corriente que se formo pero esta se hacia más y más fuerte, impidiendo que avanzasen y fue pero cuando el agua llego hasta la cintura de ambas esta las hacia retroceder.

– ¡Oigan! ¡Tomen esto! – Desde la ventana de una casa arrojaron una cuerda. – ¡Sujétense! – Yellow fue la primera en ver la cuerda y sin pensarlo dos veces se aferro a esta, mientras que a Serena la venció la fuerza del rio arrastrándola varios metros atrás.

– ¡Suelta un poco mas de cuerda! – Grito Yellow mientras intentaba amarársela a la cadera.

– ¡Esta bien pero hay muy coca! – empezaron a soltar la cuerda pero esta era bastante escasa, mientras que Yellow descendía intentando alcázar a Serena que se encontraba sujeta a un poste.

– ¡Serena sujeta mi mano! – Gritaba Yellow con todas sus fuerzas a lo que Serena extendió su brazo derecho, pero esto izo que ella se empezara a resbalar. – Un poco mas, un poco mas…. Y te, tengo – logro sujetar la mano de Serena y fue cuando empezaron a jalar la cuerda.

Tanto Serena, Yellow y la persona que las ayudo se tiraron al suelo luego de entrar por la ventana dela casa agitadas y cansadas por el gran esfuerzo de hace un momento que tuvieron, por desgracia Serena perdió su mochila en el rio que se formo pero solo fue un bajo precio por mantenerse a salvo. Serena fue la primera en recuperar el aliento, se impulso quedando sentada y agradeció la ayuda de aquel extraño que apareció justo en el momento preciso. – Muchas gracias por ayudarnos – inclinaba su cabeza en forma de gratitud.

No se podía distinguir su rostro este estaba cubierto por una capucha y una bufanda. – No tienes que agradecer, fue tu amiga quien te salvo – contesto el sujeto desconocido.

– si pero de todas formas gracias – continuo agradeciendo cuando desvió su mirada hacia la derecha, donde Yellow se encontraba acostada, ella no se encontraba agitada pero todo daba indico que se había dormido.

Fue en ese entonces que una persona entro de repente al lugar. – Escuche un fuerte golpe, que fue lo… – freno sus palabras de repente al notar la presencia de la joven peli miel. – ¿Serena eres tú?

Serena volteo y quedando totalmente sorprendida al igual que la otra persona. – ¿Shauna?

 **Continuara…**

 **Primero: Muy bien lectores, al fin voy a empezar a despejar las dudas en los capítulos que siguen pero no me decido en que punto de vista quisieran verlos, así que les daré tres puntos de vista para escoger: Delia, Grace, Sycamore.**

 **En un capitulo pasado vimos como estos personajes vivían en su juventud, pero esta vez lo veremos mas a fondo, muy bien voten y que la democracia gane.**

 **Segundo: Toda critica, amenaza o nominación a un premio podrán dejarlo en los comentarios (T.T a quien engaño nunca gano un premio).**

 **Próximo capítulo**

" **Una realidad imposible"**


	28. Una realidad imposible

**Creo que nadie noto la ausencia de publicaciones, pero que rayos hago yo publicando en lunes, espero que nadie este dejando de lado esta historia (Te culpo a ti sol y luna). Naaaa… no puedo culpar a nadie así que tengo que planear como llamar la atención a mis lectores, pero aún tengo un capítulo más para publicar que ya lo tenía escrito, de seguro lo subiré el viernes como compensación.**

 **Capítulo X**

 **Una realidad imposible**

– Al fin podremos hacer algo, estaba totalmente aburrido de no hacer nada desde que comenzó todo esto, aunque Kalm – dijo el chicho llamando la atención de su compañero.

– Que quieres Barry – contesto Kalm mirando hacia atrás.

– ¿Qué se supone que tendremos que hacer? Me quede dormido en la reunión y no recuerdo nada de lo que nos dijeron – Barry pregunto al no saber que estaban haciendo en esos momentos.

– Vaya… no puedo creer que seas mi compañero. Sera mejor que lleves esto para ver si al menos estas despierto – le lanzo un aparato que parecía ser una tableta. (Es el diseño de la pokédex de Kalos)

– ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Barry observando el aparato de todos los ángulos posibles.

– Si hubieras estado despierto, seguro lo sabrías – Le regañaba Kalm a su compañero. – Si bien recuerdas se desplazaron parejas por todas las demás regiones, esto era para comprobar si una piedra se encontraba fuera de Kalos.

– Si, ahora que lo dices me preguntaba por que nos dejaron a nosotros aquí – dijo Barry empezando a jugar con el aparato.

– Ayer dijeron que era hora de empezar a buscar las piedras y es por eso del aparato, con esto lograremos encontrar las piedras – Kalm tomo el aparato y lo puso a funcionar. – Esto… creo que no se encuentra ninguna piedra en este lugar, tenemos que alejarnos más de la ciudad.

Pasos apresurados empezaron a escucharse entre el eco del silencio de las calles, unas voces se escuchaban entre las pisadas " _Serena apúrate_ " a unos metros de ellos se vieron a dos chicas correr entre las calles, pero fue mas fuerte cuando Kalm y Serena cruzaron miradas por un par de segundos antes de desaparecer entre los edificios.

– ¡Kalm viste eso! Creo que estoy loco por que acabo der ver a dos chicas corriendo enfrente de nosotros – Barry abría los ojos hasta mas no poder, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. – Vaya, yo pensaba que ya no quedaban mas personas en la ciudad… Eh… Kalm, estas ahí.

Kalm había quedado petrificado, le costaba mucho aceptar lo que acababa de ver, su mirada no se desprendía del suelo estaba impactado… un escalofrió paso por su cuerpo, fue en ese entonces que escucho como su compañero le llamaba la atención.

– ¡Hey Kalm! ¡Despierta! – Barry empezaba a sacudirlo de los hombros intentando hacer que reaccione.

Kalm sacudió su cabeza de un lado para el otro, intentando olvidar lo que acababa de ver. – Barry deja de sacudirme estoy bien – lo aparto de su lado.

– Vamos Kalm no es para que te pongas así, tanto la joven peli miel como su compañera la rubia se veían muy bien – Barry espeso a hacer comparaciones entre las dos chicas que vieron. – Espera un segundo, no seria mejor buscarlas para capturarlas.

– ¡Cállate Barry tenemos un misión pendiente y será mejor que te des prisa! – Kalm ya se encontraba a metros de distancia de su compañero.

– Vamos Kalm no es para que te pongas así, pero verdad que te gusto la chica peli miel – Barry empezaba a molestar a su compañero, pero Kalm no lo tomo bien y le lanzo una mirada de muerte. – ¡Hay…! Era broma, era broma.

Dos meses después… (1)

– ¡Atrápenlos! ¡No los dejen escapar! – un grupo de hombres corrían por la ciudad en busca en busca de un grupo de personas, estos vestían unos guantes de cuero, con una casaca negra y encima un chaleco del mismo color pantalones y bostas negras (El segundo uniforme del equipo plasma).

Mientras en las calles aquel grupo de jóvenes corría apresuradamente, estos no se dejaban reconocer por que llevaban una túnica con la capucha puesta. – Ustedes dos corran, yo los mantendré ocupado por unos segundos – se escucho una voz femenina entre el trió.

– Yo también me quedare – se detuvo el otro.

– No, tiene que llegar con las provisiones ahora mismo, yo los alcanzo cuando pueda – corrió en rumbo contrario al que iban dejando a los otros dos.

– Vámonos, tienes que confiar en ella – otra voz femenina se escucho para que luego retomara la marcha hacia su destino.

Aquella persona que se separo del trío se encontró con todos lo hombres que los estaban buscando, estos la habían rodeado en un callejón de la ciudad, la visibilidad era casi baja, la niebla había caído y junto con eso el cielo oscurecido por la nubes negras que no dejaban al cielo ni un solo segundo. Los hombres se aproximaban más y más a cada paso acorralando a aquella persona que no dejaba ver su rostro con la capucha que llevaba, mientras que esta retrocedía hasta que llego a toparse contra una pared.

– Me sorprende lo escurridizos que fueron, pero admiro su valor al entrar y robarnos… Crees que salvaste a tus amigos, ya tengo a otro grupo buscándolos, pero mientras tanto nos divertiremos contigo – un aura oscura rodeo a aquello hombres.

– ¡Rayo burbuja! – De las afueras del callejón salieron una ola de burbujas de agua, arrastrando consigo a todos lo hombres y estrellándolos contra una pila de escombros que los enterraron, fue cuando salió del callejón aquella persona y se acerco al líder que estaba totalmente herido y de su bolsillo saco una botella, pero en un descuido salió un mechón de cabello azul de entre la oscuridad de la capucha.

– Maldita… así que se, trataba de ti… – el hombre con la poca fuerza empezaba a hablar. – Tu y tus amigos caerán… falta poco, para terminar… Auh… Cuando terminen ellos te buscaran y te eliminaran, veras a tus… amigos caer.

Aquella persona ignoro las palabras del hombre y término guardándose aquella botella que le sustrajo, y desapareció entre las calles, la velocidad con la que corría era sorprendente haciendo que los kilómetros pareciesen metros a comparación de su velocidad, junto con ellos unos saltos sorprendentes que pasaba las grandes grietas de metros de largos, estos parecían tan naturales y sencillos que parecía que flotaba en el aire.

Un hermoso bosque verde se divisaba a lo lejos y una hermosa pradera de pasto y flores se encontraba en su centro donde un pintoresca cabaña se encontraba, una hilera de humo salía de una pequeña chimenea del techo de la cabaña la puerta de entrada era conducida por un camino de piedras que en sus alrededores flores cuidadosamente colocadas de tal forma que adornaban la entrada, mas aun costado se encontraban leños y maderas esparcidas alrededor de la base de un árbol cortado en donde descansaba un hacha clavada en el mismo, el sol iluminaba consigo el cielo irradiando un tibio calor que se mesclaba con los suaves vientos.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió lentamente mostrando a una persona vestida con ropa de campo, mientras que en sus manos agarraba lo que parecía un overol de trabajo, se quedo unos segundos a observar el día dándole la paz necesaria para empezar a trabajar. – Otro día perfecto para empezar a trabajar – observo a su costado un montón de trocos y maderos amontonados en su zona de trabajo. – Esto va estar difícil, no debí dejar todo esto – dijo suspirando antes de comenzar. Luego de haberse cambiado aquel joven de cabellera alborotada, ojos cafés y setas en las mejillas empezó a cortar los troncos uno por uno, luego de una largas horas de trabajo llego lo que era medio día cuando su estomago empezó a crujir.

– Ese sonido se me es muy familiar – una voz femenina se escucho detrás de el, cuando volteo observo a una joven de ojos y cabellos morados vestida hogareñamente con un mandil puesto. – Sabes hace un par de minutos acabo de terminar la comida, que te parece si comemos.

– Por favor querida tengo tanta hambre – contesto sonrojado mientras se sujetaba el estomago con ambas manos.

– Vamos pasa cariño – la joven se adentro a la casa, mientras que el otro la seguía.

Una mesa de para dos estaba repleta de comida, se encontraba de todo entre sopas, guisos, pastas y postres mientras que el chico de cabellos azabache lo observaba con brillos en los ojos fascinado por la enorme cantidad de comida. – ¡Increíble! Tu preparaste todo esto Anabel, se ve delicioso – aquel alago hiso que la joven se sonrojara.

– Es todo lo que pude preparar con el poco tiempo que tenia – se excusaba aun ruborizada.

Ambos se sentaron a distintos lados de la mesa, mientras que el joven atacaba a todo lo que veía con su boca, Anabel comía tranquilamente de un plato adicional observándolo con mucha alegría el deguste que le daba a todos lo platillos que estaban en la mesa.

Luego de una merecida comedia y un descanso ambos volvieron a sus quehaceres. La tarde paso volando como si de un parpadeo se tratase, los vientos del atardecer empezaron a soplar y junto con ello el sol desaparecía en el horizonte creando un hermoso ocaso, mientras en la parte trasera de la cabaña se encontraba una banca fabricada de maderas y troncos cortado, en ella se encontraba Anabel que junto con un bastidor y tela se encontraba bordando tranquilamente tarareando una canción, a lo que se empezó a escuchar una voz de adentro de la cabaña. – ¡Anabel querida, donde estas!

– Ash estoy aquí afuera – contesto ante los llamados del joven.

De alado de la banca donde se abrió la puerta apareció Ash. – Vaya, es la primera vez que te veo aquí, desde que construí esta banca – se cuestionaba el joven.

– No me agrado mucho la idea pero acabo de descubrir este hermoso paisaje, así que decide quedarme a observarlo – Ash observo en frente suya el hermoso paisaje que contemplaba Anabel. – Tienes razón – Ash tomo asiento alado a Anabel que aparto su bordado a un lado para recostarse en el hombro del joven. – Esto parece irreal, como un sueño.

De repente la joven se separo de él. – ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto nerviosa.

– Que estar junto a ti, en nuestra casa observando una hermosa vista… parece un sueño, aunque estos dolores de cabeza me han estado molestando últimamente – por uno segundo Anabel se sintió asustada pero esto se le paso cuando Ash volteo a verla sonriendo como siempre, fue en ese entonces cuando ambos se miraron profundamente, Anabel sintió como su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba a cada centímetro de distancia que cortaban el uno al otro, la oportunidad estaba en sus manos, no la desperdiciaría con uno de sus sustos, la decisión estaba tomada cuando los centímetros se convirtieron en milímetros un fuerte dolor retumbo en la cabeza de Ash haciendo que retrocediera.

– ¡Ah! Otra vez no – Ash empezó a quejarse de dolor, sentía como su cabeza estallaría en esos momentos, fue cuando fuertes descargas eléctricas lograban destellar en su alrededor e impactar contra, se aparto de Anabel para no golpearla con sus bruscos movimientos.

Ash finalmente pudo tranquilizase pero llego a quedarse dormido, mientras que Anabel lo miraba parada desde un lado de la cama, la oscuridad de la noche invadía la habitación pero esta era detenida por una pequeña vela encendida postrada sobre un velador alado de la cama.

Anabel no movía ni un solo musculo, los pensamientos invadían su mente y un malestar entre remordimiento y culpa la hacían dudar de lo que estaba haciendo, muy bien savia que este sueño no duraría, este invento suyo de una realidad en la que deseaba vivir seria roto cual espejo. Pero lo que mas la lastimaba era verlo sufrir, sabia muy bien que los dolores que sufría Ash los causaba ella, cuando todo los días se preguntaba cuanto tiempo lograra controlar todo esto, solo aparentaba en frente de Ash lo tranquila que se sentía pero en realidad el no haber dormido en quince días la tenia agotada, el miedo persistía sintiendo que el mínimo pestañeo destruiría el mundo que creo.

Otro día empezó para la joven pareja que salió de compras a un pequeño pueblo que se encontraba a unos kilómetros de su casa, ambos fueron caminado y con un par de canastas para comprar todo lo que fuera necesario, mientras que Anabel paro en el mercado Ash recorría la ciudad en busca de algunas cosas que necesitaba para su trabajo. – Muchas gracias – agradecía Ash al vendedor de la tienda, cuando en ese entonces muchas de las personas del pueblo corrieron en dirección al mercado alarmados. – ¡Hey! Que esta pasando.

– Me informaron que hubo un accidente en el mercado y hay una joven muy lastimada – un hombre se detenía a responderle a lo que Ash presintió lo peor.

En una parte del mercado mucha gente se aglomeraba en un lugar donde se observaba una canasta tirada con frutas y verduras esparcidas a su alrededor y mas a su costado se encontraba Anabel tirada en el suelo con manchas de sangre en su ropa y frente, a lo que llego Ash al lugar, cuando la observo se quedo aterrado por las marcas de sangre que veía en su rostro. – ¡Que fue lo que paso! – Gritaba Ash iracundo al ver lo que le había sucedido.

– algunos de lo trabajadores, se encontraban llevando puntales de madera a un edificio en construcción… cuando este se cayo e intento golpear a un niño, fue en ese entonces que ella apareció para apartar al niño, finalmente ella fue golpeada en la cabeza – Explicaba la mujer temerosa ante el temperamento de Ash. – en el centro del pueblo vive un doctor puedes llevarla ahí.

Ash sin pensarlo dos veces la cargo en sus brazos y corrió en busca de aquel doctor. – Por favor resiste Anabel – la preocupación de Ash hiso que no notase como ese hermoso cielo se resquebrajaba y cual cristal se rompió en miles de pedazos dando a mostrar un cielo lleno de oscuridad, nubes negras que relampagueaban internamente, fue en ese instante que se sintió aun aura deprimente y triste, las personas de aquel pueble empezaron a desmayarse cayendo al suelo uno por uno.

Las hermosas casas del pueblo se transformaron en viejas cabañas llenas de polvo y telarañas, huecos entre las paredes y putrefacción, el suelo se trasformo en arena y todo los arboles desaparecieron, un humo olor a cenizas rodeo el ambiente. Ash se detuvo, vio todo aquello pasar en frente de sus ojos, no sabia que hacer su mente estaba en blanco por ver todo aquello, pero al mismo tiempo sentía como el cuerpo de Anabel se enfriaba.

Con más fuerza sujeto a Anabel el miedo lo invadió por completo, no sabia que hacer, ni siquiera a donde debía ir lo único que hizo fue correr en line a recta atravesando el humo y neblina que bloqueaba su vista, luego de haber recorrido varios metros el cansancio lo detuvo y fue cuando empezaron las punzadas en la cabeza, el dolor se incrementaba más pero podía soportarlo, imágenes de personas atravesaban sus mente, sentía algo familiar al visualizarlas pero no lograba reconocerlas.

Ash recostó a Anabel al suelo se aparto de ella unos momentos, pequeños quejidos de dolor salían de su boca, fue en ese entonces cuando el dolor se detuvo y logro visualizar una imagen de dos niños jugando, uno de ellos era una niña de cabellera dorada con ojos azules, llevaba consigo un gran sombrero, un par de zapatillas y un vestido rosado, mientras que el otro era un niño con una sudadera amarillas con detalles naranjas, shorts plomos y una par de tenis pero no lograba reconocer el rostro del niño este se veía borroso.

Una voz se empezó escuchar en su mente " _Las dudas evitan la concentración, el miedo bloquea la mente y los recuerdos se pierden con el tiempo_ " El cielo se despejo dando consigo un firmamento nocturno lleno de estrellas, enormes dunas de arena lo rodearon, cuando noto que Anabel no se encontraba donde la había dejado. – ¡Anabel! ¡Anabel! – gritaba fuertemente pero sentía su voz casi no se lograba sentir, cuando sintió como la arena intentaba tragárselo, así que empezó a moverse del lugar, cuando de repente se dio cuenta que Anabel pudo ser tragada por la arena, se aproximo al lugar donde la había dejado y empezó a cavar con las manos desesperado.

La arena parecía inofensiva pero cada que la arañaba con las manos sentía un ardor único, fue cuando se topo con un objeto duro, lo desenterró y llego a observar que era una especie de espejo, su reflejo le impresionó bastante, recordó en la casa donde vivía con Anabel no tenían ni un solo espejo y su reflejo nunca apareció en las ventana o charcos de agua.

La arena se sacudió de repente asiendo que Ash se aparte, empezaron a salir manos de dentro de la arena, aquel reflejo que vio se fundió con la arena y empezó a salir de ella en forma humana, finalmente aquella forma se levanto con una apariencia humana, la arena caía de su cuerpo cuando finalmente su forma se revelo. Ash no podía creer lo que veía, era el mismo quien esta en su frente parado, y fue cuando dentro de su mente escucho " _Ha pasado mucho tiempo Ash_ "

 **Jejejejeje… esta Anabel es una loquilla ¿Qué? Me gusta romper el suspenso que imagino crear.**

 **Continuara…**

 **Primero: Ya se, ya se sigo prometiendo cosas que no cumplo… pueden juzgarme si quieren. El capítulo es algo extraño no sé cómo rayos se me ocurrió escribir esto, pero ya está hecho.**

 **Cualquier error que vean háganmelo saber para seguir mejorando.**

 **(1) Desde este punto todos comparten la misma línea temporal de tiempo, que no era así ya que Serena y Yellow se encontraban semanas atrás después de lo ocurrido.**

 **Próximo capítulo**

" **Un corazón envenenado"**


	29. Un corazón envenenado

**Vieeeeeeernes… Finalmente llego el fin de semana y el final de la segunda parte de este fic, ya se, ya se, estuvo un poco flojo esta segunda parte y todo lo demás, pero no se molesten estoy empezando a escribir la tercera parte de esta historia donde finalmente el género de romance pasa a primer plano, así es un gran reto para mi está a punto de comenzar, además para que sepan lo que se viene pondré un pequeño capítulo como pequeño prólogo de lo que está por venir. (Pude que la tercera parte sea el final de esta historia, pero quien sabe)**

 **Capítulo XI**

 **Un corazón envenenado**

– Sabes lo peligroso que es hacer esto Serena sin la ayuda de Kalm – Barry caminaba junto con Serena por las alcantarillas de la ciudad preocupado por el peligro al que se exponían.

– Guarda silencio Barry – susurraba la joven. – Se lo peligroso que es esto, pero Kalm sufrió muchas heridas por intentar protegernos, además seria mejor no molestarlo cada que necesitemos comida o medicamentos – Serena llevaba consigo uno corto negro, un par de botas militares, una chompa de mangas cortas y cuello largo con un par de guantes negros que sostenían una linterna intentando ubicar la escalera.

– Sabes muy bien que tanto el como yo podemos recuperarnos rápidamente – Barry llevaba las mismas botas negras, un pantalón plomo, con una casaca negra y una bufanda.

– Crees que no me di cuenta de esa debilidad que tiene ustedes – Serena volteo a mirarlo seriamente mientras le iluminaba con la linterna.

– Vamos no es para que lo tomes así Serena, además no se de que debilidad estas hablando – el joven se puso nervioso y evito el contacto visual con su compañera.

– No tienes por qué esconderlo Kalm me lo conto todo, pero no puedo dejarlo así, el me necesita y también necesitas las medicinas, aparte de el hay muchos que se encuentran enfermos – Serena buscaba con la linterna una de las escaleras que conectaba con uno de los hospitales de la ciudad.

Aquel edificio maltratado y debilitado se encontraba el borde de la destrucción, la estructura rechinaba por los fuertes vientos que la azotaban, un pequeño incendio que ocurrió en aquel día que comenzó todo logro consumir parte de ella, pero aun con todo lo ocurrido barias gavetas y cajas mantenían las medicinas que tanto anhelaban encontrar.

Barry estaba bastante preocupado por lo que estaban apunto de hacer, el haber roto la alianza con el C.I.K. no era tomarlo tan a la ligera, eran perseguidos constantemente por aquellas personas que simulaban ser sus amigos, aunque no le preocupaban tanto como encontrarse con Cintia y Dianta las lideres de aquellos grupos, su presencia eran aterrorizante y el tan solo pensar en aquellos nombre le inquietaba.

Serena por otro lado sentía mucha incertidumbre, no podía creer que de un momento para otro se había metido en un mundo tan ajeno al que conocía, el hecho de ver aquellas batallas de Kalm y Barry la dejaba sin palabras. Serena recordaba en momento en el que llego a Kalos junto con Yellow, ni en lo más profundo de su mente abría logrado imaginar lo que realmente ocurría en la secundaria Kalos, nada más que una mascara que cubría experimentos con personas casi ilegales, pero mas allá los mismos estudiantes habían sido parte de aquellos experimentos, aun recordaba la vez que caminaba por los pasillos en busca de su casillero cuando vio a Lysson pasar en frente de ella, aquel sentimiento de temor y miedo no era una alucinación suya o un mareo repentino ella había sentido la fuerza de aquel hombre influía en todo lo que le rodeaba.

Luego de una exhaustiva búsqueda lograron ingresar al interior de aquel hospital, telarañas polvo y humedad era todo lo que cubría el interior del hospital, para su suerte el almacén se encontraba en la planta baja, empezaron a subir desde el sótano que conectaba con las alcantarillas, enormes estantes llenos de objetos como frascos de extracciones, maquinas, tubos de ensayo, libros, etc. A medida que llegaban a las escaleras se empezaron a escuchar rechinidos y goteos, Serena ocultaba su temor del lugar que era bastante aterrador pero en esos momento solo miraba aquel brazalete que Ash le entrego en su despedida, toda su fuerza se encontraba ahí y el temor se perdía en tan solo sentirlo entre sus manos

– Oye Serene siempre me he preguntado por que miras ese brazalete que tienes en la muñeca como si fuese un reloj – Barry se preguntaba por que en varias ocasiones la veía a ella observando fijamente el brazalete que llevaba.

– Porque siempre que veo este brazalete me da fuerzas para seguir adelante, me recuerda a alguien especial – dijo Serena recordando a aquel joven que cautivo su corazón.

– Como quisiera tener a alguien especial en mi vida, ya que desde que naci mis padres no me prestaban atención y en la escuela fue mucho peor por que no podía tener amigos ya que viajaba constantemente – Barry narraba lo solitaria que era su vida. – aquella vida era aburrida y molesta, desde ese entonces decidí que yo solo me bastaría.

– Porque decidiste entrar al C.I.K. Aquel lugar que te uso para aquellos experimentos – Para Serena tanto Kalm como Barry eran un total misterio, ninguno de los dos hablaba de su vida, pero no tenia que saberlo sentía que podía confiar en ellos. Recordaba aquel día que junto con Yellow fueron a buscar comida, Shauna se quedo a cuidar aquel pequeño refugio que tenia de vecinos y familiares.

* * *

 _Nunca en mi vida llegue a pensar que salir a la calle seria lo mas peligroso que aria en mi vida, podía sentir la inquietud de mi amiga Yellow mientras corríamos a toda prisa por las calles, el echo que hace un par de días todos lo bosques hayan desparecido me mantenía bastante angustiada, pero ya estábamos a pocos metros de entrar a la entrada del refugio cuando un monto de rocas cayeron del cielo cerrándonos el paso._

– _¡Alto ahí! – se escucho una voz provenir de arriba del muro de piedras. – Pero miren que preciosuras no acabamos de encontrar, ji, ji, ji – sentí el miedo invadirme por completo, así que lentamente empezamos a alejarnos del muro, cuando en ese instante cayeron mas rocas rodeándonos pero completo y encerrándonos en una especie de circulo._

– _Pero mira bien, no solo nos encontramos a dos bombones, sino que también encontramos a las ladronas que robaron nuestra comida – Una segundo voz se escucho en lo alto del muro, las intenciones de esas personas no eran nada buenas tanto Yellow como yo estábamos en peligro._

– _¡Tenemos gente con hambre y enferma, por favor déjenos ir! – Grito Yellow aferrándose más a la comida que tenía en sus manos, Yellow era la más preocupada por todas las personas que se refugiaban por el peligro de las calles, por alguna razón sentía que era su responsabilidad cuidar a esas personas._

– _Hablas de esas ratas, que hurtan nuestra comida como si fuera suya – continuo hablando la segunda voz, pero aquellas palabras molestaron mas a Yellow que empezó a hacer rechinar sus dientes que los frotaba unos contra otros._

– _¡Esas personas son como yo y tu, todos somos iguales, no tienes por que despreciarlas! – Yellow estaba totalmente iracunda._

– _Esas personas de las que tu hablas me encerraron en una cárcel para que me pudra toda mi vida, se creen los dueños del mundo con sus normas y reglas… ¡Pero te tengo una noticia, en este nuevo mundo! ¡Yo mando! ¡Me vale mierda lo que le sucedan a esas ratas! Pensaron que me detendrían cuando me encerraron pero ahora, solo me divierto al ver como se ocultan, ja, ja, ja, ja… – la voz de aquel hombre no era mas y nada menos que un demente, lo que lo hacia aun mas peligroso, pero me preocupaba mas como Yellow discutía con este._

– _Solo eres un criminal, no vales na… – me quede perpleja al ver como en un parpadeo parecía el hombre en frente de Yellow para propinarle tremenda cachetada en el rostro arrojándola varios metros atrás, solté todo lo que llevaba en mis manos y corría a socorrerla._

– _¡Yellow! – cuando estuve a punto de llegar el hombre apareció en mi frente tapándome el paso._

– _Tu amiga ya me arto, pero tu no estas nada mal – el hombre con uno de sus brazos me sujeto el cuello, y con su otra mano empezó a acariciar mi cabello y rostro. – Que piel mas suave, creo que llegaremos a divertirnos mucho._

– _Suel… tame, mal… dito… – el hombre con su fuerza me asfixiaba, al punto de empezar a debilitarme._

– _¡Garra dragón! – Se escucho una fuerte voz, luego desde lo alto del muro cayo el otro hombre fuertemente estrellándose con el suelo, en ese instante el hombre me soltó, caí al suelo bastante agitada intentando recuperar el aire perdido, una sensación de mareo nublo mi vista, cuando finalmente caí al suelo._

* * *

" _Solo recordaba haber despertado, Shauna me abrazo y me conto todo lo que paso_ " Barry junto con Serena encontraron todas las medicinas necesarias, cuando se empezaron a escuchar una voces acercándose. – Rayos esto no esta bien, Serena escóndete – susurro Barry bajando la cabeza ocultándose en un montón de cajas, mientras que Serena solo pudo retroceder y apegarse a la pared mas cercana.

La voces se hicieron mas agudas a medida que se aproximaban al lugar, se trataban de dos chicas que con una linterna en mano alumbraban todo a su alrededor, tanto Barry como Kalm no eran las únicas personas que renunciaron a seguir ordenes del C.I.K. aquellas dos personas conversaban sobre el tema, Barry no dejaba de estar inquieto temía mucho que pudiesen sentir la presencia de Serena.

– Por culpa de esos desertores no obligan a hacer guardia todos los días, como si esos cuatro fueran un peligro para nosotros… – aquel par de chicas no lograron percatarse de la presencia de Serena y Barry pasándose de largo, en ese instante Barry dio señales de que ambos tenían que retroceder, pero la falta de visibilidad hiso que Serena tropezara con un frasco.

– ¡Que fue eso! – aquel par de chicas dieron la vuelta y con la linterna divisaron a Serena tirada en el piso. – ¡Miren tenemos un intrusa!

– ¡Maldición, Serena tenemos huir! – Barry ayudo rápidamente a Serena en ponerse de pie y ambos empezaron a correr a toda prisa.

– No podrán escapar, látigo cepa – una de las chicas levanto sus manos de donde salieron unas lianas, estas salieron a toda velocidad intentando alcanzar a Serena y Barry, mientras tanto esta su compañera corría a toda velocidad intentando alcanzarlos.

– ¡No te dejare hacerlo, corte! – Barry sostuvo una especie de espada brillosa en sus manos cortando la liana que los seguía.

– Pero miren nada mas que tenemos aquí, si es Barry el desertor… no lograras escapar, toxico – aquella chica libero una gran cantidad de humo venenoso de su boca, pero Barry fue mas rápido esquivando aquel ataque y teniendo la oportunidad de golpear unos estantes que estaban a su lado haciendo que estos cayeran encima de su enemigo.

– ¡Serena! – rápidamente Barry cargo a Serena en su espalda. – ¡Sujétate fuerte! – llego a acelerar e incrementar su velocidad, pero es ese instante llego la otra que creían haber dejado atrás.

– ¡Creíste que te habías librado de mi, púas toxicas! – De entre sus brazos libero cientos de agujas moradas, estas agujas estaban apunto de impactar con Serena, cuando rápidamente Barry volteo.

– ¡Protección! – Una especie de escudo invisible recibió los ataques anulándolos a todos. – Y con esto nos dejaran en paz ¡Destello! – Barry libero una fuerte luz, tan intensa que segó a sus enemigos lo suficiente para que pudieran escapar.

Barry recorría las alcantarillas a toda velocidad, no quería arriesgarse y encontrarse de nuevo con ellas, pero Serena le obligo a detenerse. – Barry creo que no nos podrán seguir, será mejor que te detengas no querrás agotar tus energías.

– Esta bien Serena, tienes razón, no creo que sean capaces de seguirnos hasta aquí – Barry bajo a Serena y esta de su mochila saco una linterna alumbrando e intentando reconocer en donde se encontraban.

– Vaya, creo que estamos perdidos… espera un momento – Serena se acerco a una de las paredes reconociendo sus marca. – Esta es una de las marcas que deje, no estamos muy lejos – ella había reconocido una de la huellas que dejo cuando avanzaban por las alcantarillas.

– Estuvimos a punto de ser atrapados y te veo mas tranquila que el agua – Barry no dejaba de impresionarse como Serena tomaba la situación.

– Pudimos escapar y eso es lo… – Serena se desvaneció en frente de Barry, como si de un trapo se trace esta cayo al suelo, su compañero corrió a socorrerla cuando la luz de la linterna que se reflejaba en la pared hizo que lograse ver tres agujas clavadas en la espada de Serena.

– Oh no, esto no esta bien, Serena responde, por favor responde – Barry la cargo entre sus brazos al notar como estas aguas desaparecieron, su cuerpo llegaba a parecer de tela este parecía colgarse entre los brazos de su compañero que a toda velocidad corría intentando llegar al refugio. – Por favor resiste Serena – El miedo invadió al joven no sabia que hacer en estos casos " _Maldición, tienes que recuperarte, rayos Kalm me matara por esto_ "

Barry logro llegar al refugio la antes posible, la primera que los recibió fue Yellow que quedo aterrada al encontrar a Serena inconsciente en los brazos de Barry, su piel se torno un color gris y su temperatura había descendido drásticamente, la llevaron a una habitación urgentemente donde se encontraron con Shauna que luego de una explicación breve de lo que había sucedido, pudo recordar que en el refugio una de sus vecinas era enfermera.

Barry se quedo afuera de la habitación, Yellow, Shauna y la enfermera se quedaron adentro intentando hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a Serena, mientras la enfermera seguía el protocolo de envenenamiento Serena empezó a arder en fiebre agresivamente, su cuerpo llego a temblar agresivamente entre quejidos pero ella aun seguía inconsciente, llegaron a desvestirla pero no encontraron ni una solo herida o hendidura en la espalda.

Kalm llego al lugar y se encontró con Barry. – Hola Barry que estas haciendo aquí, y sabes donde esta Serena.

Barry trago saliva, ni siquiera pudo dirigir su mirada. – Por favor Kalm tienes que perdonarme, yo no quería que, esto pasara – intento retener las lagrimas que empezaron a caer de sus ojos.

Kalm sintió como su pecho intentaba aplastar a su corazón. – Que esta pasando Barry ¡Donde esta Serena! ¡Dímelo! – Kalm sujeto a Barry de su ropa y lo sacudía con toda su fuerza, Barry no tenia el suficiente valor para mostrarle el rostro a su amigo, mantenía la cabeza inclinada para que no lograse ver su rostro y aun estando sujetado por Kalm empezó a narrarle lo sucedido.

Kalm escuchaba cada una de las palabras de su compañero, sin perderse el mínimo detalle de lo que decía, fue en ese entonces cuando llego a la parte en donde Serena fue envenenada, sintió como su corazón fuese aprisionado y apuñalado, la cólera lo invadió y arremetió un golpe con toda su fuerza en el rostro de Barry, una hilera de sangre salió de su boca. – ¡Te dije que la protegieras! – mantenía el agarre con uno de sus brazos y con el otro le arremetía golpes en el rostro de su compañero, este no intentaba protegerse sabia muy bien que era su culpa. – ¡Confié en ti! – luego de varios golpes dejando el rostro de Barry empapado de sangre y con varios moretones, termino todo con un cabezazo arrojándolo al suelo.

Barry intento levantarse del suelo, pero sus movimientos empezaron a fallar cayéndose nuevamente en cada intento, dejando debajo de el un charco de sangre que el mismo se embarraba en cada intento de levantarse, mientras tanto Kalm tenia el rostro y manos lleno de sangre de su compañero, su mano temblaba por tanta fuerza que uso en cada golpe, fue en ese entonces que Yellow salió de la habitación y al observar a panorama, alejo lo mas rápido a Kalm de Barry que aun no lograba ponerse de píe.

– Kalm, estas loco, por que golpeas así a Barry… Serena esta muy delicada y te dedicas a golpear a tu amigo – Yellow se enfrente de el intentando calmarlo. – En estos momentos tenemos que estar unidos para ayudarla, y no separarnos más, crees que ella hubiera querido esto.

– Esto es un problema entre nosotros dos – Kalm desviaba la mirada.

– Serena es también mi amiga y se muy bien que no hubiese querido esto – Yellow estaba dispuesta a detener esta pelea.

– Yellow, no es necesario que me protejas… Aah, se muy bien, que todo, es mi… culpa – Barry se tambaleaba de un lado para el otro intentando mantenerse de pie.

Shauna salió en ese instante del cuarto, cuando vio a Barry todo golpeado. – Barry, esta bien ¿Qué paso aquí? – miro a Yellow que tapaba el paso a Kalm que estaba también cubierto de sangre.

– Shauna lleva a Barry a otro lugar junto con la enfermera para que lo curen, yo tengo que hablar con Kalm – Yellow dijo aquellas palabras sin retirar la mirada ni un segundo de Kalm, a lo que Shauna abrió la puerta para llamar a la enfermera y llevársela a otro lugar junto con Barry.

– Que es lo que quieres – pronuncio Kalm fríamente.

– Escucha bien lo que diga y no cometas ninguna imprudencia. Logramos evitar que el veneno se esparza por su cuerpo con un suero, pero este dura solo un par de horas, la enfermera me dijo que esta clase de envenenamiento esta fuera de sus conocimientos – Yellow empezó a sentir un nudo en la garganta.

– Crees que no conozco la capacidad de ese veneno – sus palabras estaban llenas de molestia y frustración. – no tienes que decirme nada Yellow, ya que cuando ese suero se termine Serena dejara de respirar.

 **Continuara…**

 **Ya deje todo arriba así que sin más que decir, me despido y nos volveremos a encontrar en la tercera parte… cuídense y saludos.**

 **Tercera Parte**

 **Capítulo I**

 **"Un conflicto de sentimientos"**


	30. Un encuentro inesperado

**¡Una actualización a la vista…! Después de mil años creí que no llegaría a vivir lo suficiente para este día.**

 **Dejando el dramatismo a un lado. Sin más que decir disfrútenlo.**

 **LOS SECRETOS DE KALOS**

 **Parte final**

 **Capítulo I**

 **Un encuentro inesperado**

Entre lo más profundo de toda Kalos cientos y cientos de metros debajo de la tierra se encontraba una estructura sólida en base a ladrillos de piedra. En aquella estructura que básicamente era un pasillo central con varios bloques a sus lados o más bien celdas para prisioneros que estaban en tan malas condiciones por la gran cantidad de humedad que se sentía en el ambiente, oxidando los barrotes, cadenas, puertas y cerraduras, la única luz que se podía divisar eran de las antorchas colocadas en los extremos del pasillo que solo se encendían cada cierto tiempo. En aquella estructura solo había una puerta de salida que se encontraban al comienzo del pasillo, y que llegaba a tener varios seguros y candados evitando que alguien lograse salir de aquel lugar.

Entre las muchas celda de aquella prisión solo una estaba en uso y era la que se encontraba al final izquierdo del pasillo, donde un hombre se encontraba encadenados de muñecas a la pared obligándolo a mantenerse de pie, pero el agotamiento del hombre era tal que no le importaba que sus muñecas se cortasen con el metal provocándole heridas muy graves que se mezclaban con el óxido de las cadenas que se creaban por los diarios baños de agua fría que le daban. " _podría haber hecho algo… remediar este asunto… no tenía miedo de sufrir las consecuencias solo tenía miedo de que algo te sucediese_ " el dolor que sentía en ese momento no era nada comparado, al dolor que sentía, por no haber hecho absolutamente nada en aquel tiempo…

* * *

 _Con la ayuda del nuevo integrante del C.I.K. y un buen amigo Oak, llevábamos el descubrimiento más grande de la historia de Kalos, así que decidimos ponerlos encima de la mesa central de nuestro laboratorio. – No parecía tan pesado… en, la foto. – escuche a Oak quejarse por el tremendo peso del artefacto que estábamos cargando._

– _Hey, Lysson no deberías estar ayudándolos como el hombre que eres._

– _Deja de quejarte Juniper yo las traje desde el centro, y no recibí mucha ayuda que digamos._

– _¡Tu dijiste que no necesitabas nuestra ayuda!_

– _Esos dos nunca dejaran de pelear verdad Oak. – Aquellos dos en vez de ayudarnos solamente nos ignoraron discutiendo, a lo que el profesor Oak me miro. – Lo dudo esos dos empiezan a pelear y no hay quien los detengan – carcajeaba entre aquellas sabias palabras._

 _Luego de haber acomodado el objeto llamamos a todos para presentar el gran descubrimiento. – Hola Sycamore, este es el proyecto tan impresionante en el que vamos a trabajar – Grace junto con Delia entraron y se veían tan emocionadas como lo estaba yo. – No parece la gran cosa, pero veras que será impresionante trabajar con lo que está dentro de esta caja._

– _Sé que lo será, y estoy ansiosa de empezar este nuevo proyecto – Delia llegaba al lugar tan positiva como de costumbre._

– _Espero que esta vez sí sea un reto para nosotras, no como los anteriores trabajos – dijo Cynthia llegando junto con Dianta y tan poco animadas como de costumbre, aunque para mi esas dos siempre fueron un misterio. – Tan modestas y animadas como siempre, verdad – tuve que contestarle a esa energía que tanto ellas llegaban a transmitir a los demás._

– _He, espera no empieces la fiesta sin nosotros – llegaban nada más y nada menos que mis amigos Elm y Abedul. – Claro que no empezaríamos esta fiesta sin ustedes, y ya decía que algo faltaba._

 _Todos nos paramos alrededor de la mesa esperando el momento de la revelación. – me acuerdo que hace un par de meses atrás nosotros llegamos a descubrir una manera destruir los cristales que se encontraban en las paredes de la cueva desenlace, desde ese entonces hemos estado escavando en aquellos lugares a los que no teníamos acceso y fue cuando hace un par de días encontramos esto – Abrí la caja y para descubrir el fruto de nuestra búsqueda. – Yo la llame la mega piedra._

 _Todo el mundo reacciono de la misma manera de la que yo lo hice cuando descubrimos esta piedra, ya que mis ojos no llegaban a creer lo que estaba viendo, ya que en su interior podría divisar una infinidad de colores formase creando una luz hipnotizaste para muchos._

* * *

Desde lo lejos el prisionero logro escuchar como retiraban los seguros de la puerta principal uno tras uno, cuando finamente se abrió de un azote contra la pared, y al frente de esta se encontraban dos sombras en cuanto a la primera corrió a encender las antorchas con las llamas que provocaban sus manos, mientras que la segunda se aproximaba lentamente al final del pasillo haciendo retumbar sus pasos en todo el lugar. Todas las antorchas llegaron a encenderse mostrando con su luz, siendo tan solo joven de unos 15 años de edad. – Cumplida sus órdenes mi señor – Se arrodillo en frente de la segunda que no era nada más que Lysson a la luz de las antorchas.

– Ponte detrás de mío y no digas ni una sola palabra _. –_ Lysson abrió la celda del prisionero y se puso en su frente para observarlo con detenimiento. – Como has estado viejo amigo y el distinguido director de la secundaria que yo funde. Aunque por el momento eso no me interesa, lo que me interesa es lo que tú sabes.

Sycamore como en las otras veces decidió permanecer callado a las constantes preguntas que le hacia Lysson cada que lo visitaba.

Lysson observo la poca atención que recibía de parte de su viejo compañero, pero esto no le llego a preocupar. – Me preocupa mucho el hecho de que no me quieras decir donde están las partes restantes de la piedra llave, aunque me costó mucho conseguir las pieza que tenía Delia, Elm, Abedul y viste como me obligaron a tomar medidas desesperadas – Lysson comenzó a acercarse hacia Sycamore. – Juniper me entrego la pieza cuando se la pedí y no le ocurrió absolutamente nada, pero tú no me has entregado tu pieza y sé muy bien que conoces el paradero de las piezas de nuestros amigos Grace y Oak.

Sycamore aún permanecía en silencio pero escuchando cada una de las palabras de Lysson.

– No me dejas más opción, tendré que buscarlo yo solo – tomo de uno de su bolsillo un mazo de fotos y las arrojo al suelo, en aquellas fotos se encontraba personas de diferentes edades, género, etc. Sycamore observo cada una de las fotos reconociendo algunos rostros entre aquellas fotos. – Son muchas posibilidades, entre ellas se encuentran las dos piezas que necesito – tomo a su compañero del cuello y lo levanto sonriéndole de manera endemoniada.

Su acompañante se encontraba aterrado ante la mirada de Lysson. – Se, señor Lysson… no, puedo… respirar – el joven asustado comenzaba a patalear y retorcerse por la fuerte presión que ejercía Lysson en el cuello del joven.

– Haber tú, dime donde están las piezas de la piedra llave – seguía aplicando más y más fuerza, y su rostro mostraba que lo estaba disfrutando.

– Señor, Lysson… no, no… se, de que… esta, hablado – Por más que intentaba aquel chico no podía librarse del agarre.

– Entonces no me sirves para nada – Lysson con tremenda brutalidad lo estrello un par de veces contra la pared, y terminando el sufrimiento de su acompañante cuando en uno de los golpes le rompió el cuello.

Sycamore intento hablar y detener aquella muerte tan atroz que deseo no presenciar, pero en aquellos instantes sintió su cuerpo diez veces más pesado de lo normal. Lysson había arrojado el cuerpo en la celda del frente y tomo una de las tantas fotos que estaban tiradas en el suelo, con la sangre manchada en sus manos marco una equis y se la arrojo en frente. – Mi búsqueda ha comenzado Sycamore, a menos… – Salió de la celda y la cerro con fuerza, miro la celda del frente para reírse un poco y salir de aquel lugar.

Como si unas cadenas y una mordaza en la boca se hubieran soltado de él, Sycamore respiro agitadamente escuchando como la puerta se cerró con fuerza, " _No puedo dejar que mis estudiantes mueran, ni dejar esta región podrirse_ " Sycamore decidido comenzó a jalar con fuerza las cadenas que sostuvieran las muñecas…

Ahora mismo observamos un viejo lugar en donde comenzó esta historia, aquel edificio que albergaba a cientos de jóvenes estudiantes todos los días, entre jornadas atareadas y momentos entre amigos, se convirtieron en un refugio para las personas que con suerte llegaban a ellos, algunas de las aulas que se mantenían intactas las transformaron en cuartos de hospital improvisados para aquellas personas enfermas y heridas que llegaban al lugar, mientras que el resto solo eran dormitorios para él resto de los individuos.

Entre los pasillos de la secundaria observamos a una joven rubia correr de un lado a otro bastante atareada, llevando consigo un uniforme de enfermera aunque para ella no haya sido de su completamente de su agrado. – Ya termine de atender a los acianos del primer bloque, ahora solo tengo que entregar estas medicinas y terminara mi turno – Tenia una enorme lista de que aceres diarias y las tenía que completar una tras una antes de terminar el día.

Entre tantas tareas la joven andaba distraída planificando el recorrido que aria para terminar su lista, cuando no se dio cuenta que un hombre apareció en su camino de repente. – ¡Ahhhh! – como si de un muro se tratase la joven llego a estrellarse en aquel hombre que ni siquiera pareció sentirlo.

El hombre con un aspecto intimidante y vestido de manera muy elegante aun en aquellas situaciones en las que se encontraban actualmente, volteo al sentir el choque en sus piernas. La observo seriamente por unos instantes cuando llego a darse cuenta que era una conocida. – Yellow lamento lo ocurrido, pero que bueno que estas aquí te estaba buscando. – Lysson le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a pararse.

Yellow sentía mucho miedo inexplicable cuando se le acercaba Lysson, por uno instantes incluso llego a dudar en tomar a ayuda que le ofrecía, pero su carácter la hiso cambiar de opinión aceptando aquella ayuda. – He, gracias y no fue su culpa, yo anduve distraída sin ver por dónde iba. – Yellow se levantó y empezó a arreglarse el uniforme de enfermera que quedo todo desordenado por el choque. Sintió como un fuerte ardor empezó a quemar su mano y aunque no se llegase a ver por los guantes que llevaba había llegado a sufrir quemaduras graves. En ese mismo momento Lysson observaba detenidamente a Yellow que se encontraba distraída arreglando su uniforme y aparentando el dolor que sentía en la palma de su mano. – Yellow que bueno que te encuentro. – cambio su expresión de una más tranquila. – Desde que llegaste fuiste una gran ayuda para nosotros, este lugar nunca estaría como esta sin tu ayuda constante.

Yellow no había llegado a pensar de esa forma, solo le hacía sentir bien ayudar a los demás y mantener su mente ocupada. – Sentí que era mi deber ayudar a los demás, ya que hace poco no fui para otros. – empezó a sentir un nudo en la garganta al intentar recordar a sus amigos.

Aun con la expresión cambiada Lysson no dejaba de analizar a la joven. – Quizás ellos no te valoraban, pero en cambio yo te necesito más que nunca. – comenzó a señalar con la vista sus alrededores lo que llamo la atención de la joven haciendo que ella más observara.

Desde los primeros días que llego Yellow en todo el lugar rondaba un ambiente deprimente, todas las personas que vivían ahí se zonbificaron mentalmente, los rostros llenos de tristeza y sin esperanza rondaban en el lugar, la comunicación se había perdido entre todos, convirtiendo los murmullos y susurros en la comunicación del diario vivir, aparte del rechinido de las puertas y los pasos de personas que caminaban por los pasillos.

Lysson devolvió su vista a la joven. – Tú cambiaste todo esto, pero no quiero que te llegues a enfermar por todo el esfuerzo que estás haciendo intentando ayudar a los demás.

Yellow había encontrado lo que tanto había buscado y se lo debía a ese lugar. – Esto no lo hice sola, Juniper me ayudo bastante.

Lysson se sorprendió al escuchar a Yellow nombrar a Juniper. – Si, las dos convirtieron a este lugar en algo más que un refugio, por eso quiero pedirte un favor.

La joven se sentido sorprendida al escuchar que Lysson le pedía un favor. – De que se trata. – contestó curiosa.

Lysson dio un par de pasos hacia un lado, dando a conocer a una joven que se encontraba detrás, en ese instante ambas chicas cruzaron miradas, y mientras que Yellow no dejaba de observarla la otra había bajado su cabeza inmediatamente. – Te quiero presentar a Lillie, hace un par de días ella llego a este lugar, y se ofreció como enfermera voluntaria.

Hola mucho gusto, espero ser de ayuda – Lillie levanto su cabeza y dio un par de pasos hacia el frente.

Yellow de la misma manera saludo a la joven. – Un gusto conocerte soy Yellow.

– Sé que las dos trabajaran muy a gusto, confió en que le enseñaras todo Yellow – Lysson se despidió continuando su camino. Lillie caminaba alado de Yellow ambas en un completo silencio dirigiéndose a la enfermería, un ambiente tenso las rodeaba haciendo que ni una de las dos dijera una sola palabra, cuando llegaron Yellow vio una nota colgada en la puerta de la enfermería que decía " _Hoy llegaran personas heridas así que prepara todo para atenderlas_ ", guardando la nota en uno de los bolcillos de su uniforme abrió la enfermería. – Lillie pasa, al parecer tendremos mucho trabajo.

Lillie entro algo tímida al lugar observando la enfermería y sus alrededores, notando gracias a su intelecto que era bastante precaria, faltaban muchas cosas entre ellos medicamentos. – Vaya, esto está a punto de vencer – tomo una botella de jarabe que se encontraba en la mesa junto a muchos de los medicamentos, mientras que Yellow distraída buscaba entre un par de cajones al fondo. Lillie recorría el lugar observando estantes casi vacíos, camillas viejas, entre muchas cosas. – Ni una gota – abrió el grifo del lavamanos esperando a que al menos encontrase agua adentro.

– Lillie – Yellow llamo a su compañera estando detrás de una cortina de hospital teniendo entre sus manos un uniforme de enfermera. – Sera mejor que te pongas esto.

– Un uniforme de enfermera… realmente es necesario – dijo no muy convencida al ver el uniforme.

– Si piensas ser una enfermera tienes que verte como una, además ese vestido que llevas no creo que sea de mucha ayuda – Lillie se vio así misma observando la ropa que llevaba puesta, notando que no era tanta la diferencia entre el uniforme de enfermera.

Miro a su compañera desmotivada – Creo que no tengo opción alguna – acepto el uniforme y se colocó detrás de la cortina para sacarse las prendas que llevaba puesta.

Yellow se aproximó a unas de la mesas empezando a fabricar gasas, vendas, para ser utilizadas si es necesario, sintiendo algo de incomodidad por Lillie al no saber cómo hablar con ella ya que no está acostumbrada a congeniar con muchas personas. Toda tenía que estar listo para cuando llegasen, el tiempo pasaba lentamente y solo se mantenía concentrada en sus deberes esperando acabar a tiempo.

Lillie termino de cambiarse aunque miraba descontentada el uniforme que llevaba puesto, pero lo que más la preocupaba era el hecho de que tenía que hacerse amiga de Yellow y hasta el momento apenas había logrado decirle algunas palabras. La joven rubia suspiro al no tener ni la más mínima idea de cómo puede hacer que Yellow la vea como amiga, se aproximó a un borde de la cortina asomando su cabeza y observando la concentración que tenía en lo que hacía, sin más se dio valor y salió. – He… como me veo – un poco ruborizada se presentó en frente de Yellow quien la miro y solo sonrió ante aquella pregunta.

– No veo porque te pones nerviosa, te ves bien – La joven de Kanto tenía una cierta sensibilidad frente a las emociones de las personas, aunque en algunos momentos, no sabía que pensar al sentir distintos sentimientos de una misma persona. – Acércate te enseñare todo lo que tienes que hacer.

Lillie sintió que estaba comenzando bien pero aun había mucho camino por recorrer, siguió las instrucciones de Yellow para preparar vendas aunque no lograba hacerlo tan bien como su compañera. – No sé cómo lo haces Yellow esto es muy complicado.

– Tranquila o acabaras con todo el algodón – Finalmente Yellow hiso todo el trabajo e incluso tuvo que arreglar todo lo que Lillie había estropeado dándole más trabajo.

– Lo siento Yellow nunca he sido habilidosa con esta clases de cosas – Lillie se disculpaba por el trabajo extra.

– No te preocupes ya terminamos, solo tenemos que dirigirnos a la entrada para recibirlos – ambas salieron de la enfermería dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada.

– Parecía fácil al verte – dijo Lillie apenada.

– Solo necesitas practicar – Yellow animaba a Lillie que se quedó parada en mitad de camino mirando las ventas que daban hacia afuera. – ¿Yellow?

Lillie se aproximó a la ventana tocándola con las manos. – Si – contesto Yellow al notar que su compañera se detuvo unos cuantos metros atrás.

– ¿Crees que algún día termine todo esto? – Yellow se quedó sin palabras ante aquella pregunta que rondaba en su mente todos los días, aunque no le importase el hecho de salir con vida de ese lugar, nunca sus pensamientos salieron de aquella persona que vino a buscar y al no encontrarla solo quiso quedarse y esperar lo mejor.

– No lo sé, aunque abecés quisiera pensar que esto es un mal sueño del que voy a despertar – Fue lo más franca posible en aquella respuesta.

– Tienes razón, aunque quisiera sentir que esto terminara algún día y regresar a mi casa – Lillie no podía soportar quedarse ahí, sintiéndose una prisionera más de aquel refugio.

– Todos lo que se encuentran aquí quieran retornar a sus casas, aunque estas ya no existan – había que ser realistas y para Yellow no había solución alguna.

– No seas tan negativa Yellow, alguna solución debe de haber – en aquel momento Yellow sintió como si tuviera en frente a su amiga Serena, que observaba desde aquel refugio la ventana viendo la fuerte lluvia caer…

* * *

 _Todo el mundo se había amontonado en un cuarto, ya que este era el único sin tener ni una sola gotera porque los demás cuartos se habían inundado por la torrencial lluvia que no se había detenido ni por un segundo. Shauna repartía las frazadas sobrantes a los niños pequeños que no soportaban el frio que hacía en el lugar._

 _Frotaba mis manos congeladas hasta la punta de los dedos intentando calentarlas. Serena observaba la ventana hipnotizada por la lluvia no pronunciaba ni una sola palabra, solo observaba el caer de la lluvia que había formado ríos en las calles de Kalos._ – _Yellow sobro una manta te parece si la usamos – Shauna trajo una manta y se puso alado mío cubriéndonos a ambas con ella, pero no me encontraba tranquila al ver a mi amiga Serena parada en la ventana donde el frio era aún más fuerte._

– _Serena esta lluvia no cesara dentro de un buen rato, ven vamos a descansar – La llame pero parecía no hacerme caso, con mi codo derecho incentive a Shauna a decirle algo. – Serena vamos a dormir, hoy fue un día largo._

 _Serena volteo y nos miró sin mostrar sentimiento alguno, solo seriedad. – Cuanto tiempo aguantaremos, no podremos protegerlos a todos – Shauna me miro y solo desvíe mi mirada hacia abajo pensando en cada momento que Serena nos había hablado de lo mismo._

– _Serena ven no es el momento de hablar de esto, los niños están durmiente y pueden despertar – Shauna no quería hablar de ello frente a los demás, este debate había comenzado una par de días atrás, Serena me había llevado a una zona alejada de la ciudad donde nos encontramos con una casa destrozada, solo ruinas se encontraban._

 _Sin entender que pasaba escuche como Serena negaba con su boca, diciendo no repetidas veces. Quise acércame a ella pero se negó a que la tocara corriendo desesperada en dirección a la destrozada casa, desesperada vi como retiraba los escombros uno tras uno. – Serena te lastimaras – No llegaba a escucharme, hasta el punto de haberse cortado las palmas de sus manos con los restos de vidrios rotos._

– _Serena por favor detente, tienes sangre en tus manos – Aun sacudiéndola seguía retirando escombros con sus manos temblorosas. Ya harta de verla así lastimarse me puse en su frente y agarre sus muñecas gritándole. – ¡Serena reacciona!_

– _Yellow él no puede estar aquí – las lágrimas corrieron en su rostro, solté sus muñecas y vi cómo se aferraba al brazalete que llevaba. – No, no, ¡no! – gritaba desesperada entre un fuerte llanto, sintiendo el dolor que ella sentía._

– _Serena – la abrace con mucha fuerza intentando calamara. – Sabias muy bien que esto podría llegar a pasar – comencé a entender la situación. Cuando habíamos iniciado nuestro viaje ella me conto como era su vida en Kalos y la importancia que tenían las personas que había conocido, pero llegue a notar la emoción que sentía cuando me hablaba de un chico llamado Ash…_

 _Era duro sentir sus llantos y palabras. – Porque la vida siempre me quita lo que más quiero – Días anteriores recorrimos la ciudad en busca de personas que aún se mantenían con vida, el resultado fue nulo para las dos, pero para Serena este era el último lugar donde buscar. Desde aquel día Serena había cambiado bastante. Pasaron varios días sin hablarnos hasta que uno de ellos volvimos a aquel lugar done tomo su viejo celular y brazalete mirándolos por unos instantes, para luego ver como los arrojo en el interior de los escombros de aquella casa – Tienes razón Yellow el pasado debe quedarse en el pasado – Intentamos animar a Serena pero nunca llegue a pensar que se iba a deshacer de aquellos artefactos que lo conectaban con su amigo…_

* * *

Un joven llego agitado al lugar llamando la atención a las dos chicas. – Yellow y Lillie llegaron heridos y les llama con urgencia – ambas salieron de aquel trance y corrieron al llamado. Llegando camillas entraban una tras otra.

Juniper vio a sus ayudantes y suspiro. – Donde se encontraban – reclamaba al no ver la rapida reaccion que deberian tener, a lo que Yellow y Lillie se disculpaban por la tardanza.

Dos hombre dentro de la camioneta sacaban a la ultima persona. – ¡Este es el ultimo guarden la camioneta! – Yellow se aproximo a ayudar a los que bajaban con la camilla improvisada, tomo uno de los mangos para sacarlo, de manera lenta observo la dificultad que tenian en sacarlo. Yellow vio que la camilla se habia atorado con la puerta y se dirigio a desatorarla, cuando desvio la vista en al persona que se encontraba en la camilla. – Red – fue casi en un susurro, su cuerpo quedo paralizado y sintio un fuerte mareo llegando a desmayarse y caer a suelo alertando a Juniper y Lillie.

Juniper corrio asustada al ver el desbanecimiento de la joven. – ¡Yellow! – Todos en el lugar fueron a ayudar a la joven de Kanto, mientras que Lillie se le quedo observando al chico en la camilla "¿ _Como fue que llegaste aquí?_ "

 **Continuara…**

 **No dejare comentarios, dejare que ustedes comenten. Saludos a todos y gracias por leer.**

 **Proximamente**

 **Capítulo II**

 **El regalo de Anabel**


End file.
